El diamante de la rosa
by julid
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy no sabía que pasaría cuando decidió aceptar esa misión,no podía imaginarse que ese día raptaría a la chica que le traería más de un dolor de cabeza y que juntos emprenderían una búsqueda mas allá de sus limites.–AU–
1. El inicio del plan

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K Rowling todo lo que no reconozcan es mío. _

**Summary: **_Scorpius Malfoy no sabía que pasaría cuando decidió aceptar esa misión, no podía imaginarse que ese día raptaría a la chica que le traería más de un dolor de cabeza y que juntos emprenderían una búsqueda mas allá de sus límites._

**Rating:**_M_

**Género:**_Romance/suspenso_

_¡Hola todos!, les traigo un nuevo fic. Primero que nada es de realidad alternativa, ósea que ninguno de los personajes cuenta con magia, segundo, el que quiera puede pasarse por mi blog a ver el tráiler del fic y otras cosas que iré agregando más adelante y tercero espero que les guste y me dejen tanto su opinión como críticas constructivas, nos leemos. _

_Aquí les dejó el link del blog: http:/ eldiamantedelarosafanfic. blogspot. com / (unan los espacios)_

_**Capítulo I :**_

_**El inicio del plan**_

**1-**

-¿Desean algo señoritas?-las interrumpió el mayordomo.

Rose Weasley se detuvo en seco y lentamente se bajó los anteojos rosa chicle de montura cuadrada. Luego con una sonrisa arrogante señaló al vaso que reposaba junto a ella en una mesa.

-Queremos más limonada-pidió con una voz irritante al mismo tiempo que jugaba con uno de los mechones de su cabello perfectamente peinado. Las dos chicas que estaban recostadas a ambos lados de la pelirroja asintieron de inmediato en confirmación.

El mayordomo se apresuró a tomar la bandeja bajo la atenta mirada de las chicas y a alejarse a grandes zancadas por el borde de la piscina. Sobre la cual se reflejaban como en un espejo los brillantes rayos de sol capaces de sofocar a cualquiera. Nadie podía negar que el verano del 2022 era uno de los más calurosos vividos en Londres.

-Debes broncearte más Diana, pareces un cadáver-criticó Rose ajustándose los anteojos de sol y recostándose nuevamente sobre la reposera. La rubia cambió la mueca falsa que pretendía ser una sonrisa por una expresión de disgusto. Sin embargo no dijo nada, nunca le reprochaban nada a la pelirroja porque sabían que saldrían perdiendo, después de todo ser su amiga tenía más de un beneficio que no estaban dispuestas a perder.

-Rose tiene razón-la apoyó la muchacha que estaba a la izquierda, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su computadora personal de última generación.

La pelirroja ni se inmutó, no tenía otro interés que admirar su reciente manicura.

-¿Puedes creer que Andrew Taylor rompió con su novia de nuevo? –habló en voz alta Elizabeth vocalizando cada palabra para resaltar la importancia del asunto, por supuesto que el parecer retrasada tenía un propósito, la atención de Rose, algo muy difícil de conseguir.

-Sí, la semana pasada rompió con Sally Baker porque ella tenía…-

-¿Por qué no vienes con él a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?-propuso Rose ignorando a la chica rubia que la veía con aversión por el hecho de haberla interrumpido.

-Seria genial, voy a invitarlo hoy mismo-reconoció ella con un chillido agudo más propio de una cacatúa que de un ser humano.

-¿Les conté que ya tengo el vestido perfecto para la fiesta?-añadió Rose enderezándose para volver a colocarse protector solar en su bronceada piel.

¿Cómo es?-la interrogaron expectantes ambas chicas con los ojos encendidos de emoción, sabían con seguridad que sería un vestido muy especial, después de todo no se cumplían veinte años todos los días.

-Es un Dior hecho a medida pero no les diré detalles porque va a ser una sorpresa-presumió la muchacha con una risa completamente fingida. Pero sus amigas no lo percibieron y continuaron viéndola con admiración, todas deseaban ser como ella y no era un secreto. Su vida era perfecta, era hermosa, extremadamente rica y por si fuera poco era la chica más famosa en su círculo social. A donde quiera que fuera atraía cientos de miradas ya sea por su apariencia o por su muy peculiar personalidad. Porque si había algo más llamativo en esa pelirroja que su ropa de diseñador era su aura de misterio, perfectamente camuflada por su actitud caprichosa y su arrogancia desmedida. De todas formas, ¿qué se podía esperar de la hija de un multimillonario empresario?

-Nosotras compramos un Valentino pero de seguro no es ni la mitad de bello que tu vestido-comentó Diana sin apartar sus ojos verdes de la pelirroja, era más que evidente que esperaba un agradecimiento por aquel comentario tan halagador. Pero de los labios de Rose Weasley no salió nada de eso, sino que con su típico egocentrismo esbozó una sonrisa diplomática a modo de respuesta.

-Supongo que tus padres te regalaran otro descapotable-asumió Elizabeth cerrando el computador y arreglándose los múltiples cabellos que se colaban por su rostro. Rose automáticamente recordó su accidente en aquel Audi, estaba demás aclarar que ella había negado toda culpa después de impactar contra otros coches cuando estaba estacionando en el centro comercial. Sus padres habían creído ciegamente sus palabras y habían demandado a los propietarios de los otros vehículos, los cuales seguramente estarían en prisión gracias a la extensa deuda. Pero eso para la pelirroja era una insignificancia, desde que tenía su chofer privado a su disposición había dejado atrás ese suceso algo vergonzoso.

-No lo creo, quizás me regalen algún celular de rubíes u otro avión privado- Rose cambió rápidamente de tema, todavía con los labios fruncidos, no le gustaba que otros mencionaran el accidente y no lo disimulaba en lo absoluto.

-¿No prefieres los zafiros?-preguntó la muchacha rubia algo confundida. La futura anfitriona de la fiesta alzó las cejas y rió amargamente.

-Por supuesto que no, todos los saben Diana, mis joyas favoritas son los rubíes-la corrigió sarcásticamente, esos datos eran imprescindibles para cualquier que tuviera mínimo contacto con ella y no paraba de repetirlos gustosa. Elizabeth fulminó con la mirada a Diana, no era normal cometer tal falta frente a la pelirroja.

-Sí claro, lo siento-se apresuró a arreglar la de cabellos dorados enderezándose y enredando la punta de su cabello con un dedo.

El ambiente quedó en completo silencio, ni la rubia ni la de cabellos oscuros se animaban a reanudar la conversación al contemplar la cara de evidente disgusto de la Weasley.

-Les conté que mi fiesta va a tener una estatua de mi misma en hielo, en medio de la pista de baile-presumió ella retomando la charla-al final mi padre logró con sus contactos que viniera Blue Laser a tocar en vivo- la cara de las chicas se deformó en autentica sorpresa, esa reconocida banda de Pop/Rock no tocaba muy a menudo en vivo, y que lo hiciera en el cumpleaños de Rose era prácticamente una excepción a la regla.

La pelirroja sonrió con satisfacción al notar lo impresionada que había dejado a sus amigas, adoraba esa sensación de superioridad, seguramente cultivada desde su más tierna infancia por sus permisivos padres que solo le brindaban lo mejor de lo mejor.

-Olvidé mencionar que…-una tos gruesa interrumpió a la pelirroja en su faceta de infinita presunción, por lo cual su rostro adquirió tonalidades pálidas ante la evidente falta de respeto.

-Siento la interrupción Srta. Weasley, les traje sus limonadas-Rose le lanzó una mirada asesina al mayordomo que seguía firme ante esa intimidación tan directa-Su padre me dijo que quiere hablar con usted en el despacho-anunció, luego de depositar la bandeja con tres suntuosos vasos llenos de aquella bebida helada sobre la mesa. La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y frunció la nariz con disgusto, odiaba que su padre la llamara a su despacho por fines sin importancia, por ejemplo, la vez pasada quería preguntarle si había decidido ir a la universidad, esos eran asuntos que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

-Dile que hablaremos más tarde, quiero continuar con mi bronceado-añadió ella distendiéndose un poco y dándole un delicado sorbo a la limonada para refrescar su ardiente garganta. El mayordomo se tensó y con algo de incomodidad volvió a hablar.

-Él insiste en que es un asunto urgente Srta. Weasley-persistió con una expresión mortalmente seria, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con esa chica y sabía que lo último que se podía hacer era mostrar debilidad.

Rose bufó molesta, sabía que si no acudía tendría un sermón a la hora de la cena y ya tenía planeada una cita con su manicura ni bien acabara la comida, era consciente que necesitaba descansar para su próxima fiesta y no le iba a negar a su cuerpo unas merecidas ocho horas de sueño. Se levantó enseguida de la reposera y se colocó la bata rosa que descansaba a sus pies. Luego, todavía refunfuñando, caminó en dirección a la mansión con un humor de perros, no le gustaba que le cambiaran los planes.

Atravesó el enorme vestíbulo con total familiaridad, ignorando el lujo y la opulencia que la rodeaban, eso era algo natural para alguien de su posición. Las colosales arañas de cristal, los muebles de madera tallada, las alfombras de terciopelo y las paredes del más fino mármol eran lo mínimo con lo que contaba aquella mansión. Desde allí se internó en un laberinto de corredores y sin vacilar por un segundo entró por una fornida puerta de madera, sin siquiera tocar antes.

Una amplia habitación apareció ante sus ojos azules, allí habían unos pequeños sillones rodeando a una mesa de café, un escritorio de madera tallada junto al cual reposaba una silla de escritorio, un mini-bar y una terraza directamente conectada a los jardines. Ese lugar no era nada más y nada menos que la oficina de trabajo de Ronald Weasley, el cual no escatimaba para nada en lo que se refería a lujos. La pelirroja enseguida diviso a su progenitor y se paró justo frente a él antes de comenzar a hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas padre?-lanzó con despecho la muchacha, enfrentándolo con fiereza, muy pocos tenían el coraje de enfrentarse a él de esa forma, no sólo por su enorme tamaño sino que gracias a sus millones en el banco la mayoría prefería no tenerlo de enemigo. Su actitud intimidaba a cualquiera menos a su hija y a su esposa. Sus ojos azules brillaban inteligentemente y su sonrisa misteriosa era desafiante hasta el punto de hacer estremecer hasta a sus propios empleados.

Ronald Weasley estaba cómodamente sentado sobre uno de los sillones de piel, en una mano sostenía su vaso con Whisky y con la otra el diario matutino. No se esperaba que su hija pudiese llegar tan pronto, y tras unos segundos en los que mantuvo el silencio decidió acabar lo que quedaba en su vaso.

Luego lo dejó a su lado delicadamente.

-Siéntate-ordenó con voz grave haciéndole señas para que Rose se ubicara en uno de los sillones frente a él. La pelirroja sin dejar de refunfuñar obedeció y se cruzó de brazos mostrándole lo disconforme que se sentía-Te voy a comentar un aspecto muy importante, como sabrás es tradición en nuestra familia el contraer nupcias a los veinte años-Los ojos de la chica se abrieron sorprendidos y de pronto contemplaron a su padre con una completa confusión-mañana es tu cumpleaños y quería decirte que ya elegí un buen prospecto para ti-acabó el adulto acomodándose en el sillón y colocando una expresión mas rígida que el hierro. Se esperaba cualquier reacción en su hija pero estaba decidido, quisiera o no, ella se iba a casar, era por el bien de todos, por su bien y por el bien de la compañía.

-¿Con quién?-musitó débilmente la muchacha con una de inocencia que casi nunca se veía reflejado en su rostro cubierto de maquillaje. Por un momento había olvidado toda aquella molestia, y la curiosidad había tomado su lugar.

Ron sonrió imperceptiblemente al notar que su hija no parecía estar en desacuerdo con su decisión, desde ahora todo sería más fácil.

-Se llama Nicholas Hamilton, es hijo de uno de mis socios más importantes-informó este sin perder de vista los ojos de su primogénita, cada vez que hablaba le gustaba que lo vieran a los ojos, y con ella no haría la excepción.

Rose estuvo unos instantes intentando asociar ese nombre pero ninguna imagen le llegó a la mente, no había conocido a ese chico en ninguna de las reuniones sociales a la que estaba acostumbrada a asistir. Ni siquiera se lo habían presentado sus múltiples amigas, las cuales siempre solían dejarle elegir primero en materia de chicos. Todo era demasiado extraño.

-No lo conozco ¿vive en Inglaterra?-corroboró ella intentando resolver esa interrogante.

-No, estuvo estudiando economía en una universidad Alemana pero decidió volver al país al graduarse con honores y me pareció que sería un excelente partido para ti-aclaró el hombre poniéndose de pie y acercándose hasta su escritorio con calma. Allí retiró una hoja de papel de su vieja impresora, la cual era un vejestorio, ya casi nadie empleaba el papel, todo era virtual en esa nueva era de la tecnología. Pero se podía decir que el señor Weasley con sus cuarenta y un años era chapado a la antigua y conservaba ciertas costumbres. Entonces caminó hasta su hija y se la tendió en silencio. Ella la tomó de golpe y sus ojos realizaron automáticamente un escrutinio a la fotografía que estaba plasmada en vivos colores sobre ese papel.

-¿Es él?-quiso confirmar Rose algo shockeada por la imagen, ese chico parecía un modelo sacado de revista y no un universitario recién graduado, algo no encajaba.

-Así es, lo conocerás esta noche en tu cena de compromiso-añadió su padre con seriedad regresando hasta su escritorio en donde tomó asiento en una mullida silla de cuero.

-¿No es demasiado pronto?, me parece que te estás apresurando demasiado padre, ni siquiera lo conozco…-

-Tendrán toda la vida para conocerse-la cortó tajante indicando que no quería mas replicas-se casaran en un mes-.

La cara de Rose era de desconcierto total, nunca se esperó que su vida fuera a cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo, esa misma noche conocería al tal Nicholas con el que estaría casada por el resto de su vida. Siempre había esperado casarse con algún príncipe azul después de que este la rescatara heroicamente de algún accidente inesperado, como en los muchos cuentos que solía leer de niña. Pero la realidad era diferente a la de aquellos libros de fantasía, ella no podía enamorarse de su alma gemela o esperar despertar a la mañana siguiente con el beso de su verdadero amor, ella debía casarse con un desconocido, aunque no lo quisiera.

-Debes de creer que soy algún tipo de pedazo de carne para exponerme a un matrimonio arreglado como hace más de cien años-expresó la muchacha con resentimiento, la ira comenzaba a tomar el control en su cuerpo poco a poco. Su progenitor hizo una mueca ante su comentario venenoso pero no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Es más, estaba preparado para afrontar esa situación a la perfección, al igual que lo hacía con sus múltiples negocios.

-¿Le encuentras algún defecto físico?, ¿acaso crees que yo elegí a cualquiera para que sea tu esposo?-Ron negó con la cabeza a la vez que se reía ácidamente-no creo que busques a alguien con quien conversar sobre las nuevas tendencias de moda, él va a ser tu compañero con el cual te lucirás en los eventos sociales, no tiene porque ser algo más si no quieres-estableció firmemente caminando por la habitación con lentitud.

Rose continuaba perpleja, entendía que su padre pretendía que su matrimonio fuera un negocio, un simple negocio. Al igual que lo era su matrimonio con su madre, un simple acuerdo de trato cordial donde solo se veían a la hora de la cena para charlar de trivialidades. Y no iba a negar que el chico además de ser apuesto debía ser inteligente, no cualquiera llegaba a graduarse con honores. Aquellas dos cualidades eran muy valoradas en su círculo social, y con aquel chico de su brazo seria, con seguridad, una de las muchachas más envidiadas de la alta sociedad Londinense.

-Entiendo, en ese caso… estoy de acuerdo –reconoció ella con tranquilidad, su interior ya estaba más sereno que hace unos minutos y se notaba, sus puños ya no se cerraban con fuerza y su rostro no lucía tan escarlata. Los dos pares de ojos azules idénticos se cruzaron por unos instantes, los del padre derrochaban satisfacción por las palabras dichas por su hija, las cuales le sonaban más dulces que la miel. No quería tener que quedarse mucho tiempo haciendo recapacitar a la pelirroja, porque el tiempo es dinero y el dinero no es algo que él estaría dispuesto a perder. Era esa filosofía la que le había permitido mantener la empresa heredada por su padre y mejorarla hasta hacerla una de las más grandes del mundo.

-Ten-el adulto sacó de su billetera una tarjeta de crédito dorada-para que compres un vestido para lucir esta noche, la primer impresión es importante-afirmó dejándola en manos de su hija. Esta sonreía al pensar en la cantidad de dinero que contendría esa tarjeta, de seguro su padre no había escatimado ni un centavo.

-Ya puedes irte, recuerda la cena es a las siete en punto-observó Ronald Weasley volviendo a su escritorio a continuar con su trabajo de siempre. Ella no dudó en salir de la habitación de inmediato dispuesta a emprender un viaje al centro comercial.

…

**2-**

Él salió del baño para toparse con la espaciosa sala del apartamento, acababa de disfrutar una estimulante ducha para poder comenzar el día y se sentía de maravilla. Los poderosos rayos de sol se colaban a través de los gigantescos ventanales del pent-house anunciando que ese sería otro esplendido día de verano. El lugar era extremadamente moderno, el cristal y el acero estaban combinados a la perfección en todo el mobiliario. Sin embargo era evidente que se requería una buena limpieza, no solo libros y ropa obstruían el suelo sino que también cientos de objetos variados, desde papeles hasta una pequeña motocicleta.

Con una sonrisa impregnada en su rostro de facciones angulosas él se sentó en el sofá en forma de L con despreocupación, ese día no había nada que pudiera importunarlo, sus planes estaban saliendo de maravilla. Se despeinó como acto reflejo su cabello rubio totalmente empapado y percibió que a su lado descansaba el diario matutino en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado hacia un rato. Lo abrió sin prisas y el enorme titular bailó ante sus ojos ensanchando esa sonrisa perfecta aun más.

_**Asaltan banco Londinense por segunda vez consecutiva**_

"_Luego de aquel terrible suceso hace aproximadamente un año, el banco Money and Business (M&B) vuelve a ser asaltado. La justicia intentó capturar al autor sin éxito, "se nos escapó de las manos esta vez pero no volverá a suceder, estaremos preparados" afirma el jefe del departamento de policía, John Blatter. El asalto sucedió a altas horas de la madrugada el día de ayer, en donde las bóvedas de seguridad más importantes fueron completamente vaciadas. Se estima que consiguieron llevarse cerca de un millón de dólares y varias posesiones personales del banco. Pese a toda la seguridad con la que contaba el edificio el ladrón fue capaz de irse sin dejar rastro, lo cual desconcierta a más de un dirigente de la compañía. La policía ha comenzado una investigación y no va descansar hasta encontrar a los responsables."_

El rubio se rió entre dientes por unos segundos pensando en las ironías de la vida, mientras él estaba sentado cómodamente en su departamento, la policía estaría buscándolo por la ciudad de la misma manera que pequeñas hormigas recorren la entrada de su hormiguero. Lo más gracioso era que jamás lo encontrarían aunque lo buscaran, no solo vivía en un barrio privado que se asemejaba mucho a un pueblo fantasma, sino que jamás podrían incriminarlo, no había descuidado ni el detalle más insignificante. Aquel era su trabajo y debía hacerlo bien.

Por supuesto que Scorpius Malfoy había sido el culpable de aquel robo y de tantos otros que ni el mismo recordaba con exactitud, ese era su estilo de vida, lo que lo había sacado de su miserable vida y le había permitido gozar de todas las comodidades. Todo había empezado hace años cuando su amigo, Sebastián Nott, le había hecho una interesante propuesta, la cual él sin quererlo, la había aceptado. Así fue como a la corta edad de trece años el rubio comenzó su carrera en la delincuencia, primero robaba a los peatones o a los turistas descuidados en las calles más ajetreadas de Londres. Luego junto a Nott se habían convertido en ladrones de tiendas, supermercados y hasta de bares. No era de extrañar que un día decidieran crear planes más elaborados y destinar su tiempo al robo de bancos. Eso había significado un notable ascenso en su calidad de vida, lo cual para alguien que nunca había tenido nada como ellos, significó un cambio muy importante. Ellos cambiaron, se distanciaron y ahora se veían de vez en cuando para planear algo juntos, pero eso era cada vez era menos frecuente.

Scorpius dejó el diario a su lado y se puso de pie. Se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararse algo para desayunar, su estomago le rugía de hambre y no era capaz de tolerarlo por mucho tiempo. Enseguida hizo un profundo escrutinio a la heladera buscando algo que le apeteciera comer, finalmente sacó unos pedazos de pizza que le habían quedado como resto del día anterior. Comiendo una rebanada volvió a la sala y encendió la televisión para poder ver el partido de futbol que se había perdido la noche pasada. Sus ojos no se despagaron de la pantalla cerca de media hora, parecía hipnotizado ante aquella imagen.

Entonces el clásico sonido de la película misión imposible resonó desde la mesa del comedor, los ojos metálicos de Scorpius automáticamente se desviaron del partido y tardó menos de un segundo en tomar su teléfono celular y atender la llamada.

-Surgió un asunto urgente, hoy a las ocho, donde siempre-se escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea, sonaba fría e indiferente, sin una gota de emoción. Sin embargo, Scorpius la reconoció al instante y no pudo dejar de sorprenderse profundamente, recibir una llamada tan importante de su parte era prácticamente como ganar la lotería.

-Allí estaré-respondió con firmeza, antes de escuchar ese inconfundible sonido que indicaba que la llamada había finalizado. Una enorme curiosidad lo invadió silenciosa y rápidamente, no escuchaba aquella voz desde hacía años.

Aun pensativo apagó la televisión y salió a la terraza del departamento, miles de pensamientos lo agobiaban y necesitaba distenderse. Sin darse cuenta tomó de su chaqueta la caja de cigarrillos que tenia siempre allí y comenzó a fumar un cigarro. Eso siempre le aliviaba la ansiedad antes de sus robos y se había vuelto un mal hábito desde hace poco más de un año.

La vista desde allí era maravillosa, se podía divisar un parque repleto de arboles, de un verde vivo, llenos de cientos de flores violetas y amarillas. Con tan solo verlo el corazón de cualquiera se llenaba de paz y tranquilidad. Eso, más el brillante cielo azul hacían del paisaje un lugar excelente para cualquier postal. No obstante en la mente del rubio todo era tan difuso que no le prestaba atención a la imagen que sus ojos le mostraban. Él recordaba aquel momento de nuevo, ese momento que lo llenaba de una extrema melancolía y lo hacia sonreír al mismo tiempo. Ese recuerdo tan lejano que había causado que su vida fuera un desastre.

Así se quedó, apoyado contra la barandilla con un cigarrillo en la mano, durante varias horas. Después de todo no sabría que en menos de lo que él creía su vida daría un giro brusco y ya nada sería igual. Nada.

…

**3-**

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por los reflectores del tocador, en donde la chica se arreglaba en el más completo de los silencios. La ventana estaba abierta de par en par mostrando que el crepúsculo ya hacia su aparición y que muy pronto la noche reinaría. El lugar era lujoso y delicado, desde la cama con cuatro columnas hasta el enorme ropero de madera. Ese no era otro que el dormitorio de la joven pelirroja. Ella se aplicaba cuidadosamente el labial rojo cereza sobre sus labios con precisión. En cuanto estuvo satisfecha con el resultado, se puso de pie y se acomodó su elegante vestido nuevo, el cual no tenía mangas y cientos de lentejuelas plateadas lo decoraban desde el escote hacia el borde de la tela, donde estas se separaban mostrando la brillante tela de satén blanco. Haciendo juego con el atuendo estaban sus tacones plateados de taco aguja y sus pendientes de diamantes.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo para asegurarse de que su peinado siguiera perfecto y salió de su habitación a las siete en punto. Nadie podía negar que Rose Weasley no fuese puntual, al contrario siempre era la primera en llegar en cualquier cita o fiesta, algo seguramente inculcado por sus insistentes padres.

Cuando llegó a las escaleras escuchó voces y enseguida supo que los invitados estarían en el vestíbulo, desde lo alto de la misma pudo comprobar que dos hombres, uno canoso y otro de cabellera negra, saludaban a sus padres con entusiasmo.

-Rose al fin llegas, ellos son Jacques Hamilton, y su hijo Nicholas Hamilton-presentó Ron Weasley con una expresión calculadora haciendo uso de sus fragantes modales. La pelirroja les sonrió débilmente y estrechó la mano de ambos con delicadeza. Rápidamente sus ojos se posaron en el más joven, este se parecía a una de las esculturas de los griegos que su padre coleccionaba, sus rasgos eran perfectos y sus ojos celestes brillaban intensamente. Ella nunca había visto a alguien tan apuesto en sus veinte años de vida y eso la desconcertó por unos segundos antes de percatarse que tenía que ser educada.

-Encantada de conocerlos-musitó ella sin poder despegar sus ojos de aquellos celestes. El muchacho que lucía un esmoquin a medida no dijo nada.

Hermione Weasley que hasta entonces había estado hablando con Jacques notó la reacción de su hija y decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlos solos un rato antes de la cena.

-¿Por qué no pasamos a la sala antes de la cena?-propuso ella, con su típica cordialidad que contagiaba a cualquiera. El Sr Hamilton que se dio cuenta de la intención de la Sra. Weasley también intervino con soltura.

-Rose podrías darle un pequeño paseo a mi hijo para mostrarle la casa, es realmente encantadora-el hombre canoso no tardó en seguir a los anfitriones a la sala y los dos jóvenes quedaron solos en aquel elegante vestíbulo.

-Ven, te puedo mostrar la sala de cine…-comenzó ella, caminando delicadamente sobre aquella alfombra bordada hacia el lado opuesto al tomado por el resto de los invitados. Nicholas frunció el seño casi imperceptiblemente y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento una nueva figura entró en la escena. Hugo Weasley bajaba las escaleras atolondradamente y se detuvo en el vestíbulo al ver a su hermana y a aquel desconocido.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó el pelirrojo ignorando la presencia del invitado y dirigiéndose únicamente a su hermana. Esta le lanzó una mirada de profundo resentimiento por su falta de completa educación pero a su hermano no le importó y tan solo rodó los ojos, a sus dieciocho años era todo un hombre y no toleraba aquellas banalidades de la alta sociedad en la que se veía obligado a vivir.

-Hugo él es Nicholas Hamilton, Nicholas él es mi hermano Hugo-presentó rápidamente la muchacha dejando de lado la reacción del pelirrojo para no hacer incomodar al invitado. El recién llegado le estrechó la mano al pelinegro por un segundo antes de retirarla como si le quemara el contacto. Después este se fue pisando fuerte con sus mocasines italianos hacia la entrada de la sala. Rose sabía que su hermano detestaba todo tipo de reuniones sociales y que si le fuera posible estaría encerrado en su cuarto o en el gimnasio practicando tenis. Él era un aficionado a ese deporte y planteaba volverse profesional con los años, algo que sus padres no aprobaban de ninguna manera.

-Podemos ir…-volvió a interrumpir ese incomodo silencio que quedó con la salida del pelirrojo, pero esta vez Nicholas si pudo decir lo que quería.

-En la foto que me mostraron eras más bonita-indicó con un evidente disgusto plasmado en todas sus perfectas facciones. La chica no tardó en quedar boquiabierta y paralizada en ese pasillo, nunca jamás alguien la había degradado de esa forma. Eso había sido un golpe directo a su inflada autoestima y a su gigantesco ego. El muchacho pronto desapareció en dirección a la sala dejándola completamente sola, parada como una estaca y sin saber que hacer.

Aún atónita decidió seguirlo, en la sala, su padre, el Sr Hamilton y su hermano permanecían sentados sobre sillones individuales. Los primeros conversaban sobre negocios y el otro parecía abstraído en su propio universo a pesar de que sus ojos castaños apuntaban hacia su padre con un aburrimiento letal. Nicholas sin perder un momento se ubicó junto a su padre y adquirió esa expresión de total indiferencia que portaba cuando recién llegó a esa casa.

Rose completamente molesta se sentó alejada de los demás con los brazos cruzados y no se atrevió a volver a cruzar su mirada con la de Nicholas en un buen rato. Entonces se dedicó a contemplar la sala completamente adornada por distinguidos cuadros y sofisticados candelabros.

-Pasen al comedor, la cena ya está servida-anunció la castaña ingresando al lugar, era indudable que su perfecta dieta y sus innumerables horas de ejercicios habían mantenido su cuerpo igual que hace veinte años, parecía una muñeca de porcelana más que la madre de dos hijos. No era de extrañar que fuera modelo en grandes corporaciones de la moda europea.

Uno a uno los presentes fueron desfilando hacia el gigantesco comedor capaz de albergar cómodamente a unas treinta personas. La mesa decorada con dorado y blanco parecía más propia de una fiesta que de una reunión tan pequeña, pero a los Weasley no les importaba convertir hasta un inocente almuerzo en un gran banquete con entretenimiento incluido. Del techo colgaban enormes arañas con cientos de luces y pequeños cristales pendiendo de ellas.

Ronald Weasley se ubicó en la cabecera y fue seguido por su esposa la cual se sentó a su derecha con una inmensa sonrisa. Luego Jacques se sentó a la izquierda del pelirrojo, dejando que Rose y Nicholas se sentaran a continuación frente a frente, finalmente, al lado de su hermana, se sentó el menor de los Weasley.

Los jóvenes permanecieron en silencio, solamente escuchando la conversación de sus padres y mirando fijamente el mobiliario. De un momento a otro llegaron los empleados de servicio con las bandejas de la cena en sus brazos. Suculentas carnes, salsas y ensaladas llenaron los espacios vacios de la mesa y crearon un nuevo silencio entre los comensales. Cada uno solo se ocupaba de comer con lentitud masticando una y otra vez la comida.

-Cuéntale a Rose a que te dedicas Nicholas-pidió Jacques a su hijo sin cambiar esa expresión bonachona que podía agradarle a cualquiera. Nicholas levantó la mirada que estaba clavada en su plato y se posó en Rose, luego comentó, destilando una arrogancia que podía incluso cortar el aire como una navaja-Cuando no estoy practicando Polo en mi club privado me dedicó a ayudar a mi padre con los negocios, después de todo algún día seré el jefe de la compañía-.

Hugo hizo un ruido sarcástico que solo su hermana logró escuchar, estaba más claro que el agua que su futuro cuñado no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-Tu padre nos contó lo bien que te fue en Alemania ¿a qué universidad fuiste querido?-lo interrogó Hermione después de sorber vino de su copa de cristal.

-Fui a Heindberg, la universidad más reconocida de ese país Sra. Weasley-continuó presumiendo el joven con una sonrisa altanera que hizo que los vellos de la nuca de Rose se erizaran.

-Hugo va a entrar a la universidad este año, irá a Cambridge, porque Rose no quiso ir a la universidad-manifestó el Sr Weasley derrochando amargura con sus últimas palabras y clavándole una penetrante mirada a su hija. El semblante de los dos hijos del matrimonio Weasley se ensombreció, odiaban cuando su padre sacaba ese tema a flote, Hugo por un lado se veía obligado a ir por sus padres a pesar de no tener el menor deseo en asistir y Rose por otro lado se habia negado desde un primer momento y al ser la niña caprichosa de la familia había conseguido lo que quería.

-No todos somos tan inteligentes como para entrar a la universidad-se lamentó Nicholas con una voz pedante que hizo que el interior de la pelirroja ardiera de rabia, él no era nadie para decir semejantes cosas y Rose no lo iba permitir por mucho tiempo más, iba a dejar de morderse la lengua y a actuar.

-No fui a la universidad porque no me gustaron las instalaciones, sin olvidar el hecho de tener que compartir habitación –se excusó la chica de ojos azules sin disimular su molestia mientras cortaba el pedazo de carne que tenía en su plato, con una fuerza nada propia de una dama.

-Pero Rose es una excelente artista, tienes que ver los cuadros que pinta-la alabó Hermione cambiando el tema drásticamente para poder ayudar a su hija, esta se lo agradeció con un vistazo. Pero no faltó que el invitado de ojos celestes diera su opinión.

-No comparto ese interés, prefiero las actividades al aire libre como cabalgar, por ejemplo. Considero a los caballos como mis animales favoritos –indicó este cortando de raíz las aficiones de la primogénita Weasley y hablando de las suyas propias otra vez-¿A quién no le gustan esos hermosos animales?-estableció sarcásticamente con una pequeña risa que hizo que Rose se estremeciera de la misma manera que si hubiera recibido una ducha de agua helada. Su rostro se volvió pálido y un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

-Rose les tiene fobia-aclaró Hugo con una media sonrisa forzada antes de ver a su futuro cuñado con sorna, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo posible y lo imposible para que su hermana no llegara al altar con ese joven, algo en él le daba mala espina y sus intuiciones casi siempre resultaban correctas .Hermione no tardó en mirar a su hijo horrorizada por las palabras tan comprometedoras que había dicho, las cuales eran confirmadas por la cara de espanto de su hija, que parecía haber visto a un fantasma. Mientras tanto los dos adultos permanecían serios e indiferentes como si nada hubiera pasado y proseguían con su cena en silencio.

-Pero de seguro te gusta la música-se apresuró Hermione a desviar el tema de conversación nuevamente con un tono de total cordialidad que no reflejaba en absoluto el ambiente tenso que se había formado en la mesa. Todas las miradas apuntaron al joven Hamilton que se tomó su tiempo antes de responder, sus manos tenían los dedos entrelazados y sus ojos celestes veían de reojo a la pelirroja, la cual con cada segundo se sentía más incomoda de estar allí.

-Por supuesto Sra. Weasley-respondió Nicholas amablemente permitiendo que el mayordomo retirase su plato vacio de la mesa. Lentamente la mesa quedo desprovista de comida y Hermione comentó como si nada-En ese caso deberías escuchar a Rose tocar el piano, es realmente maravillosa-.

Jacques se sorprendió ante esto puesto que la mayoría de las señoritas de la alta sociedad apenas sabían conducir, aquellas habilidades como la música o el arte estaban quedando olvidadas ante la enorme cantidad de tecnología de la época. Nicholas por otro lado ni se inmutó, su rostro seguía igual de serio, igual de indiferente, con la misma arrogancia destilando de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no nos deleitas con tu música antes de los postres hija?-cuestionó Ronald a la chica que parecía perdida en esa conversación tan falsa y sin sentido.

-No lo sé, estoy un poco cansada-se rehusó la muchacha, no quería seguir bajo la atenta mirada del invitado que la veía como si fuera barro de sus zapatos, el cansancio la empezaba a agobiar y realmente deseaba por primera vez en la vida encerrarse en su cuarto a liberar toda esa rabia acumulada.

-Insisto –continuó su padre con severidad, la pelirroja supo que se encontraba en un callejón sin salida y que tenía que acceder aunque no quisiera. Así que sin prisas se puso de pie y se acercó a su viejo piano de marfil que reposaba en un rincón, en desuso desde hace meses. Adoraba tocar el piano pero cada vez que lo hacia una sensación de tristeza la invadía sin saber el porqué, algo en lo más profundo de su ser la hacía querer llorar. Por eso la pelirroja había decidido dejar de tocarlo y olvidarse del asunto, pero ni bien lo vio nuevamente se sintió ella misma, como si hubiese recuperado una extremidad perdida.

Cuidadosamente se sentó en la banqueta y abrió la tapa del piano antes de empezar a buscar entre sus hojas de partituras algo para poder tocar en ese momento. Al final se decidió por un clásico de Mozart y respiró hondo antes de empezar a tocar esa complicada pieza de música. De pronto las notas musicales comenzaron a resonar en el comedor, cargadas con todas las emociones que sentía la muchacha en esos momentos y las ganas de mostrarle a ese joven que ella era alguien, que ella podía ser buena en algo. Su madre sonreía ante aquella música reconfortante pero su hermano únicamente jugaba con su tenedor, no era un secreto que el menor de los Weasley odiaba la música clásica y que prefería músicas mas movidas como el Rock o la música electrónica.

Cerró los ojos y fue olvidando todo lo que la rodeaba, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran por las teclas por sí mismos, la música la envolvió y pronto se sintió reconfortada, aquella sensación de incomodidad desapareció de la nada. Pasados unos minutos acabó con nostalgia esa hermosa pieza y se dio vuelta para recibir los aplausos de los presentes, el Sr Hamilton sonreía y aplaudía con energía.

-Bravo, excelente querida-la felicitó el hombre canoso inspirándole un poco más de confianza a la muchacha, esta se sentía alivianada como si la música se hubiera llevado aquella molestia y aquel pesar-Que te pareció Nicholas ¿no es tu futura esposa muy talentosa?-preguntó retóricamente este mirando a su hijo detenidamente. Nicholas, que había sin expresar una emoción durante toda la sinfonía sonrió amargamente y comentó con toda la educación que pudo reunir-La actuación me pareció meramente aceptable se nota que le falta mucha practica-.

Entonces toda esa dicha almacenada en la chica de ojos azules se evaporó como un pequeño charco al sol en un día de verano, le parecía totalmente injusto que desvalorara su capacidad, ella sabía que tocaba muy bien había ido a muchos profesores en su niñez e incluso había participado en conciertos, en prestigios teatros londinenses. Su comentario, más la mirada arrogante que le dedicó durante largos segundos, hizo que la pelirroja llegara a niveles críticos de molestia y cuando no pudo tolerarlo más, caminó hacia la puerta y sin mirar atrás, se fue de allí. Todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos por la actitud de Rose, hasta Hugo había dejado de estar en la luna para asombrarse enormemente por el coraje de su hermana mayor. Ron parecía terriblemente furioso, pero trato de disimularlo para que ni su socio ni el hijo de este lo notara, Hermione con los ojos terriblemente abiertos decidió intervenir.

-Disculpen por la falta de educación de mi hija, voy a ver que le sucedió-informó la castaña antes de perderse tras la puerta y dejar el ambiente totalmente en silencio.

…

**4- **

Scorpius entró en el ascensor completamente solo y se apresuró a tocar el botón que marcaba el numero veintiséis, luego se examinó rápidamente en el espejo que tenía detrás. Su esmoquin lucia impecable al igual que la corbata gris perla que llevaba haciendo juego con sus ojos. Su cabello rubio estaba peinado hacia atrás y aquella incipiente barba que tenía esa misma mañana había desaparecido.

Esperó pacientemente a medida que sentía como el ascensor subía sin detenerse hasta el último piso del rascacielos, allí se detuvo de golpe y sus puertas se abrieron con un suave clic.

Enseguida dio con un largo y estrecho corredor en penumbras, sin detenerse por un segundo Scorpius continuo avanzando hasta llegar al final del mismo y ver una disimulada puerta .La abrió sin llamar y entró a una habitación pequeña y semicircular que solo contaba con una pequeña mesada en el centro, tras ella una señora hablaba por su teléfono celular. Al verlo llegar no tardó en cortar la llamada y mirarlo fijamente antes de preguntarle.

-¿Qué necesita Sr…?-.

-Calloway, Sr Calloway, tengo una reserva a nombre de un amigo mío, el Sr Smith-manifestó este con seriedad viendo como la mujer revisaba una lista minuisiciosamente antes de asentir con la cabeza y ponerse de pie.

-Sígame-ordenó, caminando adelante hasta dar con otra puerta escondida en la pared izquierda que daba a un amplio salón, repleto de pequeñas mesas circulares con sillas rojas y negras que le daban al restaurante un estilo completamente innovador. De todas formas lo más impactante del lugar eran sus enormes ventanas que mostraban la hermosa ciudad de Londres, todas las luces refulgían como en una pintura y más de una persona hubiera quedado boquiabierta ante la vista. Pero para el rubio ese restaurante no era nada nuevo, lo conocía a la perfección, ese era su típico lugar de reunión, allí era donde ellos acostumbraban verse. El lugar estaba repleto por muchas parejas que charlaban por lo bajo, pero nadie oía a los ocupantes de las mesas a su alrededor pues una suave música invadía el lugar haciendo que ni siquiera los curiosos pudiesen espiar a sus vecinos.

Él siguió a la recepcionista por costumbre, porque ya sabía en qué mesa estaría su acompañante, siempre se sentaban en la misma mesa y esa no iba a ser la excepción. Finalmente dio con una mesa en medio del gentío en donde otro hombre de cabellos tan negros como la noche y unos ojos verdes oliva, ocultos por la tenue luz proveniente de la vela del centro de la mesa, lo esperaba. Vestía tan elegante como él pero había algo que hizo que Scorpius se sorprendiese, por eso cuando se sentó, lo primero que hizo fue examinarlo detalladamente. Claro que la diferencia le saltó a la vista de inmediato, pequeñas arrugas le surcaban el rostro y parecía completamente demacrado como el de alguien que trabaja mucho y apenas duerme. Sin mencionar esas monumentales ojeras que resaltaban sus ojos, el rubio nunca lo había visto en un estado tan lamentable.

-Buenas noches-indicó este, a fin de comenzar la conversación que tanto lo había intrigado esa tarde.

-Tengo una nueva propuesta para ti-expresó la figura, sentada al otro lado del de ojos metálicos, con total indiferencia ante el saludo.

-¿Qué banco robaremos esta vez?-adivinó Scorpius con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción viendo como su acompañante se reía maliciosamente antes de darle un sorbo a su copa llena de vino.

-Nada de eso, tengo una misión mucho más importante y peligrosa-anunció este con un brillo macabro en sus ojos verdes. Scorpius entonces supo que en todos esos meses, para quien fuera que estuviera trabajando, lo había hecho cambiar radicalmente. Ya no era como aquel muchacho que solía ser su amigo y aquel que lo aconsejaba en sus momentos de más profunda depresión, no, ahora la persona que tenía frente a sus ojos era otra. A pesar de su diferencia de cinco años siempre habían estado el uno para el otro durante parte de su infancia y toda la adolescencia. En ese momento si no fuera por su aspecto físico, hubiera jurado que aquel no se acercaba ni remotamente a Sebastián Nott.

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó con curiosidad, pero sin dejar esa faceta de precaución que siempre mantenía bajo cualquier circunstancia, la vida misma le había enseñado que era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Vamos a robar algo tan valioso que tendremos más dinero que la propia reina de Inglaterra-indicó Nott con una evidente codicia que le salía a través de cada poro.

-Te escucho-lo cortó el rubio deseando que esa enorme bola de curiosidad se deshiciera de su estomago, odiaba tener que esperar, era demasiado nervioso y la espera lo carcomía lentamente.

-El 10 de Febrero de 1840 el príncipe Alberto le regaló a la Reina Victoria una diadema como regalo de bodas-el rubio ante esta información frunció el seño y lo miró sin entender a que se refería-pero no era cualquier diadema, sino que contenía el único diamante rosa que se halla extraído hasta la fecha. La Reina se la regaló a su hija mayor, la princesa Victoria, cuando se casó con Federico III, Emperador de Alemania y Rey de Prusia. La hemos rastreado generación por generación pero en algún punto desaparece. Sin embargo hace aproximadamente 45 años, fue robada, durante muchos años estuvimos buscando al ladrón pero no fue hasta la semana pasada que lo encontramos-Scorpius lo miró expectante deseando que siguiera el relato hasta el final-Lo interrogamos y averiguamos que Edward Prewett fue el que planeó y lideró el robo. Así que lo lógico es que él haya sido el dueño de la diadema hasta el día de su muerte, entonces su única hija, Molly Weasley, la habría heredado-.

-Ese apellido me suena…-murmuró Scorpius recordando vagamente donde lo pudo haber escuchado.

-Claro, son los dueños de la famosa cadena de hoteles Weasley´s Luxury-precisó Sebastián ensanchando su falsa sonrisa y mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

-¿Qué desean cenar caballeros?-les preguntó la mesera al llegar junto a ellos, provocando un silencio por parte de ambos. Scorpius no había notado que justo frente a sus ojos descansaba el menú abierto, y en ese momento le dio una rápida revisada.

-Quiero un bistec especial con salsa y una porción de ensalada-dijo el de ojos verdes con formalidad para luego ver detenidamente a Malfoy.

-Lo mismo-sentenció el de ojos metálicos, quería que ella se fuera para poder seguir oyendo esa historia tan fascinante. Esperaron unos minutos después de que la mesera regresara a la cocina antes que Nott prosiguiera su relato.

-En fin, Molly Weasley murió hace 14 años indicando en su testamento que todos sus bienes fueran entregados a su hijo Ronald Weasley. Por lo tanto él es el actual poseedor de la diadema-acabó tranquilamente y esperó que su acompañante hablara.

-Pero seguramente la habrá escondido en algún banco por el mundo-manifestó completamente frustrado Scorpius, la gente rica como esos grandes empresarios siempre tenía cientos de cuentas bancarias por todas las puntas del globo.

-Mis superiores han buscado por años todas las cuentas bancarias asociadas con él, pero ninguna guarda algo más que no sea dinero-le informó con suspicacia, Malfoy se sorprendió ya que era la segunda vez que nombraba a sus jefes en su presencia. Aun recordaba cuando hace dos años este le había dicho que había encontrado alguien para quien trabajar y que debían separarse, cuando Scorpius escuchó sus nombre casi se infarta, pero ese recuerdo era muy lejano y permanecía borroso en su memoria. Nunca le había dicho a Nott que iba a cometer el peor error de su vida y eso, como todo en la vida, tuvo sus consecuencias.

-Entonces… ¿dónde está?-se impacientó Scorpius, sin apartar la vista de Sebastián.

-Sabemos que la esconde en su mansión, en su estudio personal para ser más precisos-le confió el de cabellos azabaches con un aura de misterio casi palpable.

-No veo que es lo difícil, parece un juego de niños-menospreció Malfoy colocando su expresión más altanera, sabía perfectamente como entrar a un banco sin dejar una huella, podía ingresar a una mansión sin que nadie se enterara.

-Pero hay un gran problema, está muy bien custodiada, además de cámaras de vigilancia y rayos laser, la caja fuerte cuenta con un sistema único, bastante…particular-advirtió con una voz pausada que le dio a entender al rubio que no debía subestimar para nada esa mansión, allí había gato encerrado.

-¿Particular?-repitió desconcertado, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería su compañero.

-Sí, la caja fuerte sólo permite digitar una sola vez la contraseña, pero si esta llegara a ser incorrecta, se bloquea por veinticuatro horas activando a su vez una alarma y sellando todas las puertas del estudio-le explicó tranquilamente.

-Pero ustedes conocen la contraseña ¿verdad?-se aseguró el rubio, algo más preocupado pero sin demostrarlo en lo absoluto, no quería que Nott creyera que era un cobarde o algo por el estilo. La cara de Nott se contorsionó en señal de disgusto por la pregunta pero no pudo responderle porque la camarera regresó con su comida.

Ambos comenzaron a comer lentamente hasta que pasados unos minutos el rubio le insistió nuevamente-¿La conocen?-.

-Estamos solucionando ese detalle-fue lo único que contesto después de tragar un enorme pedazo de carne.

Scorpius pareció tensarse de golpe, ya sabía que allí había gato encerrado, pero no iba a caer en su tonto juego, no era tan estúpido.

-Entonces no cuenten conmigo-declaró el rubio enseguida haciendo un gesto con sus manos bastante característico, Nott que era extremadamente perceptivo notó enseguida que es lo que sucedía y se aclaró.

-Tan solo cuatro personas han logrado ingresar al estudio privado, incluyendo al propio Ronald Weasley por supuesto, su esposa, su mayordomo personal y su más antiguo socio-.

Scorpius sonrió levemente, comenzaba a comprenderlo todo-Déjame adivinar, uno de ellos es tu infiltrado-afirmó, mientras continuaba devorando su bistec, el cual le sabía mucho mejor después de que Nott asintiera con la cabeza en señal de confirmación a su teoría.

-Así es y nos proporcionó varias opciones-comentó enigmáticamente Sebastián.

-Y de esas opciones ¿cuál es la correcta?-siguió indagando el de cabellos dorados, no quería perderse ningún detalle y si tenía que interrogar a Nott por horas hasta conocer toda la verdad sobre el plan, lo haría.

-Esa es la cuestión Malfoy, hay que arriesgarse-lo desafió con los ojos brillando en señal de que ese trabajo no era para cobardes.

-¿Y tu también vas a participar?-le pregunto muerto de la curiosidad porque si algo le constaba era que su antiguo colega era un excelente estratega pero todo un cobarde, solo daba la cara si era muy necesario, de otra forma prefería quedarse tras las bambalinas. Siempre había sido él el que daba la cara y se exponía, él que seguía sus planes de robo al pie de letra y el que casi terminaba en la cárcel en más de una ocasión.

Nott rió con sarcasmo-yo tengo otras funciones que despeñar-se excusó de inmediato dándole a entender a Scorpius que antes muerto haría ese trabajo tan desagradable.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para prepararme?-quiso saber el rubio, siempre necesitaba de un tiempo para reunir todo lo necesario, trazar planes y conseguir alguien que quisiera ayudarlo, después de todo era demasiado perfeccionista como para arriesgarse con robos de esa magnitud.

-Veinticuatro horas-aseguró el de ojos verdes aun con esa sonrisa maligna.

-¡Estás loco!, es un suicido, necesitamos al menos un mes para prepararnos, hay muchos detalles que tomar en cuenta-lo contradijo el rubio horrorizado por la fecha límite, eso era tentar al destino y él de ninguna forma deseaba arriesgarse.

-Me has oído, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, pues si eres cobarde se la asignaremos a otro-expuso con un tono serio que indicaba que no era ninguna broma de mal gusto. La palabra cobarde fue como una patada en el estomago para el de ojos metálicos, el cual hizo una mueca de molestia y lo recapacitó por unos instantes. Él quería ver aquel diamante con sus propios ojos y poder volverse inmensamente rico, de esa manera podría dejar de robar para poder subsistir y viviría sin tener que mirar sus espaldas todo el tiempo. Ganaría mucho si lo conseguía pero a la vez perdería mucho si fracasaba. Estaba en una encrucijada y debía elegir un camino, o seguía la senda segura y rechazaba el trabajo o se arriesgaba y se exponía a la suerte. Esa fue la decisión que marcó el resto de su vida, porque Scorpius no sabía que tras sus próximas palabras se había sentenciado a un destino totalmente inesperado.

-No, lo hare-dijo cerrando los ojos para no ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Nott, que se había ensanchado como nunca antes.

-Mucho mejor, en este dispositivo-le indicó un pendrive sacado del bolsillo de su abrigo, al que colocó en la mesa-está toda la información que necesitas, mañana temprano te enviaremos la vestimenta apropiada y tu nueva identificación-comentó Nott, completamente eufórico, dejando los cubiertos a un lado pues ya había terminado la comida.

-¿Vestimenta apropiada? Ni que fuera a un baile…-se burló Scorpius con despecho mientras bebía de su copa de vino para evitar reírsele en la cara a Sebastián.

-Es precisamente a dónde vas a ir, mañana por la noche se celebra la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hija. La mansión estará plagada de invitados y nadie sospechará nada-le contestó tan serio que la sonrisa del de ojos metálicos se borró automáticamente de su rostro. Entonces el muchacho de cabellos negros le hizo una seña a la camarera que pasaba por ahí y le pidió que le trajera la cuenta, luego miró su reloj y sacó unos cuantos billetes del bolsillo de su pantalón, que depositó en el centro de la mesa.

Scorpius algo atontado por la última noticia recibida apenas percibió todo lo que hizo Sebastián y para cuando quiso darse cuenta su antiguo socio ya estaba de pie, pero antes de irse le advirtió con los ojos chispeantes.

-Una última cosa…no puedes fallar-.

Acto seguido se fue del lugar tan rápido como una sombra. Scorpius ahora solo, le pagó el resto de dinero que faltaba a la camarera y se fue de allí, tendría una noche extremadamente larga por delante.

…

**5-**

Rose subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás y se escondió en su habitación sintiéndose como un globo desinflado, la rabia la había hecho hacer algo que de otra manera nunca habría hecho, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, a lo hecho, pecho.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo, a pesar de sus inminentes veinte años su actitud demostraba que no los aparentaba en lo absoluto, aún seguía atrapada en la adolescencia.

Se sentó en el tocador y vio su reflejo por unos minutos, su maquillaje seguía igual que cuando se lo puso, su peinado también, pero aquella sonrisa de suficiencia se había borrado. Aquella mirada prepotente y altanera todavía seguía grabada en su mente a fuego, ahora estaba segura que jamás se casaría con alguien así, alguien que la despreciaba de esa manera.

De pronto se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta que sacaron a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos.

-Rose ábreme, ¿acaso te has vuelto loca?, como vas a irte de esa manera delante de tu futuro esposo-la regañaba su madre del otro lado de la puerta con una insistencia que pocas veces había oído salir de sus labios. Rose no se movió ni un centímetro, necesitaba pensar que haría de ahora en adelante, porque su padre no se pondría muy contento cuando se negara a casarse con Nicholas Hamilton.

Su madre tras un par de gritos más se fue de allí y dejó tras si un enorme silencio que poco a poco la fue tragando. Pronto se cambió y se acostó sobre su cama, no tardó en quedarse dormida. Esa sin lugar a dudas iba a ser la última noche que dormiría tranquila, de ahí en más su vida sería un torbellino que la arrastraría cada vez más hacia su destino.

_**Continuará…**_


	2. El rapto

_**Capítulo II**_

_**El rapto**_

**1-**

Unos suaves golpeteos provenientes de la puerta resonaron varias veces hasta que la joven pelirroja abrió los ojos. Ya había amanecido hace horas y tras aquellas cortinas, rojas y aterciopeladas que cubrían la ventana, un cielo azul refulgía radiante. Ella bostezó antes de musitar un-adelante-dirigido a la persona que esperaba del otro lado de la puerta. Esta lentamente se abrió dando paso a una de las mucamas que venía cargando una suntuosa bandeja con el desayuno. Rose recibió el desayuno gustosa y le sonrió arrogantemente a la empleada para indicarle que ya se podía retirar. Ella obedeció y dejó nuevamente sola a la cumpleañera. Porque ese era su día, el día de su cumpleaños número veinte, el día en donde todo cambiaria.

La chica comenzó a comer con delicadeza ese pastel de fresas y las imágenes de la noche anterior no tardaron en llegar, pero ya se sentía mucho más optimista y dispuesta a enfrentarse a toda su familia en pleno. No tenía miedo en encarar a su padre para decirle que no estaba dispuesta a casarse, aunque le gritara en todos los idiomas conocidos y por conocer, ni de oír las reprimendas de su madre sobre cuáles son sus deberes. El sueño le había devuelto las energías que tanto necesitaba y se había llevado esas inseguridades, provocadas por los comentarios de cierto invitado. Ahora su autoestima había vuelto a sus niveles normales y sentía que podía hacer que el mundo fuera suyo, nada la iba a detener.

En cuanto acabó su té, especialmente importado de la india para ella, dejó la bandeja vacía a los pies de su cama y corrió las cortinas para que la luz pudiera ingresar a cada rincón de su lujosa habitación. Continuó con su típica rutina dándose un agradable baño en su tina con sales de lavanda y rosa.

Ni bien salió del baño envuelta en una mullida bata, se dispuso a elegir que ropa se pondría, esa era una tarea ardua a la que se enfrentaba cada mañana, no era fácil seleccionar algo teniendo tantas opciones disponibles. ¿Usaría zapatos Prada o Gucci?, esa era la cuestión para Rose Weasley, nunca se podía decidir y pasaba cerca de una hora probándose antes de llegar a un resultado final. Para entonces ya era casi mediodía y quedaban menos de doce horas para el gran evento, para ese baile que tanto le había costado planear.

Entonces, ya vestida con un hermoso vestido turquesa y unos zapatos de tacón azul marino, decidió que lo mejor sería bajar a recibir esas merecidas felicitaciones por su cumpleaños, de seguro todo el mundo la estaría esperando con muchos regalos y enormes sonrisas de admiración. Sintiéndose como una diosa, la muchacha bajó las grandes escaleras de la mansión hacia la sala, con una emoción reflejada en los ojos y pavoneándose como siempre lo hacía.

Pero allí no había ni un alma, ni siquiera el ama de llaves, la cual solía pasearse por la habitación para buscar alguna mota de polvo microscópica que limpiar. El rostro de Rose se desfiguró lentamente pero enseguida pensó que quizás estaban afuera, disfrutando del aire libre. El piso resonaba a medida que la chica caminaba con decisión hacia el patio trasero de la casa, la mera idea de que no hubiera nadie para desearle un feliz cumpleaños ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza. De pronto, mientras recorría el gran corredor que conectaba toda la planta baja de la mansión, sintió una voz familiar y se volteó saboreando una sonrisa tan dulce como el chocolate.

-Buen día señorita Weasley, sus padres salieron y no volverán hasta tarde pero me pidieron que le diera esto-el mayordomo le entregó un sobre impecable, completamente sellado-si fuera tan amable y me acompañara-terminó, sin cambiar ese semblante tan serio que podía causarle depresión a cualquiera que lo viera por más de dos segundos. Desde que trabajaba con ellos, hace casi cinco años, su uniforme nunca había presentado una arruga, y su cabello castaño brillante nunca había estado fuera de lugar, sin lugar a dudas podría haber pasado por un robot y no notarias la diferencia porque tampoco las emociones eran algo que lo distinguiera.

Rose algo molesta por la noticia se quedó viéndolo fijo, esperando que ese empleado le dijera lo que tanto ansiaba escuchar, pero el hombre comenzó a caminar resueltamente hacia la puerta principal de la mansión. La pelirroja, boquiabierta e indignada, lo siguió fijándose nuevamente en el sobre que sujetaba en una de sus manos, lo rompió sin miramientos y comenzó a leer esa breve nota.

_Rose:_

_Feliz cumpleaños, esperamos que te guste tu regalo ya que fue hecho especialmente para ti, nos vemos esta noche,_

_Tus padres_

La nota que era más fría que un tempano de hielo pero a ella no le importó, la curiosidad por saber que era su regalo la invadió por completo y comenzó a acelerar el paso ya que se había quedado algo rezagada en ese pasillo. Pronto salió al exterior y el sol comenzó a bañarla con tibieza, haciéndole notar que seguía presente, la hierba susurraba cuando ella pasaba y una ligera brisa le movía los cabellos con delicadeza. Se notaba que ese 2 de junio era un típico día de verano, y el día perfecto para celebrar un evento tan importante como lo era su cumpleaños.

De un momento a otro el mayordomo se detuvo frente a la entrada de los garajes y extrajo de su bolsillo un pequeño control remoto con un botón rojo, lo presionó y la puerta del garaje se abrió dejando ver el auto más increíble que Rose hubiera contemplado en toda su vida. Era una descapotable recubierta por pequeñísimos brillantes en toda su cubierta, sus asientos eran de piel y una gran moña roja lo coronaba.

Ella se acercó al coche y lo observó por unos instantes con sorpresa, saber que sería la envidia de todas sus amigas le provocaba una sensación de satisfacción impagable. El mayordomo se fue sin que Rose se diera cuenta y ella se quedó sola con su regalo de cumpleaños. Luego se sentó en el asiento del conductor y sintió el cuero del volante entre sus manos, y el fragante aroma proveniente de ese auto recién comprado le llego a las narinas, una débil sonrisa apareció en sus facciones. No podía negar que disfrutaba el adquirir cosas nuevas, desde un par de zapatos, un bolso, un collar, hasta un auto. Lo material era su único refugio en ese mundo de superficialidades en el que vivía, y ella lo aprovechaba al máximo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Rose-resonó la voz de Elizabeth sacando a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos y devolviéndola al mundo. Ella salió del vehículo y vio que Diana y Elizabeth estaban allí mirándola fijo, haciéndola sentir el centro de atención.

-¿No les gusta mi regalo de cumpleaños?-preguntó la pelirroja con evidente ironía, señalando a la descapotable que brillaba gracias a que los rayos de sol incidan en los diminutos cristales.

-Por supuesto que sí, es el auto más lindo que…-comenzó la de cabellos negros, que intentaba como siempre, halagar a la primogénita de Ron y Hermione Weasley.

Pero Diana no pudo esconder el siguiente comentario, que salió de su boca como un dardo venenoso y atravesó el lugar para dar en el punto más sensible del orgullo de la cumpleañera. Se venía guardando los comentarios insidiosos desde hacía semanas, no toleraba la manera en la que la trataba Rose y aquello solo era una manera de demostrarlo. Ella siempre la menospreciaba e insultaba como si fuera un objeto indeseable más que su amiga, ahora se veían los resultados.

-Natasha Parks ya tiene uno igual desde hace meses-.

Elizabeth le dedicó una mirada aterrada a la rubia que pronto rectificó sus palabras dándose cuenta que había dicho lo que realmente pensaba-pero es hermoso Rose sin dudas es mejor que el de Parks…-

Dentro de la pelirroja la rabia comenzó a aparecer y una vergüenza que nunca antes había experimentado sustituyó a esa alegría que hasta hace poco la llenaba. Porque claro, ella siempre era la primera en todo y que esa vez alguien tuviera lo mismo que ella era denigrante.

-Por supuesto que lo es, su auto seguramente es una triste imitación-aportó Rose completamente enojada dando unos pasos hacia las dos chicas que la miraban atemorizadas por su drástico cambio de actitud. No todos los días esos ojos azules se llenaban de chispas ni su rostro se tornaba de ese rojo tan intenso.

-Claro, es que nosotras suponíamos que te regalarían algo más original ya sabes…-intentó apaciguarla la de cabellos oscuros retrocediendo un paso y poniendo sus manos frente a ella como señal de protección ante cualquier desacato de la pelirroja.

-Sí, porque una isla privada hubiera estado mejor, podríamos ir a broncearnos las tres juntas, pensábamos que tus padres podrían comprar algo mejor con todo el dinero que tienen, ¿o es que están pasando por alguna crisis económica?-opinó Diana, bastante alarmada por lo último, sus ojos verdes parecían salirse de las orbitas. Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de la rubia y miró a la pelirroja esperando una respuesta, en sus rostros se podía leer una evidente repulsión y codicia que hasta entonces no había sido tan evidente. ¿Cómo podrían salir de compras y gastar cientos de dólares si la pelirroja se quedaba sin un centavo?, esa era una de las muchas preocupaciones que florecía en el interior de las muchachas. Porque era evidente que toda su amistad era una simple farsa para poderle extraer dinero.

Rose las miraba con odio, y en menos de un pestañeo un pensamiento llegó a su mente, lentamente comenzó a invadirla hasta que se apoderó de ella por completo, al igual que una infección altamente contagiosa. ¿Y si ellas la habían engañado todo ese tiempo y en realidad solo querían estar con ella por su dinero?, la humillación fue suficiente para que la pelirroja se diera media vuelta y las dejara solas, a ellas y a ese coche que ahora solo le provocaba repugnancia. Ahora entendía todo desde los cientos de halagos hasta los "prestamos" de dinero que ella les concedía en esas locas salidas de compras, realmente eran buenas actrices y Rose era una ciega.

Caminó con la frente en alto, todavía conservaba algo de su dignidad intacta. Una sensación de opresión le comprimía el pecho cada vez más, pero ella era fuerte y a pesar de todo ni una sola lágrima emergió de sus ojos, el orgullo no se lo permitía.

**2- **

Sus ojos se deslizaban por la pantalla de esa laptop con insistencia, como si pudieran absorber todas las palabras que estaban plasmadas del otro lado. Había leído ese documento más de cien veces en el correr de la noche pero él debía asegurarse, fuera cual fuera su elección debía estar totalmente seguro. De todas formas, eso era algo totalmente imposible puesto que aquello era un rompecabezas extremadamente difícil y él contaba con solo tres piezas, tres palabras y tres destinos.

Sí, cualquiera de aquellas palabras podría ser la llave de la victoria o la de un estrepitoso fracaso.

-_Ricinus communis, Clostridium botulinum, Conium maculatum_- repetía la voz grave de Scorpius en un bajo murmullo apenas inaudible, esas tres opciones eran tan letales como lo era su significado. Porque representaban venenos poderosos y mortíferos, sólo unos gramos de cualquiera de ellos bastaban para que una persona hallara un horrible y lento final. Él primero se refería a la ricina, unas semillas capaces de matar con tan solo un miligramo, el segundo produce el botulismo, una enfermedad considerada como arma de destrucción masiva y el último una planta mejor conocida como cicuta, la cual produce unos frutos muy tóxicos para los seres humanos.

Esas eran las posibles contraseñas de la caja fuerte del Sr Weasley, y el rubio no entendía el porqué de los motivos que lo habían impulsado a usar una de esas difíciles palabras como códigos, allí debía haber algo escondido que él no conocía. Algo que lo dejaba totalmente indefenso y sometido al azar que él tanto odiaba, no creía en la suerte o en la casualidad, Malfoy solo confiaba en la superación personal a base de esfuerzo. Pero esta vez tenía que elegir y no podía permitirse equivocarse, no había margen de error.

Scorpius se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se la sujetó con desesperación, esa situación lo llenaba de dudas e inseguridades que lentamente lo iban atravesando como una bala. Aun le quedaba una hora antes de tener que entrar en acción pero aun así los nervios eran muy fuertes, no le alcanzaba con haberse aprendido de memoria el plano de la mansión o el hecho de tener puesto un lujoso esmoquin y el carnet de identidad de un tal Mathew Mackenzie en su bolsillo, él quería asegurarse ese último detalle para garantizar el éxito. Quizás si lo lograba ya no tendría que seguir con esa vida y podría vivir tranquilo en algún lugar apartado del mundo donde podría hacer lo que quisiera. No es que no le gustara su trabajo, lo toleraba, pero odiaba el hecho de tener que continuar esa escabrosa vida de secretos, planes y noches en vela.

Por un momento deseó que aquella navidad del 2008 nunca hubiera sucedido, así su vida sería completamente diferente. Angustiado se forzó a olvidarlo y a dejarlo en un cajón perdido de su memoria, no le gustaba pensar en el pasado. Para él todo era un eterno presente.

Entonces su celular vibró encima de todos los papeles que habían esparcidos en la mesa, el rubio lo tomó desganado y comprobó que tenía un mensaje nuevo.

_A las 21:00 desactivaremos el sistema de seguridad del estudio, tienes diez minutos._

A pesar de que el número del remitente era desconocido, Scorpius sabía perfectamente de quién era y que era lo que significaban aquellas palabras. Debía actuar rápido antes de que detectaran la falla en el sistema de seguridad y ser más sigiloso que una pantera. Aquella era la clave.

Los minutos no se detuvieron en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, al contrario parecían correr como segundos para el joven Malfoy que cada vez estaba inquieto.

Cuando dieron las siete y media el rubio cerró la laptop y se apresuró a tomar la bolsa que descansaba sobre el sofá donde guardaba todo lo necesario para efectuar la tarea que tenía que cumplir. Se miró en el espejo junto a la puerta del departamento y se cercioró de estar perfecto, respiró hondo y se fue de allí dejando atrás su vieja vida para siempre.

**3- **

El vestido le calzaba a la perfección, y su color azul resaltaba notablemente esos ojos azul cielo. Su cabello, suavemente recogido en un elegante moño, le daba un toque más aristocrático y aquellos tacones podrían haber pasado sin problemas por los de cenicienta. Sí, Rose Weasley lucía como una princesa esa noche y todos lo sabían.

Desde lo alto de la escalera veía el salón con una inmensa sonrisa, todos los invitados se arremolinaban para verla descender con gracia y habilidad mientras que muchas cámaras destellaban con sus flashes. Ella nunca se había sentido mejor en sus veinte años de vida, se sentía admirada por aquella multitud y ser el centro de atención era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos .Los aplausos la bañaban y ella sonreía dichosa clavando su mirada en el salón.

El lugar había sido perfectamente acondicionado para el evento, alrededor de la enorme pista de baile, cientos de mesas estaban dispuestas mirando hacia el escenario. Todo estaba decorado con rosa pálido y blanco dándole un aspecto más bien infantil, más propio de una niña que de una joven de veinte años. La barra ya estaba abierta y varios camareros comenzaban a repartir bebidas para los cientos de invitados que ocupaban el salón.

Ni bien terminó de bajar, una música lenta y suave comenzó a sonar y todos se abrieron en una gran ronda para permitir el inicio del baile. Ella buscó rápidamente con la mirada a su padre para poder abrir el baile con él, pero no había ni rastros de ese alto pelirrojo. No obstante pudo divisar a su hermano y sin que pudiera refutar lo arrastró con ella al centro de la pista, muy cerca de la hermosa escultura de hielo que decoraba el lugar.

-Sonríe Hugo-insistió ella con los dientes apretados para mantener esa sonrisa que tanto había ensayado para las fotografías. Su hermano estaba visiblemente incomodo ante la penetrante mirada de todo el mundo, pero sin dejar de bailar el ritmo de ese vals, le dijo-odio llamar la atención-.

Rose fingió no haber oído ese comentario y siguió bailando como si su vida dependiera de ello, estaba radiante y le gustaba demostrarlo. Hugo huyó en cuanto sonaron los últimos acordes de esa pieza y muchos invitados comenzaron a unirse a la pista. Rose se tocó su collar por inercia y jugueteó con él por unos segundos antes de que escuchara una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Bailamos?-le preguntó un chico realmente apuesto. Ella lo tomó de la mano y se dejó guiar al centro de la pista. Después de varias canciones lentas las cortinas del escenario se corrieron y la música rockera de Blue Laser comenzó a hacer su aparición invocando a casi todos los invitados a la pista de baile. Las luces de neón brillaban y la gran bola de espejos encima de sus cabezas giraba provocando que cientos de brillantes lucecitas iluminaran a la masa de personas que bailaban con ritmo.

La pelirroja se despidió del chico y se dirigió hacia la barra donde pidió algo para tomar, la noche recién comenzaba y ya le ardía la garganta de sed. Se pidió algo de champagne antes de seguir bailando como si la noche nunca se fuera a acabar. Entonces vio como el Sr Hamilton y su hijo se acercaban a ella, el último parecía reticente a acercársele pero la pelirroja no lo notó.

-Feliz cumpleaños Rose te ves esplendida-comentó en voz alta el anciano tratando que la cumpleañera lo oyera sobre la música. Ella le sonrió algo confundida por la cantidad de cosas que sucedían a su alrededor.

-Sí, feliz cumpleaños-repitió Nicholas con una cara de disgusto que la pelirroja ignoró y después de asentir con la cabeza se fue de allí sin importarle nada, ni que pensaran que estaba siendo grosera o que pensaran que los había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Esa era su fiesta y nadie se la iba arruinar, o eso era lo que creía ella.

**4-**

-¿Su identificación Sr…?-

-Mackenzie-le respondió con calma Scorpius, aquel guardia de seguridad observó el carnet por unos segundos antes de realizar un profundo escrutinio en el rostro del rubio. Este, descubierto gracias a que la ventanilla del auto estaba abierta, sonreía con arrogancia, debía demostrar seguridad y confianza, y reprimir ese nerviosismo capaz de hacerlo titubear, sino seria su fin. El policía le devolvió el documento y le hizo una seña de que podía pasar. Scorpius no tardó en obedecer y pronto se puso en marcha nuevamente.

A pesar de que la ruta estaba oscura, la mansión se distinguía claramente por su brillante iluminación y su hermosa fuente en la entrada, sin mencionar que no menos de cincuenta vehículos estaban estacionados junto a ella. Enseguida buscó un lugar para estacionar el coche y lo dejo lo más alejado posible, no quería levantar sospechas.

Entonces comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia donde dos empleados recibían las invitaciones de la fiesta. Enseguida se la dio e ingreso al vestíbulo repleto de gente. Su boca se abrió unos centímetros entre la sorpresa y admiración que sentía hacia ese lugar, todo estaba pomposamente decorado y más que una mansión parecía una galería de arte completamente lujosa. Nunca había entrado a un lugar de ese estilo, porque generalmente en sus muchas excursiones a los bancos no se fijaba en esos insignificantes detalles. Pero esta vez era diferente, estos eran simplemente incapaces de ser dejados por alto.

-Ya va a bajar-murmuraban dos chicas un poco más adelante, sacándolo de su asombro a la vez que se apresuraban por ingresar a la otra habitación. Scorpius no entendió a que se referían pero aun así decidió pasarlo por alto y deslizándose silenciosamente entre la multitud logró llegar hasta la puerta de servicio. Desde allí sería mucho más fácil subir al segundo piso, ya que no llamaría tanto la atención y pasaría completamente desapercibido, la mayoría de los empleados estaban trabajando y ni siquiera notarían su presencia, pensaba él ilusamente. Caminaba por el corredor con familiaridad, no por nada había estado horas estudiando los planos de la mansión, cuando un imprevisto le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí? deberías estar en la cocina-escuchó que una voz a sus espaldas con un tono demandante a la vez que le clavaba los ojos con fiereza. Él experimentó un escalofrió y lentamente se volteó antes de que las siguientes palabras salieran de su boca.

-Soy nuevo y…-comenzó a improvisar el muchacho mirando hacia esa señora que probablemente sería la organizadora de todo eso.

-Ya lo veo, corre, llegas muy tarde y todavía tienes que cambiarte-lo apresuró ella señalándole la puerta que daba directamente a la descomunal cocina donde cientos de empleados trabajaban para preparar la cena y los aperitivos. El rubio se congeló por un segundo, sin embargo la obedeció y entró junto a ella a la cocina. Pronto le indicó cual era su uniforme y donde tendría que cambiarse. Scorpius se encerró en ese probador y se colocó la vestimenta de camarero sin dejar de ver su reloj, faltaban quince minutos para las nueve. Maldijo por lo bajo por haberse dejado arrastrar a esa situación, antes de salir y comprobar que esa señora molesta seguía allí.

-No te pagan para que te quedes descansando, apresúrate y lleva esta bandeja con aperitivos a los invitados-le gruñó la organizadora poniéndole en sus manos una bandeja cargada de lo que parecía ser caviar. Scorpius se dirigió al salón enojado por tener que deshacerse de la bandeja para poder seguir con su plan, era consciente de que las horas corrían y que no tenía mucho tiempo. Ni bien caminó entre la masa de invitados estos fueron tomando los aperitivos, no obstante no pudo dejar de notar que las personas concentraban su atención en un solo punto, la parte superior de la escalera. No entendió la razón y no estaba dispuesto averiguarlo así que continuo haciéndose paso entre la gente, finalmente encontró una mesa vacía para dejar la bandeja.

Debía moverse para encontrar otro acceso al piso superior, automáticamente cerró los ojos y el mapa de la casa se dibujo en su mente, cada pasillo y cada puerta. Tenía dos opciones, o volvía e intentaba subir por el área de servicio o subía por aquella escalera en la que se posaban todas las miradas. Tras una milésima de segundo en la que comenzó a reflexionar cual sería su próximo paso, una cascada de aplausos lo interrumpió. No tardó en iniciar un vals lento y él se vio desplazado hacia un extremo del salón debido a que el baile había dado comienzo. Esa era su oportunidad, siguiendo un impulso momentáneo el rubio se escurrió entre las personas y logró subir la escalera por la que hace poco había bajado la cumpleañera, aunque eso él no lo sabía.

En cuanto llegó al corredor del segundo piso volteó a la izquierda sucesivas veces con los ojos puestos en cada esquina para evitar toparse con nadie, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, su reloj marcaba que la seguridad del estudio se desactivaría en cinco minutos. Cada vez faltaba menos para llegar y la emoción crecía como una especie de enredadera en el muchacho, que casi trotaba por el pasillo.

-El baile ya comenzó Ronald y sigues trabajando, es el cumpleaños de tu hija-escuchó una voz femenina justo antes de doblar la esquina que lo conducía a su destino. Por suerte se detuvo a tiempo y agazapado entre las sombras esperó cada vez más impaciente.

-Lo sé Hermione, tuve unos asuntos de último momento que arreglar pero ya bajo-contraatacó mordazmente con un tono que denotaba cansancio.

Scorpius vio entonces, como el matrimonio Weasley pasaba por su lado en dirección a la fiesta que estaba aconteciendo en el piso inferior y se quedó más quieto que una estatua o como el personaje del cuadro que tenía detrás. Su corazón latía extremadamente rápido y podía sentirlo en su garganta, atropellándose con su descompasada respiración. Suspiró de alivio cuando ambos se alejaron lo suficiente como para que él pudiera llegar hasta la puerta del escritorio. Su reloj dio las nueve en el preciso instante en que toco la perilla de la puerta. Con las manos temblorosas sacó una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Esta hizo un sonoro clic y dejó ingresar al chico, el cual vio, como frente a sus ojos, las luces se encendían automáticamente. Sus ojos vagaron por la amplia estancia por un momento buscando el más grande desafío, la caja fuerte. Corrió la alfombra, el sofá, abrió los cajones y movió los cuadros de sus lugares pero no hubo caso, allí no había nada. Rápidamente vio una estantería y tuvo una idea, tiró todos los libros al suelo y una sonrisa emergió en sus facciones angulosas. Allí estaba su enemiga, debía vencerla o todos sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano.

Las tres palabras volaron en su mente pero solo una de ellas permaneció allí, se apresuró a presionar en ese teclado los dígitos. Las letras fluyeron desde sus dedos hasta formar la palabra en latín, y después de eso miró el aparato expectante. No pasaba nada, ni bueno ni malo y él comenzaba a inquietarse.

**5-**

De un momento a otro Rose distinguió que claramente entre la multitud se alejaba un hombre pelirrojo a grandes zancadas con dirección al vestíbulo. Ella lo siguió cambiando su expresión alegre por una de extrema molestia, no le había gustado nada la manera en la que su padre la había dejado plantada en el vals. A medida que iba procesando diferentes formas de reprocharle lo sucedido, comprobó que su progenitor estaba serio y lucía un aura misteriosa, como si quisiera pasar desapercibido.

Entonces llegaron al vestíbulo y su padre rápidamente dobló por el corredor contiguo hacia una de las pequeñas salas interiores de la casa donde usualmente sus padres solían tomar el té durante el invierno.

Ella se ocultó en una de las grandes estatuas que decoraban el pasillo para poder ver como el pelirrojo y un hombre alto y moreno se estrechaban las manos con solemnidad.

-Weasley un placer conocerlo al fin-indicó el moreno con una mueca más bien maliciosa. En realidad su perfil era aterrador, desde el esmoquin negro que usaba hasta el pequeño maletín que colgaba de su mano izquierda, daba la impresión que aquel hombre no tenía muy buenas intenciones.

-Lo mismo digo Schneider, pasa, aquí nadie nos podrá molestar-ordenó con resolución el dueño de la mansión haciéndole señas al hombre para que entrara a la deshabitada sala de té. La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco y la pelirroja corrió hacia ella para poder escuchar la conversación, no podía negar que la curiosidad le ganaba siempre.

-No sabía que lo interrumpía en medio de una fiesta-advirtió el invitado-si hubiera sabido hubiéramos cambiado la cita…

-Por algo lo cite esta noche-lo interrumpió con dureza el padre de Rose indicando que no quería replicas. Eso hizo que la sangre de Rose hirviera ¿significaba que su padre se ausentaba a propósito?, ¿acaso le importaba lo más mínimo la fiesta?, se preguntaba la chica con rabia. Pasados unos segundos de silencio la charla fue retomada por el hombre con el maletín.

-¿Está seguro? porque después de que firme el acuerdo no hay vuelta atrás- se oyó la voz firme y grave del moreno. Luego escuchó como alguien tomaba asiento, seguramente había sido el padre de Rose ya que fue su voz la que se escuchó después.

-Por supuesto es la única opción-.

-En ese caso…-la pelirroja pegó aun más la oreja a la puerta de madera y percibió un ligero clic-debe elegir mi herramienta de trabajo y rellenar algunos formularios-le explicó Schneider. Entonces Rose entendió que sin dudas el sonido que había oído antes era el de su maletín abriéndose. Pero… ¿Qué habría allí?, pensó la pelirroja imaginando billetes, joyas, importantes documentos e incluso algún artefacto tecnológico novedoso.

-Ese de allí, digamos que ya comprobé su utilidad en una ocasión y no me fallo-informó con una risa macabra el pelirrojo, Rose se estremeció de pies a cabeza jamás había escuchado ese tono en su padre.

-Excelente elección-comentó Schneider-por lo demás no se preocupe, solo firme aquí y cerraremos el trato-.

La pelirroja cada vez entendía menos, eso no podía ser simplemente un negocio, algo en su interior le daba mala espina. ¿Qué sería aquello que iba a firmar su padre? ¿Y si lo estaban embaucando?, esas y mil preguntas más pasaban por la mente de la cumpleañera.

En menos de un segundo fuertes pasos resonaron desde el inicio del corredor y la chica, aterrada y con el corazón atascado en su garganta, volvió a esconderse tras aquella estatua.

La figura del mayordomo se dibujó entre las sombras y lo primero que hizo fue tocar la puerta del salón de té con los nudillos varias veces. La puerta se abrió parcialmente y solo la figura del padre de Rose se asomó.

-Sr Weasley lamento importunarlo pero hay un hombre que quiere hablar con usted-dijo el empleado mirando fijamente a su patrón, el cual parecía enfadado por la interrupción.

-Dígale que estoy ocupado, si quiere hablar conmigo que agende una cita….-

-Insistió con que es un asunto urgente-manifestó el mayordomo con esa expresión mortalmente seria.

Ronald bufó.

-Bien, bien voy para allá-accedió al final siguiéndolo muy de cerca hasta la entrada del vestíbulo. La pelirroja aun inmóvil y con el corazón en la boca, esperó unos segundos más hasta decidirse a volver al salón de la fiesta. Después de todo lo mejor seria olvidar todo lo sucedido y seguir con su hermosa fiesta, no debía meterse en asuntos que no le correspondían. Quizás todo había sido un malentendido… o quizás no. Pero ella inmediatamente descartó la segunda opción y olvidó la escena que había contemplado para poder ir a buscar su bolso para retocarse el maquillaje.

**6-**

Clic.

Se abrió y Scorpius respiró profundo sin poder disimular una sonrisa más grande que aquella casa señorial. No obstante esta duró un breve instante, ya que ni bien sus ojos grises enfocaron el contenido, la decepción lo invadió por completo. Allí solo había dinero, cientos de billetes apretujados. Con rabia, comenzó a guardarlos en la bolsa que llevaba oculta en sus pantalones mientras buscaba desesperadamente la joya. Quizás estaba escondida, pensó, pero cuando la caja fuerte se vació sus sospechas se fueron directo a la basura. Apretó los dientes para poder tolerar la lluvia de emociones que le salpicaban el interior, una mezcla de rabia, desesperación, impotencia y confusión.

De un momento a otro recordó que los diez minutos concedidos estaban a punto de expirar, así que corrió hacia la puerta y salió nuevamente a ese pasillo inhóspito.

Esta vez, se podía escuchar claramente el eco de la música proveniente del piso inferior, seguramente muchas personas estarían bailando sin preocuparse por nada, pero ese desgraciadamente no era su caso.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y bajo la escalera con precaución para que nadie lo notara, en su mente pasaban cientos de pensamientos referidos a lo inútil que había sido su misión y a la cara que tendría Nott al saber que su suposición era falsa. Eso era muy extraño ya que él era una de las personas que contaba con una lógica y estrategia increíble y que fallara en algo de esa importancia era insólito.

Su teoría resultó ser cierta, la pista de baile estaba repleta por una multitud que danzaba entorno a la banda que tocaba sobre el escenario.

Se refugió entre las personas caminado rumbo a la salida, sabía que existía una de emergencia justo en la habitación contigua esta podría sacarlo sin…

El corazón de Scorpius casi se para. El potente ruido de las sirenas de policía hacía eco en todas las paredes de la casa, incluso el volumen de la música parecía bajo al lado del de ellas. Todo el mundo se detuvo en el acto, mirándose con extrema confusión y buscando el origen de ese irritante sonido. El rubio comenzó a moverse con rapidez entre los inmóviles invitados, pero de pronto, un reflector le dio de lleno en el rostro. Simultáneamente, las puertas que conectaban el salón con el pasillo se abrieron de par en par y por lo menos diez oficiales entraron cargando poderosas pistolas. Los músicos dejaron de tocar por fin, entendiendo que algo estaba sucediendo.

-Detente-resonó la voz de un oficial entre los murmullos de los cientos de invitados que miraban con los ojos desorbitados al rubio. Pero Scorpius no se pensaba rendir, no después de todos sus esfuerzos, para él siempre existía un plan B.

Entonces se detuvo y miró a su alrededor por una milésima de segundo, una idea apareció en su mente más brillante que nunca.

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo dos veces, él la agarró con violencia y le apuntó en la cabeza con el revólver que llevaba oculto en su cintura. La chica pelirroja que segundos antes le había dado la espalda, permaneció inmóvil y no opuso demasiada resistencia, lo cual fue un alivio para Scorpius. Parecía estar más preocupada por sujetar su bolso de mano que en zafarse del poderoso agarre.

Enseguida todos los demás se alejaron de ellos como si tuvieran la peste, se formó un enorme hueco en medio de la pista de baile en donde ellos permanecían quietos y en la misma posición. Estaban encerrados por la multitud y Scorpius decidió tomar medidas extremas, debía salir de allí costara lo que costara.

-O abren paso o disparo-amenazó él con una voz tétrica, presionando su revólver fuertemente contra la cabeza de la chica para que supieran que hablaba en serio. En aquel momento la multitud se abrió como una ola y un hombre adulto y pelirrojo llegó hasta la primera fila y miró la escena con los ojos salidos de sus orbitas, estos no se despegaban del cuello de su hija. Rose parecía querer gritar pero el brazo del rubio le presionaba el cuerpo impidiéndole respirar adecuadamente, se veía que estaba completamente atemorizada. El rubio caminó con prisa hacia la salida sin soltarla y nadie pareció detenerlo, la policía había bajado las armas cuando la vida de la chica se puso en riesgo, y no estaban seguros si debían participar o no.

-¿Qué hacemos señor?-preguntaban los guardias viendo al Sr Weasley en busca de una orden, pero este estaba tan anonadado que tardó unos segundos en responder. Esos fueron suficientes para que Scorpius pudiera salir del salón y arrastrara a la chica rumbo al vestíbulo. Luego la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca y corrió, como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida, sin detenerse, hasta que salió de la casa con ella. Él era consciente de que los estaban persiguiendo y que el haber tomado un rehén era extremadamente peligroso porque si llegaban a atraparlo no se libraba de visitar la prisión o algo peor.

Ignorando las miradas de las personas que estaban en la puerta tomando un poco de aire, continuó su carrera hasta que llegó al auto maldiciendo enormemente el haberlo dejado tan lejos.

Abrió la puerta con habilidad y empujó a la chica hacia el interior como si se tratara de una bolsa de papas.

- ¿Qué crees que ha…-le gritaba ella como desaforada en cuanto él puso el auto en marcha a toda prisa. Obviamente de sus labios no salió más que un fuerte-cállate- que logró inmovilizar a la muchacha por unos segundos. Aunque él no lo supiera esa había sido la primera vez que Rose Weasley se quedaba callada ante una orden, por supuesto que el miedo y la conmoción que sentía tenían mucho que ver. En cambio, Scorpius se sentía más vivo que nunca, por sus venas corrían ríos de adrenalina que lo obligaban a tomar decisiones a una rapidez asombrosa y a hacer cosas que ni en sus más locos sueños se hubiera imaginado que haría. Raptar a una chica, por ejemplo.

-Paren ese auto-se escuchó con claridad el aviso de uno de los guardias, Rose miraba por la ventanilla espantada, sin saber qué hacer para librarse de esa situación, mientras que el de ojos metálicos intentaba concentrarse en el manejo del vehículo. Algo que se volvió imposible cuando se sintieron como varios disparos impactaban en la parte trasera del coche ocasionando que la pelirroja gritara de pánico. Ella nunca había estado en una situación de riesgo, odiaba todo lo que pudiera generar estrés desde las montañas rusas hasta una película de terror, de todas formas ese momento era peor que cualquier tonta cinta cinematográfica.

-¡Déjame!, ¡yo no hice nada!, ¡no tengo nada que ver en los negocios de mi padre!-gritaba la pelirroja con las manos sobre su rostro para evitar ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Él la ignoró pensando que la muchacha había comenzado a alucinar, en ese preciso instante vio a través de su espejo retrovisor como tres camionetas negras lo seguían a toda velocidad, pisándole los talones. Scorpius soltó el volante con la mano izquierda y tomó la pistola que descansaba sobre su falda, comenzó a disparar desesperadamente hacia los coches que venían detrás.

Afortunadamente una de las balas logró romper el espejo retrovisor de la primera camioneta y esta tuvo que reducir la velocidad dándoles más ventaja para huir.

-¿Adonde me llevas?-exigía ella con una voz que reflejaba la angustia que sentía, incluso temblaba y sus ojos se desenfocaban continuamente por la confusión. No entendía nada, no sabía por qué la había secuestrado ni bajo qué motivos. La palabra secuestro le sonó muy amarga a la muchacha.

Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta más que el sonido de los balazos del conductor que volvía a disparar, él sudaba mucho y su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado producto de la fuerte brisa nocturna que se colaba por la ventana abierta. Pisó el pedal del acelerador aun mas, ascendiendo a la increíble velocidad de doscientos cincuenta kilómetros por hora. La pelirroja comenzaba a sentirse mareada y entonces un sonido diferente invadió el cubículo.

-¿Qué es eso?-le gritó él groseramente señalando el pequeño bolso que ella tenía sujeto fuertemente contra su cuerpo, el cual vibraba indicando que dentro de él estaba la fuente de aquel molesto sonido.

Ella tragó saliva y metió la mano en el bolso de mano, rápidamente extrajo su celular táctil de un rosa fuerte y vio que decía claramente la palabra_ padre_ en la pantalla, era evidente que la estaban llamando.

-Hola-contestó ella con un titubeo, su voz se escuchaba terriblemente afectada y débil.

-Hija ¿donde estas?-gritó una voz profunda al otro lado de la línea, con un enojo que iba creciendo con cada silaba.

-Estoy en un auto con…-hizo una pausa corta y miró de improviso a su captor que seguía entre aquella lucha por dejar atrás a esas camionetas-estoy asustada yo no hice nada y…-

-Rose escúchame, debes…-en ese momento la voz de Ronald Weasley se cortó ya que la mano del rubio consiguió arrancarle el teléfono a la pelirroja y sin miramientos, lo lanzó por la ventana. Los ojos azules de la muchacha se abrieron sorprendidos por cómo le llegó su fin al teléfono móvil, su corazón latía tan rápido que era posible que ya sufriera de una taquicardia severa y ni que hablar de su cabeza que le daba cientos de vueltas.

-No hables con nadie o la próxima en morir aquí serás tú –la amenazó el chico, desviando aquellos ojos grises por un momento y posándolos en los azules de ella, se notaba que los tenía terriblemente dilatados por la conmoción de la situación y ese particular tono metálico claro se veía reducido gracias a la enorme pupila azabache.

-Él me llamó y…-le explicó débilmente Rose comenzando a sentirse débil ante aquella mirada, indefensa como nunca antes. Como si ese muchacho pudiera controlarla o hipnotizarla con esos ojos grises.

-No me interesa, cierra el pico-la calló él.

-Pero…-murmuró ella por lo bajo clavando su mirada al piso del coche, no quería volver a toparse con esos ojos.

Scorpius le dedicó un segundo, uno que fue crucial y que desencadenó una serie de sucesos simultáneos.

Un camión se atravesó en su camino y les impidió el paso, estaban a cien metros, cincuenta metros, treinta metros…

Iban a chocar. La chica cerró los ojos fuertemente y se preparó para recibir el fuerte impacto que probablemente acabaría con su vida. Se escuchó el ruido proveniente de una intensa frenada y ella sintió como toda la cabina giraba a la derecha como impulsada por una fuerza invisible.

Sin embargo pasados unos segundos no sintió el impacto, lentamente abrió los ojos y vio que acababan de rodear al camión por la banquina, suspiró de alivio y comenzó a mirar hacia tras, no había nadie. Scorpius sonreía abiertamente acababa de no solo salvar su vida sino que también había logrado perder a esas desagradables camionetas que lo llevaban siguiendo cerca de veinte kilómetros.

Pronto alcanzaron un puente y llegaron al límite del barrio privado más exclusivo de Londres. El rubio pensó que lo peor ya había pasado y trató de moderar la velocidad a la que conducía para que no llamaran mucho la atención ya que la vía rápida acababa de finalizar.

Pero no se pudo haber equivocado más, pues unos metros más atrás tres puntos negros apenas se divisaban en aquella tenue oscuridad, él gruñó molesto y cruzó el puente a toda velocidad. Entonces dobló a su izquierda con dureza internándose en las primeras casas que indicaban el inicio de los suburbios de la enorme ciudad. Trató de despistarlos tomando varias calles escurridizas y ocultas por la agobiante oscuridad. Después de media hora de extenuante carrera, las camionetas desaparecieron.

Scorpius respiró aliviado y se internó en una de las avenidas principales que conducían al centro de Londres, tenía algo que hacer y era muy importante. En especial si quería seguir con el plan que acababa de estructurar en su cabeza, esta vez no había manera de equivocarse, no si lo quería encontrar.

**Continuará…**

**Letida: **Gracias, prometo que no te va a defraudar, esta historia recién comienza y se va a ir poniendo cada vez más complicada.Sí estoy tratando de escribir los capítulos más largos aunque demore un poco más en actualizar. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el blog, el tráiler me costó varias horas de edición porque soy una novata en eso de los videos jajaja, trataré de actualizar más seguido pero con los estudios se me complica bastante. De todas formas gracias por comentar, cuídate mucho

**DreamsN'Ruins : **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, trate de que fuera diferente al resto. No caigas en depresión aún que todavía no llegó la mejor parte, esto recién comienza jajaja. Besos para ti también y gracias por comentar.


	3. Traición

**Capítulo III**

**Traición**

**1-**

La calle estaba sumamente tranquila y una ola de oscuridad la ocupaba ya que ninguno de los postes de luz funcionaban desde hacía años. A ambos lados de ella había decenas de pequeñas casas que parecían deshabitadas y un enorme edificio que se alzaba poderoso ante todas ellas .De pronto un nuevo par de luces emergió de entre las sombras de la noche y la figura de un coche irrumpió rompiendo el silencio.

Scorpius estacionó el auto con violencia en el único lugar disponible frente a ese enorme edificio. Luego se bajó del vehículo y abrió la puerta del acompañante para tomar con fuerza el brazo de la chica y arrastrarla fuera del vehículo.

-Suéltame- insistía ella tratando de zafarse del agarre, pero era en vano, el rubio era mucho más fuerte. Además el hecho de que usara ese vestido largo y unos delicados tacones tampoco la ayudaba mucho, porque si salía corriendo lo más probable era que terminara en el suelo.

Él la guió a través de la oscuridad de la calle y una vez que el rubio pasó una tarjeta de acceso, traspasaron la gigantesca puerta de vidrio que comunicaba con el edificio, desde allí siguieron caminando hacia el fondo de un tenue pasillo, donde pronto llegaron a un cuarto lleno de ascensores. Ingresaron al primero que abrió sus brillantes puertas y sin siquiera pensarlo Malfoy presionó el numero dieciséis, el último piso. Lentamente comenzó a subir y por primera vez la potente luz de esa caja de metal recubierta de espejos permitió que Scorpius se fijara en la muchacha. Al principio su cabello pelirrojo fue lo que llamó su atención, pero luego los grandes ojos color cielo de ella hicieron que por un momento esas esferas grises quedaran atrapadas.

Pero ella desvió la mirada. Sus ojos se clavaron en el piso, estaba asustada y no podía disimularlo. Él lo notó y trató de aflojar la intensidad con la que sujetaba su brazo para que su cuerpo dejara de temblar. Las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse mostrando que tras un pequeño vestíbulo se escondía una puerta perfectamente camuflada con la pared.

Pasados unos minutos en los que el rubio consiguió abrir la puerta con las llaves que guardaba celosamente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, ambos pasaron a ese departamento. El pent-house de Malfoy seguía igual a como él lo había dejado tan solo unas horas atrás. Pero esta vez a través de la enorme ventana se filtraba la fantasmagórica luz de la luna impidiendo que se percibiera el desorden del lugar.

-Quédate ahí y no te muevas-le advirtió Scorpius a la chica que después de ingresar había quedado estática tratando de refugiarse en un rincón al igual que un cachorro asustado. Era evidente que no entendía nada y que un poderoso miedo la atravesaba, ya comenzaba a pensar lo peor.

El muchacho en cambio no se quedó quieto, enseguida movió un tapete que cubría parte del suelo de la sala descubriendo así una añejada caja fuerte. De ella pudo extraer varios papeles importantes, tarjetas de crédito, identidades falsas y una suma importante de dinero que sumó a la extraída en la mansión Weasley. Entonces volvió a taparla y encendió las luces provocando que la chica entrecerrara los ojos por el impacto, después se acercó a una armario que estaba en el corredor y comenzó a buscar algo.

-Cámbiate, no puedes seguir con esa ro…-comenzó a decirle el rubio a la chica extendiéndole una camiseta negra varios talles más grandes, un jean y unas zapatillas sencillas, pero no pudo acabar ya que un agudo sonido resonó en la habitación. Era el timbre.

Scorpius entre gruñidos y maldiciones se acercó hasta el portero eléctrico ubicado junto a la puerta y murmuró sumamente enojado -¿Quién es?-.

-Soy yo-murmuró otra voz, tan fría que perfectamente podría provocar una hipotermia en medio del verano. El muchacho abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y su expresión cambió a una pensativa y nerviosa.

Rose que hasta el momento miraba la escena conmocionada por el shock que había sufrido, no notó el cambio en Malfoy hasta pasados unos segundos, entonces intuyó que algo estaba sucediendo.

-Sube-susurró él contra el portero antes de volver a dirigirse a Rose.

-Cámbiate allí, no hagas ni un solo sonido o será peor para ti-le indicó señalándole la puerta que conducía al baño, ella obedeció y caminó como si fuese un robot hasta allí, todavía podía escuchar claramente los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón y sabia que si había salido viva de esa huida había sido por pura suerte.

Malfoy mientras tanto escondió la bolsa con las cosas que había recolectado y la puso en la parte superior del armario.

Toc toc. Los golpes de la puerta le indicaron a Scorpius que él ya estaba allí y tendría que darle más de una explicación. Con rapidez abrió la puerta y una figura toda vestida de negro ingresó al departamento con solemnidad.

-¿Lo encontraste?-fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Nott, parecía entusiasmado y el de ojos metálicos podría jurar que en ese preciso momento se estaba deleitado por algo.

-Te equivocaste, allí solo había dinero-confirmó Malfoy con indiferencia y los labios fruncidos.

-Veo que cumpliste tu trabajo-expuso Sebastián con sorna, comenzando a caminar por la habitación y a dar vueltas en torno al rubio con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Nunca he fallado-añadió Scorpius sin cambiar el semblante pero con un toque de arrogancia perfectamente perceptible en su voz.

-Es cierto…cierto-inquirió Nott enfocando sus ojos verdes oliva en la alfombra y acercando la mano a su cintura.

-¿Y ellos saben dónde está el diamante?-preguntó a continuación el de cabellos dorados con insistencia haciendo referencia a los jefes de su acompañante.

-Es una pena que ya no puedas seguir trabajando con nosotros…, ya cumpliste tu cometido-pronunció el de cabellos azabache con especial lentitud en las últimas palabras. Scorpius lo miró confundido no entendía a que se refería con eso, ¿acaso ya no podría seguir en la misión?

La mano de Nott se movió con una velocidad alarmante y para cuando Scorpius se dio cuenta, una pistola lo estaba apuntando directamente, a menos de medio metro.

El sonido de la bala se escuchó en todo el departamento.

…

**2-**

Todas las luces de la habitación estaban encendidas y a pesar de ser más de las dos de la madrugada el estudio estaba a rebosar. Muchos agentes de policía rodeaban la caja fuerte buscando alguna pista, otros simplemente hablaban por lo bajo en un rincón.

Ronald Weasley estaba callado desde hacía un largo rato, sentado desde la silla de su oficina contemplaba como la policía trabajaba al mismo tiempo que podía aclarar sus ideas.

Entonces Hermione ingresó a la habitación, estaba destrozada y aun seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

-Pueden retirarse, mañana seguirán con la investigación-afirmó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie y mirando al jefe de la policía con firmeza. Este asintió de inmediato y se apresuró a despachar al resto para dejar solos a los Sres. Weasley.

-Ronald estoy muy preocupada por Rose, ella no se merecía lo que le pasó y menos en el día de su cumpleaños…-expresaba la castaña entre sollozos, intentando limpiar las lagrimas que le caían en el rostro con un pañuelo sumamente delicado.

-No te preocupes ella está bien, ese criminal de seguro busca dinero a costa de su vida, no le conviene matarla-dijo el dueño de Weasley´s Luxury con seguridad.

-¿Y su compromiso?-se lamentó Hermione.

-Todo seguirá como antes, ella pronto volverá a casa -la consolaba el pelirrojo con tranquilidad.

De un momento a otro las puertas se abrieron fuertemente y un muchacho alto y pelirrojo entró decidido, al ver a su madre en ese estado se alarmó considerablemente y buscó la mirada de su padre.

-¿Por qué hay tantos policías en casa? Salí durante unos minutos con unos amigos a dar una vuelta y cuando vuelvo la mayoría de los invitados ya se habían ido y esto parecía la escena de un crimen-manifestó Hugo terriblemente confundido.

-Hugo…hijo mío…fue horrible-intervino su madre abrazándolo como si fuera la última vez que lo viera con vida-se la llevaron-repetía la castaña afligida.

-¿A quién?-indagó el joven mientras acariciaba el pelo de su madre con la intención de que esta se tranquilizara de una vez. Para él era desesperante no saber que estaba sucediendo en su propia casa.

-Me robaron algo de dinero y raptaron a Rose-le explicó el Sr Weasley con calma bebiendo del vaso de whisky que todavía tenía sujeto en una de las manos.

-¿Cómo?-repitió el de ojos café sin entender-¿Quién en su sano juicio raptaría a Rose con lo testaruda que es?- se rió un poco pero al ver la cara pálida de su madre supo que su comentario había estado fuera de lugar-quiero decir ¿Cómo sucedió?-rectificó separándose de Hermione.

Ronald se quedó mirando al vacio unos instantes como si recordara algo pero la que volvió a hablar fue la castaña.

-Un desgraciado le apunto con un arma y se la llevó, ella estaba bailando y…-no pudo continuar debido a que un nuevo llanto desgarrador la interrumpió.

-Hermione querida ¿por qué no vas a la cocina para que te preparen un té cargado?, está por venir la prensa y no quiero que te vean en ese estado-dispuso su esposo bastante preocupado, ella asintió con la cabeza antes de dejar solos a los dos pelirrojos.

-¿Quién se la llevó?-volvió a preguntar Hugo con interés.

-No lo sabemos, pero la buscaremos hasta debajo de las piedras si es necesario-comentó Ronald sentándose nuevamente en la silla de su escritorio con un suspiro cansado-ve a dormir hijo, de seguro la encontraremos pronto no pudieron haber ido muy lejos-le indicó su padre con la que pretendió ser una sonrisa comprensiva.

Hugo lo miró con desconfianza, era experto en detectar mentiras y sabia que sin lugar a dudas que su progenitor les estaba escondiendo algo, y aunque ese algo fuese un mínimo detalle, era crucial para entender el porqué del rapto a Rose. Sin embargo no quiso seguir insistiendo porque sabía que no lograría nada, por el momento debía esperar a que la situación se calmase antes de interrogar a su padre.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa bastante formal a modo de buenas noches antes de irse dejando tras sí un extenso silencio. Sí, Ronald Weasley quedó completamente sumido en un silencio agobiante que poco a poco lo condujo al océano de los recuerdos. Porque él aun recordaba la charla con aquel misterioso hombre.

**Flashback**

El pelirrojo siguió al mayordomo hasta la pequeña sala de estar donde un hombre completamente vestido de negro lo esperaba sentado en uno de los sofás individuales. Luego despachó al empleado con una simple mirada para poder ver directamente a ese hombre.

-Buenas noches-lo saludó con seriedad haciendo uso de sus buenos modales aprendidos desde la cuna por su exigente madre.

-Buenas noches Sr Weasley me alegro que haya podido venir- indicó el desconocido con indiferencia sin mover ni un musculo.

-¿Quién es usted?-inquirió enseguida el pelirrojo contemplando todos los detalles capaces de extraer de su acompañante. No obstante no obtuvo respuesta más que una mirada llena de intriga proveniente de eso ojos verdes.

Ronald lo miró impaciente durante los minutos en que este demoró en volver a hablar.

- He notado que sus cámaras de seguridad no funcionan y me parece una imprudencia dado el evento que está llevando a cabo-aseguró este con una mirada severa al pelirrojo, como si fuera una madre reprendiendo a su hijo.

Ron se rió amargamente-¿Quién se piensa que es para decirme eso?, si vino para decir locuras se pude ir, me interrumpió en medio de la fiesta de cumplea…-

-Señor Weasley si no me cree, compruébelo usted mismo-lo desafió el desconocido interrumpiendo el monologo del empresario que cada vez se ponía más agresivo ante las insinuaciones. Él se puso de pie y sacó del bolsillo de su esmoquin un teléfono celular, discó unos números de memoria y esperó a que le contestaran. Pasaron unos minutos pero el teléfono seguía sonando y nadie respondía al otro lado de la línea. El pelirrojo comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante la mirada perturbadora de ese desconocido que descansaba cómodamente en uno de los sillones como si fuera su propia casa. Y no era nada fácil lograr poner en ese estado al dueño de la cadena de hoteles, él era un hombre duro de roer y no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente.

Finalmente volvió a discar otro número a toda prisa.

-Comprueba a los encargados de seguridad de inmediato-fue lo único que pronuncio el adulto antes de desplomarse cansinamente sobre el sofá.

El silencio inevitablemente regresó como una cepa de alguna enfermedad mal curada y ambos quedaron abstraídos en sus mentes.

De repente la puerta se abrió y el mayordomo llegó provocando que las miradas de ambos chocaran contra la nueva figura.

-Están inconscientes, los encargados del sistema de seguridad señor, y toda la vigilancia de la casa no está funcionando desde hace diez minutos-informó el empleado sin una pizca de temor o de impresión ante la situación.

Ronald se puso de pie como si le hubieran dado algún tipo de estimulante, sus ojos brillaban de la conmoción y la sorpresa, porque después de todo aquel extraño tenía razón.

-Llama a la policía de inmediato, esto no debe ser puro azar, de seguro hay algo oculto-hizo una pausa para mirar al desconocido de ojos verdes que sonreía con satisfacción en la misma posición- luego pídele a los guardias que activen toda la seguridad nuevamente, no podemos seguir por más tiempo tan expuestos-terminó el Sr Weasley completamente alterado sin poder evitar caminar de un lado a otro por esa habitación.

El mayordomo se retiró enseguida.

-¿Cómo lo supo?-le preguntó con genuina sorpresa a ese hombre que no pasaría los veinticinco años.

-Digamos que yo también trabajo en una empresa de seguridad y se todos los trucos de mi profesión-comentó casualmente sin borrar la sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿Enserio?-quiso confirmar Ronald con interés, pero no tuvo tiempo para responder ya que las sirenas policiales comenzaron a sonar a todo volumen ocultando cualquier otro ruido.

Ambos se levantaron de golpe y salieron de allí, Ronald se dirigió apresuradamente hasta el salón de la fiesta mientras que aquel desconocido se marchaba por la puerta delantera de la mansión, después de todo ya había cumplido con su trabajo y no le podía haber salido mejor.

**Fin del flashback**

…

**3- **

Ese enorme espejo le devolvía una imagen francamente aterradora, todo su cabello estaba enmarañado, aquel perfecto peinado se había convertido en un típico nido de pájaros. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo que nunca la hubiera recordado, resaltando a la perfección esas pecas que tanto se había esforzado en cubrir con maquillaje. Pero lo más atemorizante eran sus ojos, esas ventanas directamente conectadas con su alma que reflejaban perfectamente la intensidad del miedo que sentía.

Cuidadosamente se sacó el vestido y se puso esa camisa negra que podría oficiar como vestido y nadie notaria la diferencia, ese par de jeans tan desgastados y unas zapatillas varias tallas más grandes.

Todavía tenía su bolso aferrado a sus manos como si este pudiera salir caminando por su propia cuenta, en él guardó aquel hermoso collar que llevaba puesto y los múltiples anillos que adornaban sus dedos.

Entonces se sentó en el escalón de la bañera y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, abrazándose a sí misma para darse fuerzas. Lentamente silenciosas lágrimas emergieron de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera detenerlas.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue si alguien la estaría buscando, de seguro no tendrían ni la más remota idea de su paradero actual y dado el tamaño de la ciudad no sería nada fácil dar con ella. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de la magnitud del problema que estaba viviendo. ¿Acaso sus padres estarían preocupados o seguirían la fiesta como si nada?, ¿Y Hugo que pensaría de todo eso?, miles de preguntas la acosaban constantemente y ella no sabía la respuesta de ninguna.

Luego los recuerdos de esa misma mañana ocuparon sus pensamientos, y los rostros de las que pretendían ser sus amigas comenzaron a insinuarle que ella se merecía estar donde estaba, que era el castigo por tratar como inferiores a los demás. La amargura se mezcló con sus lágrimas y esa noche Rose Weasley saboreó el arrepentimiento. Poco a poco la comenzó a consumir y un dolor se instaló en su pecho aislándola de todo pensamiento. Los minutos comenzaron a volar uno a uno hasta que algo interrumpió ese ambiente silencioso.

El ruido de un disparo hizo que la chica levantara la cabeza de golpe ahogando un grito espantado con su mano. Algo estaba pasando allí afuera y no era nada bueno, rápidamente buscó alguna forma de huir de ahí. Pero era imposible ese baño no tenía ninguna ventana y ella ya no tenía teléfono celular, solo le quedaba esperar.

…

**4- **

Scorpius se tiró al piso en menos de una fracción de segundo. La bala impactó en el espejo del aparador que estaba justo detrás de donde había estado su brillante cabellera rubia. Antes que Nott pudiera volver disparar, él lo arrojó al piso y le colocó un buen puñetazo en el rostro. Entonces los miles de cristales del espejo los bañaron, pero al de ojos metálicos no le importó en lo absoluto, sus ojos estaban clavados en aquellos verdes como cuchillos filosos.

Cuando Sebastián quedó al borde de la inconsciencia por la cantidad de golpes que recibió, Scorpius se detuvo y lo miró con rabia. Se puso de pie y sacó su pistola, lo había atacado desprevenido pero de ahora en más no pensaba bajar la guardia.

-El mayor error de tu vida fue el haberme traicionado Nott-dijo el rubio mientras admiraba como un hilo de sangre se escurría desde la boca del de cabellos negros.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer ahora Scorpy?-se burlaba el hombre que estaba tendido en el piso. El rubio apretó los dientes con furia y le apuntó directamente en la cabeza, sus dedos sigilosamente se acercaron al gatillo.

-¿Vas a matarme?, vamos mátame-continuaba Nott, con una sonrisa maligna impregnada en su rostro magullado y recubierto de sangre.

El gris no se despegó de aquellos ojos verdes que parecían salidos de su orbitas, esos que no habían cambiado en nada en todos esos años, seguían iguales.

Pronto el recuerdo de aquel niño que él tanto había admirado remontó a su mente y suplantó esa imagen que tenia del actual Sebastián. Gracias a él había salido adelante, había podido escapar de ese espantoso lugar y comenzado una nueva vida." Y no regresáremos nunca Scor, juntos podemos contra el mundo" esas palabras comenzaron a resonar en su interior como un eco.

Lentamente bajó la pistola, no podía hacerlo. Sebastián Nott a pesar de ser cinco años mayor que él lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos y se había vuelto su amigo, su único amigo.

-¿No me digas que no sabes cómo usar una pistola Malfoy?-siguió burlándose con una risa débil y amarga que provenía desde el fondo de su alma.

El rubio le dio una patada y Nott cerró los ojos inconsciente. Sin arrepentirse ni por un segundo este corrió a sacar la bolsa del armario y abrió la puerta del baño con violencia.

La pelirroja estaba de pie con los rastros de llanto en el rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver que su captor seguía igual.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, apresúrate-dijo el rubio hacia la chica guiándola hacia la salida. Cuando Rose ya pensaba que aquel balazo había sido un sucio truco de imaginación, vio a ese hombre completamente vestido de negro inconsciente en medio del vestíbulo.

-¿Está… muerto?-murmuró la muchacha al ver a Nott en ese estado deplorable. Si ataba cabos perfectamente su captor pudo haberle disparado, ¿pero quién sería aquel hombre?, se preguntaba la pelirroja confundida.

Scorpius la miró con seriedad y sin saber porque le contestó lo que estaba pensando en ese preciso momento.

-No, pero ojala lo estuviera-.

Rose no supo a que se refirió con eso pero prefirió no insistir más para no tentar a la suerte.

El rubio parecía algo ausente y tardó más de lo normal en abrir la puerta y salir tras ella después de la chica.

Repitieron el camino en completo silencio pero esta vez aquel miedo inicial se había esfumado de la mente de Rose, ahora solamente visualizaba la figura de ese hombre en el suelo, pálido como un papel y con el rostro lleno de una sustancia rojiza que no podía ser otra que sangre. Nunca había visto a una persona en ese estado y algo le decía que tampoco sería la última que vería.

En cuanto llegaron al coche, Scorpius guardó la enorme bolsa negra que llevaba en el baúl del mismo y le abrió la puerta a la pelirroja para indicarle que debía ingresar.

Ella entró y se sentó con nerviosísimo en el coche ya que no tenía ni idea de a donde podrían ir ahora. Scorpius entró poco después y comenzó a conducir con decisión hacia las afueras de esa enorme urbe llena de luces. Cuando el silencio se volvió tan tedioso que comenzó a herirles los oídos, Scorpius encendió la radio y pronto una voz lleno el ambiente.

"…_una tragedia lo ocurrido esta noche del dos de junio queridos oyentes, hay reportes de a que la hija del multimillonario dueño de la cadena de hoteles Weasley´s Luxury la han raptado hace unas horas, no se conoce a identidad del ladrón pero la policía ya comenzó a investigar la mansión en busca de pistas que puedan conducir hacia ella porque como…"_

La chica que comenzó a mirar la radio con esperanza y a escuchar con completa atención sintió como una gran pesa la hundía en lo más profundo de su alma cuando el rubio se apresuró a apagar la radio de inmediato. Parecía algo alarmado y confundido al mismo tiempo, era evidente, no todos los días uno se entera que ha raptado a la hija de un pez gordo de los negocios como lo era el Sr Weasley.

De pronto se ataron los cabos sueltos en su plan y decidió que podría tomar partido de esa situación, después de todo tener a esa pelirroja con él no era tan malo. Era su boleto dorado para obtener ese diamante tan especial que anhelaba con todo su ser.

Rose no se atrevió a decirle que volviera a encender la radio, solo se quedo viendo el rostro de ese desconocido como si fuera la primera vez que lo contemplaba, no podía negar que era bastante atractivo y que esa sonrisa ambiciosa que tenía grabada la desconcertaba totalmente. Él era un misterio, un peligroso e interesante misterio.

Pasado un rato alcanzaron una carretera desierta donde lo único que se divisaba en el horizonte era un enorme letrero de neón que tintineaba débilmente bajo la luz de la luna llena. Él estacionó el vehículo en el pequeño estacionamiento que había señalado bajo el cartel y se apresuró a descender para internarse en el desvencijado edificio. Rose se volvió algo más reticente al ver la palabra "Motel Moonlight stars", en la puerta del mismo. Nuevamente aquel terror volvió a ella y se comenzó a imaginar lo peor, quizás él tenía otras intenciones ocultas…, poco a poco se imagino que él quería abusar de ella en ese rincón olvidado del mapa. Sus pies le pesaban como plomo y en su garganta se formó un nudo mientras lo seguía callada. No valía la pena correr, seria en vano, allí nadie podía ayudarla y probablemente no encontraría otra persona en varios kilómetros.

Ingresaron y un pequeño cuarto les dio la bienvenida, allí solo había un viejo sillón que resguardaba polvo y una señora adulta roncando sobre un pequeño escritorio. Scorpius se acercó hasta ella y carraspeó varias veces para que la mujer despertara, cuando lo hizo le sonrió falsamente y expuso:

-Buenas noches, queremos un cuarto-.

El corazón de Rose parecía que iba a escapar de su pecho, sus temores comenzaban a confirmarse y no podía hacer nada para defenderse mas que permanecer callada si quería seguir con vida.

-Ya veo…-sonrió la señora mirándolos pícaramente a ambos jóvenes-voy a fijarme si quedan cuartos disponibles-.

El rubio rodó los ojos, era indudable que allí habría un cuarto, ese lugar estaba completamente vacío y parecía que ni un alma osaba siquiera pisarlo. Pero no dijo nada y esperó a que la señora volviera a hablar.

-Sí, tienen suerte, me queda una habitación-confirmó a la vez que veía un libro que reposaba sobre su añejado escritorio-se los mostrare, síganme-.

El de ojos metálicos le dedicó una mirada severa a la muchacha que ya no podía disimular su nerviosísimo y con la vista fija en las apolilladas tablas de madera del suelo lo siguió.

Caminaron a través de un extenso pasillo que tenía muchas puertas a ambos lados, no obstante la señora no se detuvo hasta que alcanzó la última puerta a la izquierda, luego le entregó a Scorpius una llave antes de despedirse con una nueva sonrisa.

Rose temblando más que un gato mojado, entró a regañadientes. El lugar era pequeño, y además de una cama matrimonial, un sofá y una televisión de los años noventa, contaba con una pequeña ventana con vista a la carretera y una puerta, que con seguridad conducía al baño.

Scorpius enseguida se sentó en el sofá y prendió la televisión como si ella no estuviera presente. La pelirroja se sorprendió y alegró al mismo tiempo, lo último que le faltaba para terminar con esa velada era que ese chico abusara de ella.

Ella que se encaminaba hacia el baño para no tener que compartir la habitación con el muchacho, oyó que desde ese aparato provenían voces conocidas y se detuvo a medio camino, clavando sus esferas azules en la pantalla.

-_Y dígame Sr Weasley ¿tiene alguna idea de cómo pudo suceder esto?-_

_-En realidad no entendemos la razón pero suponemos que fue alguien que se hizo pasar por un invitado- _le contestó al reportero aquel pelirrojo que la chica conocía tan bien.

_-¿Insinúa que la seguridad falló?-_

_-Por supuesto que no, le aseguro que no podrá encontrar en Londres una casa tan segura como esta-_confirmó el padre de Rose provocando una risita de parte del rubio, el cual no confiaba ni un ápice en ese señor tan cínico y prepotente que le mostraba la pantalla del televisor.

_-¿No se llevaron nada más?-_

_-No ni un solo centavo más-respondió Ronald con seguridad aunque el chico de ojos grises sabía que eso era una mentira más grande que su propia mansión, él mismo tenia la prueba._

_-Una última pregunta Sr Weasley, ¿Qué se está haciendo para recuperar a su hija, Rose Weasley?-._

_-Haremos hasta lo imposible por encontrarla-sentenció el adulto de ojos azules antes de que lo desenfocaran y mostraran la imagen de la mansión, la cual estaba rodeada de muchos coches policía y algún que otro helicóptero._

_-Esto ha sido todo por hoy, volvemos con Damián al estudio-finalizó la trasmisión la periodista rubia perfectamente peinada que había estado interrogando al famoso dueño de la cadena de hoteles._

_-Gracias Nancy, para finalizar el noticiario nocturno les mostr…_

_Scorpius cambió el canal con tranquilidad y comenzó a buscar algo interesante para poder ver, finalmente dejó la repetición de un programa deportivo en donde hablaban de la inminente inauguración de la copa mundial de futbol que se llevaría a cabo en Rusia._

Rose aun en shock por haber visto a su padre y oído de sus propios labios como dijo que no descansaría hasta encontrarla, sonreía imperceptiblemente en las penumbras de la habitación. Se quedó así unos minutos, viendo el vacio con los ojos desenfocados y sosteniendo fuertemente su bolso.

-Ve a la cama, es tarde-anunció Scorpius señalándole la cama y apagando el televisor. Rose petrificada, abrió sus ojos azules hasta que adquirieron el tamaño de dos enormes pelotas de tenis. Su respiración se aceleró como si acabara de correr una maratón y comenzó a mover las manos con nerviosismo. Sin embargo en su interior una chispa de valentía se encendió motivándola a expresar lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

-No me harás nada, soy Rose Weasley y cuando me encuentren le diré a mi padre lo que me hiciste y…-inició un monologo con aquella voz tan insistente que usaba cuando quería algo a toda costa. Pero esta vez no le iba a funcionar porque Scorpius apenas toleraba su propia vida como para tener que soportar a una chica caprichosa y mimada por nacimiento.

-No voy a permitir que me toques un solo cabello y…-

-Weasley, cállate de una vez, no te voy a hacer nada de lo que tu sucia mente esta pensando ni aunque me dieras todo el dinero del mundo, quiero que cierres tu bocota y te acuestes a dormir, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-la interrumpió cortante Malfoy. Se notaba que estaba completamente enfurecido y dado que su paciencia era casi nula solía acabarse con extremada facilidad. Él dio un rodeo por la habitación para cerrar con llave la puerta, luego hizo lo mismo con la persiana y se dirigió al baño.

La pelirroja lo quedó viendo con la boca abierta por unos segundos antes de sentarse en la cama en el más absoluto de los silencios, por un lado se alegraba que no quisiera hacerle nada pero por el otro su orgullo femenino había decaído por los suelos, ¿es que ella era tan fea? , nunca la habían tratado así, al contrario siempre era una autoridad en lo que se refería a la belleza y a los chicos. Entonces recordó a Nicholas y la poca autoestima que le quedaba se fue por el caño, él también creía que ella no era bonita. ¿Y si en realidad la imagen que tenia de si misma y de su despampanante belleza tan solo era una ilusión?, un escalofrió la recorrió por completo y pronto sintió como un vacio la llenaba. El muchacho salió del baño ya más calmado y con su máscara de indiferencia perfectamente colocada.

En ese momento, él se recostó con dificultad sobre el sofá y apagó la única fuente de luz de la habitación, una pequeña lámpara que yacía a su lado en una mesita. Estaba terriblemente cansando tanto física como mentalmente, no solo había estado bajo nervios y presión por más de veinticuatro horas sino que la noche pasada prácticamente no había pegado ojo. Por eso después de unos minutos inmerso en esa agobiante oscuridad cayó en el reino de los sueños.

No se podía decir lo mismo de Rose, la cual ya tenía una inquietud más para su lista, ahora además de no saber si alguna vez regresaría a su casa, se sentía como una muñeca de trapo vieja. No obstante el cansancio también la venció y pronto sucumbió al sueño.

…

**5-**

-Despierta, despierta-.

Alguien la zarandeaba lentamente y le repetía aquellas palabras una y otra vez, en ese instante la muchacha abrió los ojos. Entonces comprobó que aquellas últimas veinticuatro horas habían sido reales y no eran una pesadilla como ella tanto había deseado. Poco después se incorporó y reprimió un bostezo con una de sus manos. La luz que llegaba brillante desde la ventana hizo que entrecerrara los ojos al principio, pero luego se acostumbró y pudo determinar que todo estaba igual a la noche pasada a excepción de que una enorme bolsa negra ocupaba el sofá en vez del rubio.

Scorpius dejó a su lado una bandeja con una medialuna y un café, y rápidamente se dispuso a rebuscar en la bolsa con suma atención, ignorándola olímpicamente como si fuera un trozo más de pared.

-¿Es para mí?- preguntó la muchacha sorprendida de que el joven se hubiera acordado de ella y le hubiera conseguido, aunque algo pobre, un desayuno.

Él le gruñó a modo de un sí sin dejar de contar los billetes que recientemente había extraído de la bolsa. Rose le dio un sorbo a la taza antes de toser con una expresión de total asco todo lo que había bebido.

-¿Qué es esto?, lo siento pero yo no tomó café amargo y mucho menos frío-protestó ella, cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una mirada matadora al rubio.

-Si no lo quieres, no lo tomes –expuso Scorpius intentando ser tolerante para no cometer ninguna locura, la necesitaba con vida para poder obtener la joya.

Ella sonrió con suficiencia y le dio un desconfiado mordisco a la medialuna, la tragó con sumo esfuerzo y se volteó para mirar a Malfoy.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? ¿De la basura?-criticó la muchacha señalando la insípida medialuna que segundos antes había tenido en sus manos.

Scorpius suspiró para mantener la calma- te advierto que no sé cuándo va a ser la próxima vez que probaras bocado-.

-Antes de comer esto prefiero morirme de hambre-le rebatió ella tan caprichosa como siempre, estaba acostumbrada a comer tartas caseras sin calorías todas las mañanas y no pensaba rebajarse al comer aquello.

-Todavía que tuve que dormir en esa cama más dura que una piedra y usar estos trapos con perfume barato de hombre-recalcó Rose con una voz chillona, era indudable que buscaba llamar la atención de su captor bajo cualquier precio, nunca antes se había sentido ignorada pero era una sensación que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Al muchacho de ojos grises se le tensó la mandíbula y trató de seguir con lo que estaba haciendo para no ponerle una cinta en la boca, esa misión estaba resultando más difícil de lo que él se pudo haber imaginado ayer en la noche. Esa pelirroja no era la típica chica de sociedad, amable y encantadora, Rose Weasley era una fiera caprichosa que estaba acostumbrada a obtener lo que quería bajo cualquier precio.

-La próxima vez dormirás en el suelo ¿Qué te parece?-propuso él con una ironía matadora.

-Me parece perfecto-continuó ella, destilando orgullo en cada palabra a medida que se encaminaba hacia el baño- otra cosa-hizo una pausa a medio camino mirando fijamente al rubio-quiero recuperar mi vestido-.

Scorpius rió amargamente- claro, sigue soñando pecas-.

-No me digas así nunca más-le gritó ella con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

-Te digo como quiera, además es cierto ¿no has notado esas manchas que tienes en la cara?-se burló Malfoy con una sonrisa maliciosa, sabía que había encontrado un punto débil de la chica y no lo iba a desaprovechar, al contrario seria un arma bastante efectiva.

Ella no tardó en dar un portazo y encerrarse en el pequeño baño, estaba furiosa y se notaba a varias leguas. Pronto se sentó en la tapa del inodoro y esperó una respuesta por parte de su captor. Este demoró diez largos minutos en terminar de contar el dinero, otros cinco en comprobar que no habían dejado ninguna evidencia en la habitación y recién en ese momento golpeó la puerta del baño con fuerza.

-Sal de ahí, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy, pecas-le ordenó con una voz tan firme que no era fácil de ignorar.

-No pienso salir de aquí hasta que hagas lo que te pido-replicó caprichosa sin mover ni un musculo-no eres nadie para obligarme-.

-Qué pena que no quieras salir, porque íbamos a comprar ropa-se mofó el joven. El efecto fue inmediato ya que Rose abrió la puerta de un segundo a otro y esbozó una sonrisa de total emoción.

-¿En serio?, ¿adónde iremos?, porque ya no tolero mas estos trapos viejos-retomó la charla dirigiéndose con rapidez a la puerta del motel.

-Espera un segundo, debes ponerte esto-Scorpius le entregó un par de lentes oscuros y un pañuelo marrón. La nariz de la pelirroja se frunció automáticamente en señal de total desacuerdo.

-Ni loca me pongo ese pañuelo apolillado y…-

-¿Quieres ir de compras o no?-la interrumpió el rubio de mala gana, su paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse y no quería tener que recurrir a otros métodos mas extremos.

Refunfuñando ella se lo puso, luego se colocó las gafas y sujetó su bolso con recelo, al igual que una madre protege a su hijo.

Ambos salieron del motel después de que Scorpius le pagó a la dueña con una sonrisa extremadamente falsa.

-¿Adónde vas?-lo interrogo ella cuando vio que en vez de dirigirse al auto el muchacho se desviaba del camino.

-Tenemos que hacer una pequeña parada -respondió misteriosamente el rubio. Rose lo miró confundida y se dejó arrastrar de la muñeca hasta la parte trasera del motel.

…

**6-**

Un sonido grave e insistente resonaba en la habitación, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y tampoco sería la última. Poco a poco se fue mitigando hasta que el silencio volvió a conquistar la estancia. La luz en cambio, ya había ganado partida desde hacía varias horas y ahora el recinto estaba totalmente iluminado.

Lentamente el hombre de cabellos oscuros abrió sus parpados tan pesados como si estuvieran hechos de plomo y contempló por unos segundos el techo totalmente blanco. Entonces todo lo sucedido la noche pasada llegó a su consciente y se levantó de golpe, su cabeza le dolía fuertemente y podía jurar que la habitación le daba vueltas. Instintivamente se llevó una mano al rostro y palpó como la sangre seguía allí, seca y fría.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro con malicia pero antes que pudiera hacer algo más, escuchó aquel penetrante sonido emerger desde el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sin perder tiempo sacó su teléfono celular y atendió la llamada.

-¿Dónde estás?, son más de las diez de la mañana-le reclamó con severidad una voz grave y profunda. Nott se estremeció de solo pensar en las consecuencias que le traería su falla en la misión.

-Estoy en el apartamento de Malfoy porque…-

-¿Lo mataste?-lo interceptó aquel hombre delatando su insistencia, pues su mayor deseo era triunfar y si para ello tenía que eliminar a sus obstáculos así lo haría. Y Malfoy era una piedra molesta hacia la cima de esa montaña que cada vez era más empinada y peligrosa.

-No, logró huir-Nott cerró los ojos de la rabia que le provocaba el haber subestimado a Malfoy, él estaba muy convencido de que sería una presa fácil y se había equivocado de la peor manera. Ahora solo le quedaba contar que su jefe perdonara ese error garrafal.

-¿Sabes los problemas que me va a ocasionar eso Nott?-expresó esa voz con evidente sarcasmo. El muchacho de ojos verdes tragó saliva.

-Te advierto que te daré una última oportunidad, pero si fallas no dudaré en eliminarte-.

-Señor todavía lo puedo encontrar, esto recién ha comenzado-le indicó Sebastián con energía.

-¿Sabes dónde está la chica?-volvió a preguntar el sujeto al otro lado de la línea.

Nott elevó sus cejas en señal de confusión, no tenía ni idea de que le estaba hablando.

-¿Qué chica señor?-.

-¿Así que no sabes nada Nott?-la risa fría e hiriente le lastimó los oídos por unos segundos-Malfoy es más inteligente de lo que creíamos, secuestro a la hija de Weasley, de seguro piensa obtener el diamante antes que nosotros-.

El muchacho de cabellos negros comenzó a caminar por el departamento con inquietud al enterarse de lo que había hecho aquel joven, si él hacia memoria ayer por la noche no había visto a ninguna chica allí, era imposible que…

Entonces lo vio. La puerta totalmente abierta del baño le dejaba contemplar como aquel vestido azul tan lujoso reposaba en el escalón de la bañera. Era la prueba que Nott estaba buscando, ella había estado allí.

-No pudieron haber ido muy lejos, de seguro Malfoy piensa dar el siguiente paso hoy mismo-dijo el de ojos verdes con una sonrisa amplia, aun seguía en el juego y no pensaba volver a fallar.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, debes ir a hablar con Weasley de inmediato y convencerlo-manifestó la voz profunda con motivación.

Nott asintió inconscientemente con la cabeza.

-Ya voy para allá-le confirmó con seriedad.

La línea se cortó y el muchacho quedo con el teléfono sobre su oído durante varios segundos antes de colgar. No podía demorarse más, debía entrar en acción, esta vez debía ser más rápido que Malfoy. Aquella guerra recién comenzaba y aunque hubiera perdido la primera batalla, aun podía ganar y saborear la dulce y ansiada victoria.

**Continuará…**

Hola esperó que les esté gustando la historia y que me dejen un review si tienen alguna sugerencia o crítica constructiva, además recuerden que pueden pasarse por el blog para ver el material extra que iré subiendo de los capítulos _http:/ eldiamantedelarosafanfic. blogspot. com / (unan los espacios)_

**B. Vi: **Qué bueno que te guste el fic, si la personalidad de Rose es algo… ¿Complicada?, pero solo te diré que ella no tiene la culpa de ser así, poco a poco se dará cuenta de lo importante en la vida. Esa fue la idea principal hacer una especie de mezcla para ver que conseguía, ya veremos que resulta, besos y cuídate.

**DreamsN'Ruins : **sí trato de actualizar seguido para aprovechar las vacaciones. Gracias, tengo que decir que me siento muy halagada por tus palabras, cuídate y besos para ti también.

**Letida : **Sí poco a poco me voy introduciendo más en el misterio principal del fic, pero aun falta bastante para descubrir la verdad. Intentaré actualizar cada una o dos semanas dependiendo de lo que tenga que estudiar, por ahora disfrutaré mis vacaciones de pascua XD. La caja fuerte, esa era la idea de esta maligna escritora, dejar a sus lectores en suspenso jajaja, cuídate mucho y besos.

**Kuchiki Yamiko: **Scorpius va a ser especialmente hábil en ese aspecto, tendrá que dominar a la fiera Weasley por un buen tiempo jajaja. Debo confesar que yo también odio a Nicholas pero bueno como bien dijiste debía bajarle los humos a la pelirroja de alguna manera,y si lo hacia una persona más pedante que ella le daba un toque de lo más irónico. Cuídate mucho y nos seguimos leyendo.

**samfj :** Gracias, que bueno que has podido pasarte por mi historia. Si así es poco a poco se irán dando las piezas de este rompecabezas que ambos deberán armar. Esa fue mi idea principal salir del mismo estereotipo que tienen estos personajes y crearles defectos, ambiciones, virtudes, etc, para que todo parezca más real. Estoy muy feliz de que te hayan agradado los cambios, yo creo que el renovar es bueno por eso decidí escribir el fic en un mundo alternativo. Además es la primera vez que hago algo de este tipo, con misterio, suspenso e intriga, voy a ver qué consigo de todo esto. Cuídate mucho, besos y nos seguimos leyendo.

**Lucia Weasley: **No te preocupes a mi me pasa lo mismo cada vez que escribo en el móvil parece que escribí una sopa de letras jajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado la idea, si es mi primer AU, a si que no sé que pueda conseguir. Gracias y un súper abrazo para ti también, nos leemos :)


	4. Y en su interior

**Antes que nada quiere darle saludos a mi hermana que siempre me revisa los capítulos y me ayuda incondicionalmente.**

**Capítulo IV**

**Y en su interior…**

**1-**

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntaba la pelirroja, mirando como el joven tomaba el tubo de ese teléfono público y se lo ofrecía.

-Llama a tu padre-indicó con serenidad, a ella le brillaron los ojos de la emoción y la sola posibilidad de poder regresar a su casa inundó todos sus pensamientos provocando que sonriera.

Rose rápidamente discó los números y esperó por un segundo antes que aquella voz tan conocida sonara del otro lado de la línea.

-Padre soy yo, Rose-contestó ella entusiasmada.

-¿Rose?, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿estás bien?-la interrumpió él eclipsando por primera vez esa voz seria con una poderosa exaltación.

-Estamos…-

-Señor Weasley, un gusto conocerlo al fin-expresó Malfoy con una sonrisa totalmente falsa después de haberle arrebatado a la muchacha el teléfono de las manos. Ella, que había remplazado toda aquella esperanza por una mueca de molestia recordó que esa no era la primera vez que el rubio le hacía eso y se sintió increíblemente impotente. Como si fuese una marioneta y el rubio se encargara de jalar los hilos.

-¿Quién eres?, si llegas a hacerle daño a Rose…-lo amenazó el padre de la muchacha con hostilidad. Se notaba por su tono de voz que el poder escuchar al captor de su hija no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Ella estará perfectamente bien mientras usted cumpla con lo que yo le diga-sentenció el rubio con arrogancia, él quería establecer desde un principio que era él el que tenía el control de la situación y que no pensaba ceder hasta que no consiguiera lo que quería.

-¿Cuánto dinero quieres maldito desgraciado?- le rebatió el pelirrojo comenzando a perder la calma que se había esforzado por mantener.

-No quiero su dinero, quiero algo mucho más valioso-añadió misteriosamente el joven notando que la chica lo veía confundida y que seguía escuchando atentamente la conversación. Su boca permanecía sellada y sus ojos azules no se despegaban del tubo como si de esa manera pudiera escuchar lo que musitaba su padre.

-No sé a qué te refieres-lo cortó el Sr Weasley con rabia, la cual se incremento varios niveles cuando oyó la risa de su interlocutor.

-No se haga el tonto, quiero el diamante-afirmó Malfoy con ansiedad sujetando ese teléfono como si su vida dependiera de ello, sus pupilas se dilataron y su corazón se aceleró.

-¿Qué diamante?-dijeron al unisonó ambos pelirrojos, Ronald con total estupefacción ante lo que estaba oyendo y Rose asombrada, nunca se imaginó que su padre poseyera una joya de ese rango de valor. Porque si él la prefería antes que cualquier suma de dinero…, era indudable que aquel diamante era especial, muy especial.

-Como ha escuchado Sr Weasley, quiero que deje el diamante en una canasta en el muelle tres, para las siete de la tarde-especificó Scorpius recordando los cientos de detalles que venía planeando desde que abrió un ojo esa misma mañana.

-No te daré nada Maldi…-

-Yo que usted no diría nada de eso-hizo una pausa y retomó con imperturbabilidad la charla, como si estuviera hablando con un viejo amigo-si para entonces no me lo entrega su hija sufrirá graves consecuencias-.

Scorpius no se molestó en esperar una respuesta sino que colgó con elegancia el tubo y salió de la cabina. La pelirroja que estaba sumamente sorprendida lo miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Si había entendido bien él pensaba matarla si no conseguía ese diamante, y considerando lo tacaño que era su padre su vida corría mucho riesgo.

-Nosotros no tenemos ningún diamante tan sorprendente, debes reconsiderar tu oferta porque mi padre tiene mucho dinero con el que pagar mi rescate-le objetó la chica a medida que regresaban al auto.

El rubio sonrió como si aquel comentario fuera un chiste, le hacía gracia la manera que esa chica hablaba de dinero, como si fueran simples monedas lo que su padre guardaba en sus múltiples cuentas bancarias.

-Tu padre te mintió pecas-declaró Malfoy a la vez que extraía de la bolsa una nueva matrícula para el auto y la cambiaba con la que estaba puesta. No podía arriesgarse a salir por la ciudad sabiendo que la policía tenía registrada la vieja matricula. Él siempre decía que prefería prevenir que lamentar y esta vez era una ocasión perfecta para aplicar la frase.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-replicó Rose enfadada, apoyada sobre el vehículo con los brazos cruzados. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que ese chico había amenazado con matarla y ella ya le pedía explicaciones, la muchacha no tenía caso, era testaruda hasta la médula.

-Simple-le respondió el muchacho de ojos grises subiendo al vehículo y sentándose en el asiento del conductor, en donde se colocó unas gafas oscuras y una gorra capaz de ocultar su cabellera dorada.

-Si tu padre no supiera nada sobre el diamante lo hubiera negado directamente en vez de preguntar por él con indiferencia-.

La pelirroja abrió la boca sorprendida por la deducción que había hecho su captor, pero enseguida se rectificó al ver la mueca arrogante en el rostro del joven. Odiaba que otros presumieran frente a ella.

-Ni que fueras detective o policía-se burló ella ocupando el asiento del copiloto y abrochándose el cinturón, nunca más pensaba exponerse si él estaba al volante. Con la experiencia de la noche pasada había tenido suficientes emociones como para tres vidas.

-Soy mejor que ellos-contestó con resolución el chico poniendo en marcha el auto y comenzando a conducir por esa carretera despoblada.

-Claro, por eso te dedicas a secuestrar a pobres chicas inocentes como yo-dictaminó Rose con sarcasmo comenzando a arreglarse el pañuelo con delicadeza.

-Querrás decir chicas caprichosas y mimadas como tú-la corrigió con seriedad.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo y lo miró desafiante-yo no soy caprichosa ni mimada, quizás un poco testaruda pero…-

Scorpius comenzó a reírse sin despegar su vista de la carretera, esto hizo que Rose se callara de inmediato y refunfuñara varias veces. Evidentemente ella no creía que fuera ninguna de las dos cosas, porque ¿desde cuándo conseguir lo que uno se merecía te hacia caprichoso?, ¿O insistir por poseer más cosas materiales te hacia una chica mimada?, esas preguntas rondaban por la mente de la pelirroja justificando su "correcta" actitud.

El resto del camino transcurrió silencioso, tanto el rubio como la pelirroja se dedicaron a lo suyo. La chica observaba con calma como cada vez aparecían más casas a ambos lados de la ruta y el chico manejaba el coche.

Finalmente ingresaron a la urbe y después de ser presos en un embotellamiento de casi media hora llegaron a una escondida callejuela, allí él estacionó el vehículo.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó ella desconcertada al ver que se encontraban en un barrio de la ciudad que nunca había pisado. Allí en vez de lujosas mansiones con piscina solo habían pequeñas casas una junto a otra, apretujándose por la falta de espacio.

-¿No querías comprar ropa?-indicó Scorpius con una mueca maltrecha.

-Pero aquí no es donde acostumbro a comprar nada, esto no parece ser un centro comercial-lo contradijo Rose señalando con ambas manos la calle, desde luego que aquel lugar infestado de basura no era ningún buen augurio para ella.

Él ante la negativa de la chica de seguir avanzando la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró para que siguiera caminando. Después de caminar unas cuadras desembocaron en una calle comercial donde enormes masas de peatones caminaban apretujados uno junto al otro. Aquello se asemejaba más a una guerra que a una peatonal, las bocinas de los coches, los gritos, el aire infestado y las luces provenientes de cada local la cegaron. Se sintió como una pequeña hormiga en medio del hormiguero, una más, dentro de esa masa que la arrastraba sin que se diera cuenta.

Antes que ella se percatará ya se habían internado en la profundidad de esas calles. Estaba segura de que si Malfoy no la hubiera tenido sujeta todo ese tiempo, se habría perdido entre la multitud. Súbitamente él se detuvo frente a una enorme tienda y la pelirroja chocó contra su cuerpo, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes que sus ojos azules enfocaron la vidriera del establecimiento.

La cara de Rose fue un poema, cuando vio que aquello era la liquidación de la ropa que sobró de la temporada pasada sus ojos se abrieron de horror.

-Yo no pienso comprar nada aquí-aseguraba ella completamente fuera de sí, gritando como desquiciada a la vez que negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza. Al muchacho le dio gracia la importancia que le daba al simple hecho de comprar ropa y no pudo evitar mofarse de ella.

-Entonces nos vamos-declaró Scorpius girando lentamente y esperando la inminente respuesta de la muchacha, porque sabía que ella tarde o temprano iba a reaccionar. Se alejaron unos metros hasta que la pelirroja lo detuvo, él sonrió, lo había conseguido.

-No, no…espera…-el rubio sonrió imperceptiblemente, leer a aquella chica era extremadamente simple, siempre sabia como hacerla enfadar y no hacia ni veinticuatro horas que la conocía-me parece que puedo rescatar algo-.

Ambos ingresaron al local, el lugar era de proporciones gigantescas y hasta contaba con una pequeña sala con sillones en su entrada.

-Dame tu bolso-le ordenó el chico comprobando la mirada horrorizada que le devolvía la pelirroja-es para asegurarme de que no iras a ninguna parte, te espero aquí, tienes diez minutos-.

-¿Qué? estás loco, en ese tiempo recién le di el vistazo general a la tienda-protestó Rose al igual que un niño patalea cuando quiere que le compren un dulce.

-Bueno yo si fuera tú me apresuraría porque ahora te quedan nueve-comentó Scorpius con malicia, en menos de un segundo la chica había desaparecido hacia los múltiples expositores de ropa.

El de cabellos dorados tomó asiento en una de las butacas junto a la puerta y comenzó a seguir con la vista a la chica de ojos azules, pronto se cansó y notó que justo a su lado estaban apilados muchos periódicos y revistas. En cuanto vio que estaba la última edición de su revista deportiva favorita se apresuró a ojearla, él adoraba el fútbol por sobre todas las cosas. Particularmente le llamó la atención un artículo sobre el inminente mundial del famoso deporte.

**Inglaterra con muchas posibilidades de conseguir la copa**

_A pocos días para la apertura del mundial en Rusia, Moscú, el equipo inglés se prepara para el viaje, pero ¿conseguirán estar en el podio nuevamente?, es la pregunta que más de un fan se hace en estas fechas. Recordemos que en el anterior mundial jugado en Qatar la selección obtuvo el bronce a pesar de tener varios jugadores lesionados. Pero el técnico, John Miller asegura que este año las cosas cambiaran ya que hay varios jugadores estrella que se integran a la plantilla, este es el caso de Sean Cornelly y Alexander Calvin. Inglaterra integra el grupo C y su primer partido lo disputará el cuatro de Julio con Australia, en el nuevo y espacioso estadio ruso, luego deberá jugar contra Perú y Ghana para poder pasar a la siguiente etapa."No debemos subestimar a los australianos", añade Miller cuando lo interrogamos en uno de los entrenamientos; el equipo de los canguros alcanzó la quinta posición en el anterior mundial y han aprendido de sus errores notoriamente. Así que solo nos queda esperar y gritar por los jugadores que llevaran con orgullo la camiseta blanca._

Ni bien Scorpius acabó con el artículo levantó su mirada para comprobar la ubicación de la pelirroja. Pero ella no estaba junto aquel expositor. El corazón del joven parecía que iba a salirse del pecho, por otro lado los nervios comenzaron a aumentar a niveles alarmantes. De inmediato se puso de pie y comenzó a recorrer todo el lugar, miles de pensamientos lo acusaban a gritos, era su culpa, él se había descuidado y por eso estaba pagando. Si ella llegaba a escaparse sería su fin y el del plan que tenía rigurosamente detallado. Pero no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si ella se le había escapado, prefería pensar que era solo una mala pasada de su subconsciente. Lo primero que hizo fue pasar por la caja, pero ella no estaba allí. El rubio trató de no perder las esperanzas y continúo buscándola con desesperación. Inmediatamente pensó que la pelirroja podría haber ido a los probadores y se encaminó hasta allí a la velocidad de la luz. No obstante el lugar estaba totalmente vacío.

Scorpius se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban y totalmente enloquecido se dirigió a la puerta del local, desde allí se dedicó a mirar hacia el exterior, quizás si tenía suerte ella aun estaría cerca y…

-Disculpe-lo interrumpió una voz fina y aguda. El joven vio que una señora cargada de paquetes le llamaba la atención, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba obstruyendo la puerta. Inmediatamente se hizo a un lado y retrocedió varios pasos para poder alejarse de la multitud que se disponía a salir del local. Entonces rozó algo, o mejor dicho a alguien. Sus ojos grises casi se escapan de sus orbitas cuando notó que acababa de encontrar a la escurridiza chica del pañuelo marrón. Ella había estado todo el tiempo frente a sus narices, oculta tras una enorme pila de ropa y él había sido tan ciego que no lo había visto.

Un alivio infinito lo abrigó al igual que una manta en un día invernal pero no fue suficiente para que ocultara las emociones que venia experimentado desde hace varios minutos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?, ya tendríamos que habernos ido-le reprochó alterado viendo que Rose sostenía entre sus manos dos camisetas y las veía de reojo con una expresión de total concentración.

-Encontré algo rescatable pero estoy en una difícil elección-murmuró ella sin despegar sus ojos de la ropa que sujetaba, era evidente que había ignorado el último comentario de Malfoy.

-Pero yo no le veo la diferencia-opinó él admirando esas dos camisetas rosas.

-¿Acaso eres ciego?, esta es rosa oscuro y esta es de un rosa más claro-corrigió ofendida la muchacha, Scorpius entrecerró los ojos para poder percibir la diferencia pero fue en vano, para él en esos momentos todos los colores eran iguales.

-Bueno, elige uno al azar-la apresuró empujándola en dirección a las cajas. Ella que seguía algo confundida por su repentina aparición continuó con su perorata.

-No lo sé, es complicado, porque si uso una falda gris me queda mejor este pero si me pongo un pañuelo violeta…-

-Elije uno ya porque te aviso que mi paciencia tiene un límite-expresó el muchacho con el rostro rojo de rabia, contaban con poco tiempo y no podía desperdiciarlo en una tienda, además no era conveniente que pasasen mucho tiempo expuestos cuando todo el mundo los estaba buscando.

El rostro de la chica se contorsionó y se tornó tan pálido como el de un fantasma.

-Me probaré unas cosas, pagamos y nos vamos-dijo la pelirroja apresurándose a tomar la canasta repleta de ropa que descansaba a sus pies y caminando rápidamente a la zona de los probadores.

Scorpius la siguió de mala gana, no quería que se repitiera la escena de hace un rato, prefería tenerla de ahora en más bien vigilada, había cometido una imprudencia y él aprendía a la primera.

La chica entró al primer probador disponible y cerró la cortina de golpe, el rubio se apoyó en la pared frente al mismo y comenzó a mirar un punto fijo mientras esperaba. Los minutos transcurrían con una lentitud exorbitante para el joven que cada dos segundos posaba su mirada en su reloj de muñeca, pronto la impaciencia fue más fuerte que él.

-¿Cuánto te falta?-urgió Scorpius con una voz tediosa capaz de mostrar el aburrimiento que sentía en esos momentos.

Pero no hubo respuesta. El rubio comenzó a jugar con sus manos tratando de sobrellevar la situación pero pronto tuvo una idea.

-Apresúrate pecas-

-No me digas así en público, me falta poco-le gritó ella enfadada, odiaba que la interrumpieran cuando se probaba ropa, debía concentrarse para tomar las decisiones correctas, no podía comprar cualquier cosa que dañara su imagen.

Luego de otros largos quince minutos donde el rubio atosigó a preguntas a la chica, ella salió del probador con una expresión aterradora, sin lugar a dudas si dependiera de ella el joven ya estaría muerto por una de sus miradas asesinas.

-Tengo que comprar una última cosa-señaló la pelirroja caminado con decisión hacia la parte más oculta de la tienda.

-Nada de eso, debemos….

Sin embargo Rose ya se había ido y dejado a Scorpius con la palabra en la boca, este refunfuñó y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta alcanzarla.

Ella se había internado en la sección de lencería y admiraba los sostenes con interés, fijándose las tallas y probándoselos por encima de la ropa. El joven de cabellos dorados se quedó estático en una de las esquinas y admiraba como todas las chicas que estaban allí compraban ropa interior. Por supuesto que ver todas aquellas prendas provocativas hizo que un nuevo y potente deseo ocupara su interior, pronto se imaginó chicas semidesnudas usando esas bragas rojas y transparentes, arrancándose los sostenes y dejándole ver sus pezones rosados y apetecibles…

-Ya terminé-lo detuvo de aquellos pensamientos pervertidos la muchacha del pañuelo marrón.

Scorpius tardó unos segundos en asimilar sus palabras, entonces vio lo que la chica iba a comprar y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Nunca se imaginó que esa muchacha malcriada pudiera usar ese tipo de ropa interior, él la veía como la típica mojigata que esperaba a casarse antes de mantener relaciones sexuales, y esas prendas tan diminutas con encajes y color demonio no eran para nada esperables.

-¿Qué pasa?-interrogó la pelirroja ceñuda al ver que en el rostro de Malfoy se podía leer perfectamente la sorpresa. Ella incapaz de entender el porqué dejó las prendas dentro de la canasta y comenzó a dirigirse al final de la extensa cola que había para poder pagar.

Él la siguió incapaz de despegar sus ojos de la lencería.

Se colocaron en la fila en el más absoluto de los silencios, justo detrás de dos chicas que no pasarían los dieciocho años que conversaban animadamente. Rose tan curiosa como siempre comenzó a escuchar su conversación, aunque esto no era para nada difícil ya que hablaban extremadamente alto.

-Has visto a esa chica, la del pañuelo marrón-susurró una de las dos muchachas con una risita.

-Sí, ese pañuelo es espantoso-añadió la otra con una risa cómplice.

Scorpius notó que la pelirroja comenzaba a tensarse, su rostro pronto adquirió tonalidades parecidas a las de su cabello y apretó los puños con furia. Nunca se le pudo haber pasado por la cabeza que alguien hablaría mal de ella, en su mente ella era perfecta, una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas. Pero desde que había sido raptada habían ocurrido tantas cosas, por primera vez se había enfrentado con la dura realidad de la vida y aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Ya no tendría un ejército de rubias teñidas que la halagaran de día y de noche, ahora debía conformarse con comprar en tiendas de descuento y oír como la criticaban frente a sus narices.

-¿No te parece conocida?-argumentó la primera chica misteriosamente dejando de reírse por unos instantes. En ese momento fue el turno del muchacho de ponerse nervioso ¿y si ellas la habían reconocido?, estaba más claro que el agua que tendrían que huir de allí y olvidarse de la compra de ropa, lentamente él acercó su mano hacia la pistola que tenía perfectamente camuflada en su cinturón.

-Sí, se parece a…-el rubio cada vez apretaba más el revólver, en cualquier momento lo sacaría, las amenazaría y se irían de allí, sería rápido y sencillo.

-A Sally Wilson, la chica peor vestida de todo el instituto-acabó una de esas chicas retornando a esas risitas insoportables que hacían que poco a poco a Rose se le agotara la paciencia.

Scorpius dejó caer su mano con un suspiro imperceptible, había estado cerca, pero otra vez había sido el resultado de su agobiante paranoia, el estrés y los nervios.

-Aunque me parece que ella le ganaría-acabaron de susurrarse las chicas antes de que fueran llamadas para pagar.

Al joven de cabellos dorados lo llamaron casi enseguida a otra caja bastante alejada, él pagó todo en efectivo y luego arrastró a la pelirroja que estaba congelada de la ira en medio del establecimiento hacia la puerta. Entonces volvió a mirar su reloj de pulsera, ya eran casi la una de la tarde, habían estado más de dos horas en el local. Scorpius no pudo evitar fastidiarse al notar este detalle pero sin embargo no dijo nada pues estaba seguro que si le reprochaba ella no le contestaría, estaba demasiado abstraída en su mente a causa de la rabia.

Caminaron cargando los múltiples paquetes hacia el auto, ninguno decía nada, de repente se oyó claramente un sonido bastante particular.

-Tengo hambre-indicó Rose sobándose el estomago que rugía desesperado para que su dueña lo alimentase.

Él la ignoró y después de guardar los paquetes en el baúl se sentó frente al volante, ella lo imitó totalmente malhumorada y volvió a repetir con una voz cansina-tengo hambre-.

-Eso te pasa por desperdiciar la comida que te di en el desayuno-.

-Si me desmayo de hambre no podrás obtener ese diamante que tanto quieres-expuso Rose con una sonrisita de suficiencia, sabía que acababa de tocar un tema de gran interés para el de cabellos dorados.

-Por lo menos no tendría que escuchar tu voz chillona-se burló el de ojos grises entendiendo las intenciones de la chica, porque si ella quería jugar, jugarían. Él conocía a la perfección las reglas de ese juego que había ido adquiriendo con las experiencias de la vida.

La pelirroja frunció los labios.

-¿Es tan difícil que me lleves a almorzar a algún restaurante decente?-protestó expresando toda aquella molestia que ya sentía, el hambre la ponía extremadamente susceptible.

El rubio puso el auto en marcha de inmediato y una idea comenzó a gestarse en su cabeza, sabía como enojar aun más a esa muchacha caprichosa, ella debía aprender la lección de que uno no tiene todo lo que quiere en la vida, a las buenas o las malas.

-¿Sabes qué?, cambié de opinión, iremos a almorzar-.

-¡Conozco unos restaurantes donde se come excelen…-comenzó emocionada la chica, porque cuando lograba lo que quería podía ser la persona más alegre del mundo.

-Iremos a un lugar que de seguro te va a fascinar-comentó Scorpius destilando una evidente sarcasmo que claramente ella no percibió porque siguió sonriendo como si nada.

…

**2- **

Esa tarde la bulliciosa ciudad de Londres no parecía tener nada de particular, cientos de peatones caminando de un lado a otro, concentrados en sus propias vidas, las luces de los semáforos constantemente cambiando , los vehículos rugiendo en las aceras y los flashes de las cámaras de los turistas en todas partes.

Sin embargo para ellos dos todo era diferente, desde la ligera brisa hasta aquellas típicas nubes que presagiaban que el clima estaba cambiando drásticamente. El rubio no soltó la muñeca de la chica en todo el trayecto, ella constantemente intentaba zafarse del agarre sin que se diera cuenta pero él presionaba con fuerza.

Entonces llegaron hasta las puertas de un enorme local ubicado en la esquina de la acera, contaba con varios pisos y estaba pintado distintivamente de rojo y amarillo. Scorpius se detuvo y forzó a la muchacha a entrar al mismo, antes que se diera cuenta ella ya había comenzado a gritarle.

-¿Aquí me trajiste?, odio la comida rápida-.

Rose se cruzó de brazos y se negó a dar un paso más, el joven refunfuñó, esa chica era extremadamente testaruda.

-Que lastima supongo que tampoco almorzaras, porque no pienses que voy a hacer lo que tu digas-indicó él con severidad, esta vez la tomó del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró a la fila para hacer los pedidos. Pronto él observó los carteles que colgaban sobre la pared y se decidió por la hamburguesa más grande que vendían.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?-impuso Scorpius sin siquiera prestarle atención a la muchacha.

-Nada, te odio-gruñó ella histérica llamando un poco la atención de la gente que los rodeaba- no podré soportar esa asquerosa comida chatarra ni cinco minutos en mi estomago-.

-Como quieras-le susurró Scorpius con malicia en el oído, se estaba divirtiendo mucho fastidiándola, viendo como su rostro se tornaba rojo y resaltaba sus infinitas pecas, como chillaba cada vez que protestaba y sobretodo como fruncía el seño al comprobar que ya no era el centro de atención.

Rose bufaba cada dos segundos, sus ojos azules contemplaban la cantidad de personas que también habían decidido almorzar en ese McDonald's al igual que ellos. Sin embargo lo que le llamó especialmente la atención fue que allí habían dos policías escondidos entre la masa de gente, y su captor parecía que no los había notado. Una débil sonrisa acompañó a un fugaz pensamiento que surgió espontáneamente en su mente, era la oportunidad perfecta pero debía ser cautelosa, un movimiento en falso y todo sería en vano.

La pelirroja tenía la mente embotada gracias a que enumeraba para si los cientos de detalles que tendría que tener en cuenta para llevar a cabo su maravillosa idea, por eso no se dio cuenta que Scorpius ya tenía la bandeja con la comida sostenida por una de sus manos mientras que con la otra la jalaba hacia una de las mesas más perdidas del local.

Se sentaron frente a frente y él colocó la bandeja en el medio, luego puso un recipiente plástico frente a la chica. Ella lo miró extrañada pero enseguida entendió todo, él le había comprado una ensalada para ella. Rose ni siquiera tomó en cuenta la atención y comenzó a comer delicadeza esas hojas de lechuga. Mientras tanto el muchacho devoraba una suculenta hamburguesa de enormes proporciones con bestialidad, como si fuera la primera vez que provocaba bocado en su vida.

-No sé cómo puedes ingerir tantas calorías-murmuró Rose con desprecio hacia el almuerzo de su captor, su mueca de asco realmente hizo que Scorpius sonriera victorioso por unos instantes.

-Y yo no sé como tu cerebro puede seguir funcionando a base de hojas de lechuga-contraatacó el muchacho con sorna, señalando con la cabeza la comida de ella-o lo que queda de él-acabó viendo como Rose se enfadaba considerablemente. No obstante no volvió a rebatirle, sino que se mantuvo abstraída con la vista fija en los pequeños pedazos de tomate que llevaba cada tanto a su boca.

Scorpius se extrañó bastante ante su drástico cambio de actitud, ella no acostumbraba a dejar que otro fuera el que dijese la última palabra. De todas formas solo se dedicó a terminar su hamburguesa y a picar su cono de papas fritas, estaba muy ansioso por lo que pudiera llegar a ocurrir esa tarde en el muelle, y la ansiedad inevitablemente le producía hambre.

-Quiero ir al baño-pidió Rose unos minutos más tarde sin levantar su mirada de su refresco pequeño ya vacio, sus manos jugueteaban entre ellas y parecía bastante nerviosa.

-En cuanto termine iremos-concedió el de cabellos dorados acabando su bebida de un sorbo y levantando todos los desperdicios para echarlos directamente en el cubo de la basura.

Se dirigieron hacia la zona de los aseos y ella rápidamente ingresó al femenino, Scorpius por su parte se apoyó contra la entrada pacientemente, sus ojos no se despegaban de ese reloj de muñeca que parecía correr cada vez más rápido.

La pelirroja corrió a través del enorme cuarto repleto de lavabos y se encerró en uno de los pocos cubículos disponibles, el corazón le latía extremadamente rápido y lo podía sentir palpitar contra su pecho, estaba nerviosa, nunca antes había hecho algo así en su vida.

Se apresuró a abrir su pequeño bolso, y de él extrajo un labial rojo carmín. Luego arrancó un trozo de papel higiénico y garabateó sobre él con la mano temblorosa. En su interior no hacía más que rezar para que su idea funcionara, ella quería volver a ser libre, quería volver a su casa. Eso funcionaba como un talismán oculto que la ayudaba a seguir adelante, que le daba ánimos.

Entonces enrolló el papel y lo ocultó fuertemente en uno de sus puños, respirando hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse ella salió de allí.

Se reencontró con el muchacho de ojos grises y este no tardó en volver a tomarla del brazo, ella comenzó a caminar cada vez más despacio a medida que se iban acercando a donde estaban los oficiales de policía. Scorpius la jaló con fuerza para que ella se moviera más rápido, pero esto fue suficiente para que la chica cayera al suelo bruscamente. Ni lenta ni perezosa ella soltó el trozo de papel en el lugar exacto donde podían verlo los policías, inmediatamente su captor intentó que ella se pusiera nuevamente de pie pero era demasiado tarde, los oficiales ya habían entendido todo.

-Las manos en alto-gritó uno de ellos sacando una pistola y apuntándole directamente a Scorpius. Él ni siquiera se inmutó ante la orden, su revólver se había deslizado desde su cintura hasta sus manos en menos de un segundo y no dudaría en disparar. Ante tal espectáculo más de un cliente los observaba expectante, nadie entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

La pelirroja temblaba, había tomado una decisión y ya no podía volver atrás, solo tenía que esperar. Pero el rubio no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, él automáticamente tomó a la chica y le apuntó con su arma como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Fue en ese momento cuando la multitud comenzó a comprender, la mayoría huyo con desesperación por la puerta delantera y solo unos pocos curiosos decidieron ser espectadores de esa escena.

-Bajen sus armas o la mato-gritó con irritación el joven, no tenía tiempo de juegos sabia que debía salir de allí lo más pronto posible, no tardarían en llegar mas policías y entonces sí que no tendría oportunidades.

Ellos se miraron aterrados por la amenaza, finalmente arrojaron las armas al piso e intentaron acercarse al delincuente con extrema lentitud.

Scorpius sin embargo comenzó a retroceder hacia la salida, una poderosa sensación de adrenalina lo consumía y lo impulsaba a presionar con violencia el arma. Rose respiraba con dificultad con los ojos entrecerrados, solo quería desaparecer de allí, ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera si debía morir.

En cuanto salieron del establecimiento se vieron rodeados de una multitud que les cerraba paso, y no parecían querer moverse, la mayoría estaba demasiado entretenida averiguando que sucedía o sacando fotografías. Las patrullas de policía no tardaron en aparecer en una de las esquinas de la calle convirtiendo a esa calle en un caos.

Un disparo se escuchó claramente y al igual que un rebaño de ovejas las personas se dispersaron hacia todas partes, los gritos no podían faltar a esa escena parecida a la de una película catacliptica.

El rubio comenzó a correr sin soltar a Rose, aquel disparo hacia los aires había cumplido su cometido y ahora podía continuar su huida a toda velocidad. Desaparecieron en una de las esquinas y se internaron en la callejuela trasera, a pesar de que las sirenas seguían sonando y que el eco de esa bala perdida seguía resonando en la cabeza de la pelirroja, ella continuaba corriendo tras el muchacho.

Se subieron al vehículo que estaba estacionado un poco más adelante y Malfoy apretó el acelerador con fuerza.

Rápidamente esa calle quedo atrás, y el intento de huida de Rose también. Después de todo escapar de Malfoy era mucho más difícil de lo que ella pensaba.

…

**3-**

Las nubes cubrían el cielo londinense dándole a ese día una apariencia aterradora, a pesar de que la temperatura oscilaba por los veinticinco grados, una brisa fría indicaba que faltaba muy poco para que esa tormenta se desatara con toda su furia.

Scorpius azotó con fuerza la puerta del auto, sacó del baúl la enorme bolsa negra y enseguida le indicó con la cabeza a ella que lo siguiera. Rose lo miraba confundida dado que se habían estacionado en una calle sin salida, rodeada de edificios totalmente llenos de grafiti que parecían estar a punto de desmoronarse. En el horizonte se distinguía claramente una escalofriante fábrica abandonada que parecía sacada de una película de terror, ella solo se estremeció y le obedeció. Sabía que si todavía seguía viva era de milagro, además en ese lugar no quería estar sola ni por un segundo, algo le daba mala espina.

El de cabellos dorados caminó a grandes zancadas hasta internarse en un callejón oscuro prácticamente imposible de hallar si no se conocía su ubicación exacta. La chica caminó a ciegas tratando de no pensar en todas las alimañas que posiblemente habitarían en ese lugar olvidado, desde ratas hasta cientos de cucarachas.

Lentamente una luz comenzó a aparecer al final de ese callejón y Rose se frotó los ojos para volver a acostumbrarse a la luz tenue. Scorpius ni siquiera volteó a ver si ella lo seguía, súbitamente dobló en una de las primeras salientes hacia la izquierda, era evidente que sabia ese camino de memoria.

Inmediatamente se enfrentó con una casa, estaba resguardada por grandes paredes de un cemento descolorido y repleto de humedad. La muchacha lo alcanzó en ese preciso instante y comprobó que él se había quedado estático frente a esa casa. Su semblante era serio pero en el fondo de sus ojos grises se podía identificar la nostalgia, tan poderosa que por un momento ella podría jurar que lo había cegado.

-¿Dónde estamos?-se animó a preguntar la pelirroja cuando el rubio extrajo de su bolsillo una pequeña llave terriblemente desgastada.

Scorpius colocó la llave en la cerradura con lentitud, sus labios seguían sellados y no pensaba contestarle, estaban allí por extrema necesidad, ese sería el único lugar en el que podían estar seguros. Aquel era su escondite secreto, capaz de ocultar en cada grieta los profundos recuerdos que él había dejado atrás hace años.

La puerta se abrió con un ruido ronco, hacía más de diez años que nadie la utilizaba. Malfoy ingresó a esa lúgubre habitación y prendió un pequeño foco que colgaba del techo, ese era la única fuente de luz del cuarto puesto que las ventanas estaban tapiadas por gruesas maderas. Rose lo imitó con algo de precaución, justo después la puerta se cerró y los dos quedaron confinados allí.

Los ojos de la chica poco a poco se acostumbraron a la falta de luz, y pudo contemplar con curiosidad lo que la rodeaba. En ese rincón olvidado del mapa había un colchón destrozado que reposaba en el piso, una silla que milagrosamente se mantenía en pie y una pequeña cómoda toda destartalada. Lo primero que le pasó por la mente a Rose fue que por allí había pasado un tornado, nunca había estado en un ambiente tan descuidado. De todas formas lo más llamativo del lugar eran las paredes, las cuales estaban totalmente empapeladas por fotografías y recortes de diarios.

Scorpius comenzó a rebuscar en aquella bolsa que aun cargaba con él mientras que la primogénita de Ronald Weasley se dedicaba a leer lo que estaba pegado en las paredes. La mayoría de los recortes eran sobre asaltos menores, hurtos y detenciones. No obstante lo que más le llamo la atención fue que desde el primer cajón de la cómoda sobresalían tres papeles. Y la llamaban para que los tomara entre sus manos. La chica que era demasiado curiosa no negó ese deseo y se apoderó de los mismos, el primero era una fotografía descolorida y doblada que mostraba a dos niños sentados en lo que parecía ser un parque. Uno era pequeño y rubio, de aproximadamente siete años y el otro tenia largos cabellos oscuros y un porte propio de un muchacho cercano a la adolescencia. Nunca pudo haberse imaginado a dos pequeños tan tristes y serios, el de cabellos dorados no era nada más ni nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy, ella no tardó en identificarlo y sintió una profunda lastima sin saber el por qué de la misma. Luego fijó sus ojos en el segundo personaje, estaba más claro que el agua que no lo conocía, pero de alguna manera esas facciones le sonaban de alguna parte, como si lo hubiera visto en un sueño lejano.

Sintiendo un peso en el estomago se obligó a dejar a un lado la fotografía y se percató que el segundo era un trozo de papel, un añejo fragmento de periódico. Esa noticia databa del 13 de Julio de 2008, y una foto de un accidente remarcaba toda la página, en ella un auto totalmente destrozado posaba para la cámara. Rose admiró por unos segundos más la imagen, no entendía que significaba ni que hacia allí, cuando ya se disponía a leer el artículo debajo sintió una mirada posada en su nuca. Se sobresaltó e intentó esconder aquellos documentos tras su espalda pero la mirada que recibió de aquellas orbitas grises le dio a entender que él ya la había visto.

-Dame eso, ya-.

Scorpius estaba totalmente rígido, se notaba a varias leguas que estaba hecho una furia. Sus pupilas rápidamente se dilataron y la muchacha lo miró temerosa, como si se hubiera convertido en un monstruo frente a sus ojos. Él le quitó de las manos esos tres papeles y los guardó sin vacilaciones dentro de la bolsa, la sangre le hervía de rabia. Ella nunca debió haber visto nada de eso, nunca.

Rose nerviosamente se sentó en la silla sin perder de vista al muchacho, aunque lo negara estaba aterrorizada de esa faceta suya, sus ojos parecían estar en llamas y eso no era una buena señal.

-No vuelvas a intentar escapar -afirmó esa voz tan fría con ímpetu, la orden había sido tan directa que muy pocos osarían desobedecer, claro que ella pertenecía a esa minoría.

-Yo no hice nada…-susurró ella cerrando los ojos para que él no notara que estaba mintiendo descaradamente, de todas formas un nudo se formó en su garganta y no tardó en presionar su pecho.

-No importa lo que digas, sé que mientes-le avisó Scorpius comenzando a caminar por la habitación mientras jugueteaba con una botella de agua que tenía en las manos-de todas formas dentro de poco me libraré de ti-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?, mi padre no te dará nada si no estoy viva-razonó la pelirroja de inmediato, su cerebro le indicaba que él no la mataría, la necesitaba. Su corazón se aceleró y el miedo sustituyó poco a poco esa sensación de seguridad que tenía desde esa mañana.

-Cállate de una buena vez-refunfuñó el rubio con hastió.

-¿Dónde estamos?-repitió ella súbitamente con una valentía que había estado juntando desde hacia varios minutos.

-¿Tienes sed?-cambió bruscamente de tema el joven extendiéndole la botella con una expresión seria. Ella la tomó sin dudar y le dio un buen sorbo, realmente estaba muy sedienta después de tantas emociones, luego la dejó a su lado y notó que él la miraba fijamente. Esos ojos no se apartaron en el correr de los siguientes minutos.

Entonces la pelirroja comenzó a sentirse mareada y su visión se tornó borrosa, sus extremidades experimentaban un extraño cosquilleo, su boca se secó y para cuando fue consciente de todas estas nuevas sensaciones, se desmayó.

…

**4-**

Él vigilaba atentamente, estaba alerta de cualquier movimiento, dispuesto a actuar en menos de un segundo. Desde su posición podía ver ese enorme embarcadero que contaba con decenas de barcos amarrados, balanceándose acompasadamente con las aguas tenebrosas del crepúsculo. Porque tras esas nubes oscuras, se ocultaba un sol tardío y enfermizo, a pocos minutos de dar paso a la solitaria noche. Estaban en el coche desde hacía más de una hora. A su lado la pelirroja dormía profundamente, sin conocer la escena que estaba a punto de presenciarse. Scorpius no había tenido más remedio que dormirla para poder tranquilizarla, además que su intento de fuga no le había pasado desapercibido. De todas maneras aunque había repasado mentalmente cientos de veces lo sucedido en el almuerzo, no entendía como ella se las había ingeniado para descubrirlos. Ella no era tonta como parecía. Ese pensamiento atormentó a Malfoy y se preguntó cuánto más no conocería de la joven, de la pelirroja oculta tras esa mascara de arrogancia y capricho.

Una camioneta negra se detuvo unos pocos metros más atrás y él la vio a través de su espejo retrovisor. Sonrió. Por más que algo le decía que era probable que Ronald Weasley no se presentara, una fuerte corazonada le decía que él le entregaría la joya. Miró por última vez a la chica y comprobó que siguiese durmiendo, salió del auto pensando que a partir de ese momento ya no vería a esa muchacha tan complicada, después podría irse con el diamante muy lejos de Londres y seguir con su vida de hace unas semanas. Viviría para él y haría lo que quisiera, como siempre había hecho en sus veintiún años de vida.

Unos hombres altos y fornidos estaban detenidos junto a un enorme yate, su atuendo era extremadamente formal y sus rostros denotaban una seriedad casi inhumana. Uno de ellos cargaba una pequeña y sencilla canasta. Scorpius caminó rápidamente hasta donde se encontraban y los miró con indiferencia.

-¿Dónde está la chica?-pregunto el más alto con una voz grave más parecida a un gruñido.

-Primero entréguenme la canasta-insistió Malfoy dando un paso al frente en señal de desafío, no le importaba que aquellos dos gorilas lo sobrepasaran diez centímetros y fueran el doble de su ancho, sus ojos seguían mostrando la misma determinación y esa codicia que poco a poco comenzaba a consumirlo.

Se rieron con amargura.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te la daremos primero?-argumentó uno de ellos elevando una ceja y levantando su mirada desde la cesta hasta el muchacho.

-Ustedes deciden, o me entregan la canasta o acabó con la vida de la chica y no quieren que Weasley se entere que no consiguieron salvar a su hija-comentó él penetrando sus orbes con astucia en esos hombres. Por unos segundos estos parecieron confundidos pero enseguida se recompusieron y toscamente le extendieron la canasta a Scorpius.

El joven de cabellos dorados se sorprendió ante su repentino cambio de actitud pero lo atribuyó al efecto de sus palabras y sonrió satisfecho. La canasta no demoró en estar aprisionada entre sus manos. Con ansias tomó su tapa y cuando estaba a punto de jalarla para conocer su contenido, para descubrir a aquel famoso y misterioso diamante, algo impactó contra su cabeza.

La cesta cayó pesadamente al suelo.

En ese mismo instante ella abrió los ojos. Lo primero que hizo fue llevarse una mano a la cabeza, esta le daba vueltas y se sentía algo mareada a pesar de estar sentada. Rápidamente notó que estaba en un vehículo y sus ojos se deslizaron con prisa hacia el reloj digital del automóvil. Su corazón casi se para al notar que eran las siete y diez. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, él había ido a buscar el diamante. Con sumo esfuerzo salió del auto, se apoyó sobre el techo del mismo para recuperar la estabilidad y echó a correr hacia el muelle tres, el reloj corría incesablemente y ya había perdido mucho tiempo. Porque después de todo, Rose Weasley quería ser encontrada costara lo que costara, aunque eso probablemente no terminara como ella esperaba.

**Continuará…**

**Kuchiki Yamiko : **Sí todos tienen a raya al ego de la pelirroja, en especial cierto joven jajaja, para eso aun falta bastante esto recién empieza, poco a poco van a comenzar a conocerse y las cosas se van a ir dando. Traté de que fueran personajes con más defectos que virtudes, eso hace que todo sea mucho más interesante y que sus personalidades choquen a menudo. Cuídate mucho, besos y nos leemos pronto.

**Lucia Weasley: **Bueno creó que me siento avergonzada jajaja, esta vez demoré un poco más en actualizar pero es debido a que tengo mucho que estudiar y quiero el capitulo sea mediano antes de subirlo. Poco a poco se irá descubriendo cual fue su relación y el oscuro pasado de Scorpius, ¿Sonó de telenovela?, jajaja. Sus personalidades son muy especiales y la de Rose es mi favorita sin dudas. Bueno me despido, cuídate muchísimo, besos y trataré de actualizar tan seguido como de costumbre.

**Letida : **Sí todo fic necesita un toque de humor, lo dramático en cierta forma me deprime. Nott es una persona muy especial con muchas intenciones que todavía no serán reveladas, en especial su relación con Scorpius, aunque te prometo que para el próximo se conocerá un poco más sobre eso. Lo de la ortografía supongo que es cosa de práctica, además de que acostumbró a revisar varias veces, aunque evidentemente siempre se me pasa algo jajaja. Trataré de actualizar entre una y dos semanas, pero no dejaré el fic, adoro escribirlo. La última pregunta no te la puedo responder, eso tendrás que averiguarlo más adelante, ya sé que soy mala pero me gusta mucho dejar intriga. Gracias por leer mi fic y darme tanto apoyo, cuídate y besos.

**anonima15: **gracias me alegro que hayas podido pasarte y dejarme tu opinión, cuídate y nos leemos.

**DreamsN'Ruins: **me gusta tu numeración y no, no noté que faltaba el tres jajaja, soy eternamente despistada. Me alegro que te agrade, realmente me haces muy feliz porque al principio dudé si debía subirlo o no, pero al final me arriesgue y este es el resultado. Sí Malfoy tenía que molestarla de alguna manera, sus personalidades chocan a menudo, ellos son muy diferentes entre sí y poco a poco se descubrirá la razón de esto. En cuanto a las actualizaciones demoró aproximadamente entre una y dos semanas siempre y cuando la inspiración toque mi puerta XD, voy a tratar de ser constante de todas maneras. Gracias por dejarme tu opinión de lo que piensas, para mí es muy importante, cuídate mucho, besos y espero que nos leamos pronto.


	5. Bajo la tormenta

¡Hola a todos!, siento la demora pero la semana pasada he tenido mucho que estudiar y se me secó el cerebro XD, intentaré actualizar una vez cada dos semanas, saludos y gracias por todos sus reviews realmente me alegraron el día.

**Capítulo V**

**Bajo la tormenta**

**1-**

-Yo que tú me quedaría quieto-sugirió una voz tras él, en ella se podía percibir claramente la euforia y la burla, perfectamente combinadas en ese tono frio y sagaz que provocó que Scorpius abriera los ojos de la sorpresa. Él estaba tenso desde que vio como un arma le apuntaba directamente al rostro, desde su posición, recostado en el piso de madera, podía ver como aquella canasta descansaba unos metros más adelante. La misma que contenía todas sus esperanzas y deseos, y de si algo estaba seguro era que la iba a recuperar fuera como fuera. Se incorporó con lentitud ignorando la advertencia del otro hombre, la cabeza le dolía por el golpe, y sentía todos sus músculos agarrotados.

-El diamante es mío-afirmó el joven de cabellos dorados en un susurro que resonó en aquella brisa marina que se había apoderado del muelle. Este se había puesto de pie con dificultad y veía a su nuevo contrincante con odio, y más que nada con decepción. Nott sostenía la pistola con firmeza y sus ojos brillaban desafiantes, burlándose de ese muchacho al que encontraba insignificante. A su vez la sonrisa ladeada que adornaba su rostro le daba un aire terrorífico y bestial.

-Decide ya o es él o es tu vida-declaró el muchacho de cabellos negros conteniendo una risa maléfica, se estaba divirtiendo enormemente con el joven. Los dos gorilas que le habían entregado la canasta hace pocos minutos estaban en una de las esquinas del lugar completamente inmóviles, como si todo lo que estuviera sucediendo frente a sus ojos ya estuviese planeado desde un principio.

-Te perdone la vida ¿eso no significa nada para ti?-soltó con furia el de ojos grises, mientras mantenía sus dientes apretados y respiraba entrecortadamente con el fin de tranquilizarse, él sabía que debía mantener la cabeza fría si quería conseguir la joya.

-Sigo vivo porque eres un cobarde-mencionó el poseedor de aquellos ojos oliva, denotando desprecio. El ambiente se congeló de golpe, aquellas palabras habían sido como una bofetada para Malfoy. Este percibía como toda la sangre de su cuerpo hervía y como su corazón empujaba con fuerza contra su pecho como queriendo escapar de su tórax.

-Y tu traicionas a tus amigos así que estamos a mano-rebatió este dando un paso al frente, sus orbes grises emitían cientos de chispas que perforaban a su interlocutor.

Nott sonrió con amargura-tu nunca fuiste mi amigo, yo solo te usé cuando te necesité-.

El rostro de Scorpius se deformó. En ese punto ya había perdido completamente la razón y solo se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, los cuales solo le indicaban una cosa: destruir a Sebastián Nott.

-Eres un maldito bastard…-insultó el rubio acercándose peligrosamente a aquel hombre que continuaba tan erguido y serio como siempre.

En ese momento Nott hizo una seña a esos dos hombres que permanecían como espectadores, y en menos de un segundo detuvieron a Scorpius en su intento de abalanzarse sobre el de cabellos oscuros. La pistola no se movió ni un centímetro de su objetivo: la cabeza de aquel joven albino.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿dónde está la chica?-observó Sebastián con calma, a la vez que comenzaba a caminar hacia su objetivo con una sonrisa extremadamente falsa. Una brisa helada los envolvió y sin embargo nadie se estremeció, sobre sus cabezas unas pesadas nubes negras anunciaban que en cuestión de minutos algo más que unas simples gotas caerían.

Malfoy permaneció inmóvil, sus ojos se habían anclado en aquellos verdes, no pensaba darle la respuesta.

-Vamos Malfoy…-lo apresuró con una risa corta-¿o quieres que apreté el gatillo para que todo termine?-el revólver pasó frente a los ojos del muchacho como en cámara lenta, la sonrisa de Nott se ensanchó.

-Haz lo que quieras con ella, solo me interesa el diamante-contestó mordazmente. Ni siquiera intentó zafarse del agarre de aquellos matones, pues lo tenían bien sujeto de los brazos y estaba seguro que no podía igualarlos en fuerza.

-¡Que iluso!, olvidé que todavía no sabes lo más importante –recordó el hombre de cabellos oscuros llevándose una mano a la cabeza en un gesto totalmente teatral. Se notaba que el saber más que los demás le proporcionaba un sentimiento de satisfacción inexplicable.

-Conocer detalles sin importancia no va a impedir que me vuelva millonario Nott-contraatacó Malfoy con la voz cargada de furia.

Nott se rió por unos minutos antes de acercarse a la cesta y tomarla con ambas manos, luego la abrió de golpe. Y en su interior…

No había nada.

-La canasta está vacía ¿acaso pensabas que Ronald Weasley iba a dártelo a ti?-el estomago de Scorpius se contrajo de repente provocándole un intenso dolor que se sumó al de la cabeza y al de los brazos. Se negaba a creer que todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano, de seguro Nott lo estaba engañando, no podía estar vacía.

-Supongo que no entiendes nada, así que te voy a explicar la situación-hizo una pausa para dejar la canasta en el suelo y voltearse a observar al rubio fijamente- desde hace unas horas que formó parte del sistema de seguridad privado de la familia Weasley, y sé cosas que tú solo puedes imaginar-.

Malfoy no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante sus palabras.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?, ahora que trabajas para él puedes conseguir la joya por tu cuenta-expresó el joven de ojos grises algo confundido.

-No es tan fácil…-murmuró con una voz difícil de descifrar y el rostro endurecido por una mueca-pero eso a ti no te interesa, porque pienso eliminarte, sabes demasiado y ya has cumplido tu función-terminó con rotundidad, sus ojos brillaban ante el solo hecho de acabar con esa tarea.

-¿Con función te refieres a tu inútil plan de robo el día de la fiesta?-se burló este, Scorpius sabía que Nott se ponía susceptible cada vez que alguien cuestionaba su sabiduría, y entretenerlo además le daba más posibilidades de escapar de allí.

-Me sigue asombrando tu capacidad para cegarte ante las cosas más evidentes, tú fuiste la carnada, el único imbécil al que pudimos encontrar que se arriesgara a entrar a la mansión-se mofó haciendo sentir a su acompañante como un completo imbécil. Pero el rubio jamás lo iba a demostrar, sino que adoptó su postura defensiva y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Y eso de que te sirvió? todavía no tienes el diamante-.

Un silencio se extendió entre ellos, poco a poco pequeñas gotas comenzaron a marcar su presencia y Nott se dirigió a Malfoy con hastió-Fuiste más útil de lo que piensas, adiós Malfoy-.

Un segundo antes que el de cabellos oscuros presionara el gatillo, Scorpius empujó con sus últimas fuerzas a uno de los gorilas que se alejó con precaución del área de alcance de la bala. Al igual que una pantera hambrienta él se arrojo sobre Nott y ambos se enfrascaron en una lucha violenta. La pistola acabó en el suelo, como un juguete olvidado.

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, corriendo desde la entrada del muelle, una chica apareció.Rápidamente tomó el arma con sus manos temblorosas y contempló con horror como los dos matones se le venían encima. Metro a metro se acercaban precavidos intentando asustarla, pero ella no bajó la retaguardia y sostuvo la pistola con cuidado, como si fuera algo tan frágil y delicado que pudiera romperse al ser tocado por el viento.

Al mismo tiempo los otros jóvenes estaban en una danza de puñetazos, empujones y patadas. Scorpius a pesar de estar molido luchaba con energía y se defendía de los golpes mortales por parte del chico de ojos verdes. Rose esta sobresaltada nunca en su vida había presenciado semejante escena, parecían dos animales más que dos seres humanos, era evidente que no iban a descansar hasta que uno de los dos acabara muerto.

La lluvia finalmente apareció y el chaparrón no tardó en empapar a todos los presentes, el pañuelo de la chica resbaló con lentitud hasta el suelo y su despampanante cabellera pelirroja se le pegó a la cara completamente mojada.

Aquellos dos hombres comenzaron a acorralarla contra la pared de cajas, sus sonrisas maliciosas hicieron que la muchacha temblara asustada. Sin embargo una chispa se encendió en su interior, esta ni lenta ni perezosa distendió a todos aquellos temores que la paralizaban, y ella actuó.

Sus dedos resbalosos jalaron del gatillo y la fuerza proveniente del la pistola la hizo golpearse contra las cajas con violencia. La bala fue a dar a menos de cinco centímetros del pie de uno de los gorilas, estos retrocedieron de inmediato.

Ella sonrió asustada pero satisfecha a la vez, su respiración se había aumentado frenéticamente y de pronto una sensación de poder la invadió. Tenía el control y ellos lo sabían.

Pronto otro par de balas resonaron en el muelle, una de ellas impactó en la rodilla de uno de los hombres, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil en el piso. Cuando Rose vio lo que hizo un grito de sorpresa emergió de sus labios, hasta ese instante no había sido consciente de lo que hacía. La sangre comenzó a bañar la porción de suelo cercana al herido y ella se puso totalmente pálida. No tuvo mucho tiempo más hasta que el otro hombre se acercó a grandes zancadas, seguramente dispuesto a cobrar venganza por lo sucedido con su compañero.

Ella bajó el arma para poder resistir a la creciente tentación de volver a tirar del gatillo, cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared de cajas, desando que todo eso acabara de una vez.

Pero en ese momento la barrera se tambaleó peligrosamente y varias cajas cayeron desde lo más alto, Rose no abrió los ojos hasta que sintió un grito desgarrador y un sonoro golpe. El otro hambre yacía en el suelo inconsciente aplastado por una gigantesca caja.

Sus ojos azules enfocaron temerosos a Malfoy y a Nott, en su mente se le planteaban dos posibilidades, o huir de allí e intentar ser encontrada por alguien para que la lleve a casa o detener esa pelea.

La primera opción fue mucho más tentadora, pero por otro lado el ver como aquellos jóvenes se destrozaban el uno al otro la aterrorizaba. Finalmente intentó escapar por un paso estrecho que conducía hacia la salida de ese muelle, ahora completamente obstruido por cajas, pero era imposible, estaba atrapada y no podía mover ni una sola caja sin ayuda.

Cuando ya se disponía a intentar hacer algo para detener esa matanza, resbaló, trastabilló y una de sus manos se afirmó de una de las cajas cercanas, la otra mano apretó el gatillo.

Un grito se coló entre el sonido del mar, el de la brisa y el de la lluvia y otro cuerpo cayó con el de los otros dos. Rose casi se desmaya al comprobar que le había disparado al muchacho de cabellos oscuros, toda su pierna lucia una herida roja y a simple vista, bastante grave.

Scorpius estaba totalmente pálido, al límite de sus fuerzas y respirando con dificultad a la vez que se sujetaba uno de sus brazos con una mueca de dolor. Su rostro estaba repleto de magulladuras y tenia marcas de puñetazos y golpes en todo el cuerpo. Lentamente se acercó a la chica y le quitó el arma de las manos temblorosas. Ella ni siquiera lo notó ya que se había acercado al reciente herido y lo contemplaba horrorizada. Su rostro estaba amarillento y a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados ella de inmediato recordó aquellas facciones, ese hombre era el joven adolescente que había visto en una de las fotos. Aquel razonamiento la dejó algo atontada durante unos segundos, pero no tuvo tiempo de atacar cabos ya que Scorpius la llamó para que lo ayudara a mover las cajas.

Ella obedeció y entre los dos consiguieron abrirse paso entre esa jungla de cajas, luego él la tomó de la muñeca a modo de apoyo. Le costaba caminar y las huellas de la pelea ya comenzaban a hacer marca en él, pues su ojo izquierdo se había hinchado considerablemente tornándose de un color morado oscuro.

Ni bien alcanzaron la calle, el rubio vio que uno de los vehículos estacionados tenia la puerta delantera abierta de par en par, esto le llamó poderosamente la atención y sin más cavilaciones caminó hasta allí. Se sentó en el vehículo desconocido y abrió la guantera del asiento del copiloto, dentro decenas de papeles se empujaban por el espacio. Rose que temblaba de frio por el hecho de estar empapada de pies a cabeza, se quejó en voz baja antes de sentarse en el asiento del acompañante.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó ella al ver como los ojos grises de Malfoy se deslizaban con curiosidad sobre un montón de papeles arrugados. Él no le contestó y tras guardarlos en una bolsa de nylon, salió del automóvil satisfecho. Luego volvió a tomar la muñeca de la chica y se dejó arrastrar hasta su propio vehículo.

Él arrancó enseguida e ignorando las constantes punzadas de dolor de su cuerpo condujo hasta que se internaron en lo más profundo del área del puerto. Allí no había ni un alma, tan solo la tormenta y ellos.

Entonces se estiró hacia la parte trasera del coche y tomó la pesada bolsa negra que cargaba a todas partes, de ella extrajo vendas y algo de alcohol. Comenzó a curarse mientras que Rose miraba un punto del vacío con la mente embotada. Era evidente que se encontraba en shock, nunca antes había herido a nadie de esa forma, nunca había experimentado el peligro, saboreado el poder de sostener un arma ni visto tanta sangre.

Scorpius, en cuanto acabó de desinfectarse las heridas, miró a la chica y sintió preocupación, él recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que había manejado un arma y no había sido una experiencia muy agradable. Él tenía tan solo catorce años, pero Nott había insistido y no había tenido opción. Había herido a más de una persona y se había sentido terrible, todavía recordaba aquellas horrendas pesadillas que lo atormentaron por meses.

Poco después trató de olvidar eso difusos recuerdos y posó su vista en el parabrisas del auto, completamente ocupado en repeler el agua del vidrio delantero. La lluvia caía con más fuerza que antes y la calle ya comenzaba a asemejarse al cauce de un rio.

Entonces el rubio se percató de que su acompañante temblaba bajo esas vestimentas mojadas y se dio cuenta que ya era hora de salir de allí. Encendió el motor y prendió la radio para distender el ambiente, luego puso en marcha el automóvil, poco a poco aquella callejuela estrecha volvió a quedar desierta y sumida en la oscuridad.

…

**2-**

Una limusina tan pomposa y lujosa como su dueño, apareció de entre la niebla de la calle y se detuvo en la entrada de esa monumental mansión. A pesar de estar en pleno verano, el ambiente se sentía húmedo y pesado, aquel sol radiante estaba oculto tras espesas bandadas de niebla dándole al cielo un aspecto enfermizo. Cientos de flores decoraban el camino hasta la puerta y varios árboles se encargaban de dar la sombra necesaria, sin embargo para el sujeto que emergió del asiento trasero del coche, aquel era el mismísimo infierno. Con dificultad, él logró ponerse pie gracias a la ayuda de ese par de muletas y luego lanzó un gruñido para darle a entender a su chofer que no debía ayudarlo. Siempre había sido completamente autosuficiente y el tener que depender de ellas para poder caminar lo exasperaba totalmente. Se podía notar como aquel mal humor salía por cada poro de su rostro, formando una mueca bastante desagradable.

-Señor ¿está seguro qu…-

-Soy perfectamente capaz Rogers, puedo caminar por mi cuenta-indicó el hombre forzando una sonrisa para su empleado, el cual lo miraba algo indeciso junto a la puerta de la limusina. Era evidente que Nott todavía no dominaba del todo esos aparatos, y sus torpes pasos lo reflejaban-ya puedes irte-ordenó apretando los dientes para disimular su furia. El chofer asintió rápidamente con la cabeza antes de desaparecer en aquel coche con el semblante imperturbable.

Con lentitud se acercó hasta la enorme entrada, decorada por altas columnas de mármol blanco, de las cuales relucía una enredadera perfectamente podada. Frente a cada pilar habían dos guardias parados como estacas, en cuanto vieron a Nott se tensaron visiblemente y abrieron sus ojos de la sorpresa .El hombre de cabellos oscuros los ignoró por completo como si fueran estatuas decorativas, a esas alturas todo el personal debía conocerlo como el nuevo jefe de seguridad y debía hacerse respetar, aunque caminar con esas muletas no le ayudara mucho.

-Señor-musitaron ambos, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Nott hasta que este traspaso la puerta e ingresó al vestíbulo. El lugar estaba tal y como lo recordaba hacia un par de noches, el buen gusto estaba desde en los cuadros hasta en la alfombra. El hombre de ojos olivas anotó mentalmente que quería una casa como aquella en cuanto consiguiera el diamante, adoraba el lujo por sobre todo lo demás.

El mayordomo no tardó en aparecer desde uno de los corredores adyacentes, seguramente llamado por aquel irritante sonido que producían las muletas contra el piso de la más fina madera.

-Necesito hablar con el Sr Weasley-solicitó con firmeza Sebastián dirigiéndose a aquel otro hombre, que lo miraba con suspicacia y analizaba disimuladamente su pierna derecha, la cual estaba totalmente vendada por la herida recibida. Además el hecho de que su rostro estuviese llenos de moretones y golpes no disminuía la atención del empleado.

-Acompáñeme-indicó el empleado apartando su vista de Nott, si bien este intentó extraer algo de información del rostro del empleado, no lo logró. Parecía que sus facciones no estaban diseñadas para sonreír, o para mostrar alguna emoción. Así que él no sabía que le esperaba, no tenía idea de cuál sería la reacción de Ronald Weasley. Poco a poco la decepción empezó a consumirlo mezclándose con toda aquella rabia que sentía hacia el rubio. Después de todo él sabía que todo había sido su culpa, lo había subestimado y él le había vencido. De todas formas no contaba con un detalle esencial, el que había arruinado su estructurado y perfecto plan. De solo pensarlo le hervía la sangre.

-Por aquí-señaló el mayordomo, mostrándole una puerta de madera tallada, luego él se retiró como si fuera una fantasma. Nott golpeó con determinación y una voz del otro lado le dijo que podía pasar. Pronto aquel estudio le dio la bienvenida, ya había estado una vez en ese lugar pero ahora las cosas eran totalmente diferentes. Debía usar toda su astucia para salir de ese pozo en el que él mismo se había metido.

El señor Weasley estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, su rostro estaba totalmente cubierto por el ejemplar matutino del periódico y ni siquiera se fijó en su acompañante.

-Buenos días Señor Weasley-.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras, ¿funcionó el plan?-preguntó el pelirrojo a la vez que bajaba el diario para contemplar a su nuevo jefe de seguridad. En menos de un segundo su expresión cambió radicalmente, sus cejas se elevaron y un brillo de sorpresa brilló en sus ojos azules.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-inquirió el propietario de la casa dejando el diario en el asiento contiguo. Sus ojos azules iban desde la pierna lesionada hasta el rostro hinchado de su acompañante. Nott sonrió con ironía pero se tragó su hostilidad, debía mantenerse cerca de Weasley costara lo que costara. Y si eso implicaba callarse y seguir un juego de engaños, lo haría.

-Anoche…, no sucedió como lo planeamos, el captor de su hija nos tendió una emboscada y salimos vivos de milagro-explicó Sebastián, tratando de trasmitirle a su interlocutor su ensayada condición de víctima con cada gesto. Si algo estaba en un su código genético era el saber mentir, nadie adivinaba cuando estaba evitando la verdad, nadie excepto una persona.

-¿Y qué te sucedió en la pier…?-.

-¡Estas aquí!, ¿Dónde está Rose?-una nueva voz apareció desde la entrada y se acercó hasta donde el muchacho de cabellos oscuros estaba de pie, entonces se apagó. Aquellos ojos cafés solo se dedicaron a observarlo con horror, luego de que Hermione tomó coraje volvió a insistir-¿Dónde está mi hija? castaña lo miró desesperada, se notaba a la distancia que grandes ojeras adornaban sus ojos y que su siempre pulcra cabellera lucía algo mas desarreglada.

-Señora, su hija sigue secuestrada- comentó Nott con una voz tan calma que hasta para él fue irreal. Porque por dentro, el solo pensar en aquella chica pelirroja lo enfurecía más que pensar en Malfoy, y eso ya era mucho. Miles de ideas cargadas de veneno luchaban para escaparse de su lengua como una sopa, pero se contuvo.

-¿Y el rescate?-preguntó ella conmocionada, buscando la mirada de su marido para poder tranquilizarse, pero estas nunca se encontraron.

-Fue una trampa, pero no pudo haber ido muy lejos-indicó Sebastián a medida que se sentaba en una de las butacas a descansar, su pierna ya le dolía intensamente y no quería forzarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-No entiendo-sollozaba Hermione-Él quería dinero ¿verdad?-afirmó ella mientras caminaba por la habitación con las manos en el rostro, se notaba que estaba alterada.

-Por supuesto ¿Qué más podría querer?-le restó importancia Ronald con severidad, pero esto no fue suficiente para calmar a su esposa.

-No lo sé Señor Weasley, quizás usted tiene algo más valioso-sugirió Nott con astucia, contemplando la reacción del pelirrojo. Esta fue casi instantánea, sus pupilas se dilataron y la vena de su cuello se notó a la perfección, estaba nervioso y el de cabellos oscuros lo sabía.

-No sé a qué te refieres, ¿Qué mas podría tener que no fuese dinero?-contraatacó al mismo momento que se ponía de pie y se dirigía al mini bar con extrema lentitud.

-No sé, se me ocurre que podría estar buscando algún tipo de documento importante, o joyas…-

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del dueño de aquellos ojos verdes, estaba jugando con fuego y sabia que tarde o temprano se iba a quemar, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

-No seas ridículo, la única joya de esta casa es mi familia, y quiero a mi hija de vuelta-dictaminó el señor Weasley, cambiando rápidamente de tema a medida que se servía un vaso con whisky y le dedicaba una sonrisa de lo más falsa a su esposa.

-¿Cómo estará mi pequeña niña?-se lamentaba la castaña dejándose caer en el sofá como si fuera un saco de papas.

-De seguro que está bien Señora Weasley-la consoló Sebastián suavemente. Él mismo la había visto disparándole y yéndose con Malfoy, por supuesto que estaba bien, la situación era demasiado irónica para ser cierta y eso al de ojos verdes le generaba una rabia inconmensurable. De seguro la chica estaría divirtiéndose de lo lindo con el rubio, mientras que él estaba en ese nido de ratas fingiendo. Scorpius probablemente ya sabría donde estaba el diamante. Aquello le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Lo siguiente que haremos será esperar a que tengamos una pista-ordenó el pelirrojo, luego le dio un sorbo a su vaso para acabarlo-tienes que entreg…-

Pero no pudo acabar ya que su teléfono celular comenzó a removerse en el bolsillo de pantalón, con delicadeza lo tomó y comprobó quien era el autor de la llamada. Su semblante se ensombreció y sus ojos azules se convirtieron en hielo puro. Aquel número desconocido le era muy familiar.

Hermione, que en ese instante estaba hipnotizada contemplando los decorados de la alfombra, se puso de pie como si le hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica y se retiró sin decir nada más.

Nott, no obstante, no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición, estaba esperando que el señor Weasley contestara, tenía el oído listo para captar todos los detalles posibles de su charla.

-Si me disculpas un momento, debo contestar-dijo él acercándose a la puerta-es importante, ya sabes, negocios-acabó con ansiedad y como una brisa fugaz, salió de la habitación. El hombre de cabellos negros enseguida se puso de pie, la curiosidad lo estaba consumiendo y no podía esperar para averiguar quién sería el responsable de poner en ese estado de nervios al dueño de la casa.

Con lentitud caminó por el corredor intentando no hacer ruido con sus muletas. Cuando ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido y regresar al escritorio, escuchó aquella voz grave proveniente de una puerta entornada. Se acercó todo lo que pudo y pego la oreja a la madera.

-…bes ganarte su confianza y pronto lo tendremos comiendo de la palma de tu mano-un silencio le indicó que la otra persona estaba hablando del otro lado de la línea-si, si, sé que tienes que ser cuidadoso-otro silencio-no, no me interesa, solo quiero que muera de la forma más rápida posible-aquel comentario no le pasó desapercibido a Nott, al contrario, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y presionó la oreja con más firmeza contra la puerta, deseando escuchar mejor lo que seguía.

-Recuerda que tenemos poco tiempo, tienes que hacerlo antes del quince –una pausa corta cortó la voz del pelirrojo-no me llames si no es extremadamente necesario, no quiero levantar sospechas, ya sabes con quien debes contactar-.

Entonces la llamada se terminó y un suspiro cansino del señor Weasley fue lo último que percibió Nott, sin dudarlo se alejó de la puerta y comenzó a apresurarse en dirección al escritorio del anfitrión.

…

**3-**

La habitación estaba bañada por los últimos rayos de sol y costaba enormemente poder fijar los ojos en algo sin sentir la vista cansada, de todas formas a aquel hombre parecía no importarle. Tras sus gafas negras y finas sus ojos oscuros releían ese pedazo de papel minuciosamente. Buscando algún error en ese conjunto de palabras que se apiñaban unas contra otras atropelladamente. El lugar era espacioso y funcionaba como sala de reuniones normalmente, pero también era su rincón favorito dentro de la casa, por lo que la mayoría de su tiempo libre se la pasaba sentado en una de las cómodas butacas, jugando ajedrez o simplemente mirando por la ventana. Porque el gigantesco ventanal le mostraba un paisaje que podría dejar boquiabierto a cualquiera. Unas enormes montañas estaban al fondo, recubiertas de fina y brillante nieve, luego un bosque verde y callado se asomaba hasta que un pequeño río lo sustituía, este reflejaba los hermosos colores rojizos anaranjados propios del atardecer. Como si todo esto fuera poco, un campo repleto de pastizales le daba el broche de oro a esa postal.

Sin embargo para ese hombre en ese momento estaban en juego varios factores, de los cuales ninguno podía fallar. Uno de ellos era ese documento, o mejor dicho ese contrato que cambiaria varias cosas de su vida.

Entonces recordó que ya era hora de hacer esa llamada que tanto había esperado para efectuar, sabía que probablemente él estaría aterrado por la perspectiva de que se descubriera su fracaso y eso le encantaba. Una sonrisa rodeada de arrugas se formó en su rostro y con agilidad discó el número que conocía de memoria.

-Supongo que debí aliarme con Malfoy y no con alguien tan inútil como tú-fue lo primero que dijo cuando al segundo tono fue recibido por una voz que pretendía ser firme.

-Señor,…no es lo que parece comenzó a justificarse Nott, pero a aquel hombre canoso no le gustaban para nada las excusas.

-¿Acaso mataste a Malfoy como te pedí?, ¿o conseguiste el diamante?-se burló él utilizando una voz serena y fría que hizo que su interlocutor tragara saliva.

-No, pero…, es que él tenía un as bajo la manga que no conocíamos-añadió destilando toda la rabia que tenía contenida. El hombre elevó las cejas con escepticismo y esperó a que continuara-él y la chica, la hija de Weasley, se fugaron juntos, ella está de su lado y seguramente conoce la ubicación del diamante-.

La risa amarga aturdió los oídos del poseedor de ojos oliva, él se estremeció pero no cedió ni un poco.

-¿Enserio pensaste esas excusas tan pobres?, podrías entonces explicarme que le sucedió a tu pierna ¿verdad?-expuso el hombre canoso con ingenio, mientras se acomodaba las gafas y se sentaba mas cómodamente en esa butaca esmeralda.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Nott algo aturdido, pocas personas lo habían visto en ese estado desde que le dispararon hacia casi veinticuatro horas.

-No creas que no sé qué es lo que haces, te mantengo vigilado-le advirtió con seriedad.

-En ese caso debería saber que mi herida fue provocada por la hija de Weasley, ella me disparó, ella tiene la culpa-comentó con resentimiento Sebastián, el cual por supuesto, fue captado por su interlocutor.

-Comienza a ganarte la confianza de Weasley en vez de preocuparte por su hija, quiero resultados y a menos que no tengas pruebas de que Malfoy y ella están confabulando juntos no quiero una palabra más-le ordenó cortante, sabía que cuando a ese muchacho se le metían cosas en la cabeza podía llegar a ser muy testarudo.

La línea se cortó y el de cabellos canosos se recostó contra la butaca y comenzó a pensar la primera vez que lo vio, antes era una persona sin ambiciones, una persona que no aprovechaba sus potenciales. Pero él lo había ayudado, en esos dos años él había logrado convertirlo en un hombre eficiente y en un gran aliado. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que cumpliese su trabajo, no le permitiría el volver a fallar, la próxima vez no existirían segundas oportunidades.

Con una sonrisa insertada en la cara retomó la lectura de ese contrato que tantas dudas le planteaba, nunca había estado tan reticente a firmar como esa vez.

…

**4-**

Las estrellas ya cubrían el cielo cuando Scorpius salió de esa pequeña habitación, en una mano tenía un cigarrillo encendido, y en la otra un montón de documentos. Aunque había pasado un día desde el episodio del muelle, él todavía tenía sentidas varias partes del cuerpo. Diversos moretones violetas contrastaban con su piel blanquecina en su rostro, brazos y piernas.

Ya no soportaba estar por más tiempo encerrado y había decidido salir a tomar aire aprovechando que Rose dormía, ajena a todo lo demás.

Se sentó contra la pared de la casa y sin soltar el cigarrillo comenzó a leer aquellos papeles con sumo interés.

_Número de cliente__: 9756238 _

_Nombre completo__: Ronald Weasley Prewett _

_Edad:__ 41 años_

_Se certifica que el mencionado en cuestión posee en nuestras instalaciones una caja fuerte desde el cual no ha sido abierta desde ese año. Su contenido es confidencial._

_Atte., el director del Rublo Dorado._

Malfoy sonrió, y continuó leyendo los siguientes papeles que eran muy similares, la diferencia radicaba en que el resto estaban sellados con una tinta roja, y una palabra se podía leer perfectamente: Comprobados. Eso quería decir que seguramente Nott ya se había tomado el trabajo de investigar cada una de aquellas bóvedas, que incluían bancos de Europa, Asia y América. Le había limpiado ese largo y arduo camino e inconscientemente, le había "regalado", su trabajo en bandeja de plata.

Pero ¿qué sería el rublo dorado?, esa era la pregunta que rondaba en la mente de Scorpius, él mismo conocía cada uno de los bancos mayores y menores de Europa y ninguno llevaba ese nombre.

¿Pero si no era un banco que era?, ¿una organización?, ¿o alguna frase en clave?, el rubio se aisló de lo que lo rodeaba para pensar cada una de aquellas interrogantes. Pero el resultado fue nulo, así que decidió sacar su teléfono celular y buscar aquellas palabras por internet. No le sorprendió que no se hablara de ella, ni siquiera se mencionaba que pudiera estar relacionado con algún banco. Él refunfuñó, estaba tan cerca pero tan lejos de hallar la joya. Cuando la frustración ya había comenzado a invadirlo, tuvo una idea. Él conocía a la persona capaz de resolver esa incógnita, sabía que era capaz de resolver todo tipo de acertijos. Pero había un problema, no la veía desde hace cuatro años por que había aceptado una oferta de trabajo en Suiza. Y nunca más había recibido una noticia de su paradero.

De pronto un golpe sordo hizo que Scorpius se sobresaltara, enseguida se puso de pie y entró a la habitación para comprobar que había sido ese ruido. Automáticamente su vista se fijó en el colchón donde hace un rato dormía la pelirroja, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Registró toda la habitación con calma y notó que la puerta que conducía al baño estaba cerrada. Le dio otra pitada a su cigarrillo y se distendió antes de sentarse en la silla a esperar que la chica saliera.

-No entiendo cómo puedes bañarte en semejante basurero-le reprochó ella, a la vez que salía del baño completamente vestida y con toda la cabellera mojada sobre los hombros.

-Simple, no me baño-indicó el rubio con maldad viendo como la muchacha hacia una mueca de asco ante el comentario.-

-Eres un asqueroso-se lamentó ella, sacando de su bolso un peine y pasándoselo por la cabellera con delicadeza.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó él de improviso, las facciones de la pelirroja se tensaron y retrocedió varios pasos.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a drogarme-dijo ella con terror, abriendo los ojos al máximo.

-Lo hice porque de otra forma hubieras intervenido, aunque de todas formas metiste tu narizota Weasley-le gruñó Scorpius con rabia.

-Si no hubiera intervenido de seguro que ese hombre te hacia pedazos-expresó con soberbia Rose, acabando la tarea del cepillado y manteniendo la cabeza bien alta.

-Yo tenía la situación controlada-manifestó con terquedad Malfoy- además, no debiste haber tomado la pistola-terminó bajando la voz con algo de preocupación.

Ella no contestó y por un segundo recordó el charco de sangre que había dejado la herida que ella misma había provocado, se sintió contaminada y por primera vez sintió asco de sí misma.

-Quería que me llevaran a casa-susurró ella con pesar soltando un suspiro inocente, en esos momentos Scorpius pensó que tenía una niña frente a sus ojos y no a una muchacha de veinte años.

-Lo siento pecas pero va a faltar mucho para eso, mañana partimos de Londres-le informó él con pesar, la envidia que sentía la oculto a la perfección y la camufló con la decisión.

Rose se cruzó de brazos y no tardó en protestar:

-¿Qué?, no-vociferaba caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación-me niego a irme de Londres, por más que quieras ese famoso diamante…, yo no tengo nada que ver-.

-Tu padre tiene el diamante y yo te tengo a ti así que estamos a mano, el se rehusó a recuperarte por las buenas y ahora deberá hacerlo por las malas-.

Scorpius se puso de pie y encaró a la chica que parecía una loca, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

-Mañana nos iremos a las seis, junta todas tus pertenencias-le aconsejó el chico de ojos grises mirándola directamente para mostrarle que no pensaba ceder.

-Por lo menos puedo saber a dónde iremos-refunfuñó sin intimidarse, mantenido esa conexión de miradas, ese choque entre el azul y el gris.

-Vamos a Paris-los ojos de Rose iluminaron y antes de que esta pudiese decir algo al respecto él salió de la habitación para continuar con el escrutinio de esos documentos.

…

**5-**

La noche también había caído al otro lado de la ciudad, sobre aquella escondida oficina. Las luces permanecían encendidas pero casi todos los empleados estaban recogiendo sus pertenencias para regresar a sus hogares. Este no era el caso de Nott, el cual seguía sentado tras su escritorio privado desde hace horas, ni siquiera había notado como el sol había bajado y como las luces de la calle lo habían reemplazado, o como el reloj que colgaba a su espalda había movido radicalmente sus manecillas. Estaba pensando, recordando donde había dejado esos papeles tan importantes. La montaña de documentos sobre su escritorio de madera era testigo de la implacable búsqueda que lo había entretenido toda la tarde, no obstante todo había sido en vano.

-Señor…- indicó su secretaria empujando con delicadeza la puerta de la oficina-¿necesita algo más?-.

Sebastián no se molestó en mirar a la mujer, sus ojos verdes seguían clavados sobre el escritorio como si estuvieran imantados.

-No, ya puedes retirarte-le informó con seriedad pero sin poder ocultar ese tono monótono, propio del cansancio que lo embargaba.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta silenciosamente.

Nott nuevamente quedó solo entre esas cuatro paredes, callado como una tumba y con el cerebro intentando traer a su memoria el lugar en donde había guardado los archivos. Esos archivos que le habían llevado cerca de un mes de extenuante trabajo, de noches sin dormir y de llamadas repletas de favores.

Él recordaba tenerlos consigo cuando volvió de la mansión de Weasley la tarde del día de ayer, pues los había completado con la información que había podido obtener debido a su nuevo puesto de jefe de seguridad. Había decidido hacer una copia y guardarlos en su caja fuerte por eso los había llevado en la guantera de su auto y…

Pronto todo le vino a la memoria como la cinta de una película, ese había sido el día en el que le habían disparado, en el que engañado a Malfoy, el día que había vuelto a fracasar.

Enseguida se puso de pie con la ayuda de los brazos de la silla y se recostó sobre una de las muletas, paso a paso comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, no podía perder más tiempo.

Salió de la oficina y cuando llegó a la calle localizó a su limusina privada, su chofer lo estaba esperando. Subió al vehículo y se puso cómodo, sabía que ellos debían seguir donde los había dejado, después de todo, ¿Quién los pudo haber robado?

- ¿A dónde Se…-

-Al muelle tres-lo interrumpió Nott sirviéndose un poco del vino que siempre guardaba en el auto, necesitaba distenderse en el trayecto, su mente no paraba de insinuarle cosas que él se negaba a aceptar.

El recorrido le pareció eterno al muchacho de cabellos oscuros, nunca creyó que hubiese tantos semáforos en esa ciudad, ni que el transito nocturno fuese tan pesado.

Cuando finalmente arribaron al escenario, él fue el primero en bajarse, caminó con precaución en la acera para no tropezar y fijó sus ojos verdes en su Audi color plata, seguía aparcado en el mismo lugar, eso debía ser una buena señal.

Lo abrió y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, luego se lanzó hacia la guantera con desesperación, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al comprobar que allí no había nada. Pasó su mano por todo el compartimiento, negándose a creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Finalmente un pensamiento lo apuñaló con violencia: Malfoy.

Él había sido el ladrón, le había robado y había conseguido su trabajo y la llave para dar con el diamante. El rostro de Nott se tornó rojo de rabia, y en ese momento lo juró. Prometió que lo encontraría como diera lugar, y les haría pagar por todo. Nadie jugaba con él y vivía para contarlo.

-Cuando te encuentre Malfoy…-murmuraba el hombre de cabellos negros aferrándose al volante para liberar toda aquella ira que comenzaba a manejar su cuerpo al igual que una marioneta.

Ya no le importaba lo que diría su jefe cuando se enterara que lo había desobedecido, nada le importaba más que destruir al portador de esos ojos grises.

**Continuará…**

…

**Aliah Malfoy Weasley: **Yo también adoro esa película, pero en realidad lo único que extraje de ella fueron algunas partes del tráiler, y algunas ideas básicas lo demás son imaginaciones de mi loca cabecita jajaja, gracias y eso intentaré.

**DreamsN'Ruins: **Si a mí me pasa lo mismo vuelvo con el cerebro embotado después del cine, me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado y que hayas podido pasarte, cuídate mucho, besos y nos leemos.

**mlori: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, si intenté que los personajes tuvieran personalidades completamente diferentes, aunque esto tiene una razón que se sabrá más adelante. El chico que puse como Scorpius en el blog se llama Mike Vogel y aparece en Poseidón, What´s your number? y otras películas más pero ahora no recuerdo sus nombres. Intentaré subir pronto, cuídate y nos leemos

**Kuchiki Yamiko: **Sí yo también me lo imagino así a Scorpius,(baba) jajaja, agradezco que pienses eso intentaré seguir asi, cuídate mucho y nos leemos.

**F.F9598: **Gracias!, miles de gracias por crearte una cuenta y dejarme un comentario hermana ,sabes que no podría escribir mis locuras si no fuera por ti, te quiero mucho

**Letida: **no te puedo decir nada puesto que yo me atrasé más de lo que pensaba en la actualización, así que estamos a mano jajaja si Rose aun no entiende la magnitud del problema en el que está metida, la realidad la va a shockear a la pobrecita. Si concuerdo totalmente voy a ir aumentando progresivamente e tono con cada capítulo. No te prometo nada pero intentaré tener al próximo pronto para la semana que viene, y por favor duerme jajaja me haces sentir verdaderamente culpable, en fin cuídate, besos y nos vemos


	6. El prisionero

**Capítulo VI**

**El prisionero**

**1-**

-No te muevas, ¿escuchaste?-le ordenó Scorpius a la pelirroja que permanecía sentada con las piernas cruzadas y el seño totalmente fruncido. Ella asintió con la cabeza y su vista se enfocó hacia el otro lado de la estación.

A pesar de que apenas eran las cinco de la mañana la estación de trenes estaba repleta de personas, yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro. A través del techo recubierto de vidrios aún no asomaba el sol por lo que las cientos de luces brillantes del lugar eran lo que mantenía los ojos abiertos de la joven pelirroja. De todas formas las grandes ojeras que adornaban su rostro daban crédito de lo agotada que estaba, y su mal humor lo reflejaba a la perfección.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de que Malfoy regresara con un carrito para cargar el poco equipaje que llevaban con ellos. Luego se sentó junto a ella en aquella banca escondida y sus ojos grises se detuvieron en el suelo.

-No entiendo porque tenemos que irnos de Londres-se quejó ella tras refunfuñar por quinta vez consecutiva.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe-la cortó con agresividad.

-Si me incumbe, para tu información te salvé la vida-argumentó Rose con presunción, jugando con esa peluca rubia y rizada que él le había obligado a colocarse. De solo pensar que su captor le debía la vida se sentía poderosa, como una especie de heroína de las historietas que solía leer su hermano. Por eso cuando vio al rubio, esperando que le agradeciera profundamente, se llevó una gran sorpresa por su reacción.

Scorpius la miró fugazmente y contuvo la risa.

-¿Tú?, ¿salvarme la vida?-se mofó él al ver como el rostro de la muchacha se deformaba de la rabia y se tornaba a un color rojo tomate.

-Por si no lo recuerdas te estabas moliendo a golpes con ese hombre, el de pelo oscuro, el mismo que aparece en la fotografía…-rápidamente ella se tapó la boca con las manos, había dicho demasiado. Scorpius quedó atónito y guardó silencio por un segundo.

-¿Qué fotografía?-sentenció ponzoñosamente atravesando con la mirada a la chica, como si esta fuera una barrera invisible e insignificante.

Ella se removió incomoda en el asiento y no toleró su mirada por mucho más, pronto comenzó a juguetear con sus manos sobre su regazo.

-Te he hecho una pregunta-reiteró con ira, aunque él ya conocía la respuesta, sabía que ella había visto durante unos instantes aquella fotografía, pero quería oírlo salir de sus labios. Además no pasaba por alto el hecho de que ella lo hubiera identificado tan rápidamente, sin lugar a dudas nunca se hubiera esperado que ella fuera tan buena observadora.

-¿Siempre eres así de agresivo?-contraatacó Rose respondiendo con una mirada cargada de desafío, odiaba que le gritaran pero últimamente ya se estaba acostumbrando a los reclamos en voz alta de ese muchacho.

-¿Y tú siempre eres así de entrometida? -manifestó acercando su rostro más ceca del de ella, incluso podía sentir su aliento y toda la tensión que había entre ellos como algún tipo de droga.

-No sé porque te alteras ¿quién era él después de todo?-susurró ella intentando defenderse de esa mirada fría y amenazadora que excavaba su alma con cada minuto que corría.

El joven rubio se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se acomodó el gorro negro que llevaba puesto, su mente estaba en blanco. Ya no sabía cómo debía definir a Nott ¿un antiguo amigo?, ¿un ex socio? o tal vez como a un ¿maldito traidor?

Nunca iba a olvidar todo lo que habían pasado juntos pero tampoco iba a dejar atrás sus palabras hirientes ni el hecho de que intentó matarlo dos veces. Una más cobardemente que la otra. Ese pensamiento fue suficiente para que la tercera opción fuera la más tentadora.

-No es nadie, ahora cállate que me duele la cabeza-cambió de tema contemplando su reloj de muñeca, aun quedaban quince minutos antes de poder subir al tren.

Rose detectó de inmediato su cambio de actitud pero lo dejó pasar y se dispuso a ver como la gente pasaba. La situación se calmó por algunos minutos, sin embargo de la mente de la chica no salían todos aquellos resentimientos, toda aquella enorme madeja de furia que venía enrollándose desde hace días. Sin que pudiera evitarlo el vomito verbal se hizo presente.

-Si tú no me hubieras raptado seguramente estaría durmiendo cómodamente en mi cama de plumas después de haber llegado de una fiesta de lujo con todas mis amigas, mis padr…-

Pero eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, porque Scorpius también estaba molesto, muy molesto.

-Cállate de una vez, tú no tienes idea de lo que es la realidad, estas encerrada en un falso cuento de hadas y no puedes ver que detrás de tu frívola vida, estás sola-acabó Scorpius remarcando aquellas últimas dos palabras con odio. No soportaba oír sobre la "perfecta", vida de la pelirroja, ya tenía demasiado con su miserable existencia. Así que si ella quería desahogarse, él también lo haría.

-No es cierto-le rebatió la chica, aunque su tono tembló por unos segundos demostrando inconscientemente que no estaba muy segura de sus palabras. Todavía no olvidaba las palabras de las que eran sus amigas, aun le seguían doliendo en lo más profundo de su alma.

-Sí lo es y tú misma lo sabes, si lo fuera los padres que tanto idolatras ya te hubieran encontrado o me hubieran entregado el diamante ¿no crees?-opinó él con astucia.

Ella movió su cabeza hacia otra dirección y presionó sus ojos para no llorar, estos le ardían terriblemente pero sabía que tenía que resistir. Mentalmente pretendió ignorar aquellas acusaciones pero muy en el fondo pensaba que tenía razón, ya habían transcurrido tres días desde su cumpleaños y no había visto más señales de su familia en ningún medio masivo de comunicación desde aquella fatídica noche. Estaba sola y no necesitaba que se lo recordaran, prefería seguir negándolo.

-Pasajeros del tren número 258, de las cinco y cuarto, con destino a Paris por favor presentarse en el andén, el tren partirá en diez minutos-recitó una voz femenina amplificada en toda la estación, Scorpius se puso de pie y jaló de la muchacha para acercarla al andén. Ella se dejó llevar y se aferró a su bolso con fuerza.

Entregaron el boleto a un empleado bastante somnoliento y no tardaron en subirse al tren. Caminaron por el estrecho corredor hasta que llegaron a uno de los últimos compartimientos, allí él abrió la puerta e ingresó.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro y permanecieron en el más absoluto de los silencios. Rose miraba por la ventanilla a la vez que trataba de ocultar como su rostro era bañado por suaves lagrimas.

Sus ojos azules se empañaban sin que pudiera evitarlo. Estaba harta de esa situación y necesitaba desahogarse, ya no le importaba que Malfoy la viera. Ni siquiera notó cuando el tren se puso en marcha, abandonando la estación londinense con destino al hogar de la torre Eiffel. Sabía que a partir de ahora nada sería igual, se alejaba de su hogar y sería muy difícil el poder regresar.

Los minutos comenzaron a sucederse formando una hora, y la pelirroja seguía con la mente en blanco confortada por el silencio y la angustiante soledad que sentía. Entonces cuando miró frente a ella, comprobó que Scorpius se había dormido. Sus parpados escondían aquellas orbitas grises y su rostro yacía estático contra el cristal de la ventana. Ella nunca lo había visto tan indefenso ni tan guapo, no podía negar que ese joven era terriblemente apuesto, ante tal pensamiento se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar la ventanilla.

¿Pero y si él se equivocaba?, ¿y si en realidad la estaban buscando?, ¿y si la extrañaban?, una llama de esperanza se encendió en su interior y antes de que se diera cuenta ya se limpiaba las lagrimas con el puño de la manga y esbozaba una tímida sonrisa. Su autoestima volvió a recargarse y entonces nuevamente lo supo. Debía salir de allí.

Enseguida suspiró al darse cuenta que eso era imposible, estaba atrapada en ese tren bala y huir de aquel muchacho rubio era toda una odisea. Ya lo había comprobado en el restaurante hace dos días y sabia que llamar la atención en público no era la mejor idea. Su mente comenzó a razonar miles de planes absurdos y alocados hasta que llegó a una conclusión. Era la única alternativa.

Rápidamente rebuscó en su bolso y extrajo su labial rojo cereza, debía dejar otra nota y si tenía suerte alguien la vería y comenzarían a buscarla en Francia. Garabateó unas pocas palabras sobre una de las servilletas que guardaba en el bolsillo de sus jeans, luego la adjuntó a una de sus posesiones más valiosas, la pulsera que tenía desde que era un bebe. Nunca se la había sacado y nunca creía que lo haría, pero esa situación crítica lo requería. Era la única forma de que supieran que aquello no era una trampa, que realmente era ella y no una impostora caza fortunas.

Luego observó el contenido de su bolso con lástima, cada vez tenía menos cosas y menos esperanzas. No obstante aun conservaba el collar que llevaba el día de la fiesta, los pendientes de diamante, el labial y algún otro cosmético, un pequeño espejo de plata y una fotografía. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la escena de aquella tierna imagen. Era ella cuando apenas tenía cinco años, sentada en el regazo de su abuela en la banqueta del piano. Una sonrisa emergió automáticamente en su rostro y la nostalgia la recubrió con su manto invisible. Apenas recordaba a esa señora pues la muerte la había golpeado tempranamente debido a un inesperado ataque al corazón mientras dormía. Ahora solo tenía esa foto y algunos recuerdos difusos ya que en su familia nunca más se había hablado de ella, toda su vida sus padres habían simulado que Molly Weasley nunca existió. Y eso le dolía profundamente, nunca iba a olvidar que era gracias a su abuela paterna que amaba la música.

Observó unos momentos más a esa mujer pelirroja y elegante, no podían negar que se parecían bastante y que si no fuera por las arrugas y el color de ojos podrían pasar por la misma persona. Porque a diferencia de Rose, que poseía ojos azul cielo, Molly los tenia de color castaño cálido.

Malfoy se removió en el asiento incomodo y la chica se sobresaltó, no dudó en guardar la fotografía en lo más profundo del bolso y apretar firmemente la nota y la pulsera en uno de sus puños. Sin embargo nada sucedió, el rubio continuó inmerso en el mundo de los sueños y ella suspiró aliviada, había sido una falsa alarma.

…

**2-**

La somnolencia se respiraba en el aire, aunque aún faltaba para el mediodía, la mansión estaba hundida en un letargo abrumador. Parecía que de pronto no había nadie allí, que ese lugar era tan solo un museo donde viejos recuerdos se almacenaban en las paredes. La sala estaba más silenciosa que una tumba, de la ventana abierta no entraba ni siquiera una leve brisa. Sin embargo allí había alguien. Una mujer estaba sentada en el sofá en una pose diplomática, con la mirada perdida en la chimenea y con un suspiro tedioso luchando por escapar de su boca. Hermione Weasley no podía estar peor.

Entonces, al igual que una bocanada de aire después de una inmersión, las puertas se abrieron y por ellas ingresó un muchacho de dieciocho años. Vestía la misma que ropa que utilizaba cada vez que practicaba tenis pero esta vez su semblante no era el de siempre, era otro, una mezcla de confusión y enojo.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando mamá?-le reprochó el pelirrojo a su madre, plantándose frente a ella con firmeza y atravesándola con sus ojos chocolate.

Hermione dirigió su atención a su hijo, estaba pálida y su aspecto era enfermizo, sin embargó le devolvió una sonrisa a su hijo más pequeño.

-¿A qué te refieres querido?-.

-No te hagas la ciega, hace tres días que secuestraron a Rose y nadie está haciendo nada al respecto-contraatacó el muchacho con ansiedad comenzando a caminar por la sala para liberar su enojo.

-Corazón, la estamos buscando, pronto volverá a casa, ya verás…-le respondió con dulzura la castaña sin moverse ni un ápice de su posición.

-Si claro-bufó Hugo en voz alta-¿No me vas a decir que tú te crees esa farsa?-le preguntó con evidente ironía a su madre. Ella se removió incomoda en el sofá de piel pero no dijo nada.

-¿Eres consciente de que se la podrían haber llevado al otro lado del globo o que podrían haberla violado, matado, tortur…?-expuso el pelirrojo con rabia pero en cuanto vio la expresión de horror en la cara de su madre se detuvo y se acercó cautelosamente hacia ella.

El llanto no tardó en aparecer, Hermione se abrazó a su hijo y se desahogó, había intentado ser fuerte durante más de treinta y seis horas pero en su interior una herida profunda no cerraba.

-Tu… padre, él me… dijo que… ella estaría bien-se lamentó la mujer sin soltarse del agarre de su hijo, el cual intentaba reconfortarla acariciando con suavidad su cabello.

-Mi padre-se dijo a si mismo él con hastió-¿Dónde está si se puede saber?, no lo he visto desde ayer en el desayuno, parece que nos está evitando-comentó Hugo alejándose de su madre y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Supongo que en su estudio privado resolviendo asuntos de negocios-opinó ella volviendo a tomar asiento y limpiándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo de puntillas que llevaba siempre con ella.

Hugo ni siquiera lo dudó, con decisión camino a grandes zancadas en dirección al estudio de su padre, pensaba encararlo y obtener toda la verdad.

Le sorprendió no ver al mayordomo en todo el trayecto, aunque últimamente estaba ayudando a su padre y casi no se lo veía, así que ignoró ese detalle.

Cuando llegó a esa puerta de madera, a la que tanto le temía cuando era pequeño, pues había conseguido más de una reprimenda por andar husmeando en sus ratos libres, tocó tres veces y esperó.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Entonces el joven pelirrojo ingresó lentamente.

-¿Papá est…?-preguntó, pero fue en vano, pues la habitación estaba desolada, sin más compañía que aquellos alegres rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana.

En el momento que se disponía a buscarlo en otra parte, notó que encima del escritorio había una carta desdoblada. Su padre nunca dejaba ningún documento suelto, siempre los guardaba en un cajón bajo llave. Por eso Hugo se acercó, y sin resistir la curiosidad tomó la carta entre sus manos y comenzó a leerla, llamándole poderosamente la atención que no tuviese ni destinatario ni autor.

_He logrado mi objetivo, ya estamos dentro. Si todo sale bien en poco tiempo cumpliré mi parte del trato y morirá como lo tenemos planeado._

_Debes cuidarte las espaldas, hay un infiltrado en la mansión, yo sospechó que e…_

-Hijo ¿Qué haces aquí?-Hugo inmediatamente soltó la carta y se dio vuelta para ver directamente a su padre.

-Te estaba buscando-manifestó el joven algo conmocionado por la repentina aparición de su progenitor.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-volvió a preguntarle pero esta vez empleando un tono más duro y serio, sus ojos azules iban desde el pedazo de papel que descansaba en la alfombra hasta su hijo en menos de una milésima de segundo.

-Nada. Solo admiraba este pisapapeles, es interesante ¿no crees?-él tomó entre sus manos aquel accesorio y fingió jugar con él, era evidente que buscaba cambiar el tema de la conversación, pero no sería tan fácil como pensaba.

-Lo tengo desde hace más de diez años y nunca te interesaste por él ¿por qué lo harías ahora?-razonó el adulto acercándose hasta donde estaba Hugo y mirándolo con severidad, necesitaba saber hasta donde él había leído y sabia que no ganaría una respuesta certera si se lo preguntaba directamente.

-No lo sé…-hizo una pausa y apoyó el objeto nuevamente en le escritorio-curiosidad supongo-acabó con una sonrisa torcida para ocultar toda aquella confusión que venía apoderándose de él desde que había acabado la carta.

-Sabes que te tengo prohibido ingresar a mi escritorio cuando no estoy, no me gusta que me revisen las cosas-advirtió el hombre de ojos azules con una mirada aterradora dedicada al pelirrojo más joven.

-Tengo dieciocho años papá, ya no soy un niño al que le puedes ordenar tus estúpidas reglas-se quejó él enfrentando a su padre y alejándose del escritorio y acercándose al área de los sofás.

Ronald se agachó y tomó entre sus manos la carta, luego miró a su hijo, este enseguida supo había sido descubierto.

-¿Es cierto?-lo encaró finalmente señalándole la carta con seriedad y algo de temor. Nunca se imaginó que su padre pudiera ser ese tipo de personas que mandaran a asesinar, y la noticia indudablemente le había resultado muy impactante. ¿Y si él era el responsable del secuestro de su hermana?, quizás su padre lo había planeado todo, seguramente querría matarla en la clandestinidad, pero, ¿qué ganaría con eso?, su mente empezó a funcionar a toda velocidad tratando de buscar una explicación lógica para esa suposición, pero no la encontró.

-¿Qué?-musitó el adulto riéndose falsamente-¡por dios Hugo! ¿Cómo piensas que yo haría algo así?, es una broma de uno de mis socios-le explicó enseguida con una sonrisa radiante.

Hugo rió por unos segundos para seguirle la corriente, él sabia que nadie hacia ese tipo de bromas y que lo más probable es que eso fuera cierto, la sola perspectiva lo llenaba de dudas y temores. Pronto recordó el asunto de su hermana y volvió a hablar.

-¿Cómo va la búsqueda de Rose?-.

Ronald ensombreció el semblante-no hay ningún avance desde que fue avistada en aquel restaurante, pero pronto la encontraremos no debes preocuparte-le contó serenamente sentándose en uno de los sillones totalmente relajado.

-¿Viste el estado de mamá?, no puede ser que esto siga así, mientras tu estas sentado aquí como si nada ella puede est…-insistió el joven subiendo la voz.

-No voy a permitir que me hables en ese tono-lo cortó con violencia-toda la policía está buscándola, no puedes decirme que no hago nada, he movido unas cuantas influencias para poder rastrearla hasta debajo de la tierra-.

-No haces lo suficiente-aquello fue una bofetada para el adulto que quedó semi boquiabierto en la habitación. Hugo se fue más rápido que una brisa fría en medio del verano, dando un portazo que resonó cerca de un minuto en cada rincón de la oficina del Sr Weasley.

…

**3-**

La mañana ya comenzaba a acabarse y poco a poco un hermoso día de verano comenzaba a gestarse sobre todas aquellas personas y edificios que eran víctimas del sofocante calor parisino. De todas formas eso no impedía que cientos de personas infestaran las calles de la ciudad.

Scorpius caminaba rápidamente, sin detenerse más que un segundo para ver en qué calle se encontraban, Rose por otro lado estaba algo distraída, con la vista ausente a pesar de estar rodeada de magnificas boutiques. No podía dejar de pensar si había hecho lo correcto en dejar aquella señal, quizás nadie la encontraría y habría perdido su pulsera favorita para siempre, pero, y si la encontraban ¿existía alguna posibilidad que pudieran hallarla a ella y devolverla a casa?

Sin que la pelirroja se diera cuenta se alejaron de la zona más concurrida y se internaron en una red de callejuelas estrechas y algo tenebrosas. Luego de intentar seguirle el paso por varias calles, él se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa bastante descuidada.

Ella miró al rubio con desconfianza, no sabía a dónde estaba yendo y eso le causaba escalofríos.

Luego de que él golpeara la puerta varias veces, esta se abrió en un susurro agudo y los dejó frente a una anciana. Su aspecto era el de la típica viejecita chiflada, tenia ruleros en su corto y canoso cabello, un camisón rosa con puntillas, cientos de arrugas y un par de ojos castaños capaces de reflejar lo perdida que se sentía en esa situación.

- Disculpe señora pero…-comenzó Scorpius con cortesía dirigiéndose directamente al a mujer. Los ojos de esta se iluminaron de inmediato y no lo dejó terminar pues se le abalanzó y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Daniel por fin has vuelto a visitar a tu abuela-sollozaba ella con emoción apretando fuertemente al joven rubio que le llevaba más de treinta centímetros de altura. Malfoy enseguida la separó y colocó sus manos a modo de barrera para evitar futuros contactos.

-Señora no soy Daniel, es a él al que est…-intentó rectificarse el muchacho pero la señora era persistente a pesar de su avanzada edad y no tardó en volver a interrumpirlo.

-Y vienes con tu novia, que chica más linda Dani-halagó la mujer de cabellos canosos fijándose en Rose y dedicándole una sonrisa afectuosa que descolocó a la muchacha-No se queden aquí en la entrada, pasen, pasen-invitó ella haciéndose a un lado y sonriéndoles radiantemente a ambos.

-Yo no soy Daniel-le repitió a la señora elevando la voz para que ella lo escuchara, estaba más claro que el agua que sufría graves problemas de sordera.

El rubio entró algo perturbado por la efusividad que demostraba la anciana, Rose lo siguió sin entender que hacían allí y quien seria ese tal Daniel.

Ni bien ingresaron se toparon con una pequeña pero acogedora sala, la cual tenía la particularidad de estar decorada con tonos de rosa y muchas carpetitas de encaje, sin mencionar el fuerte olor a jabón que desprendían los muebles.

Se ubicaron en uno de los sofás al mismo tiempo que la anciana entraba a la habitación adyacente tarareando de la alegría, era evidente que no solía recibir muchas visitas.

-¿Dónde estamos?-se animó a preguntar Rose sintiéndose de lo mas incomoda en ese lugar, pero la respuesta nunca llegó porque en ese momento el sonido de la mujer acercándose les llamó la atención a ambos.

-Queridos tienen suerte de que siempre tenga listo el té-comentó la anciana regresando de la que sería la cocina con una enorme bandeja entre sus brazos. Encima de ella había una tetera floreada y tres tazas que hacían juego, además de unas galletas que se veían centenarias.

Ella dejó la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa ratona y se sentó en el sillón más pequeño justo frente a ellos.

-Señora soy amigo de su nieto Daniel Carter-indicó Scorpius con seriedad clavando aquellas dos esferas grises en la anciana.

Esta no le respondió hasta que acabó de servir el té en las tres pequeñas tazas.

-Beban que se enfriará-inquirió ella maternalmente-con que eres amigo de Dani, mi buen Dani-suspiró para después sentarse nuevamente en el sofá, pero esta vez, algo más abatida. Entonces un gato rayado apareció desde la cocina y se recostó en el sofá en el que estaba sentada su dueña. Ella no dudó en acariciarlo.

Rose tomó una taza por pura educación, no podía negar que le daba algo de lastima aquella mujer tan solitaria. Pronto su vista se desvió hacia la pequeña mesita que tenía a su lado, en donde vio un cuadro de madera que mostraba a una mujer de cabellos oscuros abrazando a un pequeño niño.

-No veo a mi nieto desde hace cuatro años-se lamentó ella con la vista clavada en la fotografía, luego examinó con esos ojos castaños a la pelirroja y le sonrió tristemente.

-Pero ¿sabe dónde está?-se apresuró a preguntar el joven rubio.

Ella negó con la cabeza-Lo único que me queda de mi adorado nieto es su carta de despedida y una nota de hace dos años-dijo la anciana bebiendo de su taza de té con lentitud pues sus manos le temblaban.

La pelirroja la imitó y como resultado, casi escupe toda la bebida, esa infusión era terriblemente dulce. Finalmente tragó lo que había sorbido con dificultad y apoyó la taza en la bandeja, no pensaba volver a tocarla nunca más.

Antes que cualquiera de los dos se diera cuenta, cinco gatos entraron en aquella pequeña sala, uno de ellos, cobrizo y peludo, empezó a frotarse contra las piernas del rubio. Scorpius no pudo evitar estornudar y mirar al animal con repulsión, era alérgico a los gatos desde que tenía memoria.

-Lis deja al pobre muchacho en paz-cacareó la anciana al animal, este pronto se marchó algo ofendido de regreso a la cocina. El chico de ojos grises suspiró aliviado.

-Podría mostrármelos por favor, quiero encontrarlo-manifestó Malfoy cordialmente, ignorando la cara de disgusto de la joven y animándose a tomar una galleta de la bandeja. Los ojos de Rose se abrieron del horror al comprobar que el rubio se llevaba la galleta a la boca, la masticó como si nada y sonrió antes de ver a la anciana. La sorpresa de la pelirroja no tenía límites, seguramente debido a que nunca se había visto obligada como él a comer de la basura en su infancia, al lado de eso, aquello era un banquete para Malfoy.

-De acuerdo, todo sea para volver a ver a Dani-aceptó poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta una estantería cerca de la puerta, de allí extrajo varios sobres escondidos estratégicamente en libros al azar.

-Aquí tienes-se los entregó al chico con pesar y volvió a su antigua ubicación, entonces encendió la radio que reposaba sobre la chimenea y comenzó a cambiar de estación.

Scorpius abrió apresuradamente el primer sobre y leyó con avidez:

_22 de Marzo de 2018 _

_Querida Abuela:_

_Sé que posiblemente me odiaras por esto, pero debes saber que acepté un trabajo fuera de Francia, en Suiza, me van a pagar muy bien por él y no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad. Intentaré visitarte lo más pronto posible, cuídate,_

_Te quiere_

_Daniel_

Conciso y al grano. Esos eran los dos rasgos más distintivos de su amigo y se reflejaban a la perfección, sonrió con nostalgia y siguió leyendo la segunda nota:

_23 de septiembre de 2020_

_Querida Abuela:_

_Lamento no haberte escrito en estos dos años pero necesito que sepas que tengo una explicación, las cosas no salieron como lo planeé, esto es mucho más grande y peligroso de lo que imaginaba. Intentaré regresar cuanto antes pero no te garantizo nada, me vigilan, no respondas esta carta. Te echo mucho de menos espero que todo siga bien en Francia,_

_Te quiere_

_Daniel_

El joven acabó la nota con una mueca de desagrado bastante notoria, aquello no era nada bueno. Su amigo en esos momentos podía estar en cualquier parte, e incluso estar muerto, la sola perspectiva hizo que él se alarmara terriblemente, era consciente de que lo necesitaba para revelar aquellos documentos.

-¿Y nunca más se contactó con usted?-inquirió el rubio, aun conservaba una pequeña chispa de esperanza, no se resignaba tan fácilmente, sabía que su amigo tenía que seguir vivo, debía seguir vivo.

La señora miró la carta con los ojos llorosos y negó con la cabeza.

-No, esperé cada día pero él nunca llegó –contestó con suma tristeza intentando esconder las lagrimas que comenzaron a surcar sus profundas arrugas, Rose no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla compungida, odiaba ver a la gente triste aunque no identificaba bien el motivo. Posiblemente se debía a que en su antigua y "perfecta" vida no tenía nada por lo que preocuparse y todos la veían con grandes y falsas sonrisas en busca de algo más que una simple y desinteresada amistad. El dinero en su caso era motivo de constante alegría, fiestas y borracheras, no había lugares para llantos o tristezas, nada que una sesión de compras no pudiera arreglar.

En ese preciso instante la canción monótona que provenía desde la radio finalizó, el ambiente quedó desprovisto de sonidos y sumido en un incomodo silencio. Nadie hacia nada más que estar oculto tras sus propios pensamientos. Aunque la situación se revirtió rápidamente ya que una voz profunda y tranquila se escuchó desde la radio, el noticiero radial del mediodía acababa de dar inicio. La anciana acercó su mano temblorosa a la radio para cambiar de estación pero una palabra del joven fue suficiente para detenerla, ella tan solo guardó silencio.

-Parece que la hija del multimillonario empresario Weasley fue localizada en Paris esta misma mañana, recordemos que la joven de veinte años fue secuestrada hace tres días, por un muchacho desconocido, en Londres. Se confirma que su pulsera fue encontrada en uno de los vagones del tren matutino con destino a la ciudad mencionada anteriormente, además de una breve nota escrita por ella misma que notificaba su ubicación. Esperemos que sea hallada pronto, así que si notifican algo sospechoso no duden en llamar a la policía. La recompensa para el que la devuelva a su familia excede la increíble suma de un millón de libras, por mas información pueden comunicarse al registro de desapareci…-

La trasmisión se vio interrumpida porque la mujer finalmente apagó el aparato. El rostro de Scorpius, antes calmo y comprensivo, se había visto arrasado por un huracán, la ira se denotaba en cada uno de sus gestos y se podía ver a simple vista que estaba enojado, furioso con ella. La pelirroja en cuanto escuchó el anuncio por la radio experimentó dos sensaciones totalmente opuestas. Por un lado el alivio la inundó, sabía que su esfuerzo había valido la pena y que ya la estarían buscando por toda la capital francesa, pero por otro un miedo voraz la consumía por dentro, se imaginaba que Malfoy estaría furioso, nunca dejaría que los encontraran. Sus ojos azules sin perder tiempo se deslizaron hasta el suelo, evitando aquella mirada fría que la perforaba hasta el alma.

-Me parece que ya tenemos que irnos-indicó el muchacho con un tono de voz frio y sin expresión, él se puso de pie y esperó unos segundos a que ella lo imitara.

-¿Tan pronto?-musitó la anciana moviéndose con dificultad entre todos aquellos gatos que le obstruían el camino hasta el muchacho.

-Si lo lamento mucho señora, se nos hace tarde-se justificó Scorpius con algo de agresividad, era incapaz de contener toda aquella hostilidad que luchaba para salir a chorros de su boca.

Rose entendió el mensaje y se puso de pie, luego miró a la mujer de cabellos canosos unos segundos con lastima.

-De acuerdo-suspiró con pesar y se acercó hasta la puerta para abrirla-pero debes prometerme jovencito que si encuentras a Daniel debes decirle que quiero que se contacte conmigo, realmente me gustaría ver a mi nieto-impuso la mujer de ojos castaños.

Scorpius le sonrió de mala gana para indicarle que lo haría y Rose le hizo un gesto de despedida, entonces la puerta se cerró y perdieron a la anciana de vista.

La reacción de Malfoy fue inmediata, tomó con fuerza la muñeca de su acompañante y la jaló calle abajo. Caminaron cerca de una cuadra hasta que llegaron a un enorme parque. El lugar estaba deshabitado, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevía a exponerse directamente a los peligrosos rayos de sol que ofrecía ese lugar. Sin embargo a Scorpius no le importó ni siquiera un poco, arrastró con violencia a Rose hasta uno de los arboles más alejados y hizo que se apoyara contra el tronco.

Ella lo miraba alerta esperando su próximo movimiento. Scorpius se acercó peligrosamente a ella y le clavó sus ojos grises tan parecidos a dagas filosas y relucientes, eso bastó para inmovilizarla.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-gruñó el rubio.

-¿No es evidente?-la pelirroja no se intimidó y siguió hablando con su habitual ironía arrolladora-quiero regresar a mi casa, estoy harta de tener que soportarte y hacer todo lo que tú quieres-.

Aquello fue como un balde agua fría para el muchacho pero no lo demostró en lo absoluto.

-Vas a seguir haciendo todo lo que yo quiera te guste o no-le dijo él acercando su rostro aun mas al de ella, sus alientos se entremezclaron y la tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Rose hizo el intento de moverse para poder salir de esa posición tan incómoda pero Scorpius reaccionó rápidamente y la tomó del brazo, colocando el mismo paralelo al tronco y presionándolo con fuerza. Sin embargo Rose no se quejó, solo lo miró directamente a los ojos, los cuales reflejaban que en ese azul marino se estaba desatando una tormenta de emociones.

-No, no soporto más tu actitud, ¿por qué no solo me entregas y cobras la recompensa?, soy un estorbo-dijo ella con autoridad a la vez que contemplaba como el rostro que tenia frente a sus ojos se estaba recuperando de la golpiza que había recibido hace poco.

-No solo eres un estorbo, eres un imán de todo tipo de problemas que solo sirve par…-pero ella nunca pudo saber para qué, pues su paciencia acababa de agotarse, antes de que se diera cuenta su rodilla ya había golpeado con fuerza la entrepierna de Malfoy. Su gritó resonó en el parque como un lejano eco y la pelirroja no dudó en correr a toda velocidad lejos de él .El rubio se encogió durante unos segundos por acto reflejo y cerró los ojos para evitar sentir aquel fuerte dolor. Para cuando los volvió a abrir Rose estaba a casi seis metros de distancia, indistinguible al final del horizonte de árboles.

El muchacho apretó los dientes y a pesar del dolor corrió tras ella, poco a poco comenzó a observar su brillante cabellera reluciendo bajo el sol. Rose comenzó a cansarse, cada vez le dolía más uno de sus costados y le costaba respirar, pero sabía que no podía detenerse.

De pronto la chica de ojos azules resbaló y por unos segundos su mundo se tambaleó, entonces sintió como una mano la sujetaba y cerró los ojos. Había estado muy cerca de terminar en el suelo pero él por fin la había alcanzado y la miraba fijamente. Su respiración era rápida al igual que su frecuencia cardiaca, no estaba acostumbrada a hacer deporte y aquella corta maratón había sido un esfuerzo excesivo para ella.

Scorpius le quitó el bolso y la tomó de la mano hasta llevarla hasta la laguna que comenzaba un poco más adelante .Ambos cruzaron el pequeño puente y justo a la mitad, él extendió su mano fuera del mismo y sacudió lentamente el pequeño y refinado bolso.

-¿Qué haces?-exclamó ella alarmada, adivinando las intenciones del muchacho.

-Lo mismo que tú me hiciste con tu rodilla-afirmó con malicia al comprobar la cara horrorizada de la chica. La cartera se tambaleaba peligrosamente entre los dedos del rubio y la chica sentía que el corazón se le había atascado en la garganta.

-Por favor, por favor, no lo hagas-suplicaba ella desesperada haciendo el intento de tomar el bolso entre sus manos y alejarlo de su próximo final en el fondo de esa laguna.

-¿La chica rica no puede sobrevivir sin su bolso de diseñador?-se burlaba Scorpius.

-No es eso, es que en el interior del bolso tengo algo muy importante para mí-quiso explicarle la pelirroja con un tono cada vez mas suplicante que hacia sonreír a su captor.

-Veamos que es eso tan importante que tienes en el bolso-indicó él y enseguida lo abrió y sacó al azar un pequeño espejo de plata grabado-¿un espejo?-se mofó él sin dejar de mecer la cartera.

-No enserio dámelo ya-ordenó Rose con impotencia, en esos momentos se sentía como una hormiga atrapada en un frasco transparente, incapaz de salir de allí pero viendo todo lo que la rodeaba.

Antes de que nadie dijera una palabra más el espejo voló desde la mano del muchacho hasta impactar contra la extensa capa de agua, salpicó todo a su alrededor y finalmente se hundió.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue extraer una fotografía algo arrugada y la miro durante unos segundos incapaz de entender que hacia eso allí.

-Es mía dámela, te prometo que no intentare escapar de nuevo si me la devuelves-propuso la muchacha con desesperación.

Scorpius analizó la imagen por unos momentos, todavía no podía creer que aquella fuera la posesión más valiosa de la chica, él se había esperado que fuese alguna joya. Pero se había equivocado y ya no sabía que pensar. Seguramente ella seria aquella pequeña niña que esbozaba una sonrisa agujerada por la falta de dientes, tan llena de alegría e inocencia. Por otro lado la mujer que la acompañaba guardaba un gran parecido con la actual Rose, lo cual le hizo dudar si de hecho no sería su madre o hasta su hermana.

-Aquí tienes-se la devolvió con algo de arrepentimiento, podía leer en sus ojos azules el profundo alivio que sentía al tener esa fotografía entre sus manos nuevamente. Se sintió como un cretino, se había excedido en la venganza.

Luego tomó el bolso y decidió que lo retendría un tiempo más para examinar que era lo que contenía exactamente, después de todo no quería seguir tan expuesto en ese lugar por más tiempo.

-¿Quién es ella?-se animó a preguntarle después de que la tomó del brazo para que empezara a caminar hacia el otro lado del puente de madera.

-Mi abuela, es el único recuerdo que me queda de ella-le contó la pelirroja de mejor humor ahora que había recuperado la fotografía. El rubio asintió con la cabeza y pensó que nuevamente ella tenía suerte, él no guardaba ni un solo recuerdo de sus padres.

A partir de ese instante un silencio volvió a extenderse entre ambos y tanto el intento de fuga como el golpe fueron olvidados y poco a poco se internaron en aquella urbe. Scorpius sabía que ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí y que debían salir de la capital francesa lo más rápido posible, no podían ser descubiertos.

…

**4-**

La oscuridad ya comenzaba a llenar la habitación, la luz había iniciado su retirada y los últimos rayos de sol ingresaban de pura casualidad a través de una pequeña ventana en lo más alto de la pared. Allí además de dos pares de cuchetas y una precaria mesa de madera que se tambaleaba, había cuatro sillas y un inodoro algo escondido, completamente sucio. Poderosas y autoritarias rejas eran las encargadas de separar el ambiente de un pequeño corredor de piedra que desembocaba en unas escaleras estrechas de caracol.

Aunque el silencio no las delatara, en la celda coexistían cuatro figuras, dos de ellas yacían dormidas en sus camas con una respiración lenta y acompasada. La tercera estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas estiradas y la cabeza hacia atrás sin otro pasatiempo que observar el techo, la última, en cambio, permanecía sentada en una de las sillas con aspecto pensativo.

Todas esas figuras lucían harapientas, sucias y pálidas, como si hiciese tiempo que no tuviesen contacto directo con el sol.

Entonces, algo rompió esa escena que era tan inmóvil como una estatua, fuertes ruidos se escucharon desde las escaleras pero los dos hombres ni siquiera se inmutaron. Pronto un hombre fornido apareció cargando una bandeja, la hizo pasar a través de una rendija que había en la puerta de la celda y se fue gruñendo de allí.

Ambos harapientos se lanzaron sobre la bandeja, tomaron un poco del pan duro que les habían traído y retornaron a sus antiguas posiciones.

-Hoy nos trajeron menos comida-se quejó uno de ellos a la vez que masticaba con lentitud para sentir la comida en su boca por más tiempo.

El otro hombre, sentado en el suelo, asintió con la cabeza pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-De seguro nos quieren matar de hambre de una vez por todas-indicó el hombre de la silla cruzándose de brazos y alejándose sus cabellos castaños y grasientos del rostro.

-Nos necesitan, no lo olvides Ralph-mencionó el otro recordando el trabajo que estaban obligados a cumplir día a día para poder seguir con sus miserables existencias de prisioneros.

-Lo sé, pero ¿no te parece que ya esperamos demasiado?-inquirió el de cabellos castaños con una chispa de esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó la figura que estaba en el piso rascándose sus cabellos azabaches.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, Doug está cavando un túnel bastante largo que nos podría llevar hasta el otro lado-le contó con entusiasmo a su compañero, dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro que dejaba ver sus grandes y torcidos dientes amarillos.

-No creo que sea así de fácil Ralph-se opuso el hombre de cabellos negros tragando su ultimo pedazo de pan y acercándose para beber un poco del agua que les habían traído.

-No seas cobarde, ya verás como los cuatro podemos escapar de aquí antes que se den cuenta-comentó animadamente el hombre de la silla poniéndose de pie y recorriendo con tranquilidad la habitación.

-No soy cobarde, pero ¿no te parece muy fácil?, me parece que deberíamos vigilarlo para ver si es seguro antes de precipitarnos –opinó la otra figura utilizando una mueca de desconfianza ante el plan de su compañero. Porque a pesar de que él también odiaba estar prisionero en ese pequeño cubículo, no creía que esa fuera la mejor idea, si los atrapaban terminarían muertos.

-Estar mucho tiempo encerrado te ha afectado, tú eras el primero en tomar riesgos Daniel-le recordó Ralph con una sonrisa nostálgica en su desprolijo rostro con una barba incipiente. El de cabellos azabaches también sonrió pero no dijo nada.

-De todas formas todavía no está terminado, aun hay que esperar-manifestó el hombre que estaba parado volviendo a sentarse con cansancio en una de las sillas.

En ese preciso instante nuevos pasos se escucharon desde la escalera y las dos figuras guardaron silencio automáticamente.

-Es tu turno Carter-avisó el nuevo personaje que acababa de ingresar al corredor y miraba con superioridad a los que estaban del otro lado de la reja.

El de cabellos negros simplemente se puso de pie y caminó desganado hasta la puerta, allí le colocaron un par de esposas y lo sacaron rápidamente de la jaula. El hombre que lo llevaba cerró nuevamente la celda y se alejó hacia las escaleras con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus finos labios.

Lo último que vio Daniel Carter antes de subir a otra espantosa sesión de trabajo forzoso, fue la mirada cargada de lastima de su compañero. Solo suspiró y siguió subiendo.

_**Continuará…**_

…

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, a quien le interese conocer un avance del próximo capítulo puede pasarse por mi blog, http : / / eldiamantedelarosafanfic . blogspot . com / (unan espacios ) nos leemos XD

Julid

**mlori: ** De a poco iré revelando más cosas se podría decir que todavía falta mucho para descubrir la verdad de todo esto, si sé que quizás me excedí con tantas escenas de Nott pero son necesarias para entender algunas cosas que sucederán más adelante, de todas formas intenté compensarlo con este capítulo y con el próximo. Gracias estoy muy feliz con que puedas leer y comentar, saludos desde Uruguay, nos leemos.

**Kuchiki Yamiko: **jaja si, Rosie sabe defenderse aunque sea de una manera algo inconsciente, pero no lo hizo por Malfoy solo pensaba en su propio beneficio, aunque eso con el tiempo irá cambiando XD, gracias por pasarte, cuídate y nos leemos.

**DreamsN'Ruins: **Se podía decir que Rose tuvo el poder , de todas formas tuvo bastante suerte. Si Nott es algo especial jajaja, y no dejará de planear sus maldades por un largo tiempo, al igual que yo con mis capítulos llenos de intriga XD. Así es huyen a Paris, yo también te diría que con gusto me dejo raptar jajaaj las hormonas que nos controlan son un peligro. Si se que Paris tiene esa reputación pero a ellos todavía les falta, aunque…te diré que va a suceder algo que los va a marcar, especialmente a Rose. En fin nos leemos pronto, cuídate mucho, besos

**Letida: **Que gracioso ¿juegas y lees al mismo tiempo?, realmente me halaga mucho que pienses eso, si ya se cada día me convierto en una bruja malvada y sin corazón jajaja, de todas formas dejé un avance así que creo que estoy mejorando. Si Nott traicionó a Scorpius así que se merecía quedar rengo jajaja, Con respecto a tu otra pregunta creo que ya te abras dado cuenta del motivo que los llevo a Paris: la búsqueda del misterioso Daniel Carter. Muchos besos cuídate mucho y nos leemos.

**LuGrint: **Me alegra mucho que pienses así intenté ser original al crear esta historia por eso modifiqué muchas cosas, estaba cansada de leer a la típica Rose y al típico Scorpius. Gracias por pasarte y comentar, besos y nos leemos.


	7. Faltaba tan poco

**Capítulo VII**

**Faltaba tan poco…**

**1-**

-Hagan todo lo que sea necesario para recuperar mis documentos-ordenó severamente el muchacho de cabellos oscuros recorriendo la habitación con impaciencia, su mano sostenía con firmeza el teléfono móvil contra la oreja a la vez que prestaba atención a las palabras de su interlocutor.

Un silencio se escurrió en la habitación durante unos segundos y Nott no pudo evitar apretar los dientes al oír aquellos halagos tan falsos de parte de uno de sus ayudantes. Dio otra vuelta por la oficina con cara de pocos amigos, en esos momentos parecía más un león enjaulado que uno de los dirigentes más importantes de la compañía.

-A ella la quiero en Londres cuanto antes-manifestó Sebastián seriamente, por más que quisiera que la pelirroja pagara por su pierna herida sabía que tenía que reprimir aquellos impulsos irracionales y usar la cabeza. Si le entregaba al Señor Weasley a su hija este confiaría plenamente en él, incluso quizás le diría la ubicación exacta de la joya. Además estaba seguro de que el tener a Rose implicaba tener a Malfoy pisándole los talones, una sonrisa vengativa se dibujo en sus labios. La próxima vez que viera al joven rubio no dudaría en apuntale directamente al pecho y presionar al gatillo, nadie le robaba y vivía para contarlo.

-No, no se comuniquen con la interpol bajo ningún concepto-les prohibió Nott regresando a su mullida silla de escritorio al percibir como su pierna volvía a dolerle infernalmente.

La presencia del verano era fácilmente perceptible pues a pesar de que las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par no ingresaba ni una gota de aire, el ambiente estaba denso e irrespirable lo cual contribuía a aumentar el mal humor del hombre de ojos verdes.

-Ya saben lo que les sucederá si fallan-advirtió con malicia el único ocupante de la oficina antes de cortar la comunicación y refunfuñar. Odiaba tener que estar reclutado en ese escritorio repleto de papeles, pero gracias a su herida, era lo único que podía hacer, eso y dar órdenes a través del teléfono a una cuadrilla de inútiles. Su jefe le había indicado cuidadosamente esa mañana que tenía que tranquilizar al Señor Weasley, convencerlo que ya conocían la ubicación exacta de su hija y que en unas pocas horas la tendría de nuevo en su casa, pero Nott no había sido capaz de mentirle en la cara al pelirrojo, no tenían ni la menor idea de en que parte de Paris se escondían. Y él sabía que esa ciudad era enorme, aun recordaba como hace seis años había permanecido oculto durante meses con…Malfoy y…Carter. La imagen del moreno le llegó a su mente como un relámpago, había perdido la comunicación con él desde hace años y su paradero le resultaba incierto. Es cierto que habían sido buenos colegas pero todo aquello había quedado en el pasado cuando decidió trabajar por su cuenta con uno de los políticos más corruptos de toda Europa. De seguro ya está muerto, pensó Nott con nostalgia fijando sus pupilas nuevamente en la montaña de trabajo que reclamaba su atención desde hace días.

Suspiró cansinamente y se preparó mentalmente para la que sería una noche agotadora.

…

**2-**

La tarde ya había alcanzado la capital francesa, y tanto la pelirroja como el rubio caminaban con un ligero sándwich en una de sus manos, Scorpius no había querido arriesgarse en entrar a un supermercado así que compró un tentempié a los vendedores ambulantes de esa feria. El lugar era digno de un cuadro, el parque rodeaba a la feria, repleta de todo tipo de artesanías, la luz brillaba en cada toldo y resaltaba las sonrisas de todos los turistas que no dudaban en sacarse miles de fotos.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó Rose algo más animada por el ambiente después de darle una mordida con desconfianza a su almuerzo.

-Evitamos llamar la atención-le susurró él a la vez que la empujaba discretamente para que siguiera avanzando y no se detuviera.

-No tiene sentido, estamos en un lugar público cualquiera nos puede reconocer-le debatió la chica con lógica esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad que no tardó en borrarse al ver la cara de su captor.

-¿Qué mejor lugar que estar camuflados entre cientos de turistas?-preguntó retóricamente acabando su sandwiche con una segunda mordida.

Continuaron avanzando un rato en completo silencio, la muchacha de ojos azules no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras hirientes que le había dicho el rubio hace unas horas, a pesar que ni siquiera sabía su nombre no podía negar que le habían afectado considerablemente. Una semana atrás cualquier insulto hubiera rebotado en ella, incluso se habría reído del infeliz que la habría enfrentado, pero con ese muchacho las cosas eran diferentes. No podía simplemente exigirle, ordenarle, él la controlaba desde que la había obligado a subirse a ese coche la noche de su cumpleaños. Aquellos fríos ojos grises eran impenetrables, las palabras eran inútiles, resbalaban y se evaporaban en menos de un segundo. Estaba físicamente encarcelada a él, no podía huir porque él la alcanzaría, no podía pedir ayuda porque él lo sabría, sin mencionar el hecho de que estaba totalmente incomunicada desde la pérdida de su teléfono móvil, resignada ante sus pensamientos, suspiró y continuó contemplando la feria.

Sin que la pelirroja tomara consciencia el parque terminó y una gran avenida chocó ante ellos como una luz muy brillante. Scorpius la tomó de la mano y la obligó a detenerse junto a la masa que también aguardaba a que se cambiara la luz del semáforo.

El bullicio rodeó a la Weasley y por unos segundos avanzó por pura inercia en esa jungla de concreto, sintiéndose invisible entre la multitud.

Y de repente sus manos se soltaron.0

La gente siguió avanzando como una masa compacta, desesperados por cruzar la calle y alejarse de ese calor abrumador que reinaba sobre las primeras horas de la tarde. Hombres, mujeres y niños avanzaron sin detenerse y absorbieron a la chica como si se tratase de un pozo de arena movediza. El joven rubio no se percató de ese insignificante detalle hasta que llegó del otro lado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, cuando sus ojos buscaron a su alrededor, ella ya no estaba. De pronto, al otro lado de la calle, contempló como su peluca rubia y rizada, yacía en el suelo. La sangre le hirvió de rabia al pensar que la escurridiza pelirroja se le había vuelto a escapar, sin embargo el pensamiento duró poco ya que por un segundo, la vio.

Sin importarle los cientos de autos que en ese momento cruzaban a toda velocidad la avenida, él corrió para volver a atravesar la calle. No tardaron en oírse las bocinas y varios insultos por parte de los molestos conductores, no obstante en ese momento, Scorpius era sordo, ciego y mudo ante cualquier otro estímulo que no fuera el rastro que seguía.

Ingresó al callejón que estaba justo delante del lugar por el cual habían cruzado la calle y como no divisó nada más que botes de basura, cerró los ojos buscando escuchar algún sonido. En su mente, la imagen de la chica de ojos azules siendo arrastrada por alguien a ese lugar, no lograba salir de sus retinas. Había quedado grabado a fuego.

De pronto lo oyó. Sus gritos eran inconfundibles, él se apresuró a recorrer el callejón para llegar al otro lado, tenía que averiguar que estaba sucediendo. Lo primero que hizo antes de continuar fue sacar su arma y diseñar mentalmente una estrategia, de todas formas nada lo hubiera preparado para lo que estaba a punto de ver.

…

**3-**

La taberna estaba prácticamente desierta, nadie solía aparecerse a esas horas de la tarde, el cantinero, un joven universitario, limpiaba los vasos mientras tarareaba una melodía pegadiza. Estaba acostumbrado a esa soledad, a la poca luz que había en el ambiente y al fuerte olor a alcohol. Pero ese día no era como cualquier otro, por eso cuando se disponía a tomar otro vaso para limpiar, escuchó voces y sus ojos automáticamente se desviaron hacia la puerta. Tres hombres entraron primero, altos, musculosos y completamente vestidos de negro. Nada raro para el tipo de gente que frecuentaba ese antro, así que simplemente lo dejó pasar y siguió con lo suyo. Pronto ingresaron dos hombres más, el primero era el más bajo de todos y las canas en su cabello reflejaban su avanzada edad, el otro en cambio era de mediana edad y su semblante indiferente era bastante aterrador.

Los cinco se ubicaron en el rincón más lejano y más oscuro del bar, el mesero se extrañó al comprobar que apenas eran las cinco de la tarde, sin embargo despreció ese insignificante detalle y enseguida se acercó al grupito.

-¿Desean tomar algo caballeros?-pregunto monótonamente el joven.

El anciano pidió un Whisky y el resto solamente negaron con la cabeza, el hombre totalmente inexpresivo ni siquiera lo miró así que el muchacho lo tomó como un no y se dirigió a la barra con tranquilidad.

Ni bien se alejó, el anciano murmuró- Aquí podremos hablar tranquilos, ¿me trajiste los informes de esta semana Fritz?-.

El hombre de cabellos castaños brillantes, que estaba sentado a su lado, extrajo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta un sobre marrón y lo depositó sobre la mesa.

-Tú nunca me fallas-sonrió el anciano con una mueca burlona apoderándose del sobre. Lentamente lo abrió y comenzó a leer con dificultad esos documentos, su vista ya le empezaba a cobrar factura y aquella oscuridad no ayudaba en absoluto.

-¿Sabes si el inútil de Nott ya se ganó la confianza de Weasley?-volvió a preguntar este sin despegar sus ojos del papel totalmente garabateado.

-No, aun no Señor-informó el de cabellos castaños con una voz cargada de formalidad-tampoco es que él haga mucho para conseguirla-terminó con algo de resentimiento. Luego se acomodó en su silla para adoptar una postura más recta de la que ya tenía.

-Tendré que quitarle algunas libertades, últimamente piensa que puede hacer lo que quiera, pero de todas formas todo pronto se acabara-dijo en voz alta el anciano algo mas entusiasmado-cuando mate a Weasl…-

Pero su voz áspera se vio eclipsada por la cercanía del mesero que venía cargando el pedido.

-Aquí tiene señor-el empleado dejó el vaso de whisky sobre la mesa y se dio media vuelta para regresar apresuradamente hacia la barra. Lo que acababa de escuchar lo había dejado helado, por más que hacía más de tres meses que trabajaba en ese rincón olvidado de la ciudad y había odio todo tipo de comentarios, nunca antes había presenciado como planeaban un asesinato. Intentó recordar el nombre de la víctima, cerró los ojos y se mantuvo pensativo pero solo recordaba que empezaba con W. Se frustró consigo mismo y se acercó a una de las mesas próximas con el pretexto de que limpiaba, entonces escuchó atentamente la conversación.

-…ito obtener la joya, ya hace veintidós años y todavía no la tengo entre mis manos, sino que el despreciable de Weasley la atesora-maldijo el hombre de gafas con rabia.

-Lo entiendo señor, pero pronto será suyo el diamante-lo animó el hombre sin modificar la expresión de su rostro, los tres guardaespaldas que permanecían sentados frente a ellos estaban callados y oían todo con atención.

-Si ahora que contraté a Leonard-mencionó con una sonrisa maléfica el hombre de cabellos canosos bebiendo de su vaso de whisky.

Fritz abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, hacía muchos años que esa emoción no se plasmaba en su cara, ¿Contrató a ese hombre?-.

Su jefe lo miró desafiante, odiaba que cuestionaran sus decisiones y aquello no iba a ser la excepción.

-Me parece que es lo más adecuado y dado que ni tú ni Nott avanzan en sus misiones…-señaló ajustándose las gafas con elegancia.

-Si me hubiera dado el trabajo de Nott a mí…-gruñó el de cabellos castaños con una mirada que mostraba claramente el manojo de celos que se urdía en su interior.

-Ya te expliqué que tu papel es mucho más importante que el de él-lo cortó tajante el anciano con su voz áspera después de acabar el trago.

-¿Me va a decir que ser un simple mayordomo es más importante que dirigir una compañía multimillonaria y múltiples operaciones encubiertas?-ironizó Fritz volviendo a su típica indiferencia, escupiendo cada palabra con asco.

-Estas en contacto directo con Weasley, con sus posesiones personales, él confía en ti más que en su propia esposa Fritz, eso es más importante que el eliminar gente entrometida como Malfoy, que el ocuparse de una empresa ficticia, eso solo es una fachada para la sociedad-le explicó con calma el anciano. Sin embargo el de cabellos castaños no quedó muy convencido, no obstante prefirió callar y retomar el tema que le interesaba.

-¿Y qué papel va a desempeñar el hombre que contrató?-.

El jefe se rió macabramente y por un momento sus ojos brillaron-créeme que no querrás saber-.

En ese momento uno de los guardaespaldas habló con una voz profunda.

-Señor el mesero nos ha estado vigilando y es probable que haya ido a informar a la policía-.

El anciano desvió su mirada hacia la barra y contempló como el joven se internaba en el fondo del bar, su piel estaba pálida y se veía perfectamente que estaba alterado.

-Atrápenlo y háganlo desaparecer-ordenó el jefe sin restarle importancia. En menos de un segundo aquellos hombres tan gruesos como troncos se pusieron de pie y se aproximaron al asustado empleado.

Este nunca más volvió a su casa después de aquel turno.

…

**4-**

Entonces sintió como alguien la empujaba, su mano se separó de la de él y para cuando quiso darse cuenta otra persona la sujetaba fuertemente del codo. Ella tironeó lo más que pudo pero la marea de personas no ayudaba en absoluto, no tuvo más opción que dejarse arrastrar por la nueva figura hacia un callejón cercano. Su peluca se resbaló de su cabeza pero ella ni siquiera lo notó.

-Suéltame-gritaba ella a viva voz para que alguien la escuchase, aquello ya era el colmo, que la secuestraran estando secuestrada, si tenía suerte quizás podría escapar y…

-Qué bonita que eres Rose Weasley-comentó el hombre acercándose cada vez más a ella y empujándola contra una de las paredes del callejón. Al ver su aspecto una profunda arcada subió por la garganta de Rose, los largos cabellos grasientos del individuo, sumado a su aliento apestoso y a sus dientes partidos y amarillos no le inspiraban demasiada simpatía.

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?-preguntó inocentemente tratando de mantener distancia con aquel hombre.

Él sonrió-Tu cara está en todos los medios de prensa preciosa, la recompensa por entregarte es elevada…-mencionó en un susurro-pero me parece que me voy a divertir un poco mas contigo-aquellas últimas palabras desconcertaron a la pelirroja que a toda costa trató de evitar que el individuo se acercara. Antes de que se diera cuenta él ya la había arrinconado y estaba forzándola, quitándole la camiseta, golpeando su cabeza contra los ladrillos de la pared, posando su boca sobre su cuello, mordiéndoselo. Tocándole violentamente su abdomen y desabrochándole el pantalón, todo era demasiado abrumador.

Los gritos desesperados de la chica resonaron el lugar, tenía que impedir que ese hombre se propasara con ella, alguien tenía que escucharla, si tan solo lograra acercarse a la salida del callejón y correr hasta mezclarse con la multitud de la avenida…

Entonces una nueva figura apareció, más rápido que un rayo empujó a aquel hombre y lo separó de Rose. Su puño viajó varias veces hasta el rostro del hombre de cabellos largos y grasientos, este oponía resistencia pero se notaba que Malfoy era extremadamente bueno en peleas de ese tipo.

La pelirroja estaba anonadada. Sus rodillas ya no podían sostenerla y poco después de que el rubio la separó del abusador había caído al suelo. Poderosas lagrimas no habían tardado en salir, aun sentía el aliento putrefacto de ese hombre, el tacto sobre su cuerpo, el corazón palpitándole rápidamente y el aire entrando y saliendo a toda velocidad desde su pecho. Su camisa reposaba junto a ella, como recordatorio de lo que pudo haber sucedido, de lo que ese desgraciado le habría hecho en unos pocos minutos más.

Scorpius finalmente logró debilitar totalmente a su oponente, dejarlo tendido en el suelo, semi inconsciente y gravemente dañado. No se arrepentía ni un poco de lo que había hecho, odiaba a ese tipo de personas, a los que se creían capaces de forzar a otros solo para poder obtener placer.

Finalmente, antes de propinarle una última patada en la cabeza para dejarlo totalmente noqueado, lo miró con asco y repulsión. En ese momento se percató de algo: lo conocía. Ese hombre había sido el que le había propuesto el trabajo a Daniel hace seis años cuanto se habían refugiado en Paris. La rabia se unió a la montaña de sentimientos negativos que irradiaba a ese individuo tan descuidado.

-¿Dónde está Daniel Carter?-le exigió Malfoy con furia golpeándolo para que le respondiera. Este gritó de dolor varias veces antes de mirarlo con extrema sorpresa.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó sin aliento, haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para pronunciar esas dos palabras.

-te hice una pregunta-le gritó el rubio.

-En una cárcel de Suiza, se lo merece por desobe…-

-¿Qué cárcel?-lo interrumpió interesado sacando el revólver de su pantalón y apuntándole al hombre directo a la cabeza. Este se asustó un poco pero de todas maneras contestó débilmente:

-Salzburg-esa fue la última palabra que pronunció antes de desmayarse y que su cabeza resonara contra el concreto.

Malfoy sonrió satisfecho, acababa de obtener el dato que tanto ansiaba, Carter estaba vivo.

Se dio vuelta y vio como la pelirroja continuaba llorando apoyada sobre el suelo con todos sus cabellos descontrolados sobre sus hombros y espalda. Con delicadeza le tendió su camisa y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, ella sin dejar el llanto se la puso y lo miró fijamente.

-Gracias-se escuchó su susurro entre los sollozos cada vez menos intensos, las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro lentamente y sus ojos azules totalmente acuosos estaban clavados en el rubio. Malfoy la miraba sorprendido nunca antes había visto a alguien tan indefenso, no sabía cómo debía actuar en esa situación así que por unos minutos solo la miró fijamente, indeciso. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ella lo abrazó.

El joven no supo cómo reaccionar y se quedó estático, sentía como sus lágrimas mojaban su camisa, como ella intentaba refugiarse en su pecho. Pronto la chica notó su incomodidad e inmediatamente lo soltó y se alejó varios pasos algo avergonzada.

-Lo sie...ento muu…cho-balbuceó limpiándose con el dorso de su mano las últimas gotas que se deslizaban por su cara.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y la miró comprensivamente, sabía que realmente necesitaba desahogarse. La examinó una vez más y comprobó que en esos momentos la pelirroja no era aquella chica malcriada y egoísta que le provocaba una indescriptible aversión, sino que era otra. Era una muchacha aterrada, solitaria y totalmente desconsolada que lo miraba como si fuera un cachorro herido.

-Vamos-le dijo él con suavidad señalándole la salida del callejón. Rose tragó saliva y con pasos temblorosos lo siguió hacia la avenida.

…

**5-**

Sus pasos comenzaron a resonar sobre aquellos desgastados escalones de madera. Pronto llegó a un pequeño entrepiso donde solo había una puerta. A pesar de que esta aparentaba estar aun más descuidada que el propio edificio, portaba con orgullo un lustroso numero dos. El pelirrojo sacó de su chaqueta un pequeño papel con una dirección y comprobó que ese apartamento fuera el correcto, todavía no le cerraba como una persona tan importante podía vivir allí. Algo desconfiado golpeó la puerta y esperó.

Pasados unos minutos esta se abrió con un chirrido y un hombre extremadamente pálido lo observó con curiosidad.

-Tengo un caso para usted-simplificó el pelirrojo con seriedad intentando no prestarle atención a la sonrisa enigmática pero a la vez macabra que esbozaba su acompañante. Este lo examinó cuidadosamente antes de susurrar-ya veo…, pasa muchacho-acabó abriendo la puerta en su totalidad y haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso al pelirrojo.

El joven Weasley ingresó al apartamento sin despegar sus pupilas del hombre, su imagen demasiado delgada pero a la vez alta le recordaba al típico villano de las películas de terror. Y odiaba ese tipo de películas.

Entonces el hombre se deslizó por un corto corredor y atravesó la puerta más grande, el muchacho lo siguió en silencio hasta una oficina en lo más profundo de ese departamento.

En cuanto Hugo vio con sus propios ojos la oficina se sorprendió terriblemente, aunque esta era pequeña gozaba de un lujo que rozaba lo excéntrico. Cabezas de animales colgaban en la pared, extrañas lámparas decoraban el techo y dos sillones verdes y aterciopelados se situaban frente a un moderno escritorio de metal.

-Las apariencias engañan Sr Weasley-mencionó el hombre misteriosamente haciendo señas para que se ubicara en uno de los sillones. La cara del joven se contorsionó y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar antes de notar que a menos de un metro había una enorme pecera repleta de pequeñas pirañas. Discretamente se alejó de allí y tomó asiento algo conmocionado.

-Con todo respeto Sr Weasley no es ningún misterio que su familia es una de las más importantes de la ciudad, además desde que corrió la noticia de que raptaron a su hermana los Weasley han aparecido frecuentemente en los medios de prensa-le contestó con calma ese hombre de cabellos tan negros como la noche.

-Pero dígame ¿qué es lo que lo trae por aquí?-hizo una corta pausa que uso para sentarse tras el escritorio y clavar sus ojos canelas con firmeza en el pelirrojo-no es usual que alguien de su posición se acerque por estas zonas de la ciudad-.

-Quiero saberlo todo acerca de mi padre-condicionó el pelirrojo con una expresión severa. Luego se acomodó la chaqueta del traje y miró con atención a su acompañante.

El otro hombre se puso de pie y se acercó hasta la ventana, un débil vidrio y una vaporosa cortina era lo único que lo separaba del exterior. Sus ojos miraron automáticamente hacia abajo, donde dos pisos más abajo cientos de coches circulaban por la ruidosa avenida londinense. Entonces suspiró y le contestó con una voz calmada.

-Eso va a ser extremadamente difícil Sr Weasley-.

El muchacho no cambió su expresión, al contrario contempló con más intensidad a su interlocutor. No iba a permitir que lo intimidaran.

-Tenía entendido que es el mejor detective de toda la ciudad Sr Dawson-comentó Hugo siguiéndolo con la mirada en su recorrido por la habitación.

El investigador abrió sus ojos canela al máximo y se apresuró a acercarse al escritorio.

-Por supuesto, pero tiene que entender que su padre cuenta con un sistema de seguri…-

-¿Puede o no?-lo interrumpió el joven de dieciocho años con impaciencia. No había recorrido un largo camino desde su apacible mansión para que ese hombre le dijera que no, lo iba a convencer a como diera lugar.

-Sí, pero le repito es un caso muy complicado y voy a necesitar…-explicó el hombre con cautela moviendo las manos con exageración a la vez que se sentaba nuevamente.

-¿Cuánto dinero quiere?-intuyó el pelirrojo al ver como el detective hacia una pausa en su esmerado discurso.

-Para la primera etapa necesitaré cerca de un millón de libras-sonrió abiertamente el hombre esperando la respuesta por parte del chico.

-De acuerdo-concordó de inmediato Hugo ante la sorpresa del detective-pero deberá ganarse cada centavo Sr Dawson, hasta que no tenga ningún dato útil no pienso pagarle-.

El investigador hizo una mueca poco agradable.

-Pero dígame Sr Weasley ¿desea que averigüe algo en particular acerca de su padre?-.

Los ojos de Hugo brillaron, sabía perfectamente que le iba a pedir que investigara, ya lo había estado pensando hace días, creando miles de posibles hipótesis a su pregunta que siempre era la misma.

-Quiero que averigüe que contiene el tercer cajón del escritorio de mi padre, es el único que siempre ha estado cerrado tanto tiempo y la segunda vez que intenté abrirlo desapareció de su lugar, mi padre se puso furioso-contó el muchacho con una sonrisa nostálgica. Después de todo para poder entender porque había mandado a asesinar a su hermana debía entender quien se escondía tras la fachada del empresario Ronald Weasley, aquel hombre que todos esos años había admirado, aquel que en menos de tres días había comenzado a odiar.

…

**6- **

La torre Eiffel se alzo ante ellos como un sueño, alta, imponente e iluminada por sus cientos de luces que contrastaban con los colores violetas y rosados del crepúsculo.

El lugar estaba tan lleno que caminar era extremadamente difícil, nadie se quería perder esa bonita tarde de verano. Parecía que cada habitante de la ciudad había decidido reunirse a contemplar los bellos reflejos del Sena, las luces centelleantes del famoso monumento y la refrescante brisa que le daba un alivio al calor sofocante.

Entre toda esa multitud, se hallaban un rubio y una pelirroja. Hacia horas que caminaban, siempre entre lugares públicos buscando no llamar demasiado la atención.

Rose estaba algo decaída y no había pronunciado más que monosílabos desde el episodio del callejón, el cual había quedado grabado en sus retinas. Malfoy lo había notado pero no había dicho nada, su mente estaba ocupada en elaborar un plan para saber cómo saldrían de aquella urbe. Por avión era imposible, no pasarían mas de tres segundos hasta que los descubrieran, ir en coche era riesgoso ya que seguramente las fronteras estaban vigiladas y no quería arriesgarse a volver a tomar un tren. Así que solo restaba una opción.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Rose algo confundida al ver como el rubio se detenía en medio de esa masa y extraía de una de las maletas que llevaba colgada un pequeño mapa de la ciudad. Pero él no le contestó y continuó con su escrutinio, finalmente localizó lo que estaba buscando y guardó apresuradamente el plano.

-A suiza-le avisó él con tranquilidad, la chica no respondió pero en su interior miles de preguntas comenzaron a gestarse.

Entonces el joven de ojos grises volvió a tomarla de la mano y a conducirlos hasta el otro lado de la avenida, necesitaban alcanzar la terminal de autobuses antes de que dieran las diez, y ya eran las nueve y media.

El muchacho prácticamente comenzó a correr cuando se alejó de aquel seguro pero incomodo resguardo entre cientos de personas. Rose se dejó llevar y solo alcanzo a dar vuelta su cabeza por última vez para contemplar la torre Eiffel durante unos segundos en los cuales sus luces cambiantes la llenaron de dicha. Una dicha que no duraría mucho más. Enseguida debió seguir avanzando por inercia ya que Malfoy la tenía fuertemente sujeta y no pensaba soltarla.

-Podemos ir más despacio estoy cansada y…-pidió entre jadeos la pelirroja, nunca había hecho tanto ejercicio en un solo día y sentía fuertes punzadas en los músculos de las piernas.

-No podemos, estamos atrasados, luego podrás descansar-le informó él monótonamente, sin dejar de ver por dónde iban, lo único que les faltaba era perderse.

Los minutos corrían y ella se sentía peor, poco a poco un fuerte dolor de cabeza la golpeó, después llegaron los calambres y por ultimo un mareo. Entonces se desmayó en medio de la calle tomando por sorpresa al joven que se lanzó a tomarla entre sus brazos.

-Rose, Rose ¿estás bien?-inquiría él sacudiéndola lentamente para lograr que se despertara, no obstante sus ojos siguieron sellados, escondiendo ese azul más profundo que el mismo mar. Los ojos grises la revisaron con sumo cuidado, luego, tratando de alejar el temor, comprobó que siguiera respirando. Lentamente acercó su cabeza al cuerpo de ella y escuchó.

Suaves exhalaciones movían su pecho e imperceptibles latidos retumbaban como un tambor en su interior. Scorpius suspiró aliviado, seguramente se había desmayado, no podían permitirse ir a un hospital si querían salir de Paris, quizás esa fuera su única oportunidad de escapar, él sabía que les estaban pisando los talones.

Lentamente volvió a retomar el camino con la chica entre sus brazos, sentía sus cabellos largos y ondulados rozar sus brazos y producirle un cosquilleo al mismo tiempo que su aroma se colaba en su nariz. Nunca había notado lo bien que olía la muchacha, era una mezcla de fresas con algo cítrico. Sin embargo dejó pasar ese detalle y se alegró cuando llegó hasta la principal terminal de autobuses de la ciudad. Depositó a la muchacha con cuidado sobre una de las sillas de plástico que había en la terminal y le roció un poco del agua que llevaba cargando desde hace horas en una de las maletas.

El estimulo fue suficiente para que ella abriese nuevamente los ojos y le devolviera la mirada desde un rostro terriblemente pálido.

-¿Qué pasó?-susurró Rose completamente confundida mirando en todas direcciones para buscar una respuesta.

-Te desmayaste-le respondió Malfoy.

Sus brillantes ojos azules rápidamente enfocaron cada objeto de la terminal, las cientos de hileras de sillas de colores, la enorme boletería y los enormes carteles brillando sobre sus cabezas.

-Ven-le dijo unos segundos más tarde el muchacho permitiendo que se sujetara de su brazo y la acompañara a la boletería. Allí él compró dos pasajes a Bern

y para cuando la pelirroja, que aun se encontraba algo mareada, quiso darse cuenta ya estaba sentada en los últimos asientos de un pequeño autobús rumbo a suiza.

…

**7-**

El sol no había aparecido aquella mañana sino que sus tenues rayos habían sido lo único capaz de atravesar las espesas nubes que cubrían el cielo. La niebla no había tardado en aparecer a hacerle compañía a ese ambiente cálido y tranquilo.

El jardín estaba sumido en una profunda paz, cada arbusto y cada flor estaban en su lugar, mostrando el orden que proliferaba en ese terreno. Incluso el césped, recién cortado, desprendía un aroma fresco que impulsaba que ella respirara hondo con cada paso que daba. Sus ojos no podían despegarse del sendero que recorría pero su mente no estaba allí, estaba hundida en un pozo, en uno demasiado profundo.

Pronto ante ella se presentó un enorme arbusto repleto de hermosas flores rojas, ella misma lo había plantado hace casi dos décadas y cada vez estaba más hermoso, su querido rosal le traía tantos recuerdos…

-Señora Weasley ¿se encuentra bien?-la sobresaltó una voz obligando a sus ojos marrones a enfocarse en una nueva figura.

-¿Que lo trae por aquí tan temprano?-preguntó ella confundida pues apenas eran las siete de la mañana y no solían recibir visitas a esas horas.

-Tengo asuntos de seguridad que resolver con su marido-le contestó Nott con una sonrisa totalmente falsa que dejaba entrever sus perfectos y blancos dientes. Ella asintió con la cabeza y suspiró levemente.

-Ya veo, me temo que Ronald se fue ayer por la noche en un viaje de negocios –contó con una voz monótona que demostraba lo ida que estaba en ese momento.

-Entiendo-musitó Sebastián con calma, desviando unos segundos la mirada hacia otra parte y luego volviendo a ver a la dueña de aquella mansión-tardaremos un poco más en hallar a su hija, no puedo continuar el operativo hasta que su esposo me responda algunas preguntas-informó el hombre comenzando a caminar con lentitud sobre sus muletas hacia el interior de la casa.

-Espere-lo detuvo ella, el de ojos verdes se detuvo al acto y con una sonrisita maliciosa volteó para quedar de frente con la castaña. Él sabía que esa mujer no se encontraba nada bien y cuando se enteró que el señor Weasley no estaría, decidió que llegar temprano a la mansión bajo cualquier excusa serviría para obtener un poco mas de información.

-Quiero que encuentren a Rose lo más pronto posible, si es necesario yo responderé lo que sepa-indicó la señora denotando ansiedad a través de cada facción.

-No quiero molestarla en su paseo Señora-se negó con sutileza el de cabellos azabaches, sabía que lo había logrado y que pronto aquella mujer cantaría más de lo que debía.

-Yo insisto-replicó con algo de agresividad en su tono acercándose a su acompañante con decisión.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso lo mejor será sentarnos por allá-señaló él, mostrándole una de las mesas en las cuales los integrantes de la familia Weasley solían desayunar antes de ir a la piscina. Se ubicaron enseguida y la castaña esperó ansiosa que comenzara el interrogatorio.

-Al parecer el secuestrador quiere un objeto extremadamente valioso que se encuentra en su familia desde hace muchos años, ¿sabe a lo que me refiero?-.

La mujer se quedo pensativa durante algunos instantes pero no tardó en negar reiteradamente con la cabeza.

-No tenemos ningún objeto de tanto valor, en realidad lo único que tenemos en el banco es dinero-le aclaró ella con preocupación.

-¿Señora Weasley está totalmente segura de lo que dice?, ¿No sabe de algo que pudo haber heredado su esposo cuando falleció su suegra hace catorce años?-insistió el hombre de cabellos oscuros apoyando todo su cuerpo contra la superficie de la mesa y mirando con intensidad a la castaña que estaba sentada frente a él.

Automáticamente el semblante de la madre de Rose se empalideció y sus pupilas se dilataron, por supuesto que este repentino cambio no le pasó desapercibido a Nott, luego ella tragó saliva y se apresuró a aclarar:

-En medio de ese lamentable episodio yo me encontraba lejos de la ciudad en un evento de moda en Nueva York, por lo que no pude asistir al funeral de la madre de mi esposo, pero tenía entendido que ella le dejó todas sus pertenecías a Ronald, por lo tanto, supongo que también obtuvo sus joyas-relató ella con algo de pesar jugueteando con sus manos.

-Entiendo ¿y sabe el paradero de alguna de esas joyas?-prosiguió el encargado de seguridad con seriedad, emocionándose con cada comentario, pues cada vez se acercaba más y más a su objetivo: el diamante.

-Si mi esposo no las vendió probablemente estén guardadas en el cuarto de joyería-indicó Hermione con tranquilidad.

-¿Ninguna de ellas es especial?-

-No, de hecho son todas de lo más corrientes, no soy muy afín a la joyería como lo era Molly, o como lo es mi hija-le respondió la castaña algo pensativa.

-Entonces no la molestare más señora, gracias por su tiem…-contestó Nott con amabilidad poniéndose de pie y arreglándose el traje impecable que llevaba puesto esa mañana.

-¿Usted hará todo lo posible para poder traerla a casa?-verificó Hermione de inmediato con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

-Si por supuesto que sí-confirmó Sebastián .La mujer tomó aliento y antes de que el hombre se alejara soltó las miles de palabras que tenía atoradas en la garganta.

-Mi suegra tenía una joya como la que usted dice, especial, solo se la vi puesta una vez y no es algo difícil de olvidar, créame. Era de un color rosa intenso, nunca había visto un diamante que brillara tanto ni que tuviera una forma tan extraña-le contó conmocionada la dueña de la casa hablando con rapidez, casi sin detenerse a respirar.

-¿Sabe dónde está?-preguntó totalmente eufórico Sebastián, su corazón había comenzado a latir con violencia y podía percibir como su agitación aumentaba con cada segundo. Estaba tan cerca…, faltaba tan poco. Los labios de la mujer se abrieron con extrema lentitud, y pasaron varios segundos de completa tensión antes que un ligero sonido emergiera de estos como un susurro perdido.

-No-

Aquella palabra había sido como una brisa gélida, lo había golpeado súbitamente y se había llevado consigo todas sus euforia se esfumó y una rabia la sustituyó.

Con rapidez se despidió de la mujer y se alejó de todo el resto, necesitaba estar solo. Las nuevas ideas se revivían en su mente como una sopa y le impedían procesar, aunque si pensaba positivo si había obtenido un dato útil de su charla con aquella mujer. Después de todo el diamante de la diadema existía, y le pertenecía al señor Weasley. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro marcado por las ojeras, ya estaba un paso más adelante y no tardaría en llegar a su meta.

…

**8-**

Súbitamente el autobús se detuvo y los ojos azules de Rose se abrieron de golpe, había estado soñando con un bosque y con un lago, aquel era un ambiente tan apetecible que no le apetecía en lo mas mínimo despertar en esa realidad tan diferente. Pero sin embargo ya no había vuelta atrás, rápidamente miró su reloj de pulsera y comprobó que ya eran las ocho de la mañana. Habían estado viajando durante toda la noche y ni siquiera lo había notado, parecía que todo era un sueño dentro de otro sueño, su vida había sido sacudida para siempre. Con un bostezo pudo distenderse y comprobar que a través de la ventana solo estaba la campiña. No había ninguna ciudad, y ella recordaba claramente que su destino era Bern, eso de ninguna mantener podía ser una de las ciudades más importantes de Suiza.

Aun confundida se giró para contemplar al joven rubio que permanecía estático pero a la vez totalmente alerta, sus ojos grises se deslizaban hacia la parte delantera del autobús y sus facciones se endurecieron.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ella con curiosidad intentando asomar su cabeza al pasillo que se formaba entre los asientos. Malfoy le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y enseguida se escuchó una voz.

-Lamentamos la demora pero la aduana de suiza nos exige un chequeo de rutina para comprobar que todo está en orden, desde que están buscando a esa pobre chica inglesa en toda Europa las medidas de seguridad se han endurecido bastante-comentó un hombre con extrema seriedad, mientras caminaba más recto que una estaca para poder lucir su uniforme de la policía.

Scorpius al oír el mensaje se tensó totalmente y tomó su arma, dejándola lista para disparar, si tendrían que huir de aquel lugar a la fuerza ya estaba preparado.

Rose contempló al chico y se puso totalmente nerviosa, recordaba cómo habían sido las anteriores escenas en las que había intervenido el arma del muchacho de ojos grises y no habían sido para nada agradables. No estaba dispuesta a soportar una más.

Entonces ambos escucharon como un nuevo sujeto entraba al transporte y comenzaba a preguntar a cada pasajero por sus documentos. Scorpius sabía que mostrar sus documentos falsos no impediría que los reconocieran, después de todo la cara de la pelirroja estaba en la primera plana de los periódicos hace días.

Lentamente se fue acercando hasta donde estaban ellos sentados, al final del autobús, en la última fila. Sus pasos pesados resonaban sobre la superficie metálica del corredor, y sus palabras exigentes hacían eco en sus tímpanos.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos y esperó, sabía que aquella tranquilidad que ya comenzaba a sentir era una mera ilusión, que estaba a punto de romperse. Scorpius presionó su arma con más esmero y siguió con la mirada al hombre que controlaba los documentos de cada pasajero. Ellos eran los próximos, Scorpius respiró hondo y comenzó a contar hasta tres antes de ponerse de pie, faltaba tan poco…

…

**Continuará…**

**Kuchiki Yamiko:** Si Rose está dando cuenta de cómo es la realidad, aunque algo de la vieja Rose aun puede resurgir jajaaj, en cuanto a Scorpius su actitud tiene más de un motivo que se irán descubriendo aunque si yo también lo amo XD, cuídate mucho y nos leemos.

**Letida:** No digas eso, adoro tus comentarios llenos de preguntas intrigantes jajaja. Si bajo la superficie Rose es una buena persona no es su culpa que la hallan criado de esa manera, si a mí también, me encantó escribir la escena en que ella se enojó. Qué bueno que hayas podido leerlo, intentaré volver a escribir algo parecido para el próximo aunque no te prometo nada XD, muchas gracias por estar siempre ahí, cuídate mucho y nos leemos.

**mlori **:Si poco a poco iré poniendo más acción, realmente siento mucho la demora pero últimamente no he tenido tiempo ni de respirar, los estudios me han absorbido, en fin cuídate mucho y nos seguiremos leyendo. Espero actualizar pronto esta vez

**DreamsN'Ruins: **No Rose nunca se cansa de escaparse jajaja, yo en su lugar…jajajaja, si ya se sabrá la importancia de Daniel Carter, va a cumplir un papel muy importante pero eso es muuuucho más adelante , en fin me alegro mucho que te guste mi fic, cuídate mucho, nos leemos, otro beso a lo Grawp para ti XD

**Naomy: **Gracias , lamento la demora pero he tenido que estudiar y no he podido escribir ni una sola línea hasta la semana pasada, trataré de remediar la situación de ahora en adelante, me alegra mucho que pienses eso, cuídate mucho, nos leemos.


	8. El bosque de los recuerdos

**Capítulo VIII**

**El bosque de los recuerdos**

**1-**

Un segundo antes de que el policía abriese su boca y les pidiera sus identificaciones, otro hombre gritó potentemente desde la parte delantera del vehículo.

-¡Señor, tenemos una emergencia en la estación!-indicó con seriedad la nueva figura mirando algo temeroso a su superior. Este giró su cabeza de inmediato y caminó con prisa hacia la salida del autobús. Malfoy se aflojó por completo, no podía creer su suerte, cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró hondo. De todas formas, su tranquilidad duró muy poco, pues el policía antes de bajarse dio una última orden.

-Revisa a los pasajeros de la última fila-.

El otro policía asintió firmemente y con torpeza comenzó a acercarse a ellos. Rose respiraba rápidamente, sabia que estaban atrapados en un callejón sin salida y que su acompañante no dudaría en actuar. Para ser sincera, ella ya estaba harta de las escenitas policiales sacadas de película. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue sujetar su bolso con fuerza y cerrar los ojos, después de todo desde que era pequeña los latidos de su corazón lograban tranquilizarla.

-Me permiten sus documentos-pidió en un impecable francés el empleado.

Scorpius amagó a revisar uno de sus bolsillos con la mano derecha al mismo tiempo que mantenía su arma sujeta con la otra mano. Rápidamente tomó la mano de la chica y se puso de pie, se acercó un paso hacia aquel policía que no sabia que estaba sucediendo y le propinó un golpe en el rostro.

Antes que alguien más notará lo que había sucedido, el joven comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la salida sin soltar la mano temblorosa de Rose. Aquello no había sido otra cosa que un impulso, su instinto de supervivencia tomando pleno control de cada una de sus acciones, dándole tiempo a su cerebro de crear una estrategia para poder zafar de esa situación.

-Espera, esper..., me lastimas-se quejaba la muchacha comenzando a jadear por tener que inevitablemente seguirle el paso al rubio, el cual corría por aquella estación a toda velocidad, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Aquellas pupilas grises buscaban como enloquecidas su objetivo. La estación estaba repleta de oficiales de policía, de pequeños autobuses y de vehículos con sus respectivos dueños. Nadie parecía haber notado lo ocurrido hacia algunos minutos. La brisa matinal hizo que Rose disfrutara la vista de la campiña por unos segundos. Hasta que las sirenas comenzaron a sonar.

En ese momento la conmoción se desató. Cientos de oficiales comenzaron a revolotear en al estación buscando conocer la razón de aquellas potentes alarmas. Pronto las bocinas comenzaron a sonar por la súbita detención del pase hacia la carretera Suiza, se notaba que la situación se volvía incompresible para los conductores y que la policía no estaba dispuesta a dar explicaciones.

En medio de ese caos a Scorpius se le ocurrió una idea. De inmediato divisó un automóvil vacío, con la puerta del conductor abierta y las llaves todavía colocadas. Sin esperar una invitación se introdujo en el mismo y Rose lo imitó, entonces encendió el motor y tomó el volante con fuerza.

La terminal estaba bloqueada y cuando ya no le fue posible seguir por la zona para autos el joven ingresó por la zona de peatones. Las personas allí presentes se abrieron como una ola, nuevamente gritos desesperados inundaron el lugar. Pero él no se detuvo, sino que aceleró aún más y sin contemplaciones se enfrentó al último obstáculo antes de llegar a la carretera suiza, una enorme valla que le bloqueaba el camino.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida adivinando las intenciones del muchacho, estaban a unos diez metros y la barra metalizada cada vez se veía mas cerca, se iban a estrellar, no cabía duda. Ella se preparó para el impacto, cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, cuando llegó al seis sintió un ruido metálico pero no abrió los ojos, el impacto llegó poco después y no pudo reprimir un grito. Sin embargo no se detuvieron, Scorpius aceleró aun más y ambos se sumergieron en Suiza.

Rose abrió sus ojos azules con lentitud y no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás, la valla yacía a un lado del camino totalmente contorsionada por el golpe, suspiró y notó como sus manos temblaban y su respiración era rápida. Malfoy mantenía los ojos fijos en el camino y se aseguraba de pasar a todos los vehículos sin dejar de presionar el acelerador.

La policía ni lenta ni perezosa ya había comenzado a seguirlos, las patrullas intentaban alcanzarlos y las alarmas resonaban en el campo.

-Nos siguen-murmuró la chica con preocupación mirado por el espejo retrovisor.

Él no le contestó pero una sonrisa algo macabra se dibujó en su rostro, estaba dispuesto a todo para sacarlos de allí.

…

**2-**

La bandeja permanecía al lado de aquel hombre, estaba completamente vacía y ni siquiera algunas migas habían quedado como testigos del pedazo de pan que una vez se encontraba allí. Ese ambiente seguía tan estático como siempre, sin importar si era de día o de noche, la mayoría del tiempo dormía, buscando olvidar ese encierro agobiante. Otros sin embargo preferían pensar, o más bien recordar, como había sido su vida antes de caer en esa mazmorra.

-Daniel es tu turno-indicó el sujeto de cabellos marones impregnados de grasa alcanzándole a su compañero un periódico. Carter asintió con la cabeza y lo tomó entre sus manos. Hacia casi un mes que se les permitía leer de vez en cuando algún periódico, seguramente debido a que de esa forma ellos podrían distraerse y olvidar aquel vago intento de escapar. Porque ellos ya sabían cuales eran sus intenciones, sabían que tarde o temprano los prisioneros querrían huir.

El de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules admiró la portada por unos segundos, nunca le habían agradado las historias que salían en primera plana, siempre eran exageraciones que buscaban vender a todo costo. Pero esta vez era diferente, la foto que lucia algo tenue por la falta de luz le llamó poderosamente la atención. En ella se mostraba una de las calles parisinas, repleta de personas, y en medio de aquella incesante multitud dos personas resaltaban inconscientemente. Por un lado, un joven con una gorra negra fuera de lugar que dejaba escapar varios mechones rubios. Sin embargo estos no impedían que sus principales rasgos se mostraran en la fotografía, por lo que su estilizada nariz y sus finos labios torcidos se veían fácilmente. Por otro lado, entre sus brazos descansaba frágilmente una chica. Los ojos del prisionero se enfocaron más que nada en su cabellera, larga, lisa y de un rojo tan intenso como una llama. Lentamente forzó a su inactivo cerebro a ponerse en marcha, ¿Por qué aquella foto le causaba esa sensación? Los minutos comenzaron a sucederse y su ceño se frunció.

Entonces posó su mirada sobre el encabezado y leyó.

_**¿La hija del multimillonario empresario fue avistada en la ciudad del amor?**_

_Las investigaciones continúan y hasta ahora no se conoce la localización de la primogénita de Weasley y su escurridizo secuestrador. Sin embargo esta mañana hemos recibido una fotografía sumamente interesante, ¿Será en efecto esa bella jovencita la renombrada Srta. Weasley?, nada apunta lo contrario y por el momento es la única pista con la que cuenta la policía. Tres días han pasado desde el secuestro en su mansión de Londres y ni siquiera la INTERPOL ha podido regresarla a casa, hecho que ha generado que varios medios de prensa crean que todo el escándalo se trata de un simple incidente y que la joven tan solo decidió huir con su amante. Lo cual podría llegar a confirmarse con esta nueva evidencia, entonces ¿secuestro o fuga por amor?, he aquí el dilema._

Ni bien acabó la lectura el hombre se rió por lo bajo, aquel reportaje era lo mas tonto que había leído en su vida, de todas formas una imagen le vino a la mente. ¿Y si aquel joven era nada más y menos que su antiguo amigo Scorpius Malfoy? No, era imposible, se apresuró a negar mentalmente su suposición, el Malfoy que él conocía no solía exponerse de esa manera ni tampoco dedicarse a un crimen tan peligroso como lo era el secuestro. Él prefería algo más sutil, como quizás el robo de un banco o de alguna pieza valiosa.

No obstante aquello no lograba salir de su mente, estaba empecinado con que había altas probabilidades que esa persona fuera Scorpius. Su mente comenzó a divagar otra vez cuando una voz lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Daniel ¿olvidaste como leer?, hace quince minutos que estas miando el mismo artículo-se burló uno de sus compañeros de celda con una mueca.

El hombre de cabellos negros no dijo nada y cortó el contacto visual con el periódico y se lo tendió a su interlocutor de mala gana, prefería no generar conflictos para poder volver a sumergirse en su mente, por primera vez en meses tenía algo en lo que pensar.

-Vamos Carter no pongas esa cara perdida o pensaré que finalmente te has podrido en este agujero, ¿ya tomaste una decisión?-lo instó Ralph con algo de emoción en sus ojos cafés, un sentimiento que no se mostraba en su cara desde hace tanto tiempo que era desconcertante.

-¿Sigues con esa absurda idea?-añadió poniéndose de pie y estirando con lentitud ambos brazos.

-Por supuesto, sabes que ya está todo listo y que mañana mismo podremos llevar a cabo el plan-la cara de su acompañante hizo que este preguntará curioso solo dime, ¿por qué no quieres intentarlo?-.

El hombre de ojos azules refunfuñó harto, estaba cansado de la continua insistencia de los habitantes de la celda. No es que no quisiera escapar, solo encontraba que el huir de esa manera era prácticamente un suicidio, sus superiores ya debían estar enterados de todo y en cuanto los vieran del otro lado de la cárcel intentando escalar la cerca de seis metros no dudarían en disparar. Nunca llegarían al frondoso y lejano bosque que se encontraba del otro lado.

-Soy racional Ralph y después de estar dos años encerrado aun sigo manteniendo la cordura, a diferencia de tu y el resto que solo actúan sin pensar-soltó Daniel acercándose aun más a la pared y apoyando su espalda en ella por completo.

-En ese caso olvídate de nosotros, escaparemos con o sin ti-se acercó a su compañero y le puso la mano en el hombro- espero que la cobardía no se contagie- acabó este con algo de asco en la mirada antes de ir hacia el rincón contrario y sentarse con los otros presos que hablaban por lo bajo desde hace unos pocos minutos, seguramente planificando los últimos detalles para la inminente fuga.

Carter no le dio nada de importancia al comentario, él se consideraba a prueba de todo tipo de palabras y después de estar casi dos años encerrado su carácter se había endurecido aun más.

Pronto la imagen del periódico regresó a su mente y comenzó a recordar la primera vez que vio a Scorpius Malfoy y a Sebastián Nott.

Aquellos dos eran como carne y uña cuando él los conoció, nunca estaban separados a pesar de su diferencia de edad. En ese entonces el rubio no pasaría los trece y el de cabellos azabaches ya había alcanzado fácilmente sus dieciocho. Él por su parte ya contaba con veinte años. Sonrió de lado recordando como era su vida hace diez años, entonces el resto de sus recuerdos afloraron de golpe como una explosión.

**Flashback: diez años antes, 15 de Enero de 2012**

La campanilla de la tienda resonó de repente y el dueño del local posó sus ojos en el nuevo cliente que acababa de entrar. Daniel Carter lucía un sencillo traje de oficina y un aspecto cansino pero feliz, se notaba a la perfección que no era más que otro joven que recién se había iniciado en el mundo laboral, en su caso era archivador en una biblioteca.

-Buenas tardes ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?-comentó con amabilidad el anciano que se encontraba al otro lado del mostrador enseñando una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro lleno de arrugas.

El joven de ojos azules admiró rápidamente el lugar y se dispuso a observar a través de una vitrina que era lo que vendían en aquella pequeña panadería. Pronto divisó unos crujientes croissants y su estómago rugió levemente. En cuanto iba a pedir que le entregara varios de esos bizcochos, Carter notó la presencia de una tercera persona.

A tan solo unos metros de él había un niño, el cual tenia la mirada fija en uno de los pasteles, pero había algo extraño en él. A diferencia de cualquier otro niño que el sólo hecho de ver una golosina le desprendería una sonrisa, este parecía indiferente y desinteresado e incluso nervioso. Sin darse cuenta fijó toda su atención en él y comprobó que su vestimenta era algo lamentable, a pesar de estar en pleno invierno el pequeño rubio solo contaba con una fina campera de algodón y unos pantalones deportivos repletos de agujeros. La sonrisa leve de Carter se desvaneció cuando los ojos grises del niño se posaron en él durante unas milésimas e segundo, en los cuales creyó que su alma se fragmentaria en cientos de pedazos. Nunca había visto una mirada tan triste.

Con pesar trago saliva y se dispuso a comprar, en ese momento vio como del bolsillo del rubio emergía lo que parecía ser una pistola. Su corazón casi se detiene.

El dueño de la tienda que estaba algo distraído ni siquiera lo notó y siguió ordenando algunas de las cosas que tenía desperdigadas encima del mostrador. En cuanto Daniel notó ese detalle la blanca mano del niño envolvió el arma y volvió a guardarla en el interior de la campera.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo niño?-preguntó con cautela el joven acercándose un paso al rubio y mirándolo con algo de lastima.

Este miro hacia la puerta del comercio disimuladamente y sin dejar esa aura de tensión asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Daniel lo guió hasta la salida del comercio y ni bien llegaron a la puerta, se refugiaron de la inminente nevada bajo el toldo de la panadería.

-¿Cómo es que tienes un arma?, sabes lo peligrosa que es…-comenzó el muchacho de veinte años a modo de sermón, se sentía algo preocupado por ese pequeño, tan nervioso y asustado.

-No debería meterse en asuntos que no le interesan –interrumpió con impertinencia el dueño de los ojos grises.

-¿Acaso tus padres saben donde estas y por qué llevas eso contigo?-prosiguió Daniel ignorando su anterior comentario, sabia que niños como aquellos eran difícil de tratar, ese niño que tenía frente a él le recordaba profundamente a su hermano pequeño que había fallecido hacia algunos años en un desafortunado incidente.

Los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron de sorpresa por aquella pregunta, ese tema no había sido tocado durante algunos años pero de todas formas la herida seguía en su corazón, sus padres nunca mas estarían con él, eso es lo que él había dicho y el niño de doce años lo recordaba a la perfección.

-No tengo padres-.

El de cabellos oscuros esbozó una sonrisa tierna para intentar confortar al chico y acto seguido rebusco en su grueso abrigo durante algunos segundos, entonces extrajo una paleta colorida y algunos caramelos.

-Aquí tienes ¿Cómo te llamas?-indicó tratando de animarlo.

El rubio tomó los caramelos con asombro y antes de que se diera cuenta su nombre ya salía de sus labios desteñidos por el frío invernal.

-Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy-.

Después de todo nunca ningún desconocido se había interesado por él y que esta fuera la primera vez que sucediera sin que no estuviera presente esa mirada compasiva era casi un milagro para el niño, acostumbrado a los ambientes mas hostiles y crueles desde su mas tierna infancia.

-Que nombre más extraño para un niño, ¿Dónde vives?-continuó el de ojos azules.

Él comenzando a desenvolver la paleta de caramelo, se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.

-En ese caso, podrías acompañ…-

-Scorpius-se escuchó en medio de la ventisca, entonces una nueva figura apareció frente a ellos. Un muchacho más joven que Carter se interpuso entre ambos y miró con desconfianza al mayor. Luego se dirigió al rubio con un tono demandante.

-¿Lo hiciste?-.

El niño parecía aterrado, y solo balbuceó unas silabas inconclusas antes de dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Su cuerpo temblaba por completo, demostrando el verdadero frío que sentía en ese instante.

-¿Tu eres su hermano?- preguntó algo confundido, sin comprender, el joven de veinte años.

-¿Quien es él Scorpius?-también quiso saber el poseedor de unos ojos verdes oliva bastante particulares.

-Él me ayudó, Sebastián, ya sabe lo que intentamos hacer- declaró el pequeño algo más confiado al ver como se relajaba un poco más el rostro del Nott.

-¿Qué?-se escandalizó él-¿Nos delataras?-le exigió a los gritos el muchacho de cabellos negros a Carter. Este último acababa de entenderlo todo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-No, pero no lo hagan de nuevo-dijo el de ojos azules con calma.

-Nos vamos Scorpius-ordenó el de cabellos negros todavía con rabia, tomando la mano del rubio y sacándolo de allí. Ambos se alejaron lentamente entre toda la nieve que se acumulaba en la calle y antes de perder contacto visual Carter le sonrió al niño, y este le devolvió una tímida sonrisa en agradeciendo por aquellos dulces. Era la primera vez que comía algo como eso.

**Fin del flashback**

Luego de eso él había visto varias veces más al rubio rondando la zona, habían hablado varias veces hasta que llegó el punto que descubrió donde vivían aquellos dos chicos. Desde entonces Nott había aceptado su ayuda y los tres se habían convertido en amigos.

El tiempo corría tan rápido.

-Si tan solo pudiera ver de nuevo a mis amigos- ese fue el último pensamiento de Carter antes de cerrar los ojos e internase en el poderoso mundo de los sueños.

…

**3-**

A Pesar de que ya los habían despistado, Scorpius seguía igual de paranoico, como si estuviesen pegados a él como una calcomanía. Sus ojos grises no dejaban de mirar una y otra al espejo retrovisor y eso no lograba calmar a la chica. De pronto Rose percibió, que para su sorpresa, él había detenido el auto. Rápidamente lo miró confundida y admiró que habían estacionado frente a una pequeña plaza. Primero se internaron en una pequeña ciudad y ahora se detenían en un lugar como ese, la pelirroja no entendía nada de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al muchacho y su rostro no lo ocultaba.

Scorpius le hizo señas para que también se bajara y ella obedeció, frente a sus ojos vio a tres motoneros sentados en un pequeño muro. Iban completamente vestidos de negro, con tres pesadas chaquetas de cuero repletas de tachas y la cabeza rapada desprolijamente. Los ojos de la chica casi se salen de sus orbitas cuando comprobó que su secuestrador se dirigía a ellos.

-Disculpen pero ¿estarían de acuerdo en cambiar una de sus motos por mi auto?-dijo Malfoy con total seriedad, no parecía nada atemorizado por lo que estaba haciendo, para él aquello era algo natural, después de todo, la calle siempre había sido su ambiente desde los diez años.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí con incredulidad y uno de ellos se mofó con una voz extremadamente grave-¿Te gustaría que te pateáramos el trasero albino debilucho? risas que le siguieron fueron a coro. Rose se estremeció en menos de un segundo e intentó refugiarse tanto como pudo tras el auto para que los hombres no la vieran.

-Yo que ustedes no diría eso-entonces sin más vacilaciones el rubio sacó la pistola y apuntó directo a la cabeza del que parecía ser el jefe, el hombre más robusto de los tres.

Los motoneros clavaron sus pequeños ojos en el arma que estaba frente a ellos y se tensaron visiblemente, estaba claro que no se lo esperaban.

-Ustedes elijen, o me dan las llaves o yo tiraré del gatillo-condicionó el de penetrantes ojos grises sin un solo titubeo en su voz. Rose contemplaba la escena atónita, estaba claro que ese joven no tenia limites de ningún tipo, nunca antes había conocido a una persona así y debía confesar que realmente le intrigaba. ¿Quién no habría soñado en hacer lo que quisiera sin pensar en las consecuencias?

El trio empalideció considerablemente y comenzaron a susurrarse cosas como- no se las des- o – este tipo está hablando enserio-. Finalmente el más robusto lanzó las llaves, estas describieron una perfecta media circunferencia hasta que el rubio las atrapó rápidamente en el aire.

En ese instante sin dejar de apuntarles Scorpius repitió el proceso con las llaves del auto. Luego se dirigió a la chica que seguía en su escondite, aterrorizada por la apariencia de esos motoneros.

-Pecas sube-volvió a demandar el chico algo exasperado señalando la moto más cercana. La chica caminó unos pasos para poder establecer contacto visual con Malfoy y lo miró fijamente durante unos pocos segundos. En cuanto los motoneros vieron a Rose, no dudaron a la hora decir algunos piropos subidos de tono que aunque ella encontró terriblemente fuera de lugar, los dejó pasar sabiendo que no ganaría nada hablando con esos hombres.

-Ni loca me subo a eso ¿entendiste?, he soportado todo tipo de maltratos pero esto es demasiado, odio las motocicletas, además no me digas pecas –gritó la pelirroja furiosa, con las mejillas totalmente encendidas de vergüenza ante la mención de ese sobrenombre que tanto le molestaba.

Malfoy suspiró conciliadoramente buscando llenarse de una paciencia que no tenía y volvió a hablar:

-Ahora no es momento de discutir puedes hacer el favor de subirte de una buena vez-terminó con los dientes apretados- no tenemos mucho tiempo-

-¡Pelirroja!, ven con nosotros y olvídate de ese rubio debilucho, podemos hacer que te subas a algo mejor que una moto-seguían diciendo los motoneros denotando lujuria en cada palabra. Scorpius continuó ignorándolos y Rose siguió su discurso lleno de demandas, ella era consciente de sus derechos y a pesar de que estuviese secuestrada quería quejarse de una vez por todas.

-Estoy cansada de todo esto, ni siquiera sé tu nombre y tengo que obedecerte, te odio, quiero mi libertad de nuevo…-chillaba la de ojos azules conteniendo las lagrimas de impotencia. Malfoy se desconcertó ante el repentino cambio de actitud de la muchacha, de un momento a otro parecía haberse transformado en alguna clase de demonio asesino capaz de matar con solo una mirada. De todos modos sabía que tenía que calmarla antes de que llamaran demasiado la atención y decidieran avisar a la policía, porque entonces si que estarían en serios problemas.

-Escúchame atentamente pecas-indicó él, por primera vez juntando su mirada plateada con la azul de ella, eso de alguna manera logró tranquilizarla e incluso logró que se callara, algo imposible para un ser humano promedio. Rose Weasley había sido hipnotizada, no podía dejar de verlo, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para contestarla y pronto percibió como sus mejillas volvían a arder-prometo explicártelo todo siempre y cuando colabores-.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que ella, todavía algo atontada y avergonzada por el pensamiento que comenzaba a cruzar su mente, decidiera subirse a la motocicleta.

Scorpius con agilidad guardó el arma nuevamente y se subió delante de la pelirroja, después encendió el motor y despegó calle abajo a toda velocidad. Rose cerró los ojos atemorizada, el corazón le latía demasiado deprisa e inclusive podría jurar que le sudaban las manos de los nervios de viajar a toda velocidad en un espacio tan reducido. Cuando el viento comenzó a zumbarle en los oídos decidió que no tenía más remedio que sujetarse al rubio para no resbalar hacia atrás debido al peso de su abultado bolso. Sin darse cuenta apoyó su cara sobre la campera del muchacho y olió su perfume, una mezcla de desodorante, humedad y tabaco que jamás había percibido. Pasados unos minutos se animó a abrir los ojos y pudo contemplar que nuevamente estaban saliendo de la ciudad. El viento le dio de lleno en la cara y la libertad se coló a través de todos sus poros, fue entonces que una sensación de invencibilidad la llenó y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Acababa de descubrir que le gustaban las motocicletas aunque le hubiesen inculcado toda la vida que eran peligrosas y que solo los delincuentes las usaban, ella estaba plenamente consciente de que nunca había estado en una situación tan riesgosa en toda su vida. Secuestrada por un desconocido, en un país extranjero usando motos y cargando pistolas en los bolsillos, aquello se parecía más una película que algo cotidiano de su día a día.

Scorpius por otro lado se preocupaba por la senda que debería tomar para llegar al bosque, había recorrido ese mismo camino varios años atrás y debía forzar a su memoria para poder recordarlo. Finalmente logró ingresar a través de un pequeño camino de barro y pedregullo y poco a poco comenzaron a internarse en la espesura de pinos que conformaban ese frondoso bosque.

…

**4-**

-Ya no están en París, señor-.

Eso fue lo primero que escuchó Nott cuando presionó el botón de su celular táctil de última generación. En ese momento sintió que su mundo se venía abajo al igual que una débil torre de cubos de cartón se desmoronaba gracias a una leve brisa. A pesar de que intentó mantener la calma no lo consiguió, su carácter temperamental solía jugarle malas pasadas y esa vez no fue la excepción.

-¿Dónde están?-gritó desaforado apretando el teléfono contra su oído con fuerza y caminando de un lado a otro de la oficina sin preocuparse por su pierna lesionada.

-No…n…no lo sabemos señor,-balbuceó el empleado algo intimidado.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo saben?, ¿acaso les pagó para que los dejen escapar?!-siguió exigiendo a los gritos el hombre de cabellos oscuros. Acababa de meterse en un callejón sin salida y sabia que sería muy difícil salir, el que ellos hubieran escapado lo complicaba todo ya que si ellos estuviesen en Paris tarde o temprano los encontrarían, el conocía esa ciudad bastante bien y a pesar de que existiesen múltiples escondites tenía la seguridad de que tarde o temprano conocería su paradero. No iban a poder huir por siempre si se quedaban en una ciudad custodiada de arriba a abajo, pero este hecho lo cambiaba todo, había dado vuelta el tablero. Sebastián gruñó, Malfoy acababa de hacer un nuevo movimiento y él estaba perdiendo.

-Lo sé señor, pero han burlado la seguridad, hemos estado vigilando durante estos dos días todos los sitios indicados por usted sin resultados-.

-Entiendo, pero ¿cómo saben que ellos abandonaron la ciudad?-preguntó todavía alterado el poseedor de ojos verde oliva con algo de escepticismo reflejado en ellos. Frente a sus ojos tenia un periódico del día anterior en que se mostraba una fotografía de Malfoy y Weasley caminando por Paris, junto a un penoso articulo, que adornaban la primera plana del periódico francés.

-A primeras horas de la mañana hubo un incidente en la aduana Suiza y se registraron a un rubio y una pelirroja sospechosos que lograron evadir a los oficiales y escapar en un auto robado-contó el empleado con seguridad-es bastante seguro que son ellos, pero actualmente no conocemos su ubicación-.

-¿Qué hora es?-quiso saber Nott buscando desesperadamente un reloj en su escritorio ya que había olvidado colocarse el de muñeca esa mañana. El interlocutor se asombró por la pregunta pero de todas formas le dio una respuesta inmediata.

-Son las cinco y media señor-.

El hombre maldijo por lo bajo y decidió tomar asiento para poder tranquilizarse, el solo pensar que hacia casi nueve o diez horas que Malfoy y Weasley estaban sueltos sin quedarse en un lugar fijo lo encolerizaba. A esta altura podrían estar en cualquier parte, desde Italia, Alemania y Austria que eran los países que se confrontaban directamente con Suiza hasta llegando a América si hubieran tomado un avión.

-¿Qué hacemos señor?-lo interrumpió el empleado en ese mar de pensamientos que ya estaba comenzando a hacer que Nott naufragara mas trágicamente que el Titanic.

-Solo nos queda una opción, deben comunicarse con la INTERPOL, empezaremos una operación encubierta, por el momento tan solo quédense allí y espérenme, me iré de Londres mañana por la mañana en el primen tren bala.

-De acuerdo señor, seguiremos sus ordenes-fue lo ultimo que sonó a través del parlante del teléfono antes que el de cabellos oscuros cortara la llamada.

Sebastián Nott movió la cabeza para destensarse y dejó sobre su escritorio el teléfono móvil. Como le dolía terriblemente la cabeza tocó el botón de su intercomunicador personal y le pidió un medicamento a su asistente, entonces se recostó sobre la cómoda silla y respiró hondo. Su vida era un completo infierno, y lo sería aún más cuando tuviera que decirle a su jefe sobre su decisión de viajar al extranjero a supervisar la siguiente operación, se moría por atraparlos y hacerles pagar tanto a Malfoy como a esa despreciable chica que había hecho que su trabajo fuera infinitamente más difícil e incluso le había provocado una herida bastante molesta. Los odiaba y quería verlos muert…

-Nott nos vemos de nuevo, hace mucho que no conversábamos cara a cara –declaró, entrando sigilosamente a su oficina, la persona que el hombre de ojos verdes menos quería ver en ese momento, un anciano de impresionantes ojos amarillos ámbar y una sonrisa irónica marcada por cientos de arrugas.

…

**5-**

Pronto el camino se amplió un poco y se bifurcó claramente, el primer desvío se internaba directamente en el bosque y cada vez se hacia mas angosto y oscuro, el segundo parecía seguir durante varios kilómetros y llegar a algún sitio debido a que incluso se encontraba pavimentado.

Ellos eligieron el primero y la motocicleta siguió su recorrido durante bastante tiempo esquivando ramas perdidas, charcos y piedras que interrumpían el camino.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntaba Rose cada vez mas alarmada por la apariencia pantanosa de ese bosque.

Malfoy ni siquiera le respondía tan solo prestaba atención para que no se enterraran en alguna zona de barro profundo ya que sino deberían terminar a pie.

Después de media hora por ese interminable camino enlodado llegaron a un claro donde no había árboles y la luz del sol llegaba directamente a ellos. En el centro del claro había una casa. Esta estaba enteramente hecha de madera y parecía camuflada entre el verde de los árboles circundantes.

Rose pareció asombrada de que algo así estuviera en medio de la nada pero en cambió Malfoy no parecía nada sorprendido, en menos de un instante él detuvo la motocicleta y se bajó con destreza. Luego caminó hacia la entrada, una enorme puerta de madera maciza que a simple vista lucia cerrada y apoyó su mano sobre ella. De pronto, con un ligero sonido, se abrió. La pelirroja aun seguía parada junto a la motocicleta, no solo le molestaba la cantidad de barro y tierra que se acumulaban hasta la entrada de la vivienda sino el hecho de que no sabía quien se encontraba en el interior de ella.

-Ven-le dijo el muchacho volteando a mirarla y haciéndole una seña para que se apresurará.

-¿No estamos invadiendo la propiedad o algo así?-preguntó ella algo alarmada sin mover un solo músculo.

-No, esta es la casa de un buen amigo-contestó él mirando la vivienda y sonriendo débilmente con nostalgia- hace tantos años que no vengo-.

La pelirroja se tranquilizó un poco mas ya que no se creía capaz de entrar a la casa de un desconocido en medio del bosque, nunca se sabía que clase de persona podía vivir allí, quizás hasta un delincuente. Inmediatamente se rió de sus inocentes pensamientos puesto que ahora mismo estaba con uno. Malfoy se apresuró a entrar y comenzó a examinar la casa, Rose le siguió detrás con curiosidad.

Primero había una sala bastante acogedora con sillones mullidos, una chimenea y un enorme piano de cola negro que llamo poderosamente la atención de la chica, nunca se hubiera esperado que allí pudiera haber un instrumento tan hermoso. De todas formas todo estaba recubierto de polvo y se respiraba un aire de abandono agobiante. Junto a la sala se hallaban una pequeña cocina, un diminuto baño y una habitación con dos camas marineras iguales. También una escalera de caracol que comunicaba con una especie de ático.

Rose se sentó con algo de reticencia en los polvorientos sillones y contempló por unos segundos más al rubio, este parecía anonadado en sus propios pensamientos, caminaba de un lado a otro con la mirada perdida hasta que finalmente introdujo su mano en uno de los adornos de la mesa de café y extrajo un juego de llaves.

-No salgas de la casa-dijo él con seriedad mirándola directamente a los ojos durante una milésima de segundo, luego se volteó en dirección a la salida y dijo con un tono más suave-tampoco subas al ático, es peligroso, Pecas-.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera hacer algo él ya había salido de la casa, dejándola encerrada tanto física como mentalmente. ¿Qué había sido ese último comentario por parte del chico?, Rose no entendía nada y eso no le gustaba para nada, después de todo él acababa de despertar a la bestia de la curiosidad encerrada en la chica pelirroja. A esta no tardó en oponérsele su parte racional, ¿debía o no debía ir al ático?, ¿en verdad sería peligroso o solo lo dijo para asustarla?, los engranajes mentales de la cabeza de la Weasley inmediatamente comenzaron a procesar cada una de las posibilidades.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y el viejo reloj de cucú de una de las esquinas indicó que ya pronto caería la noche, esto indudablemente se notaba ya que con cada instante los ojos de la chica se iban entrecerrando en busca de más luz. Cuando la situación le fue insostenible se puso de pie, y se dirigió hacia la escalera en forma de caracol con interés. Su sonrisa picara delataba que sus impulsos habían sido mas fuertes que su razón, que la curiosidad había matado al gato.

Sus tacones resonaron en los viejos escalones de madera a medida que ella subía con lentitud, no le gustaban las alturas y el que esa escalera fuera tan empinada no le agradaba en lo absoluto, de todas formas una fuerte intriga en el centro de su alma le daba fuerzas para seguir subiendo.

En cuanto llegó al final respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor, pero solo vio un corredor con una pequeña puerta, con ambas manos tiró de su pestillo y cerró los ojos. Pero nada sucedió, esta siguió tan quieta como antes. Molesta continuó jalándola, realmente quería saber que había del otro lado, tal vez habían documentos importantes que le permitirían conocer su paradero o incluso hasta descubrir porque había sido raptada. Pronto empezó a jadear y se sentó en el suelo, recostando su espalda contra la puerta. Le dolía fuertemente la cabeza y un cansancio le oprimía los parpados, tenia sueño.

Con un último esfuerzo se puso de pie, no pensaba rendirse, quería encontrar alguna otra forma de abrir esa puerta, quizás por allí habría una llave o algún mecanismo para abrirla. Tanteó cada una de las tablas de madera sin resultados y con un bufido molesto decidió regresar a la sala a seguir buscando algo con que atravesar la puerta.

Allí buscó entre los mismos adornos de los cuales Malfoy había sacado un juego de llaves hacia rato, buscó debajo de cada mueble y detrás de cada cuadro pero no halló nada. En ese momento sus ojos azules vieron una inmensa biblioteca. Rápidamente sus manos se escabulleron entre los libros, y un gesto de sorpresa apareció en su rostro, aquello no eran cualquier tipo de libros, eran partituras.

No veía tantas juntas desde que era una niña, entonces tenía cientos de ellas y solía pasarse el día entero encerrada en la habitación de su abuela con el piano. Una silenciosa lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla y se apresuró a limpiarla antes de elegir una de ellas al azar. La tomo entre sus manos y la miró con nostalgia, aquella era una pieza de Chopin, Fantasie Impromptu, su favorita. La abrió con delicadez y vio las primeras notas de la pieza, entonces cuando iba a cambiar de página algo cayó al suelo estrepitosamente desde el interior de la partitura.

Rápidamente Rose se agachó y tomó entre sus manos una fotografía, en ella dos jóvenes sonreían a la cámara, el primero de cabellos negros azabaches sostenía un pescado enorme en una de sus manos con una expresión orgullosa, el segundo tan solo portaba una caña de pescar y se notaba como el viento veraniego le revolvía sus cabellos dorados. Rose no pudo evitar notar que aquel era la persona que la había secuestrado, aunque algo en sus ojos había cambiado, ese gris brillante ya no era el mismo de la fotografía. De pronto ella vio que tras la foto alguien había escrito algo. Una caligrafía desordenada y pequeña ponía lo siguiente:

_Sebastián: _

_No sabes lo bonito que es el verano aquí, realmente eres un tonto por no acompañarnos y preferir terminar tus asuntos en Alemania durante esta época. De todas formas quiero que sepas que lo prometido es deuda, ese es el pescado que te prometí que atraparía, tendrías que haber visto la cara de Scorpius cuando se lo mostré, me parece que se decepcionó de la pesca ya que no pudo atrapar ninguno en toda la mañana. Espero que nos puedas alcanzar antes de que nos reunamos en Roma el próximo mes, saludos_

_D.C_

La muchacha se quedó con al vista clavada en ese documento durante unos segundos, entonces lo recordó. Sin lugar a dudas el remitente de esa carta era el famoso Daniel que tanto habían mencionado los últimos días. Pero no tenía ni idea de quien podría ser el tal Sebastián, ni que estaría haciendo el mismo en Alemania. Según había entendido de los últimos días el rubio estaba buscado a Daniel y seguramente ahora mismo ella misma se encontrar en la casa de ese sujeto, con una de sus partituras en las manos. Pero la pregunta que comenzó a ocupar la mente de la de ojos azules fue el porqué de todo aquello, ¿por qué estaban allí? y ¿por qué el rubio quería encontrar a se tal amigo suyo?, para la joven Weasley aun todos los cabos estaban sueltos.

**6- **

-Aquí tiene Sr Weasley-indicó su temerosa secretaria algo nerviosa por la presencia de su jefe en esa oficina. De los dos años que ella trabajaba en la compañía nunca había visto al jefe de Weasley´s Luxury ir a trabajar a su despacho en la ciudad de Londres, pero desde hacia unos días este llegaba todas las mañanas y se iba bien entrada la noche. Su actitud era extremadamente sospechosa y a nadie de su compañía le pasaba inadvertido, sin embargo nadie opinaba nada, preferían guardarlo en su mente y que sus sospechas no llegaran a oídos equivocados.

El pelirrojo no contestó y siguió con sus ojos azules clavados a la pantalla de la computadora, se notaba perfectamente en sus ojeras y palidez que aquella no era su mejor época.

-Que nadie me interrumpa bajo ninguna circunstancia -se limitó a responder con una voz severa el hombre unos segundos antes de que la joven abandonara la oficina algo atemorizada.

Entonces Ronald vio la taza de café que su empleada había dejado sobre el escritorio y con ansiedad le dio un buen trago antes de volver a internarse en los rincones más profundos de su mente.

Debido a aquella advertencia de su nuevo socio, Schneider, había decidido concurrir a su casa el menor tiempo posible, de esa manera podía estar seguro que nadie le estaría vigilando y a la vez trabajaría tranquilo sin ningún tipo de interrupción indeseada. Todavía no había olvidado las palabras hirientes de su hijo ni las charlas sin sentido que había compartido con su esposa, ya no toleraba el ambiente de esa casa y por el momento prefería evadirla a enfrentarla.

Por otra parte el asunto del secuestro de Rose aun seguía pendiente, ya había pasado casi una semana de la fiesta y aun no habían señales de su primogénita y su secuestrador, aquello realmente lo enfurecía. ¿Cómo su hija había sido tan descuidada el día de la fiesta? , nunca imagino que esa chica arrogante le traería tantos dolores de cabeza.

Por si fuera poco los problemas no acababan allí porque además de encargarse de la compañía debía hacerlo de su investigación, era indispensable que continuara con ella a toda costa. Sabía que por más que supiera la ubicación del diamante no podría obtenerlo sino lograba descubrir como funcionaba aquel artefacto.

Justo en el momento que iba a seguir con la lectura del valioso informe, que le enviaban su propio equipo personal de científicos, oyó voces al otro lado de la puerta.

-No puede pasar Señor, el Señor Weasley dio órdenes específicas de que no podía dejar pasar a nadie sin excepciones-decía una voz femenina.

Pronto una voz masculina se percibió claramente-Tengo que hablar con él señorita, soy su encargado de seguridad personal, Sebastián Nott, y necesito notificarle una noticia muy importante sobre su hija-le explicó sin darse por vencido.

El pelirrojo que escuchaba con su completa atención se sintió completamente intrigado por oír esa noticia y se levanto de un salto de su silla de escritorio. Caminó hacia la puerta de metal y vidrios oscuros y la entornó levemente.

-Nott puedes entrar-sentenció antes de volver a su posición original tras el escritorio y terminar su bebida sin decir una sola palabra.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros ingresó con presunción pues había conseguido su objetivo, sin dudarlo se sentó frente al de ojos azules y esperó que le prestase atención.

-Bien que era eso tan importante que tenias que decirme – apuró el dueño de la cadena de hoteles con curiosidad.

-Tengo que notificarle las nuevas medidas que hemos tenido que tomar para poder hallar a su hija, primero debería saber que ella ya no se encuentra en Paris, ni en Francia sino que está en alguna otra ciudad europea, hasta el momento no hubo movimientos de ningún tipo-entonces hizo una pausa para ver la cara de evidente fastidio de su superior, no estaba para nada contento con aquella noticia-contactamos a la INTERPOL y empezamos un nuevo sistema para que más personas que los vean los entreguen a la policía de una vez, además un equipo especializado de mi empresa fue enviado a cada frontera de Europa para evitar que sigan avanzando-.

Nott entonces respiró hondo y esperó la respuesta del pelirrojo, el cual parecía estar procesando toda aquella información que acababa de entrar a través de sus oídos.

-Entiendo, en ese caso debería continuar con su trabajo Nott-propuso Weasley con hostilidad sin apartar ese choque de miradas que trasmitía odio y rabia de una sola vez.

-Así es señor Weasley, de todos modos tengo una última pregunta que hacerle-las cejas del hombre se curaron por completo-¿Por qué ya no trabaja en su casa?, si es por su seguridad le puedo garantizar que la protección en la mansión se ha endurecido notoriamente y hasta podría decirle que es uno de los lugares mas seguros del país en estos momentos.

El rostro de Ronald se desencajó por completo.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia Nott, si trabajo aquí es por mi propia voluntad, me es más cómodo atender algunos negocios desde aquí que desde mi casa en las afueras de la ciudad-manifestó el pelirrojo sin que se desvaneciera su fachada seria y tranquila que tanto se esforzaba por mantener.

-Lo entiendo Señor, en ese caso está bien pero le aconsejaría que regresara a su casa por su propia protección personal-acabó el joven con una sonrisa aduladora de lo más fingida que el empresario reconoció al instante.

Luego el de cabellos negros se puso de pie con dificultad y ayudado de sus muletas abandonó la oficina, la primera parte del plan estaba completa.

…

**7- **

El sol ya se había ocultado por completo y por más que la muchacha había buscado interruptores por toda la vivienda no lo había conseguido, por lo tanto había llegado al conclusión de que esa pequeña cabaña en el bosque no contaba con electricidad alguna. Aquello la desconcertaba absolutamente ya que a sus veinte años viviendo en pleno siglo veintiuno nunca había imaginado que tal realidad se pudiera dar en su vida.

De todas formas ya hacia quince minutos que no se movía de ese sillón, su mente recordaba la fotografía que ya había vuelto a poner en su lugar pero que seguía tan presente como si la estuviera viendo. Trató de despejarse varias veces mirando por la ventana el oscuro y tenebroso bosque que se asomaba al otro lado con las ramas crujientes y los alaridos de toda clase de aves.

Pronto una repentina sed la obligó a buscar la cocina, hacía mucho calor en esa casa y no pensaba soportarlo por más tiempo. Cuando llego a la pequeña pieza que tenía una vieja cocina a gas, una heladera a batería y unas alacenas tan solo ocupadas por telarañas, entendió que allí no habría ni una sola gota de agua. Ese lugar parecía que llevaba varios años deshabitado por completo y eso no le hacia ningún gracia pues no sabia que tipo de insectos podían estar viviendo allí. Refunfuñando volvió a la sala en el mismo momento que el pomo de la puerta principal se abría lentamente con un sonido de desgaste evidente. Una figura masculina ingresó y la sonrisa maliciosa de la pelirroja se formó bajo la luz de la luna que llegaba a través de la ventana totalmente abierta.

-Dime Scorpius ¿Qué vamos a cenar esta noche?-pregunto la chica con astucia mirándolo fijamente. El rostro de Malfoy empalideció notoriamente y la chica lo notó a pesar e la oscuridad del lugar. Sus manos se aflojaron y las bolsas que tenía sujetas se cayeron al suelo de golpe, después de todo el chico seguía sin entender como ella conocía su nombre.

…

**Continuará…**

…

**¡Hola a todos después de tanto tiempo!, realmente me siento apenada por mi excesiva demora pero lo cierto es que entre las pruebas y mi falta de inspiración era incapaz de escribir más de dos palabras, pero ahora ya estoy recuperada así que prometo compensar la larga espera , gracias por todos sus reviews y visitas les estoy muy agradecida.**

**Kuchiki Yamiko: **Es cierto la actitud de Rose está comenzando a cambiar de a poco, de todas maneras me parece que en esa situación todos cambiaríamos, gracias por tus palabras de aliento , arigato gozaimashita!

**anonima15: **me parece que con el capítulo ya te he respondido la pegunta, realmente es muy difícil ganarle a Scorpius jajaja, nos leemos, saludos.

**Diane Potter: **No en realidad solo se llevan tres años de diferencia lo que sucede es que Scorpius es mucho más maduro que Rose debido a todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, creo que si Rose se lo tomó así es porque aun no es verdaderamente consciente de lo que está pasando. Si yo también, siempre he soñado con conocer Europa algún día y más si viajo con él jajaja. Si la historia de Daniel Carter también es importante para la trama por ahora solo he revelado un poco pero seguiré dando más datos conforme avance la historia. Gracias me alegra saberlo, me encanta dejar con curiosidad a los lectores Nos leemos, cuídate mucho.

**Letida: **De verdad lamento tanto que hayas tenido que insistir tanto para que actualizara pero realmente me encontré con la mente en blanco durante estos meses y no podía escribir una sola palabra. La respuesta tu pregunta sobre mis finales llenos de suspenso es porque soy mala y me gusta dejar con curiosidad , de todas maneras trata de dormir o me harás sentir culpable por eso jajaja. No te preocupes que no pienso dejar la historia por la mitad ni nada por el estilo yo siempre termino lo que empiezo. Cuídate mucho y nos leemos.

**Vicki27:** Hola otra vez! Discúlpame por demorar tanto en responder tu PM pero sinceramente no he entrado frecuentemente a fanfiction y no lo he visto sino hasta ayer, ¿también te gusta Merlín?, a mi también, sobretodo la serie inglesa de la BBC está muy bien hecha. Bueno esa es una pregunta difícil pero creo que solo te diré que existe una lucha entre un personaje canon y un personaje creado por mí y que finalmente el que venza es "el más malo" ósea el que podría considerarse el villano del fic. Si Scorpius es así debido a su pasado y a todo lo que ha tenido que afrontar, en realidad es un buen chico aunque intente hacerse el rudo, su parte violenta es más una defensa. Por suerte me fue excelente, porque el año que viene comienzo la facultad t tengo que estar preparada , en fin cuídate mucho y nos leemos.

**Viian Jntte M: **Trataré de no dejar tanto tiempo sin actualizar así que puedes estar tranquila, cuídate y saludos


	9. La casa y el lago

**Capítulo IX**

**La casa y el lago **

**1-**

**-**Dime Scorpius ¿Qué vamos a cenar esta noche?-.

La sorpresa inundó, durante unos pocos minutos, cada uno de los pensamientos del muchacho de ojos grises, en los cuales la sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó aún más. Él dio un paso al frente y la miró directo a los ojos, se negaba a creer lo que había salido de sus labios, ¿Cómo podía conocer su nombre si él había sido muy cuidadoso con ese aspecto?

Pronto, la imagen de la habitación tras la puerta del ático, apareció en su cabeza como un destello, pero… era imposible. Ella no podía haber entrado allí cuando la única llave la tenía él, escondida en el bolsillo oculto de su abrigo, junto a su arma. Tras esa corta deliberación una pregunta llena de curiosidad salió de su boca sin que fuera consciente.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

Los ojos de la pelirroja chispearon, aquella era la confirmación que estaba esperando, su secuestrador se llamaba Scorpius. Ya no podría negarlo, tenia una nueva arma que podía jugar en su contra en cualquier momento.

-Es una larga historia- le restó importancia ella comenzando a caminar por la habitación con lentitud-me parece que seria más interesante que me dijeras ¿quien es Sebastián?, o ¿Por qué estas buscando a Daniel?-preguntó con astucia, aprovechando los momentos de debilidad del de cabellos dorados para poder obtener algo de información sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Scorpius abrió los ojos y sin perder un momento más salió disparado hacia las escaleras, las subió a toda velocidad y fue directo hacia la puerta, esta no presentaba señales de haber sido abierta puesto que la cerradura seguía igual de cerrada. En efecto a Malfoy le regresó el alma al cuerpo y respiró hondo, ya no permitiría que sus impulsos lo guiaran, haría trabajar a su mente todo lo que fuese necesario para que ella le dijera su fuente de información. Después de todo, nunca se hubiera imaginado que una chica como ella fuera tan astuta, para él, ella no era más que una consentida y mimada muchacha de la alta sociedad inglesa, pero ahora las cosas comenzaban a cambiar ¿Cómo sería en realidad Rose Weasley?

Las apariencias engañan, aquella era una frase célebre que había escuchado hace años pero nunca, hasta entonces, había creído posible. Sin embargo, aquella noche, la confirmó, la pelirroja era toda una caja de sorpresas.

Con decisión el rubio volvió a la sala, Rose estaba rebuscando en las bolsas que él había traído. De allí extrajo unas velas y lo que parecía ser algo de pan y queso.

-Quiero que me digas en este preciso instante como sabes todo eso-le ordenó el de ojos grises parándose como una estaca frente a ella.

-No te lo diré hasta que no contestes mis preguntas-condicionó frustrada dirigiéndose a la cocina y apartando su mirada azul de la del chico pues le resultaba extremadamente incomoda.

-No te diré nada-la cortó él con ímpetu interponiéndose ente la Weasley y la entrada a la cocina. Para ese entonces el ambiente de la casa era fantasmagórico pues una penumbra se tragaba a cada uno de los objetos y un aroma a polvo hacia que respirar fuera difícil.

-En ese caso de mi boca no saldrá ni una sola palabra, ni de eso ni de la ubicación del dichoso diamante que tanto buscas-acabó ella con firmeza cruzándose de brazos.

-Tu no sabes donde está el diamante, tu misma me lo dijiste hace unos días, no creas que soy tan tonto como para caer en algo así-comentó Scorpius con rabia, odiaba que lo chantajearan y no iba a permitir que alguien como ella lo hiciera.

-¡Que lástima que no me creas!, por que pensaba decirte para que me dejaras libre de una buena vez y pueda regresar a mi antigua vida de una vez por todas-acabó ella con un suspiro de fastidio, antes de escabullirse del muchacho y entrar a la cocina.

Él gruñó enfadado, ya no sabía que pensar, ¿en verdad ella sabía la ubicación o era sólo un truco sucio?, todo parecía apuntar a que era lo último pero no había nada seguro. Tendría que idear un plan para que confesara de una vez por todas.

-Tengo hambre-exigió ella, al ver que aquella cocina tan solo era victima del abandono extremo al que estaba sometido toda la casa, ya que no existía el más ligero rastro de comida en sus espaciosas alacenas.

Scorpius trajo las bolsas restantes de la sala y dividió la hogaza de pan en dos mitades iguales, lo mismo hizo con la pequeña horma de queso. Después se los tendió a la chica que los veía con desagrado y sin replicar nada más se fue hacia la única recamara de la casa.

Sin embargo Rose no se quejó, sino que después de darle dos mordidas cautelosas lo dejó a un lado, no podía negar que tenia bastante hambre y que si no comía algo no iba a poder dormir.

Entonces ella siguió al chico hacia la recamara, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par así que la pelirroja entró sin preocuparse.

No tardó en quedarse de piedra junto al marco de la puerta, el rubio estaba de espaldas a ella, quitándose la camiseta totalmente sudada que tenia pegada al cuerpo. Desde su posición pudo distinguir los asombrosos músculos que él tenía desarrollados en la espalda y brazos. Su piel blanca ligeramente bronceada parecía brillar bajo la tenue luz de la luna, que se colaba por una pequeña ventana.

De un momento a otro él se dio vuelta, aquellos ojos plata chocaron con la menuda figura que lo espiaba desde la puerta. Ella inmediatamente se sonrojó resaltando las decenas de pecas que decoraban su rostro sin maquillaje, no es que nunca hubiese visto a un hombre desnudo, sino que rara vez había visto a uno tan atractivo. Su torso presentaba perfectos abdominales que junto a esa mirada penetrante causaron que la joven retrocediera todavía en shock.

Rose ya había salido con bastantes chicos a lo largo de su vida, herederos de incontables fortunas, todo tipo de universitarios, futuros magnates y hasta modelos, pero ninguno de sus anteriores novios era la mitad de guapo que él. Perfectamente pudo haber sido modelo de alguna empresa famosa si su vida hubiera sido otra. La chica todavía atontada no podía creer que no hubiera notado antes ese insignificante detalle, de todas maneras Scorpius no tardó en intervenir.

-Tú dormirás en la cama de la izquierda y yo en la de la derecha-le informó el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante, asomándose a la puerta para ver nuevamente a la joven.

La pelirroja asintió tímidamente con la cabeza y trató de ignorar al chico semidesnudo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Por eso se dedicó a observar el mobiliario de aquella habitación con detenimiento, percatándose de que además de las dos camas había un espejo, una ventana y una pequeña mesita en donde Scorpius había encendido una de las velas.

De golpe se tumbó sobre la cama sumamente agotada, adoraba hacer eso en su cama cuando regresaba de una sesión ardua de compras, pero esa cama no estaba preparada para semejante impacto. Pronto sintió como esta se desmoronaba y tanto ella como la cama acabaron en el suelo.

Scorpius comenzó a reírse descontroladamente por la escena pues Rose parecía aterrorizada del susto después del impacto. La cama, por otro lado, se había partido y seria difícil volver a utilizarla.

-Pecas, no has pasado ni un día aquí y ya has destrozado tu cama, me temo que tendrás que dormir en el suelo de ahora en más-se lamentó él, acostándose en la suya con satisfacción y cerrando los ojos tranquilamente.

-Ni lo sueñes, jamás me acostaré en el suelo, debes dejarme dormir en la cama, soy una chica, los caballeros siem…-comenzó ella elevando el tono de voz, el cual venía cargado con molestia y vergüenza.

-Yo no soy un caballero-la interrumpió él, sentándose en la cama divertido-ya deberías saberlo, no soy nada más que un simple ladrón y secuestrador, tu misma lo has dicho, y las personas como yo no rescatamos a las damiselas en peligro-se burló él sin dejar esa risita que tanto fastidiaba a la Weasley.

-Entonces si no tienes ni el más mínimo sentido de la educación hagamos un trato-propuso ella acercándose a él-prometo cumplir todas las ordenes razonables que me digas siempre y cuando yo tenga ciertos beneficios a cambio-.

Una de las cejas del muchacho se elevó en señal de curiosidad, realmente le interesaba saber que era lo que esa chica podía llegar a negociar.

-Primero, dormiré en la cama, segundo, tendré comida decente todos los días y tercero contestaras las preguntas que yo te haga sin objeciones-dictaminó ella cambiando su expresión a una seria.

-Siempre y cuando no intentes escapar, no me preguntes aspectos personales de mi vida ni vuelvas a tener esa actitud insoportable de ricachona consentida y arrogante-dictaminó Scorpius, imponiendo, a la vez, sus propias condiciones.

La pelirroja lo meditó unos pocos segundos pero finalmente viendo que no tenía otra opción, aceptó.

-De acuerdo, entonces ya va siendo hora de que te marches a dormir al sofá-soltó la muchacha señalando con su mano el camino de regreso a la sala. Él se encogió de hombros y se marchó después de tomar su ropa. Rose se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, entonces suspiró de alivio, era consciente de que su cara se volvía cada vez mas roja de vergüenza con cada minuto que pasaba frente al muchacho semidesnudo, por eso el estar sola en ese dormitorio le producía una inmensa satisfacción.

Notó que su bolso de mano y algunas de sus pertenencias yacían en un rincón, así que se apresuró a buscar entre su ropa nueva, comprada en aquella tienda barata de ofertas, y a colocarse su camisón para poder acostarse de una buena vez. No pasaron ni tres segundos después de que apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada para que ella cayera en el profundo mundo de los sueños. La llama de la vela se apagó poco después, totalmente consumida.

…

**2-**

Había decidido ir caminando hasta su lugar de encuentro, ciertamente él sabia que lo estaban siguiendo, no era ningún misterio que desde aquel trágico día habían enviado a que lo vigilaran a todas partes. Su padre se había vuelto un aficionado a la seguridad y ahora no podía salir de su casa sin su autorización. De todas formas él no era tonto y había logrado escapar de la mansión con la ayuda de varios empleados de confianza, por los cuales el más pequeño de los Weasley era muy querido.

Estaba al tanto de que aunque solo había pasado una semana desde que su hermana había sido secuestrada, su vida había cambiado radicalmente. La casa en la que se había criado ya no era la misma, ahora cientos de micrófonos y miles de cámaras le quitaban la poca privacidad que podías conseguir si lograbas perder a los guardias, los cuales eran realmente un fastidio para el pelirrojo.

Por otro lado, su madre, había entrado en una seria depresión y como consecuencia, su padre la había enviado a pasar unos días a su casa natal, en un pequeño pueblo donde los Granger poseían algunas villas, el lugar donde después de tantos años sus abuelos maternos vivían. Él los adoraba y recordaba como se había divertido con ellos en las vacaciones de verano hacia algunos años atrás, pero esa vez su padre no le había dejado acompañar a su madre sino que le pareció más seguro el tenerlo prisionero en su propia casa. Y si algo Hugo Weasley no podía soportar eran el encierro y las mentiras, por eso cada vez odiaba más a su padre.

Pronto la callecita acabó en la entrada de un parque y Hugo miró su reloj, estaba sobre la hora así que debía apresurarse, aceleró el paso sin dejar de mirar a sus espaldas para asegurarse que nadie le pisaba los talones. Cuando comprobó que nadie le prestaba la más mínima atención ingresó al parque y comenzó a buscar un árbol con las características que le había dicho el detective. Debía ser el único con flores moradas en todo el parque así que cuando lo vio, cerca de una banca algo abandonada no tardó en distinguir al detective apoyando contra su tronco. Él lucia algo nervioso y su vestimenta decía que claramente no le gustaba ese ambiente abierto e iluminado, su piel mortalmente pálida también confirmaba esto último.

-Buenos días Sr….-soltó el pelirrojo con tranquilidad ya que allí no había nadie más que ellos dos. El investigador en cambio no parecía muy seguro de ello pues enseguida se llevó uno de sus dedos a sus labios para indicarle al joven que debía guardar silencio.

-Sr Weasley cuanto tiempo sin vernos, pero sería mejor que se quitará la chaqueta con el calor que hace-dijo el otro hombre ayudándolo a sacársela, entonces la tomó entre sus manos y ante la incredulidad de Hugo comenzó a extraer con una lupa de bolsillo las numerosas cámaras y micrófonos ocultos que llevaba. Se la devolvió con total seriedad y lo examinó unos segundos más antes de hacerle señas para que lo siguiera a través de uno de los caminos del parque, allí se entremezclaron con una multitud de adultos y niños y acabaron nuevamente en la calle, donde una camioneta negra con los vidrios polarizados los esperaba.

El Sr Dawson entró primero y Hugo lo imitó, ni bien cerraron la puerta el vehículo arrancó y el detective respiró aliviado.

-Disculpe las molestias Sr Weasley lo están siguiendo y esta fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para poder hablar sin que nadie nos escuche, le tengo noticias acerca de lo que me planteó la vez pasada-le informó el hombre de ojos canelas a la vez que hacia gestos exagerados con las manos.

Hugo lo miró fijo esperando que aquel hombre dijese lo que estaba esperando escuchar, aquella espera con cada segundo lo mataba, cuanto antes supiera sobre su padre, mejor.

-En base a los datos del cajón de su padre pude averiguar donde fue fabricado, es un escritorio alemán hecho a mano y cuenta con un cajón más seguro que el resto y ese es, en efecto, el cajón por el cual usted muestra interés. De hecho, basándome en los datos que me proporcionó pude determinar que el mismo día en que su padre removió el cajón de su lugar original, un documento fue agregado en una de sus cuentas no registradas de un antiguo banco ruso, así que supongo que allí se encuentra el contenido del cajón-terminó el hombre de cabellos oscuros recostándose contra el asiento del vehículo.

-Pero… ¿Tiene alguna idea de que podría tratar ese documento?-preguntó el muchacho con suma curiosidad, pues debía de ser algo muy importante para que su padre lo hubiera escondido en un banco de esa categoría.

-Eso mismo le iba a preguntar a usted-sonrió débilmente el detective antes de proseguir-de todas formas supongo que podría ser un contrato de algún tipo, quizás una propiedad, un testamento o hasta quizás algún objeto valioso-.

-¿Objeto valioso?, ¿a que se refiere?-comentó el Weasley con el ceño fruncido sin comprender lo que quería decir su interlocutor.

-Me refiero a algo exclusivo, algo que merece la pena ser escondido tan celosamente, ¿nunca escuchó a su padre hablar sobre algo parecido?-sugirió el detective ingeniosamente.

Hugo hizo memoria durante varios instantes pero nada vino a su cabeza hasta que recordó una anécdota de su infancia, algo que en otro momento le hubiera parecido un disparate, pero ahora, era una pieza importante del puzle que tanto se estaba esforzando en armar.

-Cuando era pequeño mi hermana me contó sobre algo fabuloso que había descubierto un día en la mansión, pero nunca me dijo que era, y si ella consiguió abrir el cajón y ver su contenido…-imaginó el pelirrojo con impotencia ya que no tenía contacto con su hermana, ni siquiera sabía si ella seguía viva-pero, después de unos días, yo también intenté buscar eso que me dijo Rose, así que entré al despacho de mi padre y busqué por todas partes sin éxito, recuerdo que lo único que no pude abrir fue ese cajón, intenté varias veces más pero finalmente él me descubrió y una semana más tarde el cajón había desaparecido-terminó de relatar Hugo.

-Supongo que dadas las circunstancias solo caben tres posibilidades y ninguna de ellas se pueden comprobar, o su hermana le mintió y exageró demasiado o se refería a otra cosa diferente al contenido del cajón o ella realmente conoce su contenido. La única manera es preguntarle a la Srta. Weasley, pero ha ido secuestrada-se lamentó el hombre de ojos canelas con una expresión sombría.

-Estamos en un callejón sin salida, pero ¿pudo averiguar algo acerca de mi padre?-cambió de tema el joven cada más interesado.

-De hecho contacté con personas que tuvieron relación con su familia durante la juventud de Ronald Weasley pero ninguna quiso dar detalles de ningún tipo, como si estuvieran amenazados, ni siquiera existe una fotografía de su niñez, parece como si hubiera un borrón en la familia Weasley desde 1980 hasta los últimos años de la primera década del siglo veintiuno, alrededor de 2010 -.

Al pelirrojo le llamó la atención ese hecho pero no dijo nada, solo se concentró en recordar algún tipo de dato que su padre pudo haber dicho de su infancia, adolescencia y juventud. Exceptuando cosas como que su abuelo Arthur había muerto siendo Ronald muy joven y que a la corta edad de veinte años había contraído matrimonio con su madre y al poco tiempo habían nacido Rose y el mismo, no recordaba nada. No sabía casi nada de su abuela paterna. No sabía nada de su padre, era como si fueran un par de desconocidos en vez de padre e hijo.

-No sé nada personal acerca de mi padre-mencionó algo decepcionado el pelirrojo-nunca fuimos una familia, dejando de lado la sangre y las apariencias, por eso quiero recuperar a Rose, ella era la única a la que podía llamar familia a pesar de todo-comentó con pesar el chico endureciendo el semblante. El detective lo miró con algo de lástima pero no dijo nada. Hugo volteó su cabeza hacia la ventanilla y comenzó a notar que el cielo seguía nublado y que era muy probable que lloviera ese día también.

-En mi opinión le aconsejaría que hablara con su madre sobre el asunto, ella debe ser la persona que mejor conoce a su padre y con seguridad pueda darle más datos-el Sr Dawson hizo una pausa para esperar que el muchacho se integrara nuevamente a la conversación pero como no lo hizo prosiguió-por otro lado, seguiré investigando todo lo que pueda acerca de su padre intent…-

-No-lo cortó el joven de ojos castaños con sumo cansancio en su voz-seria mejor que me acompañara, diré que usted es un profesor y que me está preparando para entrar a la universidad, de esa manera estoy seguro que mi padre no se negará y que podrá obtener más información-.

Los ojos canelas del hombre se volvieron grandes, nunca se hubiera esperado la idea del pelirrojo, era tan inesperada como brillante.

-¿Está seguro?, es consciente de que su seguridad privada está pendiente de usted en todo momento y que es altamente probable que hasta en este mismo momento ellos lo estén rastreando para volver a colocarle micrófonos y cámaras. Si yo me hiciese pasar por su profesor no podríamos hablar a solas, seria muy difícil avanzar en la investigación-indicó el detective haciendo que el chico entendiera la gravedad de la situación.

-Si lo estoy, conozco maneras de evadir la seguridad, tan solo deberemos conocer más sobre el mayordomo y ese tal Nott, algo me dice que esos dos están conectados de alguna forma sospechosa, además no tiene por qué preocuparse últimamente mi padre no está casi nunca en la mansión y mis guardaespaldas no tienen ni un gramo de cerebro-aseguró él volviendo a cruzar su mirada castaña con la canela del detective, sus ojos reflejaban una seguridad que era incapaz de contradecir.

-Desde hoy Sr Dawson, usted es el profesor Harrington, mi nuevo tutor personal-dijo Hugo con una sonrisita confiada en su rostro.

…

**3-**

Numerosos rayos de luz invadieron la pequeña habitación y se instalaron sin pedir permiso. Mientras tanto, en la cama, la chica se retorcía molesta, hasta que sus ojos azules se abrieron lentamente. Automáticamente se cubrió la cara con su brazo y bostezó. Entonces se puso de pie algo confundida, no sabía que hora era y le dolía terriblemente la espalda debido a que ese colchón y esa almohada eran más duros que una piedra. Era imposible no extrañar su cama de doseles, o a su mucama personal que solía traerle el desayuno en la cama todas las mañanas.

Con algo de pesar se cambió de ropa y salió de la habitación, tenía un hambre voraz y pensaba buscar algo en la cocina. Sin embargo le llamó poderosamente la atención ver a Scorpius durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá, su pecho se movía acompasado a su respiración y como sus parpados escondían aquella mirada fría que tanto le molestaba, aquella imagen no le resultó tan mala. De todas formas su estomago nuevamente le hizo saber que necesitaba desayunar así que continuó hasta la cocina, en donde como ella ya sabia, lo único que quedaba comestible eran sus sobras de la cena. Lo tragó con dificultad y después de buscar por diez minutos algo liquido para poder aliviar la poderosa sed que le irritaba la boca, desistió y decidió que quizás el joven podría tener alguna botella o una cantimplora.

Sin embargo él seguía sumido en lo que parecía ser un profundo sueño, así que a Rose le vinieron dos pensamientos a su mente. El primero fue muy débil y le decía que debía despertarlo y exigirle algo para beber, pero el segundo la convenció con astucia de que ese era el momento que estaba esperando, el momento de salir de esa casa, podría irse y llegar hasta alguna carretera donde alguien de seguro la recogería y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaría en su casa.

Sus ojos azules brillaron de emoción ante la idea, no obstante la desilusión le dio como una bofetada en el rostro porque en cuanto ella quiso salir notó que la puerta estaba sellada y que sin la llave sería imposible pisar el bosque. Refunfuñando por lo bajo comenzó a observar la habitación y llegó a la conclusión que si ella fuera como su secuestrador tendría con ella las llaves .Ni bien pensó esto se acercó en puntillas hasta el rubio y lo miró fijamente, no llevaba camisa pero si un pantalón de jean, y su ropa descansaba junto a él en una pequeña mesa, a pocos centímetros de su cabeza. Atentamente la pelirroja observó ese bulto de ropa y percibió que parecía tener algo debajo así que cautelosamente acercó su mano para revisar.

No pasó un segundo hasta que algo la sujetó de la muñeca haciendo que se desestabilizara por completo. De un momento a otro los brazos del rubio la sujetaron, pudo ver como él la sostenía y al mismo tiempo mantenía su pistola alerta ante cualquier cambio. No cabía ninguna duda de que sus reflejos eran magníficos.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer Pecas?-preguntó el de ojos grises algo divertido por la acción tan predecible de la chica, él siempre estaba preparado ante todo tipo de situaciones por eso no podía pegar ojo sino dormía junto a sus cosas, sujetando su pistola, la cual a pesar que odiaba, no podía negar que le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión.

Ella lo miró algo avergonzada pues los brazos desnudos del joven la agarraban de los hombros y sentía sus cabellos rozar su rostro, su aliento en sus oídos y su mirada pegada a la suya.

Enseguida lo alejó bruscamente y lo miró ofendida.

-Quería despertarte de una vez, tengo hambre y dijiste que ibas a alimentarte apropiadamente a partir de hoy, no veo mi desayuno en ninguna parte-solicitó ella con agresividad, cruzándose de brazos.

-Si pero también dijimos que no ibas a intentar escapar y que no ibas a tener esa actitud tan insoportable-le reprochó el muchacho de mal humor, buscando entre sus cosas una camiseta.

-No intenté escapar-le discutió la pelirroja con terquedad intentando no delatarse, aunque eso le fue imposible pues Scorpius inmediatamente le leyó la mente.

-Por supuesto que lo hiciste y no lo niegues-objetó él a la vez que se sentaba en el sofá y recogía del suelo sus enlodados zapatos-sé que buscabas esto-indicó Malfoy sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un grueso juego de llaves doradas y mostrándoselas a la chica-pero no vas a tenerlas Pecas, antes deberás pasar sobre mi cadáver-anunció este con superioridad antes de dejar a la chica furiosa e internarse en el baño.

-Te odio-gruñó Rose intentando descargar la rabia que le producía el saber que le habían ganado limpiamente, un simple ladrón la había vencido a ella, estaba completamente atrapada y no sabia cuando podría volver a ver la luz del día fuera de esas cuatro paredes de madera.

**-**Te oí Pecas y si sigues así tampoco almorzarás nada-se escuchó la voz del joven proveniente del baño. La pelirroja apretó los dientes molesta e intentó contenerse.

Poco después el muchacho salió del baño completamente duchado y vestido, parecía más tranquilo y en cuanto vio a la chica sentada en el sofá con un humor de perros no pudo evitar reír en su mente.

-Pero…no hay agua corriente aquí, yo misma lo comprobé-dijo ella incrédula al ver al chico totalmente aseado sin un rastro de barro en el cabello rubio.

-Si la hay, lo que sucede es que funciona una vez al día cuando se recargan los tanques que traen agua mediante cañerías de un pequeño pueblo cercano-le anunció él divertido al ver la expresión indignada de la Weasley, pues su cabello parecía una red esponjosa de mugre, barro y polvo.

-Quiero darme un baño-solicitó ella de pronto, con una voz tan sumisa que alarmó considerablemente a Scorpius, seguramente debido a que ya ni ella toleraba ese nido que funcionaba como cabello.

-Bien, espera hasta mañana-cuando ella ya iba a comenzar a protestar él continuó-o puedes bañarte en el lago para que te vean todos los pervertidos que viven en el pueblo-se mofó el rubio antes de comenzar a reírse descontroladamente.

Rose entrecerró los ojos tratando de controlar la ira que corría en ese instante por cada una de sus células, hasta que, sin poder tolerar por más tiempo la burlas del muchacho, ingresó al baño y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco.

Scorpius, mientras tanto, subió las escaleras y con una llave que llevaba colgada al cuello logró abrir la puerta de madera del ático. Estaba deseando poder entrar allí de una vez por todas y aquella era la oportunidad perfecta, añoraba ese lugar más que ningún otro.

…

**4-**

La mañana en Londres ya comenzaba a consumirse y la temperatura era bastante agradable, sin embargo la poderosa lluvia que había comenzado hacia algunas horas todavía no parecía querer detenerse, por lo que cientos de paraguas desfilaban por las calles.

Esa, era la escena que aquel hombre veía por la ventana, transeúntes cruzando la avenida y miles de gotas cayendo descontroladamente. Pero a él lo que menos le importaba era la lluvia, sino que le urgía la reunión que tenía fijada a las doce. Sus manos se deslizaron nuevamente sobre los papeles que tenía depositados encima del escritorio, aun tenía mucho trabajo por delante pero la ansiedad le impedía concentrarse así que por el momento le era imposible pensar siquiera en lo que debía hacer.

Sus ojos amarillentos miraron el reloj en el preciso instante en que este marcó el mediodía, pocos minutos después escuchó golpes en su puerta.

-Adelante-dijo el anciano serenamente esperando que él ingresara y se sentara en la silla frente a su escritorio, anhelaba volverse a encontrar con ese hombre frente a frente.

-Buenos días Sr Lesington-indicó el moreno sin cambiar su expresión seria perfectamente combinada con un toque malicioso, que podía ahuyentar a cualquiera. Esos dos ojos negros no eran otra cosa que pozos sin fondo, por lo que el anciano no pudo extraer ningún dato de la mirada de su acompañante.

-Como ya sabe, debe informarme de sus progresos continuamente, así que espero su informe de estos dos días-comentó el hombre de gafas cuadradas mirando fijamente al empelado a la espera de que este comenzara a hablar.

-El señor Weasley no pasa mucho tiempo en su casa, se dedica a estar en su oficina casi todo el día y no es hasta entrada al noche que él regresa a su mansión, lo he estado siguiendo y no ha dicho ninguna información útil acerca de la joya de la que me habló, tampoco ha escrito cartas o emails que puedan sernos útiles-relató el hombre más joven luego de tomar asiento.

-Ya veo Leonard, pero eso no fue lo que te pedí si bien recuerdo-sentenció el hombre de cabellos canosos con decisión, intentando intimidar a su acompañante a toda costa. Su principio básico era que sin miedo no existía respeto, por eso siempre se ganaba el terror de sus empleados costara lo que costara.

-Lo sé señor-anunció tranquilamente el novato mostrándole a su superior un curioso maletín que llevaba con él y colocándolo sobre la mesa-aquí está toda la información que pude obtener, el Sr Weasley fundó un grupo de científicos hace unos catorce años y estos han estado investigado la manera de crear cierto artefacto, al parecer no han tenido éxito porque las notas del Sr Weasley no muestran que su actividad haya cesado-le explicó el moreno a la vez que abría el portafolios y le extendía el montón de papeles al Sr Lesington.

-Interesante-susurró el hombre de ojos ámbar con una sonrisa terrorífica en su rostro-¿me podrías contar como obtuviste toda esta información?, por que tengo otros empleados que hubieran soñado en traerme algo tan útil como esto-preguntó astutamente mirando fijamente la letra apretada pero distinguida del pelirrojo.

-Hice mi trabajo que es lo más importante-se justificó Leonard con su voz firme y grave-debería saber, que el fin justifica los medios, señor-.

Fue entonces cuando notó que la esencia de el hombre que tenia frente a sus ojos le recordaba mucho a Fritz, sin embargo el anciano percibió algo diferente en el moreno, él tenía algo que Fritz no, seguridad. Su postura, la posición de sus manos, su voz, todo lo reflejaba y aquello le desataba tanta confianza como inquietud. ¿Quién era ese hombre?, ¿Había hecho lo correcto en contratarlo?, aquellas preguntas volvieron a acosar al hombre de gafas, a zumbarle en el interior de su cabeza como moscas molestas.

-Señor-interrumpió sus pensamientos el dueño del maletín-debo continuar con mi trabajo, volveremos a encontrarnos a esta misma hora dentro de una semana ¿le parece adecuado?-consideró mientras se ponía de pie y veía con sus oscuros ojos al anciano.

-Si, nos veremos entonces-confirmó el hombre de ojos ámbar sin mover un solo músculo, esa sensación de intranquilidad ya le recorría cada parte del cuerpo como si fuera un cosquilleo, pero ahora estaba seguro, no confiaba ni un poco en el moreno, ni un poco.

…

**5-**

-Finalmente… –se burló el rubio con una mueca desdeñosa. La pelirroja había estado más de una hora encerrada dentro del baño, y esto ya mostraba sus consecuencias puesto que su aspecto lucía notable mejor. Su cabello rojo se había desenmarañado y ahora estaba brillante, su piel se veía más blanca y su sonrisa de autosuficiencia se había restaurado como por arte de magia.

-No tienes idea del esfuerzo que hice para poder ducharme decentemente en ese lugar al que tú llamas "baño"-indicó ella con arrogancia.

-Tu gran modestia no se incluía en el trato-le recordó Scorpius con sarcasmo levantándose del sofá y colocándose la chaqueta.

-¿Vas a salir?-preguntó Rose cambiando su tono y mirándolo atentamente.

-Sí, iré a comprar algo de comida-indicó él con tranquilidad sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y caminando con resolución hacia la puerta.

-¿Puedo ir?-soltó de golpe la chica con una inocencia que desconcertó al muchacho, este se dio vuelta y vio como los ojos azules de la Weasley brillaban con esperanza.

-No puedes, vas a quedarte aquí, sentada en ese sofá mirando la pared como una niña buena-le ordenó Malfoy con seriedad.

-Pero….quiero salir de aquí, odio estar encerrada, me volveré un vampiro si sigo aquí dentro por más tiempo, además hace calor y aquí no hay aire acondicionado, ni siquiera un mísero ventilador y soy delicad….-

-Ya cállate-la cortó suavemente el dueño de aquellos ojos plata sujetándose la cabeza totalmente irritado.

-Entonces ¿me dejaras acompañarte?, prometo no intentar escapar-imploraba ella poniendo los mismos ojos que los de un perro abandonado.

A Scorpius esa situación le recordó a algo que él mismo había experimentado hace años, él había estado en su misma situación, recordaba como tenía que rogar hasta para poder comer en ese orfanato londinense, donde todo lo que conocía era el maltrato y la desesperación. Se aflojó un poco y trató de no arrepentirse de su decisión.

-Puedes venir, pero aceptaras todo lo que yo te diga-impuso con calma viendo como la sonrisa de chica se iluminaba de emoción.

…

-¿Por qué me tuviste que vendar los ojos?-preguntó ella ofendida sujetándose con fuerza de la espalda del rubio para no resbalar del asiento de la motocicleta, se sentía más indefensa que nunca sin el sentido de la vista y el saber que estaba apoyada en el torso que poco antes había visto descubierto no la tranquilizaba para nada.

-Por precaución, además tú dijiste que harías todo lo que dijera-le recordó él, luego comenzó a disminuir la velocidad hasta que se detuvo en la entrada de ese pequeño pueblo.

Scorpius se bajó y le sacó las vendas de los ojos a Rose, ella no tardó en sorprenderse ante la imagen que veían sus ojos, nunca había estado en un lugar semejante. El pueblo estaba formado por muchas casas de madera que desembocaban en pequeñas calles adoquinadas, ese lugar parecía estancado en el tiempo, como si su reloj se hubiera detenido dos siglos atrás.

Él la sujeto del brazo y la obligó a comenzar a caminar por la callecita hasta internarse por esa red de casa idénticas y desembocar en lo que parecía ser un mercado. Había bastante gente, vendedores ambulantes y puestos pequeños de fruta, de ropa, leche, etc. Incluso una banda de músicos tocaban música folclórica para animar a los niños. Sin embargo lo que a la pelirroja le llamó la atención fue la tienda que se erguía al final de esa peatonal, parecía mucho más moderna que su entorno. El rubio la guió hasta donde sus ojos se posaban y juntos entraron a ese comercio.

Ni bien ingresaron la mirada azul de Rose se dirigió hacia las paredes, estaban completamente recubiertas de productos envasados, enlatados y embotellados, aquello era semejante a una especie de supermercado, la única diferencia es que no parecía que hubiera cajas registradoras sino que solo había un mostrador.

El muchacho se apoyó allí y miro a su alrededor, allí no había nadie más que ellos dos, entonces localizó con la vista un timbre y lo presionó.

No tardó en aparecer un anciano con bastante agilidad a pesar de su edad, su rostro era serio y vestía con un siglo de retraso.

-¿En que los puedo ayudar?-dijo aquel hombre en un impecable francés que provocó una mueca de disgusto en el rubio.

Él pidió varios comestibles en un lamentable francés. El dueño del local enseguida detectó su acento ingles y lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Son ingleses? Porque no le vendo nada a los extranjeros-preguntó él sin disimular su desprecio.

-Somos suizos, pero no acostumbramos a hablar francés-inventó Rose imitando el mismo tono que el anciano con facilidad después de ver el semblante totalmente nervioso de Scorpius. Después de todo no quería irse sin llevarse la comida, sabia que no podría sobrevivir mucho más a base de pan y queso.

-Entiendo ¿son del norte?-preguntó cambiando su expresión por una de curiosidad a la vez que sacaba la cuenta de lo que debían pagar en una pequeña libreta de notas.

-Si así es-prosiguió ella apretando desesperadamente el brazo de Malfoy por debajo del mostrador, podría seguir alargando la charla pero sabia que era muy posible que se delatara y que toda su mentira se viniera abajo, quería irse en ese preciso instante y él estaba totalmente de acuerdo así que solo asintió con la cabeza y le alcanzó algunos de los francos suizos que tenía, en ese momento agradeció más que nunca su obsesión por tener su dinero en diferentes monedas.

-Espere señor-lo retuvo el anciano antes de que Scorpius pudiera apoderarse de las bolsas para salir de allí-¿están ustedes casados?-.

La pregunta no hizo más que sorprender al joven que producto de los nervios solo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza. La pelirroja se sonrojo de inmediato, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo igual, después de todo no solía pasearse con un chico más que dentro de los bailes.

-Ya veo, hacen muy buena pareja, felicidades-comentó el dueño con una sonrisa. Rose lo imitó algo confundida y antes de que se percatara ya había sido arrastrada hacia el exterior por su acompañante.

Un silencio incómodo se extendió entre ellos y los sonidos de la multitud que los rodeaba pasaron a estar en primer plano. El joven aun cargando las bolsas la obligó a apresurar el paso por lo que Rose decidió distraerlo para poder demorar mas en su retorno a la cabaña.

-Te salvé el pellejo Scorpius-comentó la pelirroja con una risita que enfureció al joven.

-No es cierto, nadie te pidió que inventaras mentiras de esa manera tan descarada-se defendió el chico con violencia caminando cada vez más rápido en dirección a la motocicleta. La pelirroja se mordió el labio enfurecida, aquello tenia el efecto contrario al o esperado.

-¿No podrías admitir que hice algo bien esta vez?-eso dejó helado al chico que se detuvo al acto y la miró con asombro-parece que aunque cambie mi "actitud insoportable", como tu la llamas, nunca vas a estar conforme y nunca vas a cumplir tu parte del trato-sostuvo la chica cruzándose de brazos y negándose a dar un paso más a pesar de que él sujetaba su brazo.

Scorpius la examinó durante unos segundos sin emitir ningún sonido hasta que sonrió levemente.

-De acuerdo, debo admitir que nunca me hubiera esperado que dominaras el francés de esa manera, pensé que lo único que sabias hacer además de hablar, era comprar-la chica lo fulminó con la mirada ofendida-pero nos sacaste de un apuro así que por eso te voy a recompensar llevándote a un lugar espléndido-.

La expresión de la pelirroja rápidamente cambió, estaba realmente interesada en conocer cual sería ese lugar.

…

**6-**

El camino parecía no acabar jamás, ya llevaban cuarenta minutos internados en la espesura de la maleza y no había señales de que acabara. Sin embargo ante la sorpresa de la chica el bosque acabó de súbito y pronto un hermoso lago se dibujo frente a ella. Este era bastante extenso y podía contemplarse, como al otro lado del mismo, se alzaban en el horizonte las casas de madera del pueblo. A su vez el verde de la vegetación contrastaba con el azul penetrante de esas aguas.

Malfoy sonrió con nostalgia y quedó completamente inerte durante unos minutos, nunca se imaginó que volvería a ese lugar y menos en la situación que estaba viviendo. Todo era parte de las misteriosas vueltas de la vida, nunca se sabía donde estaría la próxima.

Rose inmediatamente divisó un pequeño muelle y una caseta de madera bastante rustica protegida mediante un robusto candado completamente oxidado.

-¿Qué hay allí?-preguntó ella con sumo interés señalando la casilla.

Los ojos grises del chico se desviaron en esa dirección-allí hay cañas de pescar-respondió este con tranquilidad acercándose al muelle y caminando hasta su extremo.

En ese momento la cabeza de la chica hizo un clic, allí era el lugar que mostraba la fotografía, allí era donde Scorpius y su amigo solían pescar hace años, eso explicaba la sonrisa nostálgica del de cabellos dorados.

-¿Venias a pescar aquí?-pregunto la pelirroja simulando no saber nada para poder obtener información.

-Si, aunque de hecho, soy terrible pescando-comentó Scorpius con la vista aun clavada en el lago.

-Pero eso se compensa cuando conduces aceleradamente en una autopista a la vez que disparas a una flota de autos que te persiguen-se río ella recordando las persecuciones sacadas de película que había vivido los últimos días.

-Es cierto, no todos tenemos las mismas capacidades-aceptó el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante-es por eso que tu con un arma casi te disparas a ti misma-se burló él mirando con una sonrisa a la muchacha, retándola a que respondiera a la insinuación.

Ella se tensó nerviosa, acababa de recordar como había hecho daño a una persona, se arrepentía de haber recogido esa pistola. Si tan solo no hubiera disparado…

No .No podía pensar algo que nunca iba a suceder, eso era lo que le decía siempre su hermano cuando le preguntaba como seria su vida si su abuela aun viviese.

Pronto notó que había estado callada más tiempo del que pensaba y que el muchacho la miraba fijamente sin creer que no hubiera respondido a una insinuación tan directa.

Los ojos azules de Rose miraron el cielo con detenimiento, ese celeste brillante ya estaba apagándose, mezclándose con tintes rojizos y rosados, pronto saldrían las estrellas y despertaría la luna.

-Debemos irnos-dijo el rubio notando lo mismo que la muchacha, ya estaba oscureciendo y regresar más tarde seguramente seria peligroso.

-Si creo qu…-

Un fuerte sonido parecido al de una bomba se escuchó a la lejanía, seguido de los inconfundibles ruidos de muchas armas disparando. La pelirroja miró en todas direcciones confusa pero el rubio solo lo hizo en una dirección, tenía el corazón en la boca, algo estaba sucediendo en Salzburg. Si su amigo estuviese involucrado de seguro no saldría con vida, él conocía como era el sistema de seguridad de esa cárcel, sabía como eran de estrictos. Aquello no podía ser más que otro intento fallido de fuga, y los prisioneros que lo intentaban lo pagaban caro, con su vida. De todas formas no perdió la esperanza, Daniel tenía que estar vivo, no solo para que lo ayudara a descifrar que se ocultaba en aquel banco ruso sino que no soportaría el hecho de no haberlo ayudado después de todo lo que había hecho por él. Era su deber salvarlo a cualquier costo.

Los sonidos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, le daba la impresión de que la tormenta recién se había desatado.

…

**7-**

Se había negado rotundamente, después de todo desde un principio que él se había negado a esa loca idea de fugarse. Pero ellos no lo habían escuchado, él sabía perfectamente que los guardias conocían sus intenciones, notaba como cada día redoblaban la seguridad.

Daniel Carter suspiró, si no le fallaba su mente ya había pasado media hora desde que el ultimo de ellos había traspasado el angosto agujero que entre todos habían cavado. Todavía era muy pronto para cantar victoria, su corazón seguía latiendo desesperado pues era consciente de que si los veían no dudarían en matarlos uno a uno, asesinarían a sus amigos. Había estado compartiendo esa celda con ellos durante dos años, su compañía era una costumbre y aunque no charlaban mas que lo necesario no se sentía completamente solo.

En ese momento pudo apreciar el silencio dentro de esa inmensa oscuridad, ya debía de haber comenzado a caer el sol.

De un segundo a otro la quietud se rompió y el de cabellos oscuros percibió dos voces provenientes de la habitación que se encontraba subiendo las escaleras que comunicaban a la celda con el exterior.

-Está todo listo para la operación, señor-oyó a uno de ellos.

-¿Ya está esperando el escuadrón al otro lado del túnel?-preguntó una nueva voz mucho más grave.

-Si, así es, no tardara mucho más en actuar-volvió a intervenir la primera voz.

Daniel se tensó por completo, empalideció y comenzó a sentirse inquieto. Como él temía, ya los habían descubierto y no pasaría mucho más hasta que los atacaran, una sensación de impotencia se acumuló en el fondo de su estomago y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba mirando a través del orificio escondido en el suelo que conducía al túnel. Algo les decía que aun estaban a tiempo, aun podía avisarles, podían salvarse.

Esa indecisión función como un bloqueador de sus músculos, no tenía la menor idea sobre que debería hacer, ¿qué era mejor, quedarse allí escondido a esperar o actuar para salvar la vida de los que consideraba sus amigos?

El sonido de cientos de disparos sumado a lo que parecía ser una explosión detuvo los engranajes del cerebro de Carter. Sus pensamientos rápidamente se desviaron para poder imaginar que estaría sucediendo al otro lado del túnel, entre la cerca y el bosque, se negaba creer que sus compañeros estaban siendo cruelmente asesinados, fusilados uno por uno.

Aquello se prolongó durante casi diez minutos, fue casi una tortura para el único sobreviviente de la celda, entonces el silencio regresó triunfante.

La desesperación y la soledad llenaron el vacío que había quedado en su mente, aquella era la segunda vez que recibía un shock de ese estilo pero aun así no estaba preparado, nunca iba a estarlo.

…

**Continuará…**

**Medusae: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, intento que los personajes no sean perfectos ni que tampoco sean el prototipo clásico de Rose y Scorpius, sino todo sería muy aburrido. Gracias, cuídate y nos leemos.

**Wissh:** Sí hasta a mí me chocó Rose cuando la estaba escribiendo pero esa no esa su verdadera personalidad, es más bien una especie de disfraz ante los ojos de los demás, algunas personas crean otras actitudes para defenderse de los que los rodean y creo que ese es el caso de Rose. Por otro lado me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado la narrativa y me obsesión por el suspenso desmedido, cuídate mucho, nos leemos.

**Kuchiki Yamiko: **No es para menos que quedé en shock, nunca se va a imaginar como ella obtuvo su nombre por más que se esfuerce. Sí, la relación entre ellos va paso a paso, es una evolución que va progresando de a poco, aunque se notara un poco más en el siguiente capítulo puesto que pienso adelantar el tiempo, gracias por tu apoyo, cuídate mucho y nos leemos.

**Lucia Weasley: **Me alegra mucho que hayas regresado, espero que la hayas a pasado bien entre tantas actividades.

Si, yo lo noto de la misma manera, aunque claro la tentación por escapar de Rose todavía no se fue del todo, aunque es mas débil es natural que sienta deseos por regresar a su casa después de un cambio tan brusco. Con respecto a lo de la moto me pareció que era buena idea mostrar la diferencia entre la antigua y la nueva vida de la pelirroja, pasó de estar encerrada psíquicamente pero libre físicamente a sentirse todo por le contrario, además siempre me imaginé a Scorpius en una motocicleta. La cabaña no es tan genial, es rudimentaria y en el próximo capitulo se mostrara un poco mas la convivencia entre ellos, ya veremos como sobrevive Rose sin electricidad jajaja. Gracias por el apoyo, seguiré actualizando lo más rápido que pueda, cuídate mucho y nos leemos

**Letida: **En realidad tan solo revelé un grano de arena, esa solo es el comienzo para descifrar el misterio del pasado de Scorpius, si es cierto a mi también me da pena no tuvo una infancia para nada fácil. Ese punto no te lo puedo decir, tendrás que esperar a conocer la historia de Daniel, él tuvo un cambio en su vida bastante considerable aunque te diré que nunca dejó de ser honesto y trabajador solo se dejó llevar por un camino bastante inconveniente. Esta se vez se me olvido por completo tu petición pero te aseguro que la próxima vez iré informando sobre como voy con el capítulo, intento actualizar lo más rápido que pueda pero casi siempre me toma unas tres semanas terminar un capítulo. Gracias por todo, cuídate mucho y nos leemos


	10. La torre y el oso

**Capítulo X**

**La torre y el oso**

**1-**

Ella estaba sola, no había nadie más en aquella pequeña sala de madera. El viento se colaba a través de la ventana con desesperación dándole vida a las cosas a su alrededor, pero a ella no le importaba nada más que no fuera su lluvia de pensamientos. Desde su posición, recostada sobre el sillón, podía percibir como los segundos eran absorbidos por aquel letargo interminable. Su mente estaba agobiada pensando, necesitaba aclarar el lio que tenía, ya no entendía nada y eso la frustraba.

Toda aquella confusión tenía un punto de partida, y si cualquiera preguntara ella diría que todo había comenzado con aquel atardecer en el lago, hace dos semanas atrás. Todavía no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido de su vida en un mes, era como una montaña rusa a toda velocidad.

Ese día después de haber oído el inconfundible sonido de una bomba y de varios disparos, Rose podía recordar perfectamente como el semblante de Scorpius se había empalidecido, como su voz se había endurecido. Pero lo más extraño de todo era que el muchacho había cambiado radicalmente desde entonces , ya casi no le hablaba y a duras penas estaba en la cabaña, lo único que hacia era dejarle la comida sobre la mesa de la cocina.

En su confinamiento había hecho hasta lo imposible por abrir la puerta del ático, pero nada había dado resultado, sin la llave jamás lo iba a poder conseguir. Necesitaba obtenerla, quizás de esa manera iba a poder aclarar un poco más su mente.

Justo cuando sentía como sus parpados se hacían más y más pesados, el inconfundible sonido de las llaves en la cerradura la hizo despabilarse e incorporarse rápidamente. Su mirada azul se clavó como un dardo sobre aquella puerta a la espera de su presa.

Scorpius entró lentamente y volvió a cerrar la puerta, le sorprendió ver a la pelirroja despierta a pesar de que ya eran casi las dos de la madrugada, pero no dijo nada y continuó su camino hacia la cocina.

Por su parte, la Weasley analizó cada uno de sus movimientos, si sus cálculos no le fallaban hacia tres días que no lo veía, siempre regresaba a horas diferentes con aquel semblante terrorífico y grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos que demostraban el enorme cansancio que sentía.

La curiosidad ya había picado a la pelirroja, hacia días que una pregunta se formaba en su mente y por más que le daba vueltas no daba con su solución. Quería más que nada saber a donde iba el joven rubio cada vez que desaparecía.

Pronto ella se puso de pie y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina, donde él se encontraba sentado a la mesa, con una taza de café entre sus manos, totalmente ido. La chica vaciló unos instantes y formuló la pregunta decisiva, la cual salió de sus labios como un susurro casi imperceptible.

-¿Puedo preguntarte a dónde es que vas?-.

Malfoy pareció no haberla escuchado y siguió bebiendo su café como si nada hasta que la mirada fija de la chica en su espalda comenzó a incomodarlo.

-Sí, puedes preguntar, pero yo no voy a responderte-soltó con seriedad el muchacho, volteándose con lentitud y examinando detalladamente a la chica. Esto hizo que Rose se pusiera extremadamente nerviosa, no era un secreto lo mucho que la desconcertaban esos ojos grises.

-Podría al menos salir a dar un paseo, es frustrante estar aquí encerrada tanto tiempo sin nada que hacer-expresó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-No, no puedes, recuerda que estas secuestrada no estas de crucero por el caribe-se negó él, poniéndose de pie y dejando su taza ya vacía en el interior de la pileta.

-Pero esto es inhumano, ¿para qué me tienes aquí recluida si no te soy de utilidad?-se quejó nuevamente elevando sutilmente su tono de voz.

-Eso a ti no te interesa, preferiría que te quedes callada, además en toda tu vida no has hecho algo útil y ¿esperas hacerlo ahora?, ve a tu cuarto y déjame tranquilo-solicitó el rubio de mala manera soltando todo aquello que sentía en forma de agresión hacia la chica.

Ella tragó saliva, aquello había sido como un balazo para su alma, ¿acaso él le había querido decir que su vida no tenía sentido alguno?, ¿Qué ella tan solo era una muñeca puesta en un estante polvoriento?, la rabia que comenzó a consumirla no tardó en manifestarse.

-Tú no sabes nada sobre mí, yo tenía sueños, un futuro, y desde que me trajiste aquí….-le gritó desaforada haciendo una pausa con el fin de tranquilizarse porque sus mejillas coloreadas ya le ardían y podía sentir el impulso de llorar acompañado de una ligera presión en su pecho y una molestia en su garganta.

-¿Desde que te traje qué?-le contestó el muchacho con una sonrisa sarcástica- seguramente tu gran futuro seria casarte con algún millonario engreído, tener dos hijos que verías solo en reuniones sociales y frecuentar el spa todas las mañanas-se burló él apoyándose contra el mueble de la cocina y esperando una reacción por parte de la chica.

-Eso no es cierto-lo contradijo débilmente a la vez que sentía como su alma se fragmentaba, como un delicado cristal, el recuerdo de lo que hubiera sido su vida si él no la hubiera raptado golpeaba su pecho con violencia, de seguro su vida seria miserable, casada con el despreciable de Nicholas Hamilton y obligada a ser más un objeto que una persona durante el resto de su vida. Recién ahora se daba cuenta de lo infeliz que era su vida detrás de todas las apariencias.

Sin embargo, ella si aspiraba a algo, tenía un sueño, había hecho una promesa hacia más de diez años y nunca había querido cumplirla más que en ese momento.

-No me digas, al menos aprende a mentir mejor, no durarías ni medio segundo en la vida real-luego de haber dicho esto, con cierto resentimiento, el poseedor de aquella mirada plata, pasó frente a sus ojos con un andar despreocupado y salió de la cocina.

Poderosas lágrimas ya emergían de los ojos de la chica como una cascada, su orgullo ya había pasado a segundo plano hace mucho y prefería desahogarse frente a él antes que dejar de luchar. Por eso sin importarle su llanto la pelirroja lo siguió y alcanzó a contemplar como él se disponía a marcharse nuevamente, entonces le dijo antes de que cruzara la puerta.

-Para tu información desde que soy pequeña que quiero ser una pianista profesional-.

El rubio se rió divertido por primera vez en la noche- Por supuesto, por eso has ignorado al piano que está en esta misma habitación durante dos semanas, deja de decir mentiras Pecas-.

Sin esperar una respuesta la puerta se cerró y la chica quedó nuevamente sola en aquella cabaña, su llanto seguía surcando su rostro como una catarata, sus manos seguían temblándole y sus latidos resonaban en sus oídos. Intentó tranquilizarse durante al menos unos minutos, luego con decisión se acercó al empolvado piano y se sentó frente a él, abrió su tapa, y tocó con precaución una de las teclas, un sonido la cautivó y ella supo que aún después del abandono, ese instrumento seguía afinado. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y respiró hondo, entonces sus dedos se movieron por inercia y sus emociones se volcaron de lleno en la música, le iba a demostrar a ese chico que ella no era cualquier chica, ella era Rose Weasley.

Su mente se vació y la música no dejó de sonar por un largo rato.

…

**2-**

Esa mañana el cielo estaba claro y despejado, anunciando otro hermoso día de verano. Esto hacia que el trabajo de aquel lugar se realizara con mayor eficiencia, por lo que desde la terminal decenas de policías rondaban entre los autos.

Entre ellos se encontraba un hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes oliva escondidos tras unas oscuras gafas de sol, que caminaba de aquí para allá en busca de alguna pista que le hubiera pasado desapercibida, pero él mismo sabia que era imposible, puesto que la semana pasada no había parado de llover y cualquier rastro se había eliminado por completo.

-Señor-le indicó uno de sus subordinados acercándose a él con calma-ya hemos encontrado el vehículo robado, estaba en manos de una banda de motoneros bastante conocida en esta zona-.

Nott sonrió débilmente, aquella pista podía servir de algo después de todo quizás ellos le podrían confirmar la teoría que tenía en mente hacia semanas y que estaba deseando que fuera cierta para poder tomar otras cartas en el asunto.

-¿Ya encontraron las filmaciones de las cámaras de ese día?-preguntó el muchacho de cabellos oscuros caminando tranquilamente por la estación y localizando con la mirada esas pequeñas cámaras ocultas que fácilmente podía detectar después de años de practica.

-Si, lo están esperando para que las vea-informó su empelado caminando junto a él del modo más natural posible ya que ellos eran el centro de la miradas de todas las personas que transitaban por allí para estirar las piernas y poder seguir con su viaje, después de todo dos hombres totalmente uniformados de negro en pleno verano era algo llamativo.

Sebastián se dirigió hacia la oficina de la terminal con ansias, quería descubrir el paradero de Malfoy y de aquella chica cuanto antes, deseaba cobrar venganza pues a pesar de que su pierna ya se encontraba mucho mejor y no tenía que usar las muletillas, era una molestia no poder moverse libremente como antes sin sentir punzadas de extremo dolor.

Entró a la pequeña oficina donde lo guiaron a través de varias habitaciones, hasta que llegó a una donde toda la pared estaba recubierta por pantallas con una excelente definición que le permitían ver todo con lujo de detalles. El oficial de mayor cargo de esa terminal lo miró con algo de respeto, pues sabia que Nott contaba con todo el apoyo de la INTERPOL y que estaba investigando el famoso caso del secuestro de la hija de Weasley. Este se puso de pie de inmediato y le estrechó la mano al de ojos verdes con diplomacia.

-Como ve señor Nott, desde aquí podemos controlar cada centímetro de la estación-señaló con la cabeza los televisores-y aquí tengo lista la grabación de ese día-terminó el oficial mostrándole el video que se veía en uno de los televisores más grandes.

-Gracias oficial ¿podrían ser tan amables de dejarme solo unos momentos para que lo analice?-pidió con amabilidad el de cabellos oscuros quitándose las gafas de sol y sentándose frente al mismo.

Ambos asintieron y lo dejaron solo en aquella habitación. Los ojos del joven no se despegaron de la pantalla cerca de una hora, hasta que finalmente localizó lo que estaba buscando, todo comenzó a las ocho y cuarto de la mañana cuando dos personas salieron disparadas desde el interior de un autobús. Él pudo identificar claramente que sin duda eran ellos, Scorpius corría desesperadamente por la estación mientras jalaba de la mano de la pelirroja, la cual parecía bastante alterada. No tardaron en iniciar las alarmas y el lugar se convirtió en un caos, pudo ver como la gente corría de un lado a otro confundida. En menos de un minuto Nott los perdió de vista y solo los volvió a localizar cuando ellos entraron a la fuerza dentro de un auto y comenzaron a moverse a toda velocidad por el andén hasta que rompieron una de las vallas y se alejaron por la carretera.

Nott volvió a ver la misma escena una y otra vez, allí no estaba lo que él estaba buscando, una prueba de que la chica Weasley iba con Malfoy por su propia voluntad, en ese video ella parecía ser forzada a correr por el anden y a subirse al auto. Él maldijo por lo bajo y luego salió de la habitación refunfuñando molesto, odiaba perder el tiempo en pistas que no tenían utilidad para el caso.

-Señor ¿encontró algo?-le preguntó el oficial con interés acercándose a él y tendiéndole una taza de café.

Sebastián aceptó su gesto y suspiró con cansancio-nada útil por ahora, pero necesito charlar con los detenidos por el auto robado, ellos tuvieron que haber tenido algún tipo de contacto con Malfoy y la chica-.

El oficial asintió-ya hemos arreglado una entrevista, es esta misma tarde en la penitenciaria local de la ciudad más cercana donde ellos fueron detenidos una semana después de lo sucedido en la estación-.

Nott se volvió a colocar las gafas, él mismo sabría que utilizaría cualquier método para sacarle la información que él quería a aquellos ladrones.

…

**3-**

Él presionaba el volante con fuerza y mantenía su vista fija en el espejo retrovisor porque no le pasaba desapercibido que en aquella ruta tan despoblada habían dos coches que lo venían siguiendo hacia casi una hora. Eso no podía ser una simple coincidencia, Hugo ponía las manos en el fuego y podía jurar sin quemarse que los que conducían detrás de él eran sus guardaespaldas. Eso quería decir que su padre nuevamente había roto su promesa, le había enviado vigilancia a pesar de que habían acordado que él podría llegar hasta la casa de sus abuelos por su propia cuenta. Aquello lo fastidió considerablemente y el Sr Dawson, que iba sentado a su lado, a pesar de estar cansado después de cinco horas de viaje, fue capaz de percibirlo.

-Ya se ha dado cuenta Sr Weasley-indicó el detective con una sonrisa-no se preocupe ya he revisado el vehículo y no hay ningún dispositivo que nos grabe o nos escuche, puede usted hablar tranquilo, por ahora-.

Hugo asintió con la cabeza-de todas formas nos pueden ver, tenía razón lo mejor hubiera sido no usar este descapotable-comentó el pelirrojo algo apenado.

-Lo hecho está hecho Sr Weasley, en vez de lamentarse vamos a idear una estrategia-dijo el hombre de ojos canela-primero que nada debe saber que es importante que no rebele mi identidad bajo ninguna circunstancia, recuerde actuar natural en todo momento, de esa forma la vigilancia no sospechara nada y su padre tampoco-.

-Entiendo-susurró Hugo sin voltearse a ver a su acompañante, sus ojos cafés estaban posados en la carretera que se desplegaba ante él, rodeada de campos y pequeñas elevaciones verde hierba.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-.

El pelirrojo comprobó rápidamente el reloj digital del tablero del automóvil-calculo que en cualquier momento tendríamos que dar con la entrada de la villa, desde allí son diez kilómetros más, probablemente estemos allí en unos diez minutos-.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros suspiró algo aliviado por la respuesta del joven, odiaba viajar y era consciente de que ya no podía sentir las piernas después de estar tanto rato sentado.

-Ah casi lo olvidó, profesor-se burló el muchacho soltando una carcajada-si mi madre o mis abuelos llegaran a preguntarle voy a entrar a estudiar Economía, para continuar con el negocio familiar, de esa manera estarán tan encantados que no harán más preguntas-completó el chico de ojos cafés con astucia, sabia que a su familia le importaban mucho, quizás demasiado, las apariencias, por eso si les decía que había decidido estudiar en Cambridge como ellos tanto habían querido de seguro que ni siquiera averiguarían si el misterioso hombre alto y pálido que llevaba con él era realmente un profesor. Esa había sido la treta que había empleado con su padre, y él había caído por completo en su jugarreta.

-¿Sabe cuanto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí?-volvió a preguntar el investigador mientras ojeaba uno de los libros que había traído consigo, aunque de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlos sacado de su bolso ya que el movimiento de las hojas producto del viento hacia que leer fuera casi un milagro.

-Supongo que un mes, en Septiembre tendremos que seguir con esta farsa en Cambridge-se lamentó Hugo.

-Pero…tenía entendido que no pensaba asistir a la universidad, que todo esto es una farsa-corroboró confuso el detective, luego guardó el libro en un pequeño maletín que yacía a sus pies.

-Así es, ya he hablado con varios contactos y amigos míos y todos me van a ayudar a mantener la farsa durante algún tiempo, aunque temo que tarde o temprano mi padre se enterará-hizo una pausa breve y miro al hombre que iba a sentado a su lado-de todas formas tendré que ir a vivir en las cercanías de la universidad por si se le ocurre vigilarme, y hasta fingir el concurrir a clases-.

-Me alegra que sea consciente de la situación y haya tomado esas medidas Sr Weasley- el detective se enderezó en su asiento y con su brazo, señaló un cartel que anunciaba que ya era tiempo de doblar a la derecha e ingresar a las propiedades de los Granger.

El pelirrojo entendió su señal y disminuyó la velocidad en la curva internándose en ese corto sendero que lo separaba de aquella casa que tanto le gustaba, sin embargo, no pudo evitar darse cuenta que de los coches que venían detrás había uno que todavía le seguía la pista. Por eso aceleró y alcanzó la enorme barrera que separaba al horizonte, una valla de concreto y metal electrificado que solo tenía un pequeño pasaje vigilado. Ese lugar era exclusivo y sus guardaespaldas no iban a poder ingresar sin una buena excusa, él sonrió y se detuvo frente a una cabina llena de guardias armados. Se quitó las gafas de sol y se dirigió a los guardias. Estos lo dejaron pasar al instante. Poco a poco, a ambos lados del sendero de asfalto, un enorme parque creció ante sus ojos, lleno de arbustos perfectamente recortados, matas de rosas y arboles con mucha sombra para dar. El detective miró asombrado como sus ojos solo le devolvían el color verde, cientos de verdes diferentes. Entonces una fuente enorme rompió el monocromatismo, tras ella se hallaba un pintoresco solar color cielo que parecía sacado de otra época.

Hugo estacionó el vehículo en la entrada y ambos descendieron. Mientras que el de cabellos oscuros permanecía callado, aun deslumbrado ante tanta belleza, el joven Weasley caminaba con decisión, no pudiendo esperar ni un segundo más para rencontrarse con su familia materna.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban en el interior de la casa, en un vestíbulo donde predominaba la madera y se respiraba un ambiente mucho más sano a comparación de la lujosa mansión de los Weasley, en la que la frivolidad revestía cada una de las ostentosas paredes.

-¡Hugo!, mi nieto querido, cuanto has crecido en este tiempo, estas muy guapo-lo llamó con emoción su abuela, acercándose rápidamente a su nieto y entregándole un cálido abrazo. El joven sonrió ampliamente y admiró a la mujer que tenía frente a él, parecía que no hubiera cambiado nada en esos años, seguía usando ropa sencilla y su cabello corto y castaño permanecía igual. Pero su sonrisa, esta se veía rodeada de nuevas arrugas.

-¿Cómo has estado abuela?-preguntó el joven de dieciocho años posando sus ojos en aquellos que eran su réplica exacta.

-Muy bien querido aunque no te perdonaré por no haber venido en todos estos a…-

-Abuela, quiero presentarte al profesor Harrington, él es mi tutor personal y me dará clases para prepararme para la universidad-comentó el pelirrojo interrumpiendo el discurso de la anciana.

-Me alegra conocerlo-mencionó la Sra. Granger mirando de reojo al investigador, el cual desde que habían entrado permanecía tieso como una tabla.

-Bien, ven a saludar a tu abuelo y a tu madre, estábamos preparándonos para el almuerzo en el salón, se alegraran mucho de verte-anunció la mujer rebosando felicidad-por cierto-se detuvo y cambió su semblante a uno algo tristón-si puedes, no menciones a tu hermana, tu madre no puede evitar ponerse a llorar y a tu abuelo casi le da un infarto cuando se enteró de la trágica noticia, desde entonces no ha estado bien de salud-.

El menor de los Weasley asintió levemente y le hizo una seña a su nuevo profesor para que los siguiera en su camino al salón.

-Señor Weasley…-le susurró el investigador al pelirrojo para que la abuela del muchacho no los oyera. Este lo calló con una seña.

-Llámame Hugo-.

-Hugo ¿su abuela siempre puede hablar tanto en tan poco tiempo?-se corrigió el hombre de ojos canelas algo avasallado ante la locuacidad de esa señora.

El chico se rio por lo bajo-y usted aun no ha oído una charla entre mi madre y me abuela, es algo épico-.

Los tres ingresaron al comedor, Hugo sonrió aun más sin saber que desde ese momento comenzaba una extensa obra de teatro en donde él era el actor principal.

…

**4-**

A pesar de que la mañana ya comenzaba a agotarse y que el reloj de la sala ya sonaba con insistencia, la chica seguía tocando el piano completamente abstraída en su mundo. Todos aquellos sentimientos nostálgicos habían superado a los negativos que siempre sentía cada vez que tocaba ese instrumento, y por primera vez ya no se le oprimía el pecho ni sentía la necesidad de dejar escapar sus sentimientos a través de los ojos.

Todo lo demás se había postergado, solo las notas musicales eran captadas por su cerebro, tranquilizándola y aplacado la rabia que la conversación con Malfoy le había hecho sentir.

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

Scorpius se asomó y quedó helado, sus ojos y oídos no podían creer que era cierto lo que percibían, después de todo, la muchacha no le había mentido. Si sabía tocar el piano y lo hacía, de hecho, excelente. Como observó que ella no había descubierto su intrusión volvió a cerrar la puerta con delicadeza. Algo impactado se sentó en el pórtico de la cabaña y escuchó con atención como el piano se colaba hasta allí. Rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un cigarro, lo encendió y comenzó a fumar perezosamente. Aun recordaba la primera vez que había oído la música de un piano, tocada por ese mismo instrumento a manos de Daniel. Siempre había querido intentar aprender a tocarlo luego de esa exhibición, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad y mucho menos el talento. Era por eso, que en esos momentos, la envidia y la admiración lo dominaban, la chica era más talentosa de lo que él pensaba.

De pronto, recordó que no había almorzado nada como se había propuesto, pero prefirió volver a su puesto un rato más antes de echarse a descansar como era debido. En ese momento, el extremo cansancio que sentía no le permitió darse cuenta que las dulces notas habían cesado de golpe. La pelirroja también estaba agotada, satisfecha pero agotada. Respiró hondo más de una vez y estiró las muñecas antes de ponerse de pie. Luego a través del extenso silencio oyó un crujido. Enseguida supo que era del pórtico así que sigilosamente se acercó hasta la puerta y puso su oreja sobre ella con atención. Varios crujidos les siguieron y antes de que ella se diera cuenta había movido el picaporte de aquella barrera. Esta se abrió al instante y la sorpresa fue una de las muchas emociones que sintió Rose. Era libre.

Con valentía salió al pórtico y respiró hondo, una brisa le acarició el rostro renovándola, extrañaba el exterior, la luz del sol y el color del cielo. Velozmente vio a su alrededor y comprobó horrorizada como a tan solo unos metros de ella, Malfoy seguía el camino que se internaba directo al bosque. Una encrucijada la obligó a tener que decidir que hacer, porque si era guiada por esa curiosidad que la cegaba, sin dudas lo seguiría para averiguar a donde iba, pero por otra parte aquella era su oportunidad de escapar, si sobrevivía al bosque, claro.

Finalmente, sus pies se movieron solos en dirección al rubio, cautelosamente comenzó a seguir sus pasos evitando ser descubierta. En cuanto lo vio ingresar tan campante al impenetrable manto de arboles sus dudas se dispersaron, de seguro no habría nada que temer allí, ¿si él tenía esa actitud tan despreocupada por qué ella se iba a alarmar?, pensó la pelirroja, tomando valentía y apresurándose para no perderlo. Con dificultad, fue su sombra durante al menos dos kilómetros, en los que sus tobillos le dolían, su cabello se había enredado y su garganta le ardía por la sed.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, sus ojos azules no lo vieron, una sensación de terror absoluto la dominó cerca de un minuto. La valentía se esfumó tan pronto como notó que estaba sola en medio de la allí debía ser lo que peor que le podría pasar, no solo el lugar le era desconocido sino que también su cuerpo ya le daba señales de que pronto no podría seguir ese ritmo. Maldijo varias veces su mala suerte y decidió seguir el mismo rumbo que llevaba, sin desviarse. Los arboles cada vez se hacían más y más gruesos y caminar era extremadamente difícil.

Un olor a podrido la obligó a taparse la nariz y a avanzar con rapidez queriendo alejarse de allí lo mas pronto posible, entonces vio algo extraño apoyado sobre una de las raíces. El asco fue lo siguiente que experimentó en cuanto notó que aquello era un ciervo muerto. Ella se desvió sin dudarlo, pero era demasiado tarde, un gruñido le vació la mente y después de que gritara asustada, la paralizó totalmente.

Sus ojos divisaron entre las penumbras como un enorme oso, que la superaba varias veces en tamaño, la miraba como si fuera su próxima presa. Ella podía ver como de su boca rebosante de colmillos amarillos goteaba una espesa baba que le caía por el mentón. Instintivamente retrocedió varios pasos queriendo protegerse la cara con los brazos pero sus tobillos temblorosos la hicieron tropezar con una raíz, antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba sentada en el duro suelo.

Su respiración totalmente acelerada acompañaba los latidos incesantes de su corazón, intentó gritar algunas veces más pero aquello pareció enfurecer más al animal ya que este se levantó y volvió a gruñir listo para atacarla.

Rose cerró los ojos esperando que todo terminara de una vez cuando el sonido de un disparo la descolocó. El oso gruñó, pero ante los siguientes proyectiles del arma pareció atemorizarse. En ese momento la pelirroja comprobó que el muchacho rubio se encontraba parado entre ella y el ejemplar de oso pardo. Unos segundos más tarde no había rastros de que allí hubiera estado semejante animal.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó el muchacho con preocupación, ofreciéndole su mano para que se volviera a poner de pie.

Ella asintió algo atontada, un alivio comenzaba a deshacerse de toda la adrenalina con la que su cuerpo se había cargado hacia unos pocos minutos.

-Gracias-indicó la joven algo avergonzada evitando establecer contacto visual con esos ojos color plata, los cuales parecían mucho más oscuros en ese espeso bosque.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, es peligroso-endureció la voz el rubio aunque después recordó que había olvidado cerrar la puerta y automáticamente entendió el resto.

-¿No es obvio?, te estaba siguiendo-comentó la chica con audacia.

-Créeme que no querrás ir a donde yo voy, además tuviste suerte que estuviera aquí, sino te hubieras convertido en comida para oso-se burló Malfoy volviendo a su tono normal y tomando un nuevo camino entre los arboles. Ella se apresuró a seguirlo.

-¿A dónde vamos?-indagó la chica siguiéndolo de cerca pues no le apetecía para nada volver a encontrarse con el oso.

-Baja la voz, podrían oírnos, en unos minutos lo sabrás-condicionó el rubio con tranquilidad, caminando cada vez más despacio. Aquella curiosidad que sentía desde hace días resurgió de las cenizas y selló su boca, entonces procuró observar atentamente a su alrededor. ¿Qué secretos ocultaría ese bosque?

Súbitamente una luz intensa se coló entre las filas de arboles, eso quería decir que pronto saldrían de allí y volverían a estar a campo abierto. Eso ilusionó a Rose, que no demoró en acelerar para poder salir de ese infierno de una vez por todas, pero faltando unos pocos metros para dar con el acampado, el rubio la tomó de la mano y la detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa?-susurró ella confusa. Su voz suave retumbo con un eco sordo y rápidamente sus pupilas ubicaron con temor al chico.

Él se limitó a señalarle una dirección entre una de las últimas filas de arboles, un espacio que mostraba un paraje aterrador y solitario en medio de una llanura amarillenta. La chica vio como en la lejanía, tras una enorme cerca, se alzaba lo que parecía ser un castillo macabro, lleno de torrecillas y chimeneas humeantes . Nunca había visto un lugar que se le pareciese ni siquiera en una película.

-Querías respuestas, bueno aquello de allá es una cárcel, la fortaleza de Salzburg, una de las más seguras en Europa-mencionó Malfoy con dureza.

-¿Para qué vienes aquí tan seguido?, no parece ser un lugar muy agradable-expresó la pelirroja temerosa.

Scorpius pareció dudar por unos instantes en si debía o no contestar, aunque finalmente lo hizo.

-En ese lugar está confinado un gran amigo mio, Daniel Carter, y planeó sacarlo de allí cueste lo que cueste-.

Aquellos ojos grises refulgieron con la confesión de ese plan, estaba claro que Scorpius estaba más que decidido. El asombro pronto se reflejó en cada uno de los gestos de la pelirroja, no sólo le estaba revelando información por primera vez sino que parecía como si fuera a responderle cualquier otra pregunta.

-Así que de aquí fueron las bombas y disparos que escuchamos aquella vez-comprendió la muchacha, él solo asintió y siguió mirando con detenimiento en dirección a la prisión.

-Entiendo,… pero ¿no te parece algo imposible el llegar a entrar, imagínate liberar un prisionero, no sería mejor emplear otra man…?-propuso Rose imaginando la estricta seguridad que vigilaría hasta cada uno de los ladrillos de ese tenebroso lugar, que por si fuera poco estaba repleto de criminales.

-No. Nada es imposible-la cortó él con violencia-además soy un profesional en esto, puedo liberarlo sin dejar rastros-.

-¿Profesional?, ¿te dedicabas, además de secuestrar inocentes, a liberar bandidos?-se mofó la chica ocultando una risita. Él la fulminó con una mirada asesina. Estaba claro que para él aquello no era una broma.

-Claro que no, solía robar bancos y para que sepas esta es la primera vez que secuestro a alguien-escupió el muchacho demostrando lo molesto que estaba por la insinuación.

-¿En serio?, ahora entiendo porque dejaste la puerta abierta y no me ataste como en las películas-siguió la broma la muchacha desternillándose de la risa. De todas formas inconscientemente se sentía segura en ese momento y presentía que el chico no le haría daño a pesar de que se mofara de él, esa confianza comenzaba lentamente a edificarse dentro de la muchacha.

-¿Prefieres que te ate?, aún estamos a tiempo, puedo encerrarte en una caja de cartón y dársela a los osos-.

La chica detuvo sus estridentes carcajadas y percibió que el joven también sonreía divertido, eso era una especie de milagro. Nunca había visto una sonrisa tan brillante, tan pura pero a la vez capaz de llenarla de esperanza, siempre había sido rodeada por muecas falsas producto de la buena cortesía. Pero el gesto no duró mucho más pues una tercera voz se alzó imponente.

-¿Quién está ahí?-.

Automáticamente el joven de cabellos dorados empujó a la chica hacia uno de los troncos de los arboles, dejándolos a los dos refugiados tras ese roble. Sin dudarlo tapó la boca de la pelirroja con una de sus manos, y esperó.

Pasos cada vez más cercanos se hicieron presentes y en el preciso instante en que Rose pudo liberarse de la mano del chico para intentar formular una pregunta, el rubio se lanzó a sus labios y la calló nuevamente, pero esta vez con un beso.

Se mantuvieron así cerca de quince segundos en los que la pelirroja no movía ni un músculo, la sorpresa no le permitía reaccionar ante esa situación. Tan solo escuchaba el fuerte latido de su corazón que con el pasar de los segundos se llenaba de más y más adrenalina.

Una tos grave cortó el beso en seco y Scorpius miró fijamente a ese hombre.

-Disculpen jóvenes pero no pueden estar aquí, esta es una zona restringida muy peligrosa-informó el nuevo personaje, el cual tenía una complexión parecida a la de un ropero y se notaba que estaba algo fuera de lugar ante lo que había presenciado.

Las mejillas de Rose se colorearon y un ligero tartamudeo fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

-Disculpe mucho señor, no lo sabíamos, nos retiramos enseguida-le respondió Scorpius con educación tomando a Rose de la mano y alejándose de ese lugar entre los arboles.

El color rojo tomate no desapareció del rostro de Rose hasta unos veinte minutos después, en los que intentó posar su mirada en el irregular terreno y dejarse llevar por la mano del rubio.

-Eso estuvo cerca Pecas, te dije que tenias que bajar la voz, esta zona esta siendo vigilada constantemente por si algún intruso se acerca a la cárcel-la reprendió Scorpius.

Ella no dijo nada, seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, porque después de todo, su curiosidad apenas había sido satisfecha, miles de preguntas aún abrumaban su mente. El beso la había atontado y era incapaz de emitir algún sonido.

-¿El oso te comió la lengua?-bromeó el rubio- porque es raro que te encuentres callada por mas de cinco minutos, siempre eres tan insoportable-.

-Tengo una pregunta-indicó ella algo temerosa ignorando el anterior comentario del muchacho pues aún podía sentir la vergüenza en cada célula de su cuerpo-¿Por qué quieres sacar a tu amigo de la cárcel?, si está allí ¿no es por que hizo algo para mecerlo?-.

El semblante de Scorpius se endureció, sabía que pronto ella efectuaría esa pregunta pero no se imaginó que sería justo en ese momento.

-Es indispensable para poder obtener el diamante, además sé que él haría lo que fuera por mí-contó con frialdad el poseedor de ojos grises, luego ante la mirada insistente de la chica, que aumentaba con cada paso que daban, entendió que ella seguía esperando que le contestara la última pregunta.

-No lo sé, de seguro es una manera de retenerlo, él jamás haría algo como robar…o matar-indicó el chico con pesar sintiendo como un puñal invisible atravesaba su pecho y le desgarraba el alma, su amigo no podía ser un asesino, no podía ser como él.

Entonces el bosque llegó a su fin y dieron nuevamente con la cabaña, Rose estaba pensativa y callada, ni siquiera notó cuando el chico la soltó de la mano y se apresuró a entrar. Ella lo siguió por inercia y desde el umbral de la puerta soltó las dos palabras que rondaban su mente desde hacia varios minutos.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-.

Un silencio abrumador sumergió a la habitación.

…

**5-**

Las estrellas lo iluminaban por primera vez en dos largos años. A través de aquella ventana, de un tamaño mediano, podía sentirse un poco mas conectado con el exterior, podía ver el bosque y el cielo.

Lentamente comenzó a caminar en círculos en su nueva prisión, no sabía porque lo habían cambiado repentinamente a esa celda pero sospechaba que lo habían hecho como una medida extra de seguridad. Después de todo era imposible que cavara en una torre.

Ahora estaba solo, pero no se arrepentía de no haberse fugado, no es que quisiera prolongar su sufrimiento encerrado en ese pequeño lugar sino que las esperanzas de abandonarlo cada vez eran más fuertes, eran su motor para no caer en el abandono, para no dejarse morir.

Daniel se apoyó contra el alfeizar de la ventana y miró, a través del vidrio y de las gruesas rejas había un mundo que lo estaba esperando y él pensaba conseguir salir de allí. Pronto cientos de recuerdos llegaron a su mente como si hubieran presionado un disparador automático, y una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro.

**Flashback diez años antes: 25 de diciembre de 2012**

Densos copos de nieve caían tras la ventana de aquel pequeño departamento, aquel invierno parecía ser muy cruel y casi todas las personas habían optado por resguardarse en sus cálidos hogares. En esa sala tras el cristal, dos sillones pequeños, una chimenea y una mesa de madera, gastada por el uso, eran testigos de que esas personas no eran la excepción a la regla.

Una de ellas tenía sus ojos grises clavados en las rojizas llamas que danzaban dentro de la chimenea, parecía triste y desconectado del mundo. Como si estuviera sufriendo en silencio y con cada segundo tan solo se esforzara en evitar demostrar lo que realmente sentía. Por otro lado un muchacho de aproximadamente dieciocho años lo miraba de reojo, sabía que su joven amigo solía pasar una época difícil en esas fechas y prefería no molestarlo, por eso disimulaba su preocupación escondido tras un libro.

-Siento llegar tan tarde muchachos-dijo una nueva voz ingresando a esa atmosfera tan frágil y silente como si fuese una ligera brisa cálida. El hombre entró a la sala con una sonrisa radiante pero sus ojos azules rápidamente se apagaron al ver las expresiones de sus compañeros. Rápidamente se quitó su grueso abrigo y lo dejó colgando en el perchero, entonces se percató de nadie le estaba prestando atención.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó totalmente confundido Daniel, dejando a un lado la bolsa que venía cargando y mirando a Sebastián en busca de respuestas. El joven sin dejar de leer, se encogió de hombros algo resignado ante la actitud del rubio, no era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado y sabía que intentar averiguarlo sería perder el tiempo. Pero Carter no pensaba lo mismo, después de todo, aquella era la primera navidad que pasaban juntos, a pesar de que aún no había transcurrido un año desde que se habían conocido él ya los consideraba como parte de su familia.

Scorpius ni siquiera reaccionó ante esa pregunta de forma tan directa, siguió perdido en sus pensamientos, completamente melancólico.

Daniel se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Scorpius ¿te sientes bien?-indagó al ver el semblante pálido del joven.

-Si-susurró el muchacho sin moverse de su posición.

-No lo creo, vamos Scorp es navidad, anímate, compré una cena delici…-

La melodía de un concierto de piano empezó a sonar y el hombre de casi veinte años saltó como un resorte del sofá y comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos su teléfono móvil. Lo atendió de inmediato algo nervioso y tras unos minutos eternos donde solo se dedicó a oír atentamente, él habló.

-Sí, estará listo para antes de año nuevo, no se preocupe por nada señor, gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí-.

Daniel enseguida notó que su interlocutor había cortado la comunicación asique volvió a guardar su teléfono con un suspiro.

-¿Todavía sigues trabajando para esa firma de imbéciles?-preguntó retóricamente Sebastián, ya que era evidente que aquello más que una pregunta era una afirmación cargada de rabia.

-Sabes que no hay otra opción, si queremos vivir mejor necesito otro empleo además del de la biblioteca, y el Sr Watson es muy amable en darme un puesto en su empresa de informática-comentó Carter intentando ser comprensivo ya que el muchacho que era dos años menor a él solía decir lo primero que le venía a la cabeza.

-Esa empresa te explota, además tú sabes mucho de informática, perfectamente podrías abrir tu propio negocio-opinó Nott cerrando su libro con un golpe seco y mirando fijamente al dueño de la casa-incluso yo podría trabajar, ya sabes que mis contactos son capaces de encontrarme un buen empleo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-.

Scorpius en ese momento desvió su cabeza para ver la reacción de Daniel, el cual, como cada vez que se tocaba el tema, se ponía furioso.

-No voy a permitir que sigas con eso jovencito, ya eres mayor y perfectamente te pueden encarcelar para el resto de tu vida, no puedes seguir robando-levantó la voz Carter a la vez que caminaba en círculos alrededor de la pequeña sala.

-No me atraparan, además ahora que tengo dieciocho puedo hacer lo que me plazca ¿verdad Scorpius?-acabó el joven con un brillo en sus ojos verdes oliva.

El rubio abrió sus labios milésimas de centímetros esperando que sus dudas se dispersaran antes de contestar, él sabia que le debían mucho a Daniel por haberlos acogido en su casa hacia ya algunos meses atrás y no quería contradecirlo, pero tampoco creía que ponerse en contra del que veía como a un hermano mayor fuera lo correcto debido a que Nott en más de una ocasión le había salvado el pellejo.

-Hablaremos de esto luego-dijo el joven de ojos azules sonriendo amablemente para romper la tensión que se había generado-por ahora vamos a cenar un exquisito pavo, hasta traje un budín-.

Daniel comenzó a traer de la cocina varios platos y vasos al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una canción navideña, Nott a pesar de estar molesto por la reciente discusión también comenzó a ayudar a preparar todo para la cena.

Pronto los tres ya se encontraban sentados a la mesa, comiendo y bebiendo lentamente a la sombra del indefenso árbol navideño que yacía justo al lado de la mesa.

-Hacia tanto tiempo que quería hacer algo como esto- confesó el mayor con satisfacción intentando contagiarle una sonrisa al más joven.

-Esta es la primera vez que hago algo como esto-indicó Nott con una sonrisa olvidando la riña y devorando a toda velocidad su porción de pavo.

-¿No festejaban navidad en el orfanato?-se asombró Daniel.

-No, no lo hacíamos-contestó con la boca llena el joven de cabellos oscuros.

-¿Qué hay de ti Scorpius?-soltó el adulto dirigiendo su atención al rubio, el cual solo miraba su plato como si estuviera analizándolo.

-Nunca voy a celebrar navidad-soltó con gravedad. Un silencio terriblemente incomodo se instaló en la mesa y automáticamente todos los comensales dejaron de comer.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Carter sorprendido.

Scorpius se puso de pie con brusquedad haciendo que el endeble árbol navideño cayera al suelo y sin mirar atrás desapareció en el corredor y se encerró en su cuarto como una lastimera sombra.

El muchacho de ojos azules sin entender nada intentó seguirlo pero Nott lo detuvo.

-Déjalo, de seguro quiere estar solo-tragó saliva- después de todo, él llegó al orfanato en navidad-intentó explicarle el joven con algo de lastima plasmada en sus ojos oliva.

El dueño de la casa pareció no entenderlo por lo que Sebastián le susurró-Ese fue el día de la muerte de sus padres-.

Daniel empalideció notablemente y el dolor apareció en sus ojos. El mismo que en ese momento él experimentaba dentro de esa celda, un dolor oscuro y punzante que le hacia recordar ante todo que aún seguía vivo.

**6-**

La vista desde allí era magnifica, se podía apreciar la belleza de la ciudad de Londres, con sus edificios iluminados, sus calles y su música. Sin embargo bajo ese cielo cubierto de estrellas, no transcurría un día normal, sino que ese veintidós de Junio se había planeado un asesinato.

Desde la azotea, una figura oculta entre las sombras de la noche miraba fijamente un punto del edificio vecino. La tenue luz de la luna no le impedía ver como tras unas enormes ventanas brillantes un hombre pelirrojo hablaba por teléfono cómodamente sentando tras su escritorio. Ya había analizado esa posición durante dos semanas, y después de obtener la aprobación del Sr Lesington, él podía actuar.

Lentamente comprobó como la aguja de su reloj se posaba justamente en el minuto veintinueve. Tan solo un minuto más. Un minuto más y la primera parte de su plan se habría llevado a cabo. Entonces descubrió la ametralladora que llevaba oculta bajo su chaqueta, fuertemente apretada contra su abdomen. Apuntó con calma a su objetivo y esperó, a las siete y treinta disparó el gatillo una y otra vez.

Las balas apuntaron hacia su objetivo con precisión, impactando primero contra los cristales y volándolos en pedazos, y luego contra la nuca de aquel individuo. Este enseguida cayó inconsciente en su oficina, un lugar completamente recubierto de objetos dañados por las balas y los vidrios.

Siete y treinta y dos la bomba explotó y la oficina del Sr Weasley desapareció totalmente del mapa. Sus paredes se derrumbaron, sus objetos se hicieron añicos y un ruido sordo continuó por unos segundos antes de que cientos de alarmas comenzaran a sonar descontroladamente. El lugar era un caos.

Aquel hombre sonrió enigmáticamente y se apresuró a sacar su celular, con el cual envió dos mensajes consecutivamente. Ambos decían lo mismo.

"_**Todo salió bien".**_

…

_**Continuará…**_

**Yadira Green: **Me pone muy contenta que hayas decidido pasarte y si poco a poco todo eso se irá cumpliendo aunque claro no será nada fácil, en fin se verá más adelante, cuídate mucho, besos

**Marce: **Sí. lo continuaré lo más pronto posible, a decir verdad estoy a un mes de las tan esperadas vacaciones de verano así que después de eso planeó actualizar muy muy seguido, gracias , cuídate y besos.

**anonima15:** Sí su relación cada vez va a ir avanzando más, desde este punto ya hace casi un mes desde que se conocen y se podría decir que uno ya se ha acostumbrado al otro aunque claro siempre hay sorpresas. Sí yo también lo hubiera ignorado pero supuse que Scorpius quería guardar las apariencias después de todo su francés es totalmente deplorable jajaja, en fin cuídate mucho y besos.

**Lucia Weasley:** De nada tu te lo mereces por siempre tomarte tu tiempo en leer, si es cierto su relación se va dando a conocer, en este capítulo también puse una escena de su pasado ya que prefiero hacerlo lentamente para que se vea la transformación e los personajes .En cuanto a Rose y Scorpius esos dos se van acercando, aunque claro siempre se puede retroceder ¿verdad?, Daniel, por otra parte, ahora que está solo pensará en muchas cosas, claro que nunca se imagina las intenciones de Scorpius. Cuídate mucho, besos y espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

**Kuchiki Yamiko: **Gracias, estuve mucho tiempo pensándolas así que me alegro que creas eso, cuídate mucho y nos leemos


	11. Dentro del mismo juego

**Capítulo XI:**

**Dentro del mismo juego**

**1— **

Un trueno resonó fuertemente y ella se estremeció. Una tormenta parecía estar gestándose encima de sus cabezas sin pedir permiso a nadie; de todas formas aquellos ojos color cielo seguían fijos, en busca de una respuesta que no llegaba. Scorpius se había convertido en una estatua, paralizado a unos pocos pasos de ella, incapaz de comprender aquellas pocas palabras.

—¿Acaso se te salió un tornillo?—dedujo el joven formando una mueca sarcástica en su pálido rostro, el cual durante unos instantes fue iluminado por un relámpago.

La pelirroja bajó lentamente su cabeza y pareció susurrarse algo a ella misma antes de retroceder torpemente y comenzar a correr lejos de allí. El muchacho no dudó en seguirla dentro de esa espesa oscuridad, estaba cada vez más confundido y le desconcertaba enormemente sus cambios de actitud; pronto divisó como su cabellera roja se perdía entre una barrera de arboles.

Pequeñas gotas ya descendían del cielo cuando el rubio ingresó al bosque, entonces supo que debía apresurarse antes que esa tormenta se desatara con toda su furia.

Ella, varios metros más adelante, se movía sin mirar atrás; una fuerza invisible le presionaba el pecho y con cada paso podía sentir como le faltaba el aire, finalmente se detuvo y respiró hondo. Ya podía sentir como las gruesas gotas que caían del cielo se enredaban por su cabello, dejándolo totalmente empapado.

—¡¿Estas loca?!—gritó Scorpius obligando a que ella se volteara lentamente, ni bien pudo ver su rostro, su expresión cambió.

—¿Por qué dices eso?—dijo ella con una voz totalmente alterada—¿es tan malo querer terminar de una vez con todo esto?

—¡¿Cómo puedes querer ayudar a la persona que te secuestró?!—volvió a interrogarla sin tener en cuenta su anterior pregunta.

—De esa manera podré regresar antes, podré cumplir mi sueño–respondió la pelirroja con los ojos llameantes de decisión.

En ese momento un rayo cayó a unos cuantos metros provocando que la rama de uno de los arboles cercanos se destrozara e inmediatamente se encendiera con brillantes llamas. La chica no pudo evitar gritar asustada y echarse hacia atrás, podía sentir como su corazón se había acelerado del susto. Scorpius rápidamente miró a su alrededor y supo que debían moverse de inmediato, así que tomó de la mano a la muchacha aun paralizada del miedo y la condujo hacia adelante, en busca de algún refugio. Caminaron cerca de veinte minutos bajo esa cortina de agua helada que caía sin parar, no parecía haber una salida y la oscuridad no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Entonces ante ellos, como por arte de magia, apareció una pequeña cueva; ambos ingresaron sin pensarlo, el joven se derrumbó en cuanto puso un pie dentro. Rose se sentó frente a él en silencio intentando recuperar el aliento cuando notó que el rubio no lucía nada bien. Para empezar su rostro estaba extremadamente pálido, y ligeros temblores lo hacían estremecerse en busca de un poco de calor.

—Voy a buscar un camino de regre…—comenzó él poniéndose de pie con dificultad, pero antes de que acabara la Weasley ya tenía su mano apoyada en su frente.

—Estas hirviendo—comentó ella a la vez que se sacaba el ligero saco que llevaba sobre sus hombros y se lo intentaba colocar al muchacho.

—Estoy bien.

—Nada de eso, no podremos salir hasta que pare de llover así que siéntate a descansar—ordenó ella abrigándolo a la fuerza. Ambos se sentaron y para sorpresa de Rose él no se volvió a quejar, una hazaña asombrosa para ese joven testarudo.

—¿Tienes frío?—preguntó ella al verlo en ese estado tan frágil, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo acurrucado contra la pared de piedra.

El delincuente asintió con la cabeza.

Ella sonrió, enseguida su mente se vio bañada de recuerdos pues ese chico le recordaba a su hermano muchos años atrás, cuando a la corta edad de cuatro años ellos se habían perdido en el parque, recordaba como una tormenta había estallado y Hugo había caído enfermo entre sus brazos. Con esto en mente un instinto de protección la asaltó y antes de darse cuenta su mano ya estaba acariciando con suavidad ese cabello dorado. Ante el contacto el chico solo sonrió y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, recién en ese momento notaba el fuerte dolor de cabeza que sentía desde hacia rato. Ambos no tardaron mucho más en dormirse acunados por la melodía de la lluvia.

**2—**

La habitación era pequeña y sus paredes estaban recubiertas por anaqueles llenos de botellas lo que indicaba que aquello no podía ser otra cosa más que una bodega. Suaves rayos matutinos ingresaban a través de una hermosa claraboya en el techo lo que permitía que esas dos personas no estuvieran en una densa oscuridad.

—Señor ¿por cuanto tiempo va a seguir escondido?

La pregunta desconcertó al hombre pero este se demoró en contestar, su mirada seguía posada en su celular, el cual estaba apoyado sobre una mesita junto a su copa de vino. Era consciente de que aun sentía deseos de releer la mejor noticia que había recibido en semanas.

Rápidamente lo tomó y releyó el mensaje, luego sonrió; aquella era la señal que había estaba esperando, que todo hubiera salido bien significaba que su mayor enemigo creía que estaba muerto, lo que le daba una ventaja importante en ese juego de estrategia en el que estaban metidos desde hace años, un ajedrez eterno que contaba cada vez con menos piezas.

—Hasta que sea mi turno—contestó enigmáticamente el pelirrojo con una sonrisa misteriosa plasmada en sus labios. Su asesor personal no entendió a que se refería así que solamente salió de la habitación bastante tenso.

La atención del dueño de la cadena hotelera se centró nuevamente en el periódico que había salido esa misma mañana, en la primera plana se podía ver como habían quedado las oficinas centrales de su propia empresa después de aquel atentado, y junto a esta aterradora imagen estaba él; nadie sabía si él seguía vivo aún y eso había sido una gran historia para la prensa, pues no había quedado ningún rastro de su pequeña treta.

Pronto unos pasos resonaron en la habitación y una figura alta y morena se introdujo.

—Schneider—dijo Ronald con alegría—debo felicitarte por tu buen trabajo.

El hombre no cambió para nada su semblante serio y mortífero, sólo se sentó con diplomacia en uno de los sofás individuales y miró al pelirrojo con insistencia.

—La situación de confusión es perfecta para que lleve a cabo la última parte del plan, Señor—propuso el moreno.

—Nada de eso—se rehusó el Sr Weasley—esperemos un poco más, quiero ver como ese hombre se desespera buscándome—le explicó demostrando satisfacción en cada gesto.

—Pero su mayordomo personal está en el bando de Lesington ¿él no lo delatará?

El pelirrojo comenzó a reírse amargamente.

—¿Fritz?, él está en mi casa y no sabe nada al respecto sobre el plan, desde que recibí tu mensaje fue especialmente cuidadoso en su presencia—informó Ronald con calma. Schneider asintió levemente y luego dijo:

—Él no puede verme, ya me vio el día de la fiesta con usted, de otra forma descubrirá que soy un agente doble y no podré completar la misión.

—Es cierto, seré cuidadoso, pero por ahora sería aconsejable que no nos veamos hasta después de que el plan termine—comentó el hombre de ojos azules.

—Antes de que me vaya quiero hacerle una ultima advertencia—dijo el agente poniéndose de pie—le recomendaría que encontrara a su hija cuanto antes, oí que ellos la están buscando y no creo que falte mucho para que den con ella—.

El pelirrojo suspiró—Lo sé, tengo un equipo especializado buscándola por Europa, no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que ella llegue a casa otra vez, no sé lo que ese delincuente sepa acerca de mi plan así que debo tener mucho cuidado.

—Entonces esperaré su señal y todo habrá terminado—

El moreno finalmente se dio vuelta y salió en extremo silencio, estaba ansioso por cobrar sus millones así que cuanto antes lo matará, mejor.

…

**3—**

Las pequeñas calles de esa ciudad fronteriza eran estrechas pero aun así a esa temprana hora de la mañana estaban infestadas de turistas, esto se debía principalmente al ambiente pintoresco y a su hermoso lago de aguas azules. Entre toda aquella gente resaltaba una persona: un hombre alto y de cabellos oscuros. A pesar de que su semblante solía ser antipático ese día parecía bastante amigable, porque después de todo uno no consigue un testimonio tan favorable con frecuencia. Finalmente Nott iba a poder vengarse de Malfoy y de esa chica tan molesta que lo había dejado herido por más de dos semanas; esa mañana por fin había conseguido la declaración de los motoneros y estaba seguro de que las cosas para él iban a ir bien de ahí en adelante.

Con esa sonrisa de regocijo entró a la editorial, ya era hora que todo el mundo supiera de la farsa del secuestro, y no pensaba ahorrarse ni un solo detalle.

Primero ingresó a un vasto vestíbulo donde decenas de personas entraban y salían, dándole al lugar un ambiente agitado y ruidoso. Entonces se dirigió a la recepción donde una señora de ojos saltones lo miraba fijo esperando que él preguntara primero.

—¿Podría indicarme donde es la oficina del Editor Basset?—.

—En el tercer piso la primera oficina a la derecha—respondió ella con una voz chillona. Nott asintió la cabeza con educación y no dudó en colocarse frente al elevador donde dos hombres charlaban animadamente. Aunque para Sebastián el escuchar conversaciones ajenas era algo inevitable debido a su trabajo, no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero debía admitir que aquella vez cuando escuchó las palabras "Weasley" y "accidente" en una misma oración casi se le sale el corazón del pecho. ¿Qué había sucedido durante su ausencia de Londres?, se preguntaba él mientras les prestaba atención a los reporteros.

—…Cierto, nadie sabe como ocurrió la explosión y la policía ya comenzó una investigación en las oficinas centrales.

—Pero entonces ¿dónde está Weasley?—preguntó el otro con sorpresa, en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y muchas personas salieron como una estampida por lo que el hombre de traje tuvo que esforzarse por seguir el hilo de la conversación.

—Nadie lo sabe, algunos dicen que murió ya que no hay rastros de él desde ayer, sin embargo…—

Nott entró junto a ellos y presionó rápidamente el numero tres, sentía ligeros espasmos de ansiedad recorriéndole el cuerpo y su curiosidad estaba llegando a su punto limite.

—…yo creo que aún está vivo.

— ¿No fue su hija raptada hace un mes?—recordó el otro hombre con desconfianza.

—Así es, todavía no la han encontrado—intervino su acompañante, era claro que ambos sospechaban de que allí había gato encerrado pero antes de que algunos de los dos siguiera su charla el ascensor se detuvo en el segundo piso y ambos descendieron. Nott los miró con interés y estuvo a punto de seguirlos pero luego su mente lo detuvo, seria muy sospechoso si él los persiguiera de esa manera, lo mejor era informarse de una fuente más confiable. Por eso intentó ordenar sus ideas a medida que el ascensor seguía su trayecto y para cuando descendió en el siguiente piso, sacó su celular a toda prisa.

Discó con desesperación y oyó tres tonos antes de que una voz respondiera del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué sucedió?—soltó inmediatamente él.

—Nott, estaba esperando tu llamada, aunque creí que sería antes—dijo su interlocutor con calma.

—Fritz, ¿Por qué tienes el celular del jefe?

—Larga historia, supongo que quieres confirmar lo sucedido así que te diré que es cierto, Weasley murió anoche—le confesó con una voz fría sin ningún tipo de emoción. Sebastián, que hablaba mientras caminaba de un lado para otro por el pasillo, sentía la boca seca y el corazón palpitante al recibir aquella confirmación, sin embargo pronto recordó lo que había oído a escondidas y soltó con confianza:

—¿Están seguros?, es decir… ¿no existe la posibilidad de que halla alguna trampa y que él esté escondiéndose?

Fritz se rio amargamente—el jefe me dijo que dirías eso, pero según una fuente privada es cierto, él confía en ese hombre—acabó con un murmullo lleno de incredulidad que el de cabellos oscuros detectó enseguida: eran celos.

—¿Ese hombre?—rectificó el joven de ojos verdes oliva—¿A quien te refieres?

—El jefe contrató a un tal Leonard para desempeñar una misión especial debido a tus continuos desastres—le reprochó el mayordomo—no sé quien es ni tampoco que es lo que hace pero parece que fue eficiente por que al principio el jefe no confiaba en él y ahora… confía más en él que en nosotros—escupió Fritz con repugnancia.

La impotencia ya dominaba a Nott por completo, se sentía un completo inútil y no podía esperar para demostrarle a su jefe que él le podía ser útil, en cuanto viera los titulares del día siguiente ese tal Leonard iba a quedar en el olvido, pensó mientras sonreía con astucia.

—Pero ahora ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

—Estoy en la mansión de los Weasley, intenté buscar alguna pista de su paradero pero aquí no hay nadie, incluso su oficina está totalmente vacía—hizo una pausa en la que pareció que hablaba con alguien más y luego prosiguió— el jefe salió hace algunas horas—le contó el mayordomo.

—¿A donde?—demandó Sebastián con ímpetu pues deseaba conocer más sobre lo que acontecía a miles de kilómetros, de esa forma no se sentiría inútil y podría contribuir.

—Te parece que él me lo diría ¿acaso no lo conoces?—rebatió el hombre de cabellos castaños con un tono provocativo—él dejó un mensaje para ti, quiere que te quedes en Suiza por un tiempo, que halles a la hija de Weasley y la traigas de vuelta.

Nott tragó saliva para no maldecir y antes de que pudiera responder la conversación ya había sido cortada, odiaba a Fritz desde hace años y aquel sentimiento era mutuo, entre la competencia y la fuerte rivalidad entre ambos solo cabía lugar para el desacuerdo, por eso no le sorprendió su trato y lo dejó pasar. Debía seguir adelante con su plan si quería atrapar a esos dos y cumplir su misión.

Guardó el teléfono móvil en su bolsillo y se acercó a la primera puerta, la golpeó suavemente y después de oír una confirmación entró.

La oficina era de buen tamaño y en el medio se encontraba un enorme escritorio repleto de papeles, en él se hallaba un hombre de mediana edad con mirada perspicaz. Nott lo saludó con cortesía y comenzó su discurso, ya lo había ensayado antes y sabía que podía convencer a ese editor para que publicara lo que él quisiera, pronto lo tendría comiendo de la palma de su mano. Ese artículo le daría más de un dolor de cabeza a Malfoy y a esa chica y no tardaría en atraparlos como las molestas moscas que eran, pensaba Nott a medida que hablaba con soltura y sonreía maliciosamente.

Ya no podía esperar.

…

**4—**

Scorpius se despertó súbitamente y sus ojos grises exploraron rápidamente el entorno antes de moverse. Todavía seguían en la cueva. Él notó que su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de la chica, la cual continuaba sumergida en un sueño profundo. El rubio sonrió automáticamente al ver esa imagen, luego se puso de pie y admiró el exterior; ya no llovía, sino que un cielo ligeramente despejado anunciaba el comienzo de un nuevo día. Según su reloj de muñeca ya era pasado el mediodía así que calculó que habían estado durmiendo demasiado tiempo para su gusto. Entonces se dio cuenta que llevaba puesto el abrigo de la chica así que se lo quitó y lo dejó junto a su dueña. Nuevamente fijó su mirada en la pelirroja, debía despertarla así que con suavidad sacudió su hombro varias veces. Ella balbuceó cosas incompensables hasta que lentamente fue abriendo los ojos.

—Vamos Pecas, despiértate de una vez, debemos salir de aquí antes que atraigas a otro oso—se burló el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Yo no atraje al oso, no soy ningún tipo de carnada—le discrepó ella bostezando y estirándose antes de ponerse de pie.

Ambos salieron de la cueva y fueron recibidos por un sol radiante capaz de colarse entre las ramas de los árboles. No parecía que ayer una tormenta había azotado al bosque. Caminaron durante varios minutos en completo silencio hasta que ella se animó a preguntar:

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Él la miró confundido pues no se esperaba que la chica se preocupara por él.

—Sí ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?—contratacó a la defensiva.

—Anoche tuviste fiebre—dijo la chica manteniendo la calma, parecía que ya había aprendido a ignorar el tono agresivo que desprendían la mayoría de las respuestas del muchacho así que solo permanecía indiferente.

—A diferencia de lo que piensas no soy una persona delicada, no suelo enfermarme, no hay razón para que te preocupes por mí sólo por eso—indicó Scorpius con arrogancia.

—¿Quién te dijo que me preocupé?—soltó ella sonrojándose, todavía recordaba como su rostro había estado apoyado en su hombro y como su mano había recorrido ese cabello tan suave.

Scorpius se rio y añadió con sarcasmo—por eso tenía puesto tu abrigo, porque no te preocupaste.

Ella desvió la mirada algo nerviosa y no dijo nada más. No quería que sacara a colación ese tema para no sentirse avergonzada.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta alcanzaron la cabaña e ingresaron a ella, Rose entró y lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha, no podía soportar sus ropas llenas de barro por más tiempo. Luego se sentó en el sofá con aburrimiento mientras se peinaba el cabello todavía mojado.

—Tengo hambre—soltó ella mirando al chico que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿No hay comida en la cocina?—preguntó Scorpius con calma, pues ante el comentario de la pelirroja había notado que él también tenía hambre, después de todo ya hacía más de un día que no probaba bocado.

—No, hace días que no traes comida y la última vez me acabé lo que quedaba—le explicó Rose.

El rubio suspiró molesto ante esto.

—Entonces vayamos a comprar comida—estableció él con pesar.

—¿Vayamos?, eso quiere decir que me incluyes—indicó la muchacha con sorpresa manifestando alegría al poder salir de ese bosque por un rato.

—Digamos que será una recompensa.

Rose intentó esconder su sonrojo pues entendía a que se refería, de seguro era por haber cuidado de él en la cueva.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha, y el camino le pareció mucho más corto a Rose, pues ya disfrutaba aquellos paseos en motocicleta, se había acostumbrado a ese lugar campestre plagado de árboles y pájaros.

Ni bien llegaron a la ciudad ellos notaron que algo estaba sucediendo, prácticamente no había gente caminando por las calles, el mercado estaba completamente cerrado y patrullas de policías deambulaban por todas partes. Por esta razón Malfoy optó por ir a comer al lugar más tranquilo que habían encontrado: una pequeña taberna escondida en una esquina.

—Ponte esto—dijo él antes de entrar, dándole un pañuelo que llevaba guardado en su chaqueta ante cualquier emergencia. Ella refunfuñó varias veces pero al final se lo colocó sobre su cabello, entonces entraron rápidamente.

La estancia era pequeña y oscura, lo menos diez mesas se apretujaban en todos los espacios disponibles; además en el fondo una barra estaba repleta por personas de lo más sospechosas, era evidente que aquel lugar no le gustaba para nada a Rose. Con mucho esfuerzo ella se escondió tras el rubio intentando no ser vista, pero en cuanto se ubicaron en una mesa, la más alejada de la barra, pudo notar perfectamente las miradas de aquellos hombres.

—Nos observan—articuló la pelirroja con nerviosismo.

—Ignóralos—susurró él manteniendo un semblante serio que no daba pie a que ninguno lo desafiara. Después de todo estaba totalmente alerta y no dudaría en atacar si lo provocaban.

—¿Qué desean ordenar?—preguntó la mesera acercándose a ellos con desgano.

—¿No hay un men…—comenzó la chica con educación pero fue interrumpida por Malfoy.

—Queremos lo que se prepare más rápido—.

La mesera regresó a la cocina enseguida cargando un semblante molesto como si estuviera acostumbrada a esa descortesía por parte de los clientes.

Rose por su parte parecía indignada, se sentía molesta en ese lugar y el semblante de Scorpius no ayudaba en nada, él estaba frente a ella con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada. Sin embargo ella no dijo nada y tan sólo miró fijamente sus zapatos esperando que aquellos malhechores se fueran de una vez.

Pasados diez minutos la mesera regresó cargando dos platos idénticos y una pequeña botella de agua. El rubio inmediatamente comenzó a comer a toda velocidad lo que parecía ser un revuelto de todo tipo de cosas. La chica admiró su plato cerca de un minuto, intentando adivinar de que estaba hecho pero en cuanto Scorpius le dedicó una mirada fulminante no dudó en empezar a comerlo con los ojos cerrados, imaginando que era su comida favorita.

En medio del más agobiante de los silencios uno de los hombres de la barra se levantó, antes de que se dieran cuenta él ya estaba al lado de la chica ofreciéndole una copa.

—Señorita venga a tomar una copa con nosotros—insistía con una sonrisa apretada y maliciosa. Scorpius intentaba contenerse para no causar un escandalo, no quería que también apareciera la policía allí. Así que tan solo lo miró y esperó.

—No me interesa—escupió la dueña de unos ojos azules totalmente cargados de rabia, era consciente de que aquello era muy riesgoso pero sabia que jamás tenía que delatar su miedo o estaría perdida, por eso obligó a su rostro a tensarse y esquivó la mirada del delincuente ya que si lo veía él captaría ese temor de inmediato.

—Vamos no seas así….—gruñó aquel hombre sacándole el pañuelo de la cabeza, ni bien vio su cabello sus ojos brillaron de emoción. El resto de sus compañeros que estaban mirando la escena con suma atención se pusieron de pie. Malfoy notó todo esto y los imitó, no dejaría que eso avanzara.

—Devuélveme mi pañuelo—exigió ella con un grito agudo intentando arrebatárselo de las manos al hombre.

—¿Acaso no la escuchaste?—intervino el rubio con fiereza.

El hombre se rio y con un gesto llamó al resto de sus compañeros a que se acercaran, en menos de un segundo se encontraron rodeados por esa banda.

En ese momento Scorpius supo que si no se defendían la cosa terminaría mal, la única opción que quedaba para salir con las manos limpias era huir, y debían hacerlo ya.

Con agilidad tomó de la mano a Rose y la obligó a moverse de allí. No obstante nada lo hubiera preparado para lo que pasó después; pues uno de los hombres intentó golpearlo y él lo esquivó fácilmente, aunque con esto la pelirroja se soltó de su agarre y cayó hacia atrás. Antes de que Malfoy pudiera siquiera tocarla ella fue aprisionada por los brazos del que parecía ser el líder de la banda, el delincuente rápidamente puso una navaja en su cuello sin ningún escrúpulo.

La chica nuevamente sintió como su corazón palpitaba más rápido que un tren bala, ya había experimentado una situación parecida donde el terror dominaba cada una de sus respiraciones; aún no había olvidado ni un solo detalle de lo sucedido en su fiesta de cumpleaños, cuando sintió que ese revolver era una inesperada sentencia de muerte. Más de un mes después volvía a sentirlo pero multiplicado por diez.

Malfoy sin otra opción sacó su pistola y amenazó al jefe, sus ojos grises brillaban con determinación.

—Antes de que me mates ella se quedará sin cabeza—estableció con regocijo aquel hombre.

—Suéltala—ordenó el rubio sin un solo titubeo en la voz.

Scorpius miró alrededor, el resto de los hombres le cerraban el paso y con cada segundo que pasará sería peor, pero a pesar de las circunstancias sus ojos no se despegaban de la navaja y de aquellos ojos azules desesperados que pedían a gritos su ayuda.

—¿Sabes cuanto dinero nos darán por ustedes, par de tortolitos?—se burló el hombre, presionando con mas fuerza la garganta de Rose de manera que un pequeño corte se abrió—es muy valiente de su parte salir a comer cuando los buscan por todo el continente, en especial ahora que todos saben que el secuestro es falso.

La confusión golpeó al muchacho, no entendía a que se refería con eso pero no había tiempo de averiguarlo. Diminutas gotas de sangre ya caían lentamente sobre el cuello níveo de la chica cuando la mesera salió de la cocina. En cuanto la mujer vio la escena no pudo reprimir un grito; aquello fue suficiente para que la navaja se hundiera un poco más, sin embargo al mismo tiempo ayudó a que todos se distrajeran un segundo. Tiempo que fue aprovechado por Malfoy para disparar.

Otro grito mucho más grave se oyó y el jefe de los bandidos soltó a la chica, su brazo había sido atravesado por el proyectil y la navaja había caído al suelo. Scorpius se abrió paso entre los delincuentes, que se le abalanzaban, golpeando con habilidad hasta que pudo llegar hasta una Rose casi inconsciente y cargarla entre sus brazos. Ella estaba pálida y cada vez perdía más sangre, por lo que en esos momentos su vida pendía de un hilo.

Con una última patada derribó al dueño del arma blanca y dejando atónita y paralizada a la mesera se fue de allí. La calle se había infestado de gente, todos los vecinos habían oído los gritos y aquel disparo, por lo que nadie quería perderse el ajetreo. Malfoy caminó velozmente con la pelirroja entre sus brazos, no se detuvo hasta que alcanzó un callejón desierto unas cuadras más adelante. Allí la colocó en el suelo y le comprimió la herida con un trozo de su camisa, de esa manera logró detener un poco el sangrado. Luego se aseguró que ella siguiera respirando y de que no desmayara ya que sus parpados parecían hacerse cada vez más pesados. La sacudió varias veces cuando notó que a su lado descansaba un periódico, la sorpresa iluminó su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que la cara que estaba en primera plana no era nada más ni nada menos que la de la muchacha que estaba su lado.

No obstante parecía que esa noche no le iba a dar un respiro pues no pasaron ni cinco segundos desde que se percató de ese detalle antes de que las sirenas de la policía se escucharan a lo lejos; rápidamente guardó el periódico en su chaqueta. De seguro nos están buscando, pensó él volviendo a cargarla en dirección a la motocicleta, con todas sus fuerzas consiguió llegar hasta ella y colocarla al frente de la misma. Entonces comenzó su retorno a la cabaña, nunca un viaje se le había hecho tan largo.

…

**5—**

—¿Es esto cierto?—preguntó Hugo totalmente alterado.

—Ya se ha expandido en todos los medios de prensa, pero… ¿no le parece muy extraño que su familia todavía no se halla enterado cuando está en todos los titulares?—indicó el detective mientras caminaba por el estudio con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Sospechas que mi padre sigue vivo y que de alguna manera está evitando que mi madre se entere del escandalo?—razonó el pelirrojo mientras volvía a mirar la página que estaba abierta en su computadora personal, donde se mostraba lo sucedido en las oficinas centrales.

—Sino ¿como podrías explicar que el periódico que recibieron tus abuelos y tu madre fuera falso?—comentó Dawson mostrándole al muchacho el diario que se había recibido esa mañana en la mansión de los Granger—¿Crees que la huelga de pilotos es más importante que un posible ataque terrorista en medio de Londres?

Hugo tragó saliva, esos hechos le hacían tomar consciencia de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y de que la situación era cada vez más turbia. No sólo se estaba metiendo en los negocios ocultos de su padre que involucraban todo tipo de delitos sino que también trataba con personas capaces de crear ataques que podían afectar inocentes, personas que se veían afectadas sólo por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

—Entiendo, usted tiene razón, él debe de tener un plan y probablemente sea algo relacionado con la persona que le dejó un mensaje, quizás contrató a un asesino a sueldo—dedujo el Weasley recordando aquella carta que había leído por error del escritorio de su padre, desde que sus ojos se habían posado en ese trozo de papel el poco respeto que sentía hacia su padre se había desmoronado.

—Pero ¿a quien querría matar?—se cuestionó el hombre de ojos canelas a la vez que se frotaba la barbilla.

—No lo sé pero tiene que ser alguien que trabaje con el mayordomo, ya que la persona que envió la carta dijo que había un infiltrado en la mansión y no me cabe duda que es él—Hugo comenzó a rayar una libreta con todas aquellas piezas que estaban intentado armar—si damos eso por cierto entonces ese tal Nott también está implicado, es mucha coincidencia que aparezca el día del secuestro de mi hermana—.

El Sr Dawson asintió con la cabeza pensativo, luego se paró junto a la ventana y dijo lo que hace varios minutos inundaba su mente.

—Hablando de su hermana, ¿sabía que está mañana salió en los periódicos?—le informó el investigador.

—¿La encontraron?—respondió de inmediato el joven con emoción, pero al ver el semblante serio del investigador, reflejado en la ventana, reformuló su pregunta—no le pasó nada ¿verdad?

—No, no se conoce su ubicación, pero debería ver esto—dijo el dueño de eso ojos canelas con una sonrisa enigmática dándose la vuelta lentamente y enseñándole una hoja recién impresa que mostraba el rostro de la pelirroja junto a unas impactantes letras rojas.

Hugo lo leyó con avidez, y a medida que lo hacia sus gestos se iban deformando hasta que no pudo evitar mostrar lo que sentía a través de una sonrisa burlona.

—¡¿Es una broma?!—gritó enojado— ¡no lo puedo creer!—se opuso el muchacho— la prensa se volvió loca, ahora insinúan que nunca existió un secuestro, que ellos en realidad se fugaron.

—Pero… ¿no le parece que es lo más lógico?—sugirió el detective, comprobando como aquellos ojos azules lo veían de reojo, incrédulos ante sus palabras—si es como usted me dijo antes su hermana no quería verse forzada al matrimonio por lo que la huida sería el escape perfecto, además el supuesto secuestrador ¿que ganaría llevándosela sino aceptó el dinero del rescate?

—Lo más probable es que no la deje ir hasta que obtenga algo, es obvio que él no quiere dinero. En cuanto a Rose es cierto que no quería casarse pero es imposible que ella haya acordado una fuga, jamás elegiría voluntariamente abandonar una vida de lujos para ayudar a un criminal—le explicó Hugo intentando tranquilizarse, pues conocía a su hermana y sabía que ella no cedería fácilmente a esa petición siendo tan materialista y caprichosa.

—¿Nunca se le ocurrió que quizás ellos están enamorados?—volvió a sugerir el Sr Dawson.

—Rose es demasiado egocéntrica para eso, jamás podría haberse enamorado de alguien así, ella pone el dinero y la apariencia ante todo lo demás—le contó el pelirrojo, luego susurró con furia— como cada persona en esta sociedad elitista de la que estoy harto.

—Entiendo su posición Hugo, pero aun así antes de creer en algunas de las opiniones hay que seguir investigando y conseguir pruebas, por ahora es importante conocer el pasa…—

Unos golpes en la puerta inmediatamente callaron al hombre de cabellos oscuros, el cual se apresuró a guardar en su maletín la hoja impresa.

—Pase—indicó el Weasley con serenidad.

—Sres. me han pedido que les avisara que la cena ya está servida—informó la empleada.

—Ya mismo bajamos—dijo Hugo con una sonrisa rápida para que la señora no sospechara nada, en cuanto se fue, cerró la puerta y miró al Sr Dawson.

—¿Deberíamos decirle a mi familia lo de mi padre o lo de mí hermana?—.

—No lo creo, por ahora lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están, ya fue un shock para ellos lo de la Srta. Weasley imagínese si piensan que el Sr Weasley falleció, su madre podría ponerse peor de lo que ya está—expuso el hombre de ojos canelas con calma.

El pelirrojo le dio la razón y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras hacia el comedor, sabía que si hacía esperar mucho a su abuela ella misma iría a buscarlos con una mirada sospechosa, y lo menos que quería era que ella los vigilara.

En cuanto entraron al comedor el ambiente se notó tenso, su abuelo estaba callado y con el gesto fruncido, se veía a leguas que el asunto de Rose aún seguía latente. Su abuela sonreía levemente intentando mejorar ese pozo de depresión en el que estaban sumidos aunque su rostro pálido evidenciaba que aquello no era totalmente sincero. Sin embargo la persona que se hallaba peor era su madre, ya no se ocupaba de su aspecto como antes, su cara se mostraba inerte e incapaz de mostrar ninguna emoción y oscuras ojeras eran indicadores de que prácticamente no podía dormir. Hugo era consciente que su madre estaba pasando por una fuerte etapa de depresión, y eso lo angustiaba todavía más.

—Hugo veo que estas estudiando tanto que ya ni piensas en comer, antes eras el primero en llegar a la mesa—recordó su abuela con nostalgia.

El pelirrojo se sentó frente a su madre y el Sr Dawson se ubicó a su lado.

—Sí eso sucede—mintió él con descaro—mamá ¿cómo te sientes?—preguntó después el pelirrojo mirando con lástima a su progenitora.

Hermione sólo elevó las comisuras de los labios y siguió comiendo, últimamente no hablaba y aquello desconcertaba totalmente a su hijo el cual intentaba estar con ella el máximo tiempo posible.

La cena de ahí en adelante se mantuvo en silencio, nadie dijo nada, solo se dedicaron a llevar con inercia el tenedor desde el plato hasta sus bocas.

Poco a poco se fueron vaciando los platos y la familia dejó el comedor para reinstalarse en la sala, era cotidiano el beber una taza de té antes de cada uno subiera a sus habitaciones.

Pero esa noche algo más ocurrió. Cuando Hugo vio que una de las empleadas se acercaba hasta ellos con nerviosismo entendió que algo andaba mal pues nadie solía interrumpir hasta que todas las tazas se vaciaran.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó la Sra. Granger con preocupación.

—Vino un hombre y dice que tiene que comunicarles una noticia muy importante—dijo la empleada con temor reflejado en el rostro.

Hugo abrió los ojos curioso, ya se estaba imaginando que tipo de noticia sería y no le agradaba para nada que alguien extraño viniera a comunicárselo a su familia.

—¿Quién es?—indagó el Sr Granger con curiosidad.

—Dijo que su nombre era Lesington—.

En ese momento el pelirrojo sintió como casi se le paraba el corazón podría jurar que había oído ese nombre en boca de otra persona, y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Sebastián Nott.

…

**6— **

Un fuerte dolor en el cuello fue el que impidió que Rose se moviera cuando sus ojos se abrieron, notó que estaba acostada en algún lugar pero no pudo reconocer donde, estaba segura que aquella no era la cama en la que acostumbraba dormir, ni tampoco era el sofá.

—¿Dónde estoy?—susurró ella con esfuerzo.

Enseguida vio como frente a su campo visual apareció el rubio cargando con lo que parecía ser un botiquín. Esa imagen la devolvió a la realidad y de pronto recordó que no había sido un sueño, realmente había sido atacada. De todas formas no se explicaba como habían logrado salir de allí cuando ella apenas podía moverse.

—En el ático, ahora déjame curarte antes de que se te infecte la herida—indicó el chico con tranquilidad sentándose a su lado y buscando en el botiquín un poco de desinfectante.

—¿En el ático?—repitió atónita sin poderlo creer.

Scorpius le sonrió—¿tanta curiosidad tenias por ver que había aquí?, con razón siempre querías robarme la llave.

Él la ayudó a enderezarse y con sumo cuidado le quitó el trozo de camisa, ya no sangraba pero el corte seguía fresco. Los ojos azules de la chica se deslizaron por cada rincón del cuarto con interés, ella estaba acostada sobre una cama matrimonial, junto a ella había un escritorio con una obsoleta computadora y una pared repleta de fotografías unidas mediante finos hilos rojos; de esa forma le daba a la pared el aspecto de una telaraña inmensa.

—Quédate quieta o te dolerá—le advirtió Malfoy colocándole el desinfectante y luego unas vendas limpias. Ella permanecía estática pues podía sentir su respiración extremadamente cerca, y eso la ponía increíblemente nerviosa, así que al final solo cerró los ojos y esperó.

—¿Te duele mucho?—indicó él algo preocupado en cuanto vio que ella cerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño.

—No es eso, es que no puedo soportar el olor a al desinfectante—inventó ella.

—¿De que hablas si no huelo nada?, probablemente la perdida de sangre te afectó el cerebro— se mofó Scorpius mientras le ajustaba el vendaje y guardaba el desinfectante de nuevo en el botiquín.

—¿Qué es eso?— cambió de tema la pelirroja señalando el periódico que sobresalía de la chaqueta del muchacho.

Scorpius se rio divertido—míralo tú misma—.

Rose lo tomó con curiosidad y al ver su cara en él su mandíbula se desencajó, rápidamente leyó el titular y tuvo que aguantar las ganas de echarse a reír.

—¿Así que ahora ya no eres un secuestrador sino que eres el amante con el que me fugué? –dramatizó la chica con sarcasmo.

—Eso es lo que quieren que piensen, y de esa forma tú también te perjudicas ya que serias cómplice de todo lo que yo hice—le explicó él—eso incluye robo, violencia a la autoridad, uso de identidades y tarjetas de crédito fal…

—Si, sí ya entendí, cometiste muchos crímenes—dijo ella parándolo algo molesta—pero ¿quién crees que hizo esto?—preguntó la Weasley.

—Simple, Nott—soltó Scorpius sin pensar.

—¿Nott?, ¿Sebastián Nott?—adivinó ella.

El asombro del joven se dibujó en su rostro, nunca hubiera creído que ella sabría eso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—la interrogó el rubio.

Ella respiró hondo y empezó a hablar—para empezar recuerdo que así llamaste a la persona que dejaste inconsciente el día que me secuestraste, la cual creo que es la misma a la que le disparé ya que parecía tener su mismas facciones. Sin embargo lo que no entiendo es porque se golpeaban de esa manera en el muelle, porque eran amigos ¿no?, vi una foto de ustedes cuando eran pequeños en Londres y encontré una carta destinada a él de Daniel Carter, y supongo que si él era tu amigo entonces ese tal Nott también debía serlo.

Por primera vez en la vida Scorpius estaba atónito ante la deducción de la chica, se podía decir que él ya la consideraba como a una verdadera caja de sorpresas, no sólo era habilidosa en francés y tocando el piano sino que razonaba bastante bien. El muchacho se estremeció de sólo pensar en que otros talentos ocultos tendría esa pelirroja que a simple vista le había parecido tan superficial y tonta. No pudo haber estado más equivocado.

—Sí es cierto, fuimos amigos, casi hermanos diría yo, pero…., digamos que algo sucedió y nos convertimos en completos extraños, hasta que él me traicionó e incluso me intentó matar, desde entonces el odio es mutuo—le contó él antes de darse cuenta que le estaba revelando información terriblemente personal.

—Hay algo que no entiendo ¿por qué dijo que nosotros nos fugamos si él sabe perfectamente que me raptaste e incluso fue a llevar el falso rescate al muelle?

—Lo hizo para perjudicarnos a ambos, no me extrañaría si quisiera vengarse por lo que le hiciste.

—¿Vengarse?—dijo temerosa la chica tragando saliva e imaginando a ese hombre de cabellos oscuros apuntándole con un arma o incluso cortándole la garganta con un cuchillo afilado.

—Pero él tiene sus propias maneras de hacerlo. Es muy astuto, por eso hizo que publicaran esto—la tranquilizó al verla empalidecerse de golpe.

Scorpius entonces se puso de pie y se sentó en la silla frente a la computadora. Desde allí miró a la chica y comentó con ironía:

—Creo que después de todo no vas a tener otra opción más que ayudarme Pecas, ahora estamos dentro del mismo juego y si queremos ganar tenemos que trabajar juntos.

Rose le devolvió la mirada con decisión, ya lo había decidido: lo ayudaría, ya no tenía nada más por lo que temer puesto que no creía que podría pasarle algo peor de lo que ya le había sucedido, también estaba el hecho de que si se escapaba no sólo bandas de rufianes irían tras ella, sino que la policía misma la estaba buscando, ahora ante los ojos de la justicia ella era una criminal como él. Eso significaba que iría a la cárcel en el mejor de los casos, se palpó las vendas con cuidado y supo que a partir de ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo: encontrar el diamante y recuperar su inocencia.

_**Continuará…**_

**…**

_**Kuchiki Yamiko: **_Sí bueno, creo que Rose tiene que tener cuidado con lo que desea, ahora está enredada y no puede librarse del asunto tan fácilmente XD, en cuanto a Ron él todavía tiene muchas cosas por hacer así que pronto se sabrá cual será su próximo movimiento, intentaré no demorar tanto con el próximo ya que estoy en vacaciones y tengo tiempo libre así que nos leemos pronto, cuídate.

_**Clau: **_Sí se besaron, ya dieron el primer paso que es el más difícil ahora sin que se den cuenta irán avanzando más y más. Gracias, es mi primer fic en este tipo de género así que intentó escribirlo de la manera más clara posible, y la intriga, bueno digamos que me encanta dejarla en cada capítulo. Nos leemos, cuídate.

_**Medusae: **_en el próximo se sabrá más acerca de la treta de Ron y el verdadero papel de Schneider .En cuanto a Rose y Scorpius lo suyo recién comienza aunque ahora que tienen que trabajar juntos las cosas cambiaran inesperadamente XD, gracias por leer, cuídate mucho :)

_**Altea Kaur: **_Me alegro que te haya agradado, intentaré no dejar tanto tiempo sin actualizar para no matar de intriga a los lectores; gracias por pasarte, cuídate mucho.

_**Letida: **_¡Muchas gracias!, me emociono mucho cuando dices eso, si Rose ya se va salvando unas cuantas veces gracias a él, intentaré actualizar más seguido, por ahora me despido, cuídate mucho y nos leemos XD


	12. Cambio de planes

¡Hola a todos!, sé que no tengo excusas por haber desaparecido tan de repente sin dar ninguna explicación, pero aquí me tienen de vuelta, espero que sepan disculparme, cuídense mucho y a partir de ahora actualizaré más seguido.

**Julid**

Capítulo XII: Cambio de planes

**1—**

—¡Así no!—la reprendió el muchacho.

Las manos de la chica seguían temblando y de esa forma era imposible que diera en el objetivo, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que tenía un arma en sus manos estaba sumamente asustada.

—Esto es muy peligroso, no necesito…—se justificó Rose con un ligero titubeo en la voz.

—¿Piensas que infiltrarnos en la cárcel no lo es?—dijo Scorpius con severidad—necesitas aprender a defenderte para poder ayudar—.

La pelirroja suspiró con cansancio, hacia casi una hora que estaban frente a la cabaña en ese entrenamiento y aun no había logrado ningún progreso.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿si le hago daño a un inocente por error? –preguntó ella con temor recordando las heridas que había causado en el muelle.

Malfoy se acercó a ella y la miró comprensivamente—entiendo a lo que te refieres, es por eso que debes aprender a usarla correctamente para que no cometas errores que puedas lamentar.

—Pero…—continuó refutando la chica.

—Te mostraré como se hace, presta atención—la interrumpió Scorpius quitándole sutilmente el arma de las manos—primero debes fijar tu objetivo, ¿ves aquel nudo en ese árbol?—

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin poder disimular sus nervios y continuó mirando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Entonces sostienes la pistola con ambas manos y tiras suavemente del gatillo—completó el rubio disparando un proyectil que dio justo en el blanco.

—Ahora te toca a ti—indicó él pasándole el arma.

Rose la tomó con desagrado e intentó imitarlo, sin embargo su proyectil se desvió y terminó a varios metros del blanco.

El rubio entonces comprendió que debía ayudarla y desde atrás sujetó el arma por encima de sus manos, de esa forma logró corregir su dirección y posición. Sin embargo la chica pareció tensarse por la cercanía, podía sentir el aliento de Scorpius haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello, su cálida piel sobre la suya, todo aquello la desconcertaba sin saber el motivo.

Ambos dispararon nuevamente y la fuerza del disparo hizo que instintivamente la pelirroja diera un paso atrás y se desestabilizara, Malfoy soltó la pistola y la sujetó de la cadera para que ambos no cayeran al suelo. En esa posición estaba aún más cerca de su rostro por lo que cerró los ojos y forzó a su corazón para que volviera a la normalidad, pero este no le hizo caso, continuó con su galopeo incesante.

—No puedes soltar el arma de esa forma, esto no es un juego, puedes causar un accidente—dijo Scorpius apartándose y recogiendo con cuidado la pistola del suelo.

La chica evitó el contacto visual y respiró hondo—gracias—susurró ella por lo bajo, algo avergonzada por lo ocurrido.

—No tienes que agradecerme, yo no estaré todo el tiempo pisándote los talones para poder defenderte, debes aprender a cuidarte por ti misma.

Rose asintió y tomó el arma de las manos del muchacho para poder probar otro intento, esta vez la bala dio bastante cerca del objetivo por lo que el joven dijo—eso está mucho mejor, creo que lo dejaremos por hoy—luego se acercó a la cabaña y sentenció misteriosamente— necesito mostrarte algo.

Rose lo siguió con curiosidad hacia el interior de la vivienda, ni bien comenzó a subir las escaleras supo que su destino era el ático. A diferencia de la noche pasada, las velas ya no iluminaban tenuemente sino que a través de una pequeña ventana entraba una luz brillante.

—Acércate—dijo a continuación, señalándole la pared repleta de fotografías. Sus ojos azules se posaron primero en lo que parecía ser un plano donde se indicaba mediante una línea un camino. En él se veían muchas habitaciones pequeñas y varios lugares enormes por lo que enseguida la chica determinó que eso sin lugar a dudas era la cárcel de Salzburg. Alrededor del plano pequeñas fotografías se interconectaban con un hilo dándole a la pared el aspecto de una telaraña.

—¿Cómo...o lo obtuviste?—preguntó ella algo asombrada porque hasta ella que era una novata sabía que eso requería un arduo trabajo, no cualquiera podía obtener tanta información de un lugar tan custodiado como lo era esa cárcel.

—Digamos que el mismo Daniel Carter me ayudó—indicó él con la misma voz cargada de misterio que hacia un rato había usado.

—Puedes dejar de hacerte el interesante con todo ese suspenso, quiero que me digas directamente las cosas—soltó la pelirroja molesta, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

—Así lo hago mucho más interesante Pecas, nunca has visto esas películas de acción en dond…—entonces el de cabellos dorados se calló al percibir que ella comenzaba a morderse el labio, señal de que su poca paciencia se estaba acabando—De acuerdo, iré al grano, si hay una cosa que define a Daniel es que si se obsesiona con algo, hasta que no lo descubre no queda satisfecho; hace años cuando vine con él a esta cabaña, la cárcel estaba siendo construida y decidimos investigar. Él fue capaz de obtener los planos e incluso sacó algunas fotografías de incognito, ya que esa vieja computadora portátil le permitió hackear las cámaras de seguridad.

—Pero si él conoce la cárcel tan bien ¿por qué no escapó?—señaló Rose algo confundida. El joven comenzó a reírsele en la cara.

—¿Piensas que es tan fácil escapar? con toda la tecnología de esta época se necesita, al menos, alguien en el exterior que conozca cada pequeño detalle del funcionamiento de la cárcel, además de un buen plan, por supuesto—le explicó él mientras caminaba por la habitación.

—Eso quiere decir que necesitamos un buen plan—determinó la chica con calma, acercándose más ala pared y analizando cada una de las fotografías con sumo cuidado.

—Así es Pecas, veo que después de que casi te quedas sin cabeza has decidido comenzar a usar el cerebro—se burló Malfoy.

—Siempre lo he usado, tú has estado demasiado ciego como para notarlo.

—Me alegro entonces, porque vas a ser una parte muy importante del plan—comentó él tomado algo de su bolso. Luego dio dos grandes pasos, y con decisión levantó la falda de la chica.

—¿Qué haces?, ¿estás loco?—gritó ella a la vez que levantaba con violencia una de sus manos en dirección al rostro del rubio, pero él la detuvo y en cuestión de un segundo quedó inmovilizada.

—Tú eres la que piensa cualquier cosa, solo quería asegurarme de que llevaras esto contigo en todo momento—aseguró Scorpius soltándola de golpe y enseñándole una daga pequeña y ligera.

Ella todavía alterada se la arrancó de las manos y se la ató a la pierna con un pedazo de cuerda que el rubio le facilitó.

—¿Tienes un plan en mente o no?—indicó la pelirroja agresivamente alejándose varios metros del chico y mirándolo con desconfianza.

—Sí lo tengo, pero aún tiene algunos puntos débiles por lo que debo seguir investigando los horarios de la cárcel por algún tiempo.

—¿A que te refieres con "algún tiempo"?

—Eso depende, si tenemos suerte quizás en un mes o dos—contestó con naturalidad el joven, no obstante el semblante de la chica dio a entender que creía que aquella cifra era una exageración—¿sabes cuánto tiempo me toma planear perfectamente el robo de un banco?, cerca de dos años, así que te diré que tendremos que hacer las cosas apresuradamente si queremos acabar antes de que llegue el otoño, es muy poco tiempo.

La pelirroja refunfuñó pues hasta ella misma admitía que la paciencia era su punto débil, odiaba esperar casi tanto como el hecho de tener que vivir encerrada en esa cabaña.

—Me voy, volveré en algunas horas—comentó Scorpius con cansancio, ella asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama; estaba aburrida, nunca había deseado tanto que algo terminara.

Desgraciadamente su tranquilidad no duraría mucho más.

…

**2—**

—Buenas noches a todos, realmente lamento la interrupción pero me veo obligado a traerles malas noticias—comenzó el hombre canoso ni bien ingresó al salón de té— mi nombre es Lesington y hace ya varios meses que trabajo con el Sr Weasley.

—Siéntese, siéntese—lo instó el Sr Granger con una voz grave cargada de preocupación.

Hugo sin dejar de mirar de reojo al sujeto pudo captar lo que el detective pensaba. Estaba más claro que el agua que aquello era una ensayada obra de teatro.

Luego de que el Sr Lesington se sentó cómodamente y les dedicó una mirada de lo que parecía ser compasión a todos los presentes, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó su discurso.

—Hace dos noches ocurrió un trágico suceso en Londres, en el cual una bomba explotó justo sobre el edificio principal de la compañía que dirige el Sr. Weasley.

El joven pelirrojo hizo una mueca sarcástica y decidió interferir para divertirse un rato con ese hombre tan arrogante.

—¿Por qué nos dice eso a nosotros? , ¿No debería decírselo a mi padre?

El Sr. Dawson lo miró con una sonrisita cómplice todos posaron su mirada en el recién llegado.

—Me temo niño que no comprendes, tu padre se hallaba en el edificio en el momento de la explosión y ya hace más de veinticuatro horas que los equipos de rescate están buscándolo sin resultados.

Hugo lo miró con fiereza, odiaba que lo trataran como si tuviera ocho años.

—¿Cómo has dicho?—preguntó la castaña con sorpresa, como si prefiriera no haber oído bien antes que asumir la verdad.

—Ha oído bien querida, su esposo desapareció desde esa noche.

Un llanto proveniente de la Sra. Granger inundó la sala, Hermione estaba atónita e incapaz de reaccionar.

—No puede sucederle esto a nuestra familia, no puede…—repetía la anciana mientras su marido se puso de pie junto a ella y le colocó su mano en el hombro buscando reconfortarla.

—¿Cómo sabe que mi padre estaba en el edificio?— refutó Hugo con rabia, iba a vengarse de ese sujeto que en menos de diez segundos había hecho añicos la poca tranquilidad que su familia había recuperado desde el secuestro de Rose.

—Teniendo en cuenta que su padre no ha aparecido en público desde el incidente y no se encuentra en su residencia en Londres eso es lo más lógico, no creo que se quedé escondido mientras su familia piense que está desaparecido ¿no crees?— le explicó de la misma forma que a un niño se le enseña que dos mas dos es cuatro.

Hugo apretó los dientes para no insultarlo, debía controlarse o no podría seguir con esa farsa.

—De todas formas no pierdan las esperanzas se está haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarlo sano y salvo, si él llegase a contactar con ustedes no dude en hacérmelo saber, él es un amigo muy querido y yo estoy realmente muy preocupado.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta Sr Lesington?—inquirió el pelirrojo con seriedad.

—Claro, chico, dime, si es algo en lo que pueda ayudar estaré encantado.

—¿Quién se supone que es usted para transmitirnos tal noticia?, no debería haber venido la policía en cuanto desapareció, ¿por qué nos enteramos con dos días de retraso de algo tan importante por boca suya, que es un total desconocido?—soltó el más joven con frialdad, impaciente por ver algo de incomodidad reflejada en los ojos de su interlocutor.

—¡Hugo!—lo reprendió su abuelo con severidad—no puedes decirle eso al Sr que amablemente vino hasta aquí a comunicarnos la terrible noticia.

—Déjelo Sr Granger el niño está afectado por la desaparición de su hermana, lo comprendo; yo mismo hablé con la policía para poder comunicarles personalmente la noticia en cuanto los localizara ya que me consideraba un gran amigo de Ronald.

El detective miró a su cliente intentando aplacar su ira, pero Hugo no estaba en un momento donde pudiera ejercer el autocontrol.

—Discúlpenme pero debo excusarme por un momento—murmuró la castaña en un tono apenas audible, y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo se dio media vuelta y despareció por el corredor.

—Creo que nosotros también debemos irnos Sr Granger, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos una larga sesión de estudio por delante, buenas noches a todos y un gusto conocerlo Sr Lesington—intervino el supuesto profesor con sus pulidos modales, prácticamente arrastrando a un enojado Hugo sobre los pasos de su madre.

Ni bien estuvieron solos el hombre de cabellos negros respiró aliviado.

—Debes aprender a controlar tus emociones Hugo, o sino no duraremos mucho más.

El chico asintió con la cabeza intentando liberar un poco de la rabia que había acumulado en ese salón.

—Sí, lo sé, pero es que realmente odio a ese sujeto tan engreí…

Un conjunto de ruidos hizo que ambos automáticamente hicieran silencio, el Sr Dawson le indicó que provenían de la puerta entornada al final del pasillo y le hizo señas para que esperara.

—Sra. Weasley ¿se encuentra bien?— preguntó el detective a la vez que golpeaba la puerta.

Tras unos segundos la castaña se asomó y algo agitada negó que algo extraño estuviera ocurriendo. De todas formas su interlocutor no se lo creyó ni por un segundo.

—En ese caso ¿le molestaría acompañarme por un momento afuera? tengo algo que decirle con respecto a la educación de su hijo.

Ella aceptó de buen grado y lo siguió hacia uno de los salones adyacentes sin siquiera notar que Hugo estaba parado en medio del corredor.

El pelirrojo enseguida percibió que aquello era una estrategia creada por Dawson para que averiguara que estaba sucediendo así que sin perder más tiempo se metió en el cuarto de su madre. Sorprendentemente ese lugar parecía victima de algún huracán, todos los cajones estaban revueltos y su contenido volteado sobre la cama como si ella hubiera estado buscando algo.

Pasos tras la puerta lo obligaron a refugiarse en el ropero y a silenciosamente, esperar. A través de una rendija pudo ver como su progenitora retomaba su búsqueda con el pánico plasmado en el rostro. Eso no era nada normal. Finalmente halló algo parecido a un cuaderno y discó en su celular un número que estaba en la primera hoja.

—Necesito hablar con mi marido, está allí ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Hugo se abrieron de par en par.

Pasados unos minutos se volvió a oír la voz de la Sra. Weasley.

—¿Ron qué sucedió? un extraño hombre vino a decirnos que habías desaparecido y que lo más probable es que hubieras muerto en una explosión— demandó ella con nerviosismo caminando a un lado a otro del cuarto—Entiendo, no preguntaré más y haré lo que dices pero a cambio debes traer a Rose sana y salva.

Dicho eso la llamada se cortó y la castaña suspiró de alivio e ingresó en el baño adyacente. El pelirrojo huyó de allí, tenía mucho que procesar de lo que había presenciado.

…

**3—**

Ni bien ingresó al bar un fuerte aroma de cigarro mezclado con alcohol lo invadió, pero a él no pareció importarle y sin más se sentó en la barra a esperar, esos hombres no deberían demorar en llegar a su encuentro.

Nott enseguida confirmó su presencia, cinco robustos hombres se acercaron a su lado rodeándolo como si pensara escapar antes de cumplir su parte del trato.

—Antes que les de el dinero deben mostrarme lo que tienen—informó pacientemente el joven de ojos oliva sin quitar de su rostro esa expresión de seguridad.

El más alto de todos ellos se acercó hasta donde estaba él e hizo una mueca burlona, luego extrajo de su pesada campera de cuero un teléfono móvil e inició la reproducción de un video.

Sebastián observó con atención como se mostraba a una pareja sentada en un restaurante, la chica tenía un pañuelo marrón y parecía querer esconderse tras el chico rubio que estaba en una posición donde era imposible ver su rostro, entonces tras una serie de provocaciones el cabello de la muchacha quedó descubierto, incluso se veía como el chico intentaba protegerla y en el intento cometía un descuido: oh si, ese rostro era el de Scorpius Malfoy no cabía duda, pensó Nott mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

—¿Es suficiente?—lo apresuró el fornido hombre al ver que el de cabellos oscuros había quedado atrapado en sus pensamientos.

—Sí, lo es, yo me quedaré con esto—indicó señalando el teléfono— y ustedes reciben esto—acabó entregándoles un grueso sobre lleno de dinero.

Los matones desaparecieron de inmediato en cuanto tuvieron el dinero entre las manos y Nott decidió quedarse a reflexionar en ese lugar donde nadie se atrevería a molestarlo. Ya estaba cerca de capturar a esos dos en un pueblo remoto y olvidado, ahora sólo quedaba hallar donde se escondían y serian suyos.

De su chaqueta retiró un viejo libro que le habían regalado acerca de esa región de suiza, no recordaba quien se lo había enviado pero le iba a ser realmente útil para su misión. Con delicadeza lo ojeó pasando las páginas, entonces algo se cayó. Una fotografía lo tomó por sorpresa, en él estaban Malfoy y Carter junto a lo que parecía ser una rustica cabaña. Entonces lo recordó, ellos le habían dado ese libro cuando lo habían invitado de vacaciones por el verano y él no había podido ir… ¿Y si se escondían allí en esa cabaña?

El rostro de Nott se iluminó por el descubrimiento, no tenía más tiempo que perder sólo restaba reunir un grupo de ayuda y comenzar a buscar, ya podía incluso oler la inminente venganza.

…

**4—**

La música del piano dejó de sonar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Rose se puso de pie de inmediato y se acercó al trastornado muchacho que acababa de ingresar a la cabaña. Sus cabellos estaban todos revueltos, se lo notaba preocupado y exaltado como si hubiera visto al mismo demonio.

—¿Qué sucede?—exigió saber la chica poniéndose a su lado y esperando que le diera una explicación por su extraño comportamiento.

Él la hizo a un lado y enloquecidamente corrió escaleras arriba hacia el ático, ella lo siguió cada vez más ansiosa por conocer que pudo haberlo conmocionado tanto.

Sin perder tiempo Scorpius tomó uno de los planos y comenzó a marcarlo.

—¡Scorpius!—gritó la muchacha harta—quiero saber en este mismo instante que ocurre. Ante su elevado tono de voz el sólo le hizo una señal de que bajara el volumen y le murmuró— Cierra tu bocota o nos descubrirán, esto no es un juego, en este mismo momento nos están buscando.

El miedo llegó a cada célula de su cuerpo. ¿Qué haría si la descubrieran?, ¿la meterían en prisión o simplemente seguirían creyendo que era una pobre muchacha secuestrada?

—¿Quiénes nos buscan?, ¿la policía?—prosiguió ella alterada.

—Ojala fuera así, pero nos busca un equipo privado encabezado nada más ni nada menos que por Nott, y parecían saber muy bien lo que estaban buscando.

—¿Cómo lo saben?, ¿quién más conoce el paradero de esta cabaña?—continuó el interrogatorio cada vez más atemorizada.

—No hay tiempo de hacer suposiciones Pecas, debemos actuar ya y cambiar los planes— indicó fríamente mientras continuaba trazando un camino en los planos—esta misma noche entraremos a la cárcel.

—No, no es posible—se negó ella desesperadamente—aún no sé cómo sujetar un arma como corresponde, ni defenderme, además dijiste que era peligroso y se requería un plan elaborado, no tenemos uno.

—Nada de eso importa, te aseguro que para mañana en la mañana ya habrán dado con la cabaña y que ni tu ni yo acabaremos en prisión.

La boca de la chica se secó ante la idea que el rubio estaba sugiriendo— ¿nos van a asesinar?— fue lo único que salió de su labios como un susurro ausente.

—Nott no tiene escrúpulos, no va a dudar en dispararte en cuanto pueda. Te aseguro que querrá vengarse por lo de su pierna.

—Bien, en ese caso ¿qué debo hacer?—preguntó juntando un poco de valor.

El chico al verla tan decidida esbozó una ligera sonrisa— sobre la cama está la bolsa con la ropa que deberás usar, además de todo lo que necesitaras para esta noche. Cámbiate y luego discutiremos que es lo que harás exactamente.

Rose asintió con al cabeza, tomó la bolsa y revisó su contenido. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que era su vestimenta.

—Con esto luciré como una prostituta no como una delincuente—se quejó al ver la diminuta falda, el top rosa y los tacones de aguja. Era evidente que cuando se imaginaba el estilo de una ladrona a punto de desencadenar una fuga la veía vestida de negro, con una pistola en cada mano y unos relucientes lentes de sol.

—Ese será tu rol, serás la carnada Pecas, así que más vale que comiences a arreglarte, tenemos seis horas antes de que comience la operación.

Misteriosamente ella no se quejó, haría todo lo necesario para sobrevivir incluso si eso involucraba olvidar el estilo y vestirse como una prostituta barata. Debía sobrevivir para conseguir ver a su familia de nuevo, para poder seguir los pasos de su abuela. No había vuelta atrás hasta que descubriera toda la verdad.

…

**5—**

En cuanto la noche había caído la búsqueda había cesado. No tenía caso continuar después de más de ocho horas sin resultados. Además ya los tenía arrinconados, no escaparían. Así que podía darse el lujo de tomarse unas horas de descanso antes de por fin dar rienda suelta a su venganza.

Por el momento estaba en un campamento en el bosque junto con todo el equipo de búsqueda, que consistía en unas quince personas, todas armadas y con experiencia en este tipo de casos.

Nott tenia para él la carpa más grande, así que estaba a sus anchas, tendido sobre una colchoneta repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente lo que haría en cuanto se topara con Malfoy y la chica Weasley.

En ese momento su teléfono móvil sonó trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad.

—Nott tengo excelente noticias, Weasley será dado por muerto oficialmente mañana por la mañana, entonces procederemos a la división de su testamento— le informó su jefe con una emoción palpable.

—Se aseguró de que no estuviera oculto ¿verdad?

—¿Por quién me tomas? Por supuesto que lo comprobé, su familia quedó de piedra en cuanto se enteró y sus acciones se desplomaron en un veinticinco porciento desde el incidente, es imposible que se oculte en este panorama—le justificó el anciano regocijándose.

—Déjeme imaginar, entonces cierta parte de su testamento caerá en sus manos—intuyó Sebastián con su típica astucia.

—Olvidaba lo perspicaz que puedes ser en ocasiones Nott.

—Por mi parte también tengo buenas noticias señor, encontré el paradero de Malfoy y la chica; mañana ya no ocasionaran más problemas.

La risa macabra de Lesington se escurrió por el micrófono.

—Recuerda que debes dejar la escena como si él la hubiera matado y luego hubiera cometido suicido, de esa forma nadie sospechara y el secuestro será un caso cerrado de una vez por todas.

—Por supuesto, así será, y yo debo recordarle que debe cumplir su parte del trato una vez que esto acabe.

—El trato no decía que lo lograrías en el triple del tiempo, así que solo te daré el dinero pactado, no pienso seguir cubriendo tus problemas con la mafia a no ser que sigas colaborando conmigo por un par de años más— le explicó la voz del otro lado de la línea con firmeza, dándole a entender que no pensaba cambiar de opinión.

—Entiendo señor— se resignó el muchacho intentando ocultar su ira, no se podía razonar con su jefe o las consecuencias serian peores. Sabia que estaba atado firmemente al destino de aquel hombre y que le serÍa muy difícil librarse si quería continuar con vida.

—Excelente Nott, tengo una reunión con Leonard en unos minutos, avísame cuando hayas completado tu misión.

—Como usted lo ordene.

La línea se cortó y el joven respiró aliviado de que la conversación hubiera llegado a su fin. No podía creer como había sido tan ingenuo en pensar que finalmente sería libre otra vez, si las cosas seguían como hasta ahora él y Fritz tendrían que hacer el trabajo sucio de Lesington hasta el fin de sus días.

…

**6—**

Lo único que veían, noche tras noche, los guardias que custodiaban la fortaleza era aquella densa oscuridad bajo la tenue luz de las estrellas centelleando en el cielo de verano. No obstante, en cuanto vieron como una luz se acercaba y el ruido de un motor les retumbó en sus oídos, acostumbrados al silencio, todos se pusieron alerta.

Poco a poco la motocicleta fue disminuyendo de velocidad hasta que se detuvo a unos pocos metros de los tres hombres. Ante su sorpresa la chica descendió con gracia, quitándose el casco y sacudiéndose su rubia cabellera como si fuera una modelo.

Caminó lentamente hasta ellos haciendo que sus tacones resonaran contra el pavimento y se paró frente a los vigilantes atónitos.

—Disculpen la intrusión caballeros, pero creo que me perdí, me dijeron que tenía que doblar a la izquierda para llegar al pueblo pero solo veo arboles desde hace rato y me siento muy atemorizada—comentó la joven pavoneando las caderas para lucir sus descubiertas piernas.

—Señorita el pueblo está a unos veinte kilómetros desde aquí—indicó el más joven de los tres guardias con una mirada claramente lujuriosa.

—¿Enserio?, me podría indiciar el camino, temo que hayan animales salvajes en este bosque o cualquier clase de pervertido—dijo Rose jugando con su nueva peluca al más estilo de Barbie y mirándolos como si fuera un cachorro indefenso.

—No podemos ayudarla señorita, no podemos movernos de nuestras posiciones—sentenció uno de ellos con un semblante serio.

—Es que se ven tan fuertes y apuestos que pensé que me podrían ayudar—halagó la muchacha.

—Es muy amable por el cumplido señorita pero…

Un gruñido de un oso sonó en la lejanía y acto seguido Rose lanzo el grito más agudo que pudo, derrumbándose frente a los guardias como lo haría cualquier damisela del siglo XVIII por un corsé muy apretado.

El más joven se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos con torpeza, como si pensara que se fuera a quebrar como un cristal.

—Roger ves lo que lograste, ahora tendremos que llevarla a la enfermería—le reprochó al hombre que no parecía inquietarle en lo más mínimo la aparición de la chica.

—No es para tanto, solo llévala rápido y regresa que aún estamos en medio de nuestro turno, si descubren que hemos metido a una extraña a la cárcel tendremos un buen lio—le ordenó el tercer hombre que parecía ser el más neutral en el asunto.

Rose iba adivinando por donde se dirigían a medida que oía diferentes voces por los pasillos, no se atrevió a abrir los ojos por miedo a que la descubrieran. Finalmente la depositaron sobre algo suave que parecía ser un colchón. Esa fue la señal que necesito para continuar con su personaje.

—¿Dónde estoy?, me duele mucho la cabeza y estoy algo mareada—soltó ella tocándose al cabeza con delicadeza y mirando fijamente al hombre que la había traído hasta allí.

—No te preocupes puedes descansar un rato aquí, nadie te molestara, cuando te sientas mejor sigue este pasillo y te toparas con la enfermera, ella te dirá como regresar al exterior.

—Eres tan amable—siguió flirteando la chica a la vez que se sentaba y le daba un lento beso en la mejilla al guardia. El cual se notaba tan atontado por los encantos de Rose que no notó como ella le extrajo el intercomunicador de su bolsillo y se lo guardaba debajo de la falda.

—Entonces me voy…

—No, espera—lo detuvo ella sujetándolo del brazo—podrías darme un vaso de agua, muero de sed.

—Les diré a las enfermeras para que te lo traigan.

—Es que no confió en ellas, solo confió en ti en estos momentos, y me siento tan mareada—acabó ella haciéndose la victima y tambaleándose encima del muchacho.

El joven sonrió embobado—enseguida te lo traigo, no te muevas de aquí ¿de acuerdo?

La rubia asintió con la cabeza e hizo el ademan de volver a recostarse sobre la camilla.

Segundos después de que el vigilante desapareció por el corredor, la Weasley se puso en acción. Se había memorizado en las pasadas horas el plano completo de la cárcel desde ese punto y sabía que para llegar hasta la sala de control le quedaba un buen trecho por recorrer.

Se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo en el que el oficial se había ido, enseguida dobló a la derecha alejándose del área de enfermería. En cada esquina se obligaba a mantenerse calmada y a rezar para no encontrarse con nadie. Era incapaz de confiar en las palabras de Scorpius que le había dicho que esa zona estaba prácticamente vacía a esas horas.

Finalmente dio con la escalera que llevaba al primer piso, esquivó a varios oficiales que parecían estar muy aburridos dando una ronda nocturna y con el intercomunicador dio el aviso de que había actividad sospechosa en el edificio dos, el lugar más alejado de allí que se le pudo ocurrir.

Poco después divisó la sala de control, dentro habían lo menos seis guardias observando las pantallas de la cámara de seguridad. Se arrojó al suelo y comenzó a gatear hasta la puerta, la entornó y sacó dentro de su sostén la bomba con gas somnífero, la abrió y la arrojó al interior de la cabina. La Weasley procuró taparse su rostro con el brazo y esperar a que hiciese efecto. Miró su reloj: tan sólo le quedaban ocho minutos antes de encontrarse con Scorpius en el punto de control.

Uno a uno los hombres fueron desmayándose sin darse cuenta y sólo uno estuvo a punto de escapar de la habitación para alertar que algo estaba sucediendo. Rose aguantando la respiración ingresó al lugar y presionó la mayoría de los botones antes de que el sistema de cámaras y láseres de los pisos superiores se hubieran desactivado. Luego tomó uno de las tarjetas magnéticas que uno de los guardias tenía colgando del cuello y salió huyendo de allí.

En ese preciso instante del intercomunicador salió una voz grave.

—Posible infiltramiento, todo el personal reunirse en la sala de control de inmediato.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la médula espinal a la joven, sabía que tardeo temprano los iban a descubrir y que tratarían de detenerlos pero no se esperó que fuera tan pronto.

Corrió unos cuantos metros olvidándose de que tenia que pasar desapercibida, cuando le empezó a faltar el aire notó que estaba muy cerca del punto de encuentro, solamente necesitaba llegar hasta el final de ese corredor y subir las escaleras a su izquierda.

—Deténgase de inmediato—oyó una voz a sus espaldas que la hizo dudar si debía continuar o no. Aumentó la velocidad y sintió como la seguían, intentó sacar su daga para defenderse pero le era casi imposible si quería mantener el ritmo. Llegó al final del pasillo y cuando quiso doblar para internarse en la escalera una mano la apretó con fuerza de la muñeca. Estaba perdida.

…

**7—**

—Adelante.

El moreno ingresó a la habitación tan sereno e indiferente como de costumbre. Caminó lentamente hacia el sofá donde el anciano estaba sentado con una sonrisa imborrable y se ubicó frente a él.

—Todo se ha resuelto en tan poco tiempo que he de felicitarte muchacho, y pensar que dudé acerca de si debía contratarte—le confesó el hombre de ojos amarillos con efusividad.

—Me alegra que todo se haya resuelto como usted quería—fue lo único que respondió Schneider o como Lesington lo conocía, Leonard.

—De todos modos aún voy a demorar un tiempo en dar con lo que buscó, pero por lo menos el camino ya está despejado—el hombre se levantó de su asiento ansioso y comenzó a pasear por la habitación.

—Es imposible que Weasley siga vivo señor, yo mismo le disparé y vi como la bomba explotaba el edificio no debe preocuparse—le trasmitió el hombre de ojos negros con seguridad, sin ningún titubeo.

—Nadie dudó de tu trabajo ¿Por qué lo mencionas?—analizó el anciano ajustándose sus gafas cuadradas, procurando decirlo en un tono natural.

—Me pareció que se veía algo nervioso ¿o me equivoco?—lo desafió de una forma punzante y precisa, directamente en el corazón de su presa.

—Para nada Leonard, en lo absoluto; de hecho ¿qué te parece si brindamos por el éxito antes de que te entregue tu paga final?

El moreno asintió, por lo que Lesington se apresuró a extraer de su bar personal una botella y un par de copas relucientes.

—Espero que te agrade el vino, porque este es de mi propia cosecha en España, una de mis mejores reservas para celebrar—indicó el de cabellos canosos sirviendo generosas cantidades en ambas copas y sentándose con lentitud.

Sin decir nada más el francotirador se llevó la copa a los labios.

Lesington no pudo disfrazar más sus emociones y lo imitó, seguro de que estaba a punto de concluir otro punto de su lista de éxitos. Ni bien el vino entrara a su cuerpo el veneno tendría efecto y ya no podría traicionarlo, el secreto de su plan solo lo sabían dos personas más. Pero él ya tenía otros planes para ellos, porque el fin justifica los medios, y él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para obtener el diamante, incluso si tenía que convertirse en un asesino de guante blanco.

El moreno lo miró impávido luego de haber bebido con delicadeza de la copa, como si la sustancia no lo hubiera afectado en lo absoluto.

Automáticamente se llevó las manos a la garganta con angustia, no sentía sus piernas, ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible si él era inmune a ese veneno?, algo había salido mal.

Inmediatamente Schneider se puso de pie y lo miró con desdén, sin una pizca de lástima. El anciano sintió como ahora eran sus brazos los que se paralizaban y quedaban inertes sobre el sofá.

—¿Qué se siente beber tu propia medicina Lesington?

La cara del anciano se contorsionó, su plan había fallado y ahora le estaba jugando en su contra.

—No lo entiendo, ¿qué me hiciste?— balbuceó el anciano con un tono desesperado, mirando en todas direcciones en busca de una salvación.

—Lo mismo que me hiciste a mí, jugar sucio, ahora iras a buscar el diamante al infierno— manifestó Schneider con desprecio, dejando sobre la mesa una nota suicida y guardándose la copa vacía en la chaqueta.

—Lo sabía, sabía que me traicionarías, que estas del lado de Weasley. Lo pagaras desgra…

En ese momento el veneno llegó a su corazón, este se detuvo y tras una lenta agonía la luz de sus ojos se apagó para siempre.

El moreno hizo una mueca de satisfacción, Weasley tenía razón acerca de que Lesington no dudaría en matarlo en cuanto lo volviera a ver, pero había sido más listo y había cambiado la botella esa misma mañana. El veneno que contenía la botella de reemplazo para él era inocuo, se había inmunizado hacía muchos años. Ahora sólo tenía que limpiar todas sus huellas. Para cuando lo encontraran todos pensarían que fue un suicidio y él ya estaría muy lejos de Londres en busca de su siguiente objetivo: Rose Weasley.

…

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
